Forever is only the beginning
by NessieBlack15
Summary: Our beloved hybrid Cullen falls for a human at Forks High. But where is the wolf pack? or does it even exist?
1. Out Of Place

CHP 1

Out of Place

**A/N: My first Fanfic. Please I need tonnes of Reviews for encouragement. I'm making a few alterations. Read the summary .**

**Summary: Twilight happened without Jacob in the picture. He wasn't even born when Edward and Bella met in Forks, meaning there was no choice. Bella became pregnant with Renesmee on Isle Esme. Since she threw up human food the Cullens figured out the baby needed blood a lot sooner than mentioned in the book. She remained stable during the gestation period and Carlisle delivered the baby without any difficulty. Now lets move on shall we?**

Renesmee POV

Love. Thats what constantly surrounds me. Whem I look at the couples in my family I feel a pang of jealousy and emptiness. I just want to be loved unconditionally. Surely my half vaampire beauty attracted men but none of them turned out who I wanted them to be. Being on this planet for 16 fricking years has been hell. I reached maturity at age of seven. I look loke a seventeen year old since then but I haven't been to school thanks to my wonderful passionate parents who don't have care in the world.

When mama became a vampire she immediately immersed herself with daddy in their passionate and sensual love making. I swear they are worse than Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They just cant get enough of themselves.

I was brought to reality when the soothing voice of Aunt Rose called out to me.

"Honey Alice and I are going hunting. Would you like to join us?"

"I'll be down in a minute" I said not yelled knowing she had heard me. Over the years my diet of blood had declined. I mostly like to eat human food. So many options to choose from. It was so better than the unappetizing blood. I put on my tennis shoes and ran downstairs.

"Lets go." I said to them once I reached down.

The three of us made our way out of the house and raced through the forests of New Hampshire. We had moved out if Forks as soon as mama became a vampire. I let my instincts take over and heard a group of elk drinking water from the nearby stream. I turned to them and Auntie Alice followed my lead. She must've heard them too. I hid behind a tree and picked my target. The male leader , the biggest one. I raced to it and snapped his neck. And then placed my mouth on his neck and let the warm liquid gush down my burning throat quenching my thirst. After I had drained him I hid the carcass where the hikers won't find it and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my top.

"Your hunting skills are getting better" Aunt Alice said to me once I reached them.

"She is a natural." Aunt Rosalie beamed.

"Shall we leave?" Aunt Alice tapped her foot impatiently. Five minutes later I was turning the shower on. I stepped in the shower and let the cold water relax my tense muscles. Cold showers always relaxed me. I took the shapoo bottle and squeezed out the liquid and put it on my hair. I lathered my hair very gently massaging every pore. If asked about my favourite body asset I'd say my hair. I had daddy's bronze hair that fell in soft curls to my mid back framing my face. They were silky soft. I put the conditioner in my hair and left it on.

I rinsed out the shampoo from my hair and lathered my body with my strawberry bodywash. After making sure I had lathered perfectly I turned the shower back on and got rid of it. I rinsed my hair and walked out of the shower. I wrapped a towel securely around my body and walked in my enormous closet. We were having a bachlorette party tonight for mama since she didn't have one when she was human. I picked out a crystal blue dress that was like a second skin. It had a sweetheart neckline and fell till my mid thigh. I slipped on my bath robe and walked to the dressing table. Aunt Alice was letting me dress by myself today 'cause she wanted to see how I fared in her test.

I pulled on my make up stuff and started doing it. I applied mascara and then some blush on. I kept it minimal and brushed my hair. I had it pinned and left some loose strands. I slipped my dress on and walk to my shoe closet. I had two loves in this world. 1. My hair. 2. Shoes. I loved every hairstyle that suited my face and every type of shoes. Stilletoes, pumps, wedges, flats, boots, sneakers.. I picked up a pair of satin pumps made of patent leather and walked back. I slipped on my dress and then put on my shoes.

I walked downstairs in the X-box heaven and saw my two uncles arguing over a petty issue. I cleared my throat and they turned their heads around.

"Woah is that really you Renesmee?" Emmett came to me and poked my sides. I twisted his finger and he backed off and held his hands high in defeat.

"Yep still same old. You look beautiful." Jasper commented. On hearing this both of my aunts breezed in the room amd stared at me wide eyed.

"You look...uh I dont even have words." Rosalie said to me and embraced me.

"What do ya thinh Aunt A? Did I live up to your expectations?" I asked hesitantly.

My question snapped her out of her trance and she nodded her head. "Lovely." She whispered. She was wearing a midnight black bandage dress that had cutout straps and back.

"She's more than lovely Alice. If it weren't for Rosalie I dont know but we would surely have history." Emmett said earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Thats gross Uncle Emmett." I made a face at him. The room roared with his boisterous laugh and he ruffled my hair.

"Emmett." I whined. As if on cue Grandma entered the room and smacked his head.

"How is it possible that every time I take a look at you , your beauty enhances." Grandma said with a beaming smile. She was in a purple and black printed silk dress with sheer sleeves.

"Your beauty is incomparable, you look really pretty." Grandpa sighed and wrapped an arm around Grandma's waist. Grandpa wasn't the on to compliment but when he did every word that poured out of his mouth was very... true I guess. Everbody was wearing designer clothes a big thanks to the hurricane Alice. We were having bachelor/bachlorette parties tonight. And tomorrow was the wedding. Mama had picked me as her only bridesmaid and I would be walking the aisle with Uncle Jasper. Then they would leave for Isle Esme to continue thier honeymoon. She always made it sound like I was the reason that they had to come back. Well actually it was but she made me feel terrible about it.

My parents walked the door in the next moment and I had my shield up. My abilities have increased. I can read others minds or block them from reading. I can do pretty much everything. They had their game faces on so I knew to be quiet. They didn't say anything to me but I did as I usually did. Mama was in black and red ombre bandage dress with asymmetric neck.

"Looking great there as always mom." I said but she didn't reply and just rolled her eyes. Dad and Mom always thought that giving me expensive gifts was showering me with their love but I have never had a real conversation wityh them.

Grandma began clicking photos of every couple in the family and I backed away. The familiar feeling of lonliness returned. Jasper must've sensed my moods because he walked over to me and put his arms around me. Emmett did the same and Grandma clicked our picture. I had my pic clicked with everyone except my parents who were making out in the corner.

"Edward come on. Leave your wife alone." Jasper said and pried them off of each other. "You'll get plenty of time to do this."

"Jasper's right Eddie come on." Emmett said in frustration. See I am not the only one tired of them. The men went to hunting i.e. Dad's bachelor party and Alice moved us to the basement. It had been changed to a night club wuth a disco ball and music was already blaring through the music system. The drinks were lined up on the counter amd walked to take a sip.

I started with Martini and Vodka and then moved onto tequilla. By the end of the hour I was completely drunk. I heared Aunt Rose call me and walked or stumbled to her.

"Whatsss the matterrrr Rose?"

"Enough of your drinking. Dance now."

So I danced and danced and danced. Mama was slithering like a snake literally. She definitely got better at dancing over the years.

Around 1am Grandma forced me to my room. I took off my heels and collapsed on the sheets. Within minutes I was passed out.

The next when I woke up I had a massive hangover. It felt as if someone was hammering my head and a truck passed over my chest. The light coming from the window was hurting my eyes but then the light disappeared behind my dark curtains. I saw Aunt Rose siiting on my bed with Advil and a glass of water.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. How is your head?" Her soft velvet voice felt like music to my ears.

"I shouldn't have drink that much."

"Here take it. You'll feel better." Alice breezed in the room and I moved my head too quickly to see her. The sudden movement made me dizzy. I took the medicine and gulped down the water.

"The water's cold enough. Take the shower whenever you feel fine." And with that Aunt Alice walked ouy of the room. Aunt Rose caressessed my hair and started massaging my scalp. After five minutes tha effect of the alcohol had been worn off and I was feeling better.

"Better now?" She tucked a strand behind my ear.

"Hmmm." I nodded.

"Go take a shower and then have your breakfast."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Around 12.15. Better not waste any time doing funky stuff with your uncles. I want you in Alice's room as soon as your finished." I nodded again and then she went out.

I hopped in the shower and stripped out of my clothes. My thoughts drifted to Forks. We were moving back to Forks and I was finally going to attend High School. The family really didn't want to go back to Forks High so early so they were taking a vacation. It would be the first time I would be out in public on my own. I was a little nervous but that nervousness was overshadowed by my excitement on finally being on my own. It was going to be thrilling. I turned off the shower and wiped myself. My robe was laid on the bed. Ali must've kept it. I slipped it on and went to the kitchen. Grandma was making Mac n Cheese.

"Morning."

"Morning, slept well?" I nodded and grabbed a plate to fix and immediately dig in. After I was finished I went to Alice's room.

"What took you so long? Well now you are here lets not waste time." A very cheery Alice pushed me to her enormous bathroom. Mama was sitting reading a magazine while Aunt Rose did her hair. Aunt Alice sat me on the chair and started working on my face.

"Aunt Ali do I really need this much makeup? Its not my big day. I don't see why all this..." She cut me short and gave me the look and I cowered down. Exactly after two frigging hours seven minutes and ten seconds of pure torture my aunts were done with me.

"Done." Alice beamed.

"No peeking." Aunt Rose said. "We still have to put on the dress."

"I hope my dress doesn't outshine mama's. I dont wanna steal her spotlight."

"You know the show stopper you are honey. Its a good thing that Edward wouldn't have to listen to those inappropriate thoughts of those horny teen boys." Alice said.

"He wouldn't even care as long as they are not about mom." I murmured.

Both of my aunts stayed silent because it was true. He didn't have a care in the world when I almost got raped. But thanks to my amazing vampire reflexes and abilities, I ran away.

Alice pulled out a floor length A-line strapless dress with a woven satin black belt. The blushing pink colour of the dress was nice but not too princess type. They helped me to slip on the dress and finally gave a me go ahead to see the mirror. The bronze haired beauty in the mirror stared back at me. My make was kinda like shimmering and my hair were pulled up at one side. A few strands framed my face and I looked exactly my age. Not too old not too young. I turned around too see my aunts lookinf at me expectantly.

"Well?" Alice started.

"You guys did a great job. I love it."

They breathed out in relief. I moved past them and slipped on my cream coloured pumps.

"Want me to do anything?" I asked.

They shook their heads and I sighed.

"See if Jasper and Emmett are dressed." I hopped to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door. Uncle Emmett opened the door wearing just boxers. I raised my eyebrows.

"Heya Renesmee, you look beautiful, come in." He stepped aside and I moved inside only to find Jasper lying on the bed in his boxers as well. What The Hell?

"Hello my favourite niece, Alice and Rose outdid themselves." His southern accent intrigued me.

"I am your only niece Uncle Jazz."

"Thats what makes you our favourite." Emmett said.

"What brings you by?" Jasper questioned.

"Aunt Rose sent me to see whether you guys were dressed. Apparently you ain't. Hey whats with the whole bromance-lying in the bed-wearing only boxers-thing?" I raised my eyebrows. "You are not cheating on your wives are you?"

"Little niece should you be talking about that stuff?" Jasper asked. I just shruggged.

"I may not be in a relationship but I am not dumb. I swear I hear moans coming from every room except mine, no matter how hard you guys try to be quiet." My devilish smirk appeared.

"Dont worrry hun, we are moving to Forks. And I am pretty sure we'll hear you moaning in no time." Emmett said with a dangerous smile.

"You wish." My sarcastic tone was evident. "Get dressed. The ceremony's about to start."

I closed the door behind me and walked back to Alice's room. The door flung open before I even reached there and there stood Alice grinning to herself. She was wearing a column V neck lace dress that fell to her knees. "I love myself." She sang cheerily and spun me around.

"What should I expect?" I asked.

"See for yourself." And she led me inside. I took in the view and my mouth fell open. Literally my petite aunt had outdone herself. Grandma and Aunt Rose looked divine. Aunt Rose was in a burgundy A line one shoulder floor length woven satin dress. It had a delicate looking bow tied up beautifully with tiny diamonds.

Grandma on the other hand was simple yet elegant and classy. The dress she was wearing had a sheath silhouette, strapless sweetheart neckline and had tea length. The side draping and embellished beads and ruching gave the royal blue dress life.

"Oh wow. You all look incredible." I complimented. As if on cue mama came out of the bathroom. She well...I don't even have words to describe her. Her strapless slim A-line ivory gown featured beautiful lace accents. The bodice had a delicate lace overlay highlighting the empire waistline as soft satin ruched asymmetrically to the skirt. Her shiny mahoghany hair were half braided and half pulled up in a bun where her diamond studded Dior knotted bow brooch rested and supported the veil. Two thin strands were left loose , touched the granite cheek of hers. Her eye makeup was kept light and her eyes and lips were darker than usual.

"You were saying something about looking incredible?" She questioned. Normally whenever I dressed up for an occasion I wouldn't get a compliment from her or dad. I shouldn't say anything, or should I? Why should I? Well it wouldn't hurt to say nice things, would it?

"Dad's gonna have a heart attack. Only you could pull up something like this." I glanced at Aunt Rose who was watching us with an amused expression. Mom chuckled. "You look really stunning."

"Oh well its time. Lets get downstairs. Renesmee go and take your place." Aunt Alice chirped. By my place she meant playing the piano. My parents decided against having bridesmaids and groomsmen. I didn't like that idea, but hey who was I to protest? I walked down ready to witness the reunion of my parents.

**Do you guys like it? I swear the story will pick up pace after a few chapters. I need your motivation and encouragement.**

**Next up we have the wedding and oh we hear from our beloved Jacob. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. New Car

Chapter 2

New Car

RPOV

The Cullen backyard was decorated beautifully. Everything looked flawless. The flowers and the lights, everything looked exquisite.

"Take your seat honey." Grandma said to me and I walked over to the piano. I took my seat and began playing a piece of Beethoven's creation. I had inherited music skills from dad obviously. When I was two months old he taught me how to play the lullaby he had composed for mom. That was the first and the last thing he ever taught me. The rest I learned from the internet and figured out the stuff myself that I didn't understand.

I didn't even realise the symphony had ended and my fingers were working on another one. I saw dad standing at the altar and waved at him. He smiled back.

Have you perfected the pieces I asked you to? He asked me mentally. My abilities have increased since I reached maturity. I am pretty much a witch now. Its like ask me somethimg to do and consider it done. I once asked Grandpa if witches existed. He said he didn't know but told me if I were ever to run into a witch I should act completely human. They can be dangerous. Despite the speed and strength vampires were no match to a witch or a wizard.

I nodded and let down my shield. Yes old man I have. Dont wanna ruin your big day. I conveyed the message knowing that he would read my mind.

Who are you callling old?

Some vampire who is over 120 and is standing at the altar waiting for his 35 year old bride. He shook his head and laughed inwardly.

I noticed that the family had settled down and I was playing a lovely light tune. My mind registered the footsteps of my mother who was making her way across the living room. As soon as she took the first step on the aisle I smoothly switched to playing her lullaby. That alerted Daddy who was now standing with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face.

Mom reached the altar and Daddy grasped her hands in his looking ever eager. Grandpa remarried them and after the vows were said and rings exchanged everyone cheered whole heartedly. Aunt Alice ushered us to the reception area which as beautiful as the altar was. I began playing a song I couldn't even pronounce correctly. Mom and Dad moved in perfect synchronisation and were soon joined by the rest of the couples. Oh lord here we go again. Leave it to my family to act so love struck. I just rolled my eyes and continued playing.

After the dances toastes were delivered. Uncle Emmett made sure to embarress them and I high fived him for the things he said. After a while when my parents had changed out of their wedding clothes, we were standing in the driveway saying our goodbyes. This will be the last I would see them before Christmas.

"Try not to break the bed will you?" Emmett said earning himself a smack from Rosalie.

"Forget it bro, thats not gonna happen. The bed was broken when she was human. Be prepared to see the whole house down 'cause our Bella is a vamp too now." Jasper said causing Alice and I to giggle.

"Like you are any better." Dad grumbled.

"Oh come dad this is the last we are seeing you until Christmas. Let them have their moment." I pulled him into a hug. As much as I hated them for being so wrapped in themselves and not looking out for me they were still my parents and I loved them to death. I nuzzled my face in his chest and murmured," I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too baby girl." I broke away from him pulled mama in a tight embrace. "Have fun mom." I whispered to her as I broke away.

"Your birthday present is waiting for you in Forks." Dad said. "'K" I nodded.

I watched them pull out of the driveway and stood there long after their car disappeared. I yawned. I went to my room, got changed and collapsed on the bed and was out cold in no time.

* * *

Again I found myself standing on the porch waving at my aunts and uncles who were going to Paris. I sighed and went to finish my breakfast. Fifteen minuted later I was done.

I was leaving for Forks today. Grandpa and Grandma were staying here before they joined me in Forks two weeks later. I lounged around the house whole day. It was finally 1. My bags were piled up in the car and I was good to go. I took one last look at the house that had been my home for seven years. I would definitely miss Hanover but my new home awaited me. I grabbed my Chanel bag and sat in the car. The ride was silent but comfortable. I watched as we zoomed past the houses. I didn't even realize we had arrived until Grandma told me to come out.

I kissed them bye sadly and walked inside the terminal.

Flight 157 to Seattle,WA is now boarding. The lady over the intercom spoke. I grabbed my bag and made my way. Exactly after 27 minutes and 15 seconds the plane took off. It was funny to watch the ugly and plastic stewardesses throw themselves at the taken guys. Their nails were not perfectly manicured, had too much hairspray and even one was wobbling wearing heels. Here she was wobbling and I could even win a race in my dear heels.

Finding Charlie was difficult at all after I had picked up my baggage. He was sipping coffee and hadn't noticed me yet. His hair were turning grey and he had wrinkles on his face.

"Grandpa at this age should be drinking coffee. It causes lack of sleep." I spoke as I reached. He turned around and gasped.

"Is that you kiddo?"

"Who else would it be, Gramps?" I pulled him in a hug.

"You look so grown up " He eyed me. "And beautiful." He added.

"I got the best genes." I shrugged.

He bent down to pick up my bags but I wasn't gonna let him do that.

"Grandpa I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bags. You shouldn't pick up heavy stuff now." He just huffed.

The ride to Forks took three frigging hours 'cause Grandpa respected the speed limit. I sighed internally as we crossed the Welcome to Forks sign. The sky was covered with dark clouds and the wind was blowing as gently as it could. There weren't many people to be seen and the cars on the road weren't the latest models.

Nobody in this town has a good taste in cars.

But I had to take back my words when an Aston Martin V12 Vantage stopped beside us. A teenage couple was sitting inside stealing glances at each other.

The guy was handsome, attractive and cute and looked like he just stepped off a Burberrry store. The girl was a beauty that was rare. Her chocolate brown ringlets framed her face beautifully. Her high cheekbones, full lips and green eyes complemented her pale skin. There was something about her that attracted people.

I blinked once and the car was gone. I looked at the signal, the light had turned green. Wow. That was fast. The guy could beat Edward Cullen any day.

We must've driven for a few minutes when Grandpa pulled up the driveway. I had never been here before. Grandpa's house looked warm and cozy. I got my bags and followed Grandpa inside. He led me to my room and put down my bags. The walls were painted mauve and the whole bed stuff was in purple. There was board that housed pictures from mom's human life. There were a few pictures of my family too. A small table was place by the window.

"I'm gonna go get your car." He told me.

"Ok" One of the best things I loved about Grandpa, he doesn't hover.

I started unpacking my stuff. But of course all of it didn't fit. I went downstairs and started dinner. Around 7.30 walked through the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" He tossed me the keys. Four overlapping rings - They got me an Audi. I tucked them in my pocket and went back to making dinner.

"Ain't you gonna drive it?" He asked me.

"I'll be driving it everyday but I won't be making you dinner everyday." He smiled at me and I grinned back.

After the dinner was done I fixed both of us two plates and sat down. Conversation flowed easily and it felt nice to talk to someone human, to be normal for once. He told me stories about mom and her clumsiness. At first, I really couldn't believe it 'cause she is so graceful. I'll be sure to ask her when I see her.

The next day I couldn't hold on any longer. One minute I was playing on my laptop and the next I was in my car speeding down the highway to Seattle. I saw the Aston Martin from yesterday followed by an Evoque and a Porsche. Maybe there are people who are fond of spending hefty amount on cars.

* * *

**JPOV**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

The fucking phone beeped. I groaned and covered my ears with a pillow but the beeping didn't stop. I rolled over my enormous bed and hit the snooze button and sighed in relief. But the relief wasn't long lived. The beeping started again. This time I grabbed my phone and smashed it in the wall. Phew. Now I can sleep peacefully.

But I should've known better. It wasn't possible to be at peace when you had devils for friends.

I barely had my eyes closed for five minutes when I felt someting cold and wet on my face. I wiped it away.

Not even a second later I was drenched in ice cold water. What the Fuck? I gasped and bolted up straight.

I saw my friend Camilla standing in the corner with a smirk on her face. Wait, what? How the hell did she get in?

"What the fuck, Cam?" I roared.

"Good morning to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you supposed to meet David and his dad like now?"

Oh shit. I was gonna buy a new car today. How could it forget it?

"Yeah. But why the hell did you pour down the water? Couldn't you have shaken me or something."

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Give me five minutes." I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long princess." She laughed.

"Shut up." She went downstairs and I could hear her making breakfast in the kitchen. I did the usual morning routine and was down exactly after five minutes.

"Wow. you are punctual." Camilla said fixing me a plate. "occasionally." She added after a thought.

"What'd you make?" I asked.

"In the time I had, just managed to pull five sandwiches and orange juice."

She handed my my plate and I practically inhaled the stuff. I threw the plate in the sink and locked the doors. Her black Porsche was purring like a kitten. I hopped in and we were on the highway in a flash.

I had moved out of La Push during the freshman year. You see I started going to High School in Forks and there I met Camilla and David who happened to be super rich. I was a nobody from the Quileute Reservation. I wanted to open a garage but couldn't afford it. Cam offered to multiply the few $1000 dollars I owned and I happily obliged. She had said give me two months and I'll set your future. Give me six and I'll plan your retirement.

And she was right. She made me a millionaire in a fucking week. Then I bought the house I was currently living in and got my father's house reconstructed. I could never pay them back even if I wanted to.

The car came to a screeching halt outside the Range Rover showroom. She parked the car in the lot and got out.I spotted David and his father discussing something.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rousseau." I greeted and shook hands with his son.

"Good afternoon Jacob. Took you long enough to wake up and grace us with your presence." He said in a light tone.

"Um...sorry I slept late last night. Lost track of time while playing games." I replied sheepishly.

"Come on. Lets take a look." David groaned. I nodded and we started looking at the grand SUVs. The salesguy went over the details and the benefits. However he left one car. As soon as I saw it I knew I wanted it. I walked over the Evoque that stood out all the cars in the showroom.

"What about that one?" I asked motioning to the car beside me.

"The Evoque. Good choice. You have a good taste." The sales guy went over the tiniest detail.

Yep. I was definitely taking this one. This would be the first car I bought with my own money. Rabbit doesn't count since I built it from scratch. Luckily they had enough stock of the model and I didn't have to wait for months. I was driving myself home today in Evoque. After everything was finalised I was given the keys. I opened the door and ran my hand over the smooth patent leather. But before I could get in David grabbed my arm.

"Dude I'm fucking starving. Your treat today." I sighed. When was I going to drive my baby? I was hungry too but I could wait. I begrudingly agreed.

"I'll see you kids later. I have some business to attend." David's father said.

"Thanks Mr. Rousseau." I said whole heartedly.

"There's this French restaurant across the block. Lets walk there." Cam suggested. The place looked expensive than any five star restaurant.

"You are going to make me broke in no time." I blurted.

"Hey I've planned your retirement. You won't run out even if you live for an eternity."

To say the place was extravagant and lavish would be an understatement of the century. I mean what kind of fuckers eat in gold plated dishes, sit on gem studded seats and drink in sapphire glasses. The menu was a whole different story. Living with them I had got acquainted with french stuff but here alll the dishes name were in french and were literally unknown.

I just stuffed my face with the dishes they ordered. The waiter bought the bill and I was beginning to sweat. First of all I had forgotten to bring my credit card and then I only had $1500. What if they weren't enough?

But surprisingly they were. I placed the money and practically ran to my car.

"Slow down." Cam called out to me.

I started the engine and the car came to life. I pressed down the accelerator and the car was moving so smoothly I wanted to savour the moment. On my way home we passed a blach Audi TT. Who the hell besides us could own that kind of car? Last time I checked there were old beaten up Chevy trucks and some cars whose name were unknown.

David and Camilla were nowhere to be seen. I figured I would go see my dad. I took a turn and zoomed past the lush greenery that was on the way to La Push.

**A/N: Serina93 and tatiana thanks a lot for reviewing. I can't believe that you guys actually reviewed. I can't describe how happy I am. Anyways upnext we see Jake checking out Renesmee and her running away from him. Click that lovely button down there and just write something. Even two words are enough. I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**


	3. Alluring Scent

Chapter 3

Alluring Scent

RPOV

The snap of a twig caught my attention. A mountain lion hiding behind the bushes was stalking my prey. I turned back to prey only to find it gone.

Doesn't matter at all. Now this lion was going to pay for its mistake. Its even better. I'll be having my favourite animal. He was snarling ferociously but quieted down when I growled. Now it was scared shitless. Well this was going to be fun. I lunged forth and landed a few feets away from him. The soft rays of the early morning sun danced through the canopy falling straight in its eyes. He was blinded for a moment and I took advantage. I snapped his neck quickly not giving him any time to feel the pain. My prey laid lifeless on the damp forest floor.

I sunk my teeth and drained him. After I had finished him I started walking back to Grandpa's house. I was starting school today. To be on a safer sode I'd decided to hunt 'cause I'd never been around too many humans. It was 5.00 now. He wouldn't be up for another hour. I climbed to the bedroom window and quietly snuck in.

Hogh School. I can't believe I'm getting to experience this. Aunt Ali had stocked a whole section of designer clothes just for school in our new house. Not technically new. I was born there but I don't remember a thing. Aunt Rose had given me tips to allure boys but Grandma said I wouldn't have to do anything. Just a sight of me and they would be head over heels. I had laughed it off back then but now I wished it were true. Maybe I would find "him" at Forks High. It was part of the reason why I wanted to attend school. Dad found mom here. Uncles Jazz and Emmett suggested me to join sports team. They told that Forks high sucked at teams.

But most of all I was worried about slipping up and hurting an innocent human. I bathed up and walked to my tiny closet. Today was supposed to be sunny. I pulled out a silk blue halter and a pair of dark wash jeans. Nothing too flashy. I settled for wedges and choose to not style up my hair.

I looked in the mirror. A little make up wouldn't hurt. Just some mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and skipped to kitchen. Grandpa was snoring on the couch. I just made enough for him.

"Hmm smells good." He said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning Gramps." I greeted not taking my eyes off the omelet.

"Hey kiddo don't wait for me. Stuff your face and off you go." I nodded.

Once he was gone I grabbed a plate and smudged it with a few pieces of waffles and threw the plate in the sink. I wasn't eating today. I drove off to school.

I pulled up in the parking lot. There weren't many cars. I took a deep breath and got out. A few heads turned to look at me. I could easily pick up what they were whispering.

Woah who is that?

I'm definitely introducing myself.

Look at the shoes. Didn't they just hit the stands?

Her fashion sense is so poor.

The corridors weren't flooded with students. Someone tapped lightly on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the Aston Martin girl.

"Hi. I'm Cam. Camilla Villeneuve. Umm...you're new here right?" I nodded.

"Would you like me to show you your way around?"

"Thanks Camilla. I like your offer." I offered her my hand. "Renesmee Cullen. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She shook my hand.

"Do you have your schedule?" I shook my head at her.

"Come on." I followed her to the administrator's office.

"Mrs. Valcour. This is Renesmee. The new student. We're here for her schedule." The lady on the reception was tanned with striking blue eyes in her late twenties.

"Ah yes. Here you go dear." She said handing me the paper.

"Thanks."

Calculus.

Biology.

Advanced French.

Gym.

Classical literature.

Art.

Hmm. Shouldn't be a problem.

"Whatcha got first?" She asked.

"Calculus." Her smile widened.

"Same here. Tag along."

We walked together to the class and I pushed the door open. There were no students. Thank God.

"Mrs. Newton." Camilla called motioning to me.

"Hello dear. Here's your stuff. Take any seat." I knew this person. But who? I opened my mind to hear her thoughts.

_Oh god. She has Edward Cullen's hair and Bella's only they were in town...___She's Jessica Stanley. Mom's former friend. She used to have a crush on Dad. Wonder how she'll react when she sees them.

We sat together. "Where'd you move from?" Camilla questioned.

"Hanover."

"Any special reason?"

"No. My family likes to move around a lot. I guess Forks was on the list."

"Got any siblings?"

"Real. No. Adopted. Yes. Three brother ans three sisters."

"Wow. Your family is huge. I'm a single child. Its really boring. Why ain't they here?"

"They're in college." She was full of questions. So enthusiastic like Alice. But the thing about her that piqued my interest was I couldn't hear her thoughts. Maybe she was shield like Mom. "Hey how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Since 9th grade. And don't worry about blending in. You'll be fine. I'll give you a brief description of everyone." Her tinkling voice was like music.

"Ok"

The door opened and a group of gigggling girls entered.

"The blonde one with sludgy eyes is Sylvia Silverstone. Weird name and weird habits. Very figure and diet conscious and sees herself as the queen bee. Beware." Camilla warned.

"Beware of what?"

"They can be real bitches. Last year she burned a freshman's clothes 'cause hers were better. She can't stand anyone outshining her but you are already giving her a run for money."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look at the way you are dressed and she is dressed. She portrays the image of slut she is and you the innocent yet bold chick you are."

"You don't even know me." I responded.

"I do hun. I have a sixth sense. I can tell about people just by looking at them. I can tell you are a real sweetheart." I felt the blush rise and my cheeks heat up.

"Anyways those two fake blondes are her followers. Totally dumb in everything. Ummm...do you have french?"

"Yes why?

"Don't make eye contact withMr. Thibault. It'll give him a wrong signal. He sleeps around and he might force you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She nodded.

Class started and the teacher went over the stuff I'd already mastered. Camilla and I chatted throughout the hour. She asked for my schedule.

"Hey we have Biology and Gym together." She exclaimed.

I introduced myself in Biology. I recognised Mr. Molina from Dad's thoughts. Being a junior was like learning alphabets. Biology wasn't that boring but there was nothing new.

"Alright Renesmee. I'll see you in an hour. Good luck." I opened the door to dreaded French. Just like Camilla had told the teacher's thoughts were all about tits and ass. As soon as he saw me his thoughts took on a different road the one I wouldn't want to hear. I blocked off his thoughts. I had to introduce myself again.

"Sit behind Jacob."

I did as I was instructed. I didn't make eye contact with anyone not wanting to send the wrong signal. I sat in my desk and immediately regretted it. Jacob's scent washed over me like waves washing over the sand and I couldn't breathe. The woodsy and the first shower scent sent me in a state of frenzy. His veins pulsating underneath the layer of epithelium made my mouth water. His blood was literally taunting and teasing me to take a would he taste like? Would anyone notice me draining him? He would be finished in a matter of minutes. By the time they would be aware of the situation I'd be long gone.

I don't know how the hour passed but it did and I all but ran out of the room exhaling in relief. I'll have to get it changed. But lunch went better. Camilla cheered me up within seconds. I noticed three Indian boys enter the cafeteria. They easily towered everyone. The one with beautiful russet skin did some manly thing with a muscular pale boy. He had gorgeous brown eyes that wee nearly black and pearly white teeth. I could clearly tell that he worked out. He stood in front of a table fan and my nostrils flared up. I knew that scent. It was Jacob's. So this was him. I held my breath till he moved away.

"Who are they?" I asked referring to them.

"The pale one is David. The one wearimg polo shirt is Jacob - star quarterback of the football team. The guy who is flirting with a girl is Embry Call and the calm one is Quil. Jake, Em and Quil are from Quileute Reservation 8 miles west of Forks. David well he is half British and Half French."

"Hey no offence but don't you have any friends.?" She looked taken aback. Maybe I shouldn't have been too straight. She gained her composure and sighed dramatically.

"Those guys you asked me about they are my friends." So she was friends with Jacob. This is not good.

"Why don't you sit with them?"

"Wanna give it a try? You'll end up pulling your hair." Her smug made it obvious it was challenge enduring them. I looked at their table. They were all chatting about something or the other. Jacob's eyes met mine and our gazes locked. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes. But then I remembered he was the reason I almost slipped up. That I did not like. I have an immense control over my thirst and I will not have a gorgeous and delicious human destroy that. I'll stay away from him as far as possible.

But then again I wanted to know about him. His carefree aura was infectious. I forgot I was still looking at him. I quiclky averted my gaze and noticed David staring intently at Camilla.

"Hey Cam why us David staring ta you?"

"He is?" She asked. I nodded. She shrugged it off.

"So tell me more about your friends. You can't avoid them forever."

"David is really caring and loving. You'll find him challenging. He loves to mess with jacob and Embry. He plays football too. Then we have Quil who is very quiet. Well not quiet but not as rowdy and loud we are. He is dating Annie. Embry the schoolplayer is a total dick. He is always on the hunt for fresh meat.." She paused and took a glance at their table.

So that's it. Isn't Jacob her friend? I opened my mind to hear his thoughts. His mind was blank too but what caught me off guard was I could clearly see inside Camilla's head. How the hell did that happen?

_A little inquisitive today are we? I bet she wants to know about Jacob._

Ok this is weird. Like real weird for a human. This morning I couldn't read a damn thought and now I'm able to. Either she's psychic or a vampire in disguise. But the latter couldn't be true 'cause she has a beating heart. Or maybe I'm going insane.

"Then Annie. She's nice and flirtatious.. She loves to feel Jacob's biceps but he doesn't let her. It creeps him out. Then we have Jake. Jacob Black. Son of the Quileute tribal chief. He's in love with cars. And he's planning on opening a garage. He is a goofball and humorous. He doesn't play with girls like his best friend does."

Son of the tribal chief and future owner of a garage. Not bad.

"Oh and he's single." She added chuckling to herself.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing. You two were staring at each other so intently a moment ago and now... He is completely checking you out. He hasn't done thta since...since forever."

I shrugged not knowing how to react. If Jake were to approach me who knows what'd I do? God I hope he doesn't. But at the same time I want him to.

"Hey should I set up a date?" She asked excitedly. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. No way in the hell I was going out with my singer.

_Thats disappointing. The only girl Jacob ever looked at doesn't want to go out with him. Girls throw themselves at him and here she is. This is going to be very interesting._

We had Gym together and so did Jacob. We just ran a few laps and then dispersed off chatting in groups. I caught him staring at me a few times. And when he wasn't I found myself staring at him. What the hell was going on? Was it the bloodlust that was making me act this way? Or was it something else I'd never experienced before? I may not be aware what was going on but one thing I knew I needed to talk to someone. The bell rang and I changed back to my clothes. We were walking out when Cam threw me a devilish smirk.

"Admit it or not. You have hots for the guy." She said with a full fledged grin.

"What guy?"

"Jacob. Who else? You two were loke lost in each other the whole hour. That's something you don't see everyday." I rolled my eyes at her. She barely knew me yet it felt like we've been friends since kindergarten.

"You know what? I'm over the fight I had with them. We'll sit with them tomorrow onwards." She winked and went to her class. Uh-oh. I wasn't expecting this at all. I had no other friend. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

In Chemistry I felt much better. Camilla wasn't here to taunt me and Jake wasn't here to haunt me. David was here though. Sitting by my side.

"Hey new girl." He called out to me.

"David and you?" He brought his hand forth to shake mine.

"Renesmee." I said shaking his hand. He seemed nice. His thoughts were pure for a 16 year old guy. "Lools like you made a new friend." He said referring to Camilla. "Yeah she's nice and friendly."

_That she is. How couldn't she be?_

I then realized those two were in love. They make a cute couple. "So are you sitting with us tomorrow onwards?" He asked.

"Most likely. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. We need a girl to fill up a spot that has been vacant for too long." I didn't quite understand what that meant. But his smirk made it crystal clear. The spot for Jacob's girlfriend. Oh lord no. I thought I'd have peace of mind here but no. I didn't reply making it clear I didn't understand. Quil and he had girlfriends. Embry didn't like to spend too much time with one chick and Jacob was the only one left.

"That Audi TT is yours?" I nodded. "Good taste."

"So do you. Driving an Aston Martin V12 Vantage."

"Yeah we're a sucker for fast cars. Cam drives a Panamera and Jacob recently bought Evoque." So that Evoque I saw that day was his. He offered me to join them for their so called races and I happily obliged. The rest of the period went by comfortably.

Lastly I had art. I loved to paint. I had created my masterpieces that were adored by many. Whenever the Denalis visited they'd buy them. No matter how much I persuaded them not to pay me thay'd never listen and pay me ten times thier actual worth.

We were told to draw anything. I just let my hands work. I didn't know what it was till I ended the last stroked. It was a beach a rocky and chilly one.

"Thats lovely dear. Isn't that the First Beach on La Push?" I had no idea what she was saying. First Beach? Then I read her thoughts. A beach on the Quileute Reservation. Weird. I drew something real I'd never seen. I nodded and started packing up my stuff.

Exactly when I was done the dispersal bell rang. Day one was over. I merrily walked to my car happy that I had controlled my stuff and didn't hurt Jacob.

I saw him standing with his friend by his car. A strong gush of wind blew from north, where Jacob was standing.

His scent hit me like a wrecking ball, a battering ram. there was no image violent enough to encapsulate to what happened to me in that moment. In that instant I was nothing close to my human half. I was a predator, he was my prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth.

**Hey everyone. Nobody reviewed but still I posted this chapter. I need you all to tell me honestly if I'm bad. I need you all tell me if I bore you with my stuff. Please atleast answer this question and pinpoint my flaws.**


	4. First Sight

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Sight

**I don't own twilight. SM does. I'm just playing around with her characters. Enjoy!**

JPOV

I pulled in my Dad's driveway feeling content. I saw Leah and Sam pass by holding hands acting lovestruck. I rolled my eyes at them. There was a whole world that doesn't deal with love and is interesting with ups and downs, filled with happiness and adventures. I ran to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later Rachel opened the door with a smile.

"Hey there baby bro." She greeted.

"I'm not a baby." I grumbled and rolled my eyes at her. I have already outgrown that name but she can't let go of it. We walked inside and I saw my Dad rolling himself in the living room.

"Hey old man." I greeted giving him a hug.

"Hey son. How you doing?"

"Great. Just bought my car."

"You bought that Evoque. Can I drive? Please Jacob." Rachel begged with puppy eyes.

"No way I bought you a BMW for a reason." I said sternly. She grumbled something and went to the kitchen.

"Are you taking your meds?" I turned to Dad. He had been diagnosed for Diabetes and the amount of medicined he had been taking had tripled over the last few years. "Yes. How's the garage coming?"

"I think we're all set. The construction will start sometime around next week. Some famous builder has been hired from Seattle. This should be done in... I don't know Dad. I really don't know." I told him frankly. I don't know how I was going to handle it.

"Everything will work out fine when you have that ruthless dictator around." I chuckled at his reference of Camilla. "Thats what David told me."

"Wanna stay for dinner?" I jumped at the opportunity. Who has enough energy to back home and cook your own dinner?

"Sure sure. I'm heading out. I'll be back before dinner." I drove to first beach and parked my baby. The sound of waves crashing and the feeling of moist air aways relaxed me. I was glad I switched to Forks High otherwise I'd be shacked in our tiny house with me lounging lazily in my closet sized room. I took off my shoes and rolled up my jeans. Walking on the wet sand with water softly caressing my feet felt heaven. The feeling of sand sliding down between my toes was unrestricting. Sitting on the rocks, staring off in space and throwing pebbles in the water was one many things I did here.

Ever since mom passed away, dad was like a zombie. Rachel and Rebecca practically brought me up. Many times I'd run away with a duffle bag but alwayd ended up here. This was the place my mom absolutely adored.

"Hey yo Jake." A rough voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys." I shook hand with them and they joined me. "So did you see that car there?" Embry asked.

"Of course he did. Who would have missed that?" Quil replied.

"Wonder whose car is that?" Embry asked. I said nothing but observed their faces. Embry was drooling and Quil had a longing look on his face. Realization began to dawn on his face and he turned to me."Jake is that car yours?"

"Yeah why?" I whispered too low.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Embry practically screeched. I had to cover my ears.

"No I'm not. That baby's mine. Signed the cheque this afternoon."

"Woah this feels like a dream. I'm definitely up for a test drive." Quil said excitedly.

"No way." I almost yelled.

"That car needs to be christened." Embry had a mischievous look on his face.

"Sure sure. Wait what?"

"You should see your face Jacob."Quil laughed aling with Embry.

"No fucking, no sucking, no baby making no nothing in my baby." I roared dangerously. They continued to laughed and I cracked a smile too.

"You're lucky Jake. Own house and a car to die for." Embry said. "You can be too." I replied.

"No we can't." Quil sighed. "Just give Cam $100 and she'll turn it to 1 million in no time." I responded. Those two were acting too pessimistic.

"Speaking of her How's my girl doing anyway?" Embry asked. He had been trying to get her since the freshman year.

"Your girl? Last time I checked she was in love with David."

"Whatever you say Jake. I know she wants me. She just doesn't want to break his heart." He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Sure sure." "You wish." Quil and I said at the same time. It was almost 7.30 now. The sun had set and the stars enveloped the night sky. "Hey guys I better get going. See ya tomorrow." I drove bak to Dad's house and parked the car in driveway. The aroma of food was delicious. I was a die hard fan of Rachel's cooking. The dinner went perfectly. It felt nice to connect with Rach and Dad. Unfortunately I had school tomorrow. I drove back to Forks with high hopes of excelling in my junior year.

* * *

You know you get that feeling when you know something's gonna happen but you can't figure it out. That's how I was feeling now. There's this nagging sensation I couldn't figure out. It was like I was nervous. Jacob Black never gets nervous, especially going to school. I pulled up in the parking lot. A few heads turned to look at me but I wasn't concerned about them in the least bit.

"Nice ride Jacob." Someone commented. I ignored the girls ogling at me and walked inside the building. I got my stuff from the locker and and met David.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jake." I noticed Cam was missing. Thats strange. She's always with him following him around like a shadow. "Whare's Camilla?"

"Don't know. Haven't seeen her since yesterday."

The first two hours went by painfully slowly and were awful. Economics and Calculus. What a deadly combination! It literally drained me out. To make the matter worse the head cheerleader Amy was sitting beside me playfully touching and squeezing my biceps. I hated when girls did that. Couldn't they mind their own business and leave me alone. However the third hour went fairly good. There's this breathtakingly stunning girl behind me. She introduced herself as Renesmee Cullen. What a mouthful name? Cullen oddly sounded familiar. But where had I heard this name. Nonetheless she needed a nickname.

She was devastatingly and inhumanly beautiful. Really pale skin. Gorgeous brown eyes. Plumpy pink lips and high cheek bones. Unusual bronze hair. She was a greek goddess to walk the earth. She seemed a bit shy to me and never made eye contact with anyone.

I could feel her stiffen behind me. I wanted to talk to her to know her but something inside me stopped. The nagging sensation I was feelimg earlier folded ten times. It felt like she was holding her breath or taking shallow breaths. I spent the hour fidgeting in my seat thinking about a nickname. I finally came up with Nessie or Ness whatever she preferred. The piercing sound of bell rang sharply through my ears. Just as I turned in my seat to talk she shot out of the seat and bolted through the door. Waht was her problem?

Lunch went by no better. Camilla sat with Ness. There was this one moment when our eyes locked. It was like just the two of us in that room but she broke away with a scowl on her face. During Gym I kept glancing at her but she never looked my way. Had I become invisible to her? Figures I had to her.

In the parking lot after the school was out she looke at me like she wanted to eat me. And in the next moment she was gone. "Hey Cam who..." She cut me short. "I'll sit with you guys tomorrow and I'll bring your girl too." My girl?

I had to fucking wait to see her tomorow. Damn. Why do we have 24 hours in a day? That night I couldn't sleep well. Just fantasizing about Ness.

* * *

"Hey guys we're gonna sit with Camilla and her friend today." David informed the others.

"We are?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." I started but he gave me the look and I backtracked. Nessie wasn't in French today. Did she even come? Just then the door opened and our girls walked over to us giggling about something. Nessie's eyes widened as she saw us. Cam squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey David, Jake. Meet Renesmee."

"Hi." I said in a timid voice.

"Hey Renesmee." David greeted.

"Hey David." She mumbled looking down at her food.

"May you've already met David. And this is Jacob, the one you wanted to know about." Nessie's cheeks turned pink and she looked up at me sheepishly. She wanted to know about me. Thats good, right?

"Renesmee. Is that a family name?" I asked feelimg a little bold.

"I guess you could say that. It is an amalgation of Renee and Esme, my grandmothers' names." She said with all the traces of any hesitation gone.

"No offence but it is a bit mouthful."

"None taken." She smiled and my heart beat picked up.

"It is unique but I seriously think you need a nickname."

"Surprise me."

"How 'bout Nessie or Ness?" I asked hesitantly.

"As in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"No no no no. It just suits your unique personality."

"Nessie it is then." She confirmed.

"What do you like to do in free time?"

"Racing, bowling and kicking their ass in X- box." I said motioning to the couple beside me who were in a heated debate.

"When are you guys racing next? I'm too excited." Her bell like tinkling voice dripped with enthusiasm.

"Whenever you want. What about you?"

"Panting and playinf piano and besides this Xbox and playstations. Oh and shopping. Do you play any instrument?"

"Guitar and drums."

"Will you teach me sometime?"

"Sure sure. Why not?" The thought of teaching Nessie play drums at my place made me want to jump out of my skin.

After that Nessie and I fell in a comfortable silence. I was going over the facts I had just learned. Fond of racing and Xbox and playstations. I thanked heavens for she was not one of those girls who hated video a pianist. I'm a guitarist. We could perform a duet sometime. Loved to paint. I wasn't bad at painting.

"Hey Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you take art?"

"Umm...yes. Why?"

"No reason. and your birthday?"

"10 sep and yours?"

"14 Jan."

10 sep wasn't far. We were definitely throw her a party.

"I heard you're gonna open a garage."

"Yep. Sometime in January."

"Good luck with that." Nessie and I kept up simple conversation. It was easy to talk to her. We were oblivious to the fact we had an audience but I was thankful they never interrupted. After lunch Camilla complained about a headache and went to the nurse but not before winking at Nessie. She and I walked together to Gym. Our hands unintentionally brushed and a surge of electricity flowed through us. She looked up at me questioningly but I didn't respnd. I just kept walking and ignored the envious stares I got from male population.

We played soccer both of us in opposite teams. Whenever the ball wasn't around us we talked and when it was we'd show off. After I walked her to her class I went to get the last of mine changed. It was easily done since it was just the beginning. English went by easily and I couldn't wait to meet Nessie. I waited outside and she was the first one to be out.

"Jake you're gonna be late for your class." Her angelic voice was filled with cincern.

"Doesn't matter. I like walking you to class." I opened the door to art. "After you."

"Thanks" I got in and took out the transfer sheet. Confusion began to color her eyes. I handed the sheet to the teacher. She smiled at me. "Welcome to the class Jacob. Take your stuff from the cabinet."

I turned to Nessie who was gaping at me with wide eyes. Her mouth had formed an 'o' shape.

"Y...you ch...changed your class?" She stammered.

"I suck at Cultural sciences." I shrugged. She broke out in a grin. "You're going to suck here too when you have me around."

"We'll see."

Art was definitely better than Cultural Sciences. It was even fun with Nessie around. We joked around the whole time. Girls looked at me crazy. I was never the one to associate with chicks. There was somethimg different about her. She was warm. Warmer than an average human.

The rain was pounding hard against the windows. I turned to Nesise with a wicked smile and we took off in the chilling weather without a second thought. The rain drops were ice cold against my temperature. By the time we reached our cars we were completely drenched. A wet Nessie was too hot for her own good. In that instant I had to look away because she looked so sexy I feared she might disappear. I opened the door of her car and said my byes to her.

* * *

"Hey Dad."

"Hey son. You sound cheerful." He said from the other end.

"Yeah. I am."

"Youn haven't been like that since your mom."

"I know. Everything feels so nice suddenly." It was true. I felt alive with her.

"Who is she? Whats her name? When are you planning to introduce her?"

"A junior. I nicknamed her Nessie. Her actual name is Renesmee Cullen." I hears him intake a sharp breath.

"You alright?"

"What did you say her last name was?"

"Ummm...Cullen. Why?"

"No reason. But you might wanna go over the legends." The line went dead. Legends? Doesn't make sense at all.

I went back to doing my homework. Halfway through the work I hit jackpot. But that wasn't possible. Nessie couldn't be one of the Cullens my great grandfather made treaty with. She just couldn't be. Those were all made up stories solely focused on entertainment. Just a bunch of crap.

She can't be a Cold One. She isn't a Cold One. She is really warm.

* * *

**A/N: I'd really like y'all to share your thoughts with me. Any suggestions, advices, recommendations?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Besties

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Besties

RPOV

"What would you like to have Miss?" The waitress asked.

"Chicken vegetable roll ups." I answered.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Grandpa asked with curiousity.

"Its nice. It rains a lot and is a lot chilly but I love it here."

"How 'bout school?"

"School's going great. I've made a few friends. They are all very welcoming."

It had been a week since I started attending High School. Forks was growing on me. And so was Jacob. After Camilla introduced us, I learnt what a nice person he was at heart. Most 16 year old teenage guys are horny. But Jacob was different. I can't believe I had wanted to hurt him but now I was doing a good job. French, Gym and Art were the highlights of my day for obvious reasons. He even drove me to school twice this week. The day he transferred to Art I had been ecstatic. That was the first day we talked and we hit off immediately.

Usually I was fussy and lonely. I felt empty but all of that flew out of the window the day we started conversing. I was calm than ever before. Maybe at peace. I don't know what it was. But I loved and cherished every moment with my Jake. My Jake. See what the guys doing to me. And a wet and drenched Jacob was every girl's wild fantasy. His skin glistened with droplets and his shirt stuck to him like a second skin outlining his abs. I had wanted to jump on him that day in the parking lot. He was pretty much my best friend now. I told him everything true as far as possible.

However Embry got on our nerves when he touched me more than my liking. I could always hear a deep growl rumbling in his chest but I calmed him down before things got out of hand. One more thing I observed was Jake practically controlled Embry and Quil. It was yesterday. I was walking down the hall with Cam when I heard Quil and Embry fighting. Embry had made out with Annie forcefully. The fight was in full swing. Quil had Embry by his neck and was throwing punches at him. Jacob appeared out of nowhere and commanded them to stop. And like robots they actually stopped. He didn't have to pry Quil off him nor get in between.

"Nessie." Grandpa called out to me a little loudly. I snapped out of my thoughts. Grandpa had also started calling me Nessie or Ness like everybody else. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes. Your food is here but where is your mind?"

"No...nowhere. Just thinking about my family." I lied. I was far from my family. Truth to be told I liked it being away from the. It felt nice not having them breathe down my neck for once but I missed them terribly too.

"Speaking of your family, when are they coming around?"

"So eager to get rid of me?" I teased.

"Yeah wanted to make sure when I'll have the house to myself."

"One more week before you can invite my future grandma to your place." I told him with a smile. He raised his eyebrows. After dinner we drove back to the house in my car since I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. I ran upstairs and changed to comfy clothes. I decided to call Aunt Rose. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello my lovely niece." She greeted from the other end.

"Hey Aunt Rose. How you doing?"

"We're all having fun."

"Hows Paris?"

"Its amazing. There's a reason they call Paris the City of Love. I'm seriously considering settling down here. What about you?"

"Forks is nice and welcoming and beautiful."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yes I have. They're all very accommodating."

"Found any cute and hot guys?"

"No." It was an evident lie. I had found Jacob who was more than cute and hot.

"Oh my god. Tell me everything." She practically screeched.

"There's nothing to tell." I said calmly not wanting to slip up.

"Who is he? Tall, dark, pale, blonde, indie? Spill."

"I told you I found nobody."

"Liar. I can tell when you lie."

"I've gotta go. Grandpa's calling me. Bye. Love you." I disconnected and sighed. Would my family accept us? Did he have to become vampire? The door bell rang disrupting my thoughts. Who would it be this time?

"I got it." I said as Grandpa was changing. I opened the door and froze. On the porch was Jacob Black standing with his father on a wheelchair? He never mentioned that. Grandpa came in view a few seconds later.

"Hey Billy. Hey Jake." Grandpa addressed.

"Hey Charlie."

"Billy, Jacob meet my beautiful granddaughter Renesmee." Grandpa introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." My gaze locked with Jacob and we zoned out of reality. We stared at each other for a long time. I could fell my cheeks heat up. I averted my gaze to Billy who seemed a little wary of me. Grandpa and Billy went to the living room while I went to the kitchen with Jacob on my heels.

As soon as we were out of their sight he pulled me in a hug. He wrapped his big arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Although embracing., holding hands and me sitting on his lap was normal this particular embrace felt a little different. One that made my insided tingle and my heart flutter. I wrapped my hands around his neck and rested my head on his chest right above his heart.

"A littlt lovey dovey this evening are we?" I started.

"You can't deny you like it." He tilted my face up with his and traced my lips with his thumb. My lips parted and an involuntary moan escaped my lips. That one gesture set my whole body on fire. We were so close I could taste his breath. His other hand was leaving burning trails on my back.

I registered the footsteps of Charlie. He was comng here. I pushed Jacob away quickly and opened the door of the refrigerator. He seemed a little confused but all of his confusion evaporated when Grandpa walked in the kitchen.

"Hey kids what're you doing?"

"Just talking about homework." Jake lied smoothly. Yeah. Right. We were far from talikng. "Hey Charlie is it alright if I steal your grandaughter for some ice cream. I feel too hot." Does hot even cover it Jacob?

"Sure no problem." He walked grabbing two cans of soda.

"I'll go get dressed." Five minutes we were pulling out of the driveway. The air was tense. Things were never uncomfortable.

"Hey Ness. I'm really sorry about what happend earlier. I don't know what came over me." He rambled.

"Its not entirely your fault but I forgive you." I assured.

"How can you not? I'm just too hot to let go." He smirked.

"And cocky Jake is back." We laughed together.

We were eating our own ice creams taking a stroll. I caught him eyeing mine a few times.

"Go ahead Jacob, taste it but only if I can taste yours." I brought the spoon to his lips and fed him. His eyes closed for a draction of seconds his mouth savouring the taste. He fed me his. Chocolate fudge mixed with his taste was the most delicious thing I ever tasted.

He whipped some ice cream and smudged it on my nose. "Uh Jake." I whined. "What was that for?"

"Salivating my spoon."

"What? You did the same with mine." I almost screeched.

"Just kidding babe. I'd love to share everything wuth you." He handed me a handkerchief and I cleaned up my face.

He took my hand and laced our fingers together. I had to be careful not to transfer any thoughts whenever he did that. We walked back to the car in silence. This is how I loved things, calm and peaceful.

Billy looked a little shocked and scared to see us holding hands. He kept glaring at me. Jacob shrugged it off so I didn't press him too much.

"I'm gonna take you to the construction site tomorrow." He told me.

"Ok. Any special reason for that?"

"Yes construction is starting tomorrow and I like having you by my side."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jacob. Your father has been giving me the cold shoulder." I admitted. His glare had been making me uneasy.

"Doesn't matter. He'll come around when he realizes the jewel you are." He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly and tenderly kissed my cheek. We were so lost in each other we didn't take a note of our audience. Even my vampire senses didn't register them. Billy cleard his throat and we jumped apart. I flushed a little but he didn't act out of the ordinary. After they left I started cleaning the living room. It was worse than the mess created by a five year old.

"Hey Ness. Is there anything I should kinow?" Grandpa's uneasiness made the air even tense.

"What you saw was completely innocent. We do it all the time and he's just my best friend."

"Oh ok I'm gonna head to bed." He left me to myself feelimg a little shaken up maybe? The room was now clean with not a single speck of dust. I went upstairs and let the sleep overtake me.

* * *

It was dusk. The dew was starting to set on the cool grass. Wild flowers in shades of purple and white blossomed all over the clearing. No. Not a clearing. A meadow. It was beautiful. The sky was clear blue. Not a single cloud. I was sitting under a tree. And this beautiful place I was not alone. While my hand held the book I read the other one ran through his soft silky black hair. Jacob's head was in lap. He was almost asleep from the constant runing of my hand through his hair.

But something about him was different. He looke taller and stronger. His features were sharper and if possible he was warmer. It felt like he had a high fever.

"Oh Ness that feels so good." He moaned.

"I'm relaxed enough. Now its your turn." He said.

Then he opened his lovely eyes ever so slowly. I froze seeing their colour. Those beautiful brown iris were replaced with bright crimson.

* * *

I jumped awake. My breaathing was labored. Warm temperature and blood red eyes? Peculiar combination. It was 4.05 am. I tried to go back to sleep but it never came. After an hour of tossing and turning around I gave up and opened my laptop.

I watched in horror. The US economy is in crisis. Everything was down. There was no use of currency exchange nor buying and selling shares. Frustrated I closed the tab and connected my headphones and turned up the volume.

Half an hour later I started to get a little bored. I couldn't go to sleep and I had no one to talk to. Just then the phone vibrated on the nightstand. Who would it be this early? 1 text from Camilla.

RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS. A BEAUTIFUL DAY AWAITS YOU. - C

GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO. - N

YOU'RE UP? :/ - C

YEAH. CAN'T SLEEP. BAD DREAM. WHAT ABOUT YOU? - N

THIS IS THE USUAL TIME I GET UP. I LOVE TO ANNOY MY FRIENDS THIS EARLY. - C

YOU DOING ANYTHING NOW? - N

NOPE - C. I decided to call her. She picked on the first ring.

"Morning." She chirped like an early bird.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. So I heard Jake came to your place last night. Is that true?"

"Who told you?" I demanded.

"Jacob himself before leaving. So its true. Did you two behave while your folks interacted?" Oh no. Did he tell her what happened last night? I'm so going to kill him. "What do you mean behave?" The innocence dripped from my mouth.

"Nothing. Hey be ready by 11 max. He'll pick you around that time." I agreed.

"So when's your family coming around?"

"On 9th. Just my foster parents." Grandpa and Grandma were acting as my foster parents who took me in when my parents died.

"We're throwing you a party at Jake's place. So don't make any plans."

"Jacob's place?"

"Yeah. He practically begged me. Said my house was too ancient. Oh and we're going shopping today." I groaned. I'd planned to spent the day with Jacob.

"Oh come on Nessie. You two have been attached to the hip since you met. You guys need some separation. Its unhealthy, you know, to be so dependent on someone."

"You sound like a relationship counsellor." I chuckled.

"If I take up on that role I won't even permit you two to be in 10m distance of each other."

"Then we'll just have to run away."

"I'll find you wherever you'd be." We chatted for another hour discussing about the theme of my birthday party. This would be the first time I won't be celebrating with the family. After much debate I decuded to just hand her the reigns and let her surprise me.

GOOD MORNING CHIEF. I texted Jacob and took a slow realxing shower. I had taken up on calling Jacob chief occasionally 'cause someday he'd lead his tribe. I checked my cell phone for a reply but there was none. He must be sleeping. I did the laundry and prepared the breakfast. Grandpa had work today so I was by myself. I started working on my homework after he left. The door bell rang. I opened the door to see Jacob standing there. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Buenos días. Estoy aquí para escoltar a Miss Cullen. ¿Está por ahí?" He said in perfect spanish accent. _Good morning. I;m here to escort Miss Cullen. Is she around?_

"Glielo ottenere." I replied in Italian. _I'll go get her._ I grabbed my hoodie and my bag. This was one of our many ways to interact. He'd say something in a different language and I'd reply in a different one.

"Sollen wir meine dame?"_ Shall we my lady? in german._

He opened the passenger door for me. It was these timy details I loved about him. The wasy he held me close possessiely when he was jealous, always taking care of me first and listening to me, making me feel special and loved , kissing my temples and cheeks affectionately. We weren't dating. Yet. But a stranger would most likely assume we were. Although I wanted to kiss his lips so badly I refrained reminding myself he was still my personal brand of cocaine.

We arrived at the construction site which was in the outskirts of Forks. Jacob, like the perfect gentleman he was , held the door open for me. Camilla and David were there as well. Jake never really did anything without them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Jake asked immediately.

"Yeah just the US economy is in crisis and I don't know what to do any more." I whined and rested my head head on his shoulder. His unusual warmth kept the chill at bay. "Oh Nessie. You're unbelieveable." David laughed.

"You are laughung?" I asked in mock horror.

"No honey but don't strain yourself too much. Just let Cam handle it. She works like a fucking witch in the stock market." Jacob tucked a stray strand behind my ear. "Ok." I murmured.

The workers arrived and started discussing about the garage with Jacob. I wasn't really paying attention when something caught my eye. Right next to his garage was another construction stuff going on. Just where his property ended. "Hey what's going on there?" I asked. Camilla and David looked a little flustered.

"Just some house." Camilla responded. "Doesn't look like a house to me." Jacob intervened.

"Oh leave it guys, we're not here for sightseeing." David said in a stern voice.

"But they're working right next to my land, shouldn't there be some gap?" I could tell Jake was getting on both of their nerves. I remained quiet the whole time. "For what? Are you gonna take a stroll down there in the middle of your working hours?" Camilla snapped at him.

"Leave it Jacob, as long as they are not working on your land its not of your concern" I interrupted. After all I had started it. "Says the girl who informed us in the first place." David stated.

"Hey Nessie. Whats your favourite animal?" Cam asked out of blue, with a smirk on her face. David mirrored her expression and Jacob groaned.

"Umm...mountain lion...why?" They both burst out laughing. Jacob'e eyes widened.

"Oh shut the fuck up guys. I thought we were over that." Jacob covered his eyes with his hand. Cam was clutching at her stomach. "Tell me Jacob. What happened?" I demanded.

"Well we all once went to a zoo. there a mountain lion bit my hand." My eyes widened. The thought of Jacob being hurt was too much to take. I grabbed his hand and assessed the already healed damage. On his left one were two faint bite marks on his palm. "Then I started having these silly nightmares. Ones that involved me hiding from a mountain lipon behind Camilla in a lawn. Yhe lion comes to stand in front of her a few feet away. Cam shakes her head as if to convey jacob's not around. The lion then suddenly throws a fit, screaming like a teenage girl actually speaking,"I know where he is. he can't hide forever." He ttold the last part in a girly high pitched voice.

the prospect of a huge jacob huding behind a tiny Camilla was just silly and funny. And then a mountain lion screaming like a little girl? Dude's creative. I cracked a grin before burst out laughubg.

"Oh god Nessie." Jacob said irritated. "What? Its not my fault you have these senseless dreams. We went shopping much to the guys' dismay and to our pleasure. camilla had dragged David somewhere and now it was just Jake and I. He was getting impatient as the seconde ticked by. "You done?" I smiled at him apologetically.

"Just one more top then we'll go eat." At the cash counter i took my credit card but he beat me to it. "Jake no. these clothes are for me. i'll pay." I said sternly. "What kind of best friend I'd be if I let you pay." After a heated argument won by Jake, we walked out of the door with Jacob carryimg half of my bags. At the food court he tried to talking to me but I didn't utter a single word.

'Oh come on Nessie its not a big deal." "Please Nessie."He slid in the seat next to me and grasped my hands in his. His skin was a beautiful shade of russet while mine was plain alabaster. "Ok you pay the bill fir food. is that fine? Will it even us out?"

"I guess that won't hurt." I murmured still not making an eye contact.

"Thats my girl." My girl. Jacob's girl. My hurt fluttered and my stomach flipped. "NOw please smile." He practically begged. The corners of my mouth turned up. His grinned at me making my heart beat speed up. I was falling for my singer hard and fast. "There. All better. Always keep smiling. You look beautiful." His words melted me and I placed a kiss on the corners of his mouth. I may not ne able to kiss him but there was no written rule we had to be dating to kiss sround lips I sighed and resated my head on his shoulder. This was the place where I wanted to be, where I was meant to be. I wouldn't care if the world ended right now because I was with Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Two weeks and still no review. "sighs" Too boring? Should Jacob be a wolf or a vampire and future. I'm at a point in story that I can't go further without your opinion. Let me know in a PM or something and please please Review.**


	6. The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Haunted Mansion

JPOV

995.

996.

997.

998.

999.

1000.

I collapsed on the wooden floor. My whloe body was soaked in sweat. I closed my eyes and went over the time I spent with Nessie. When I took Billy to Charlie's I was surprised to see her there. Well actually what she was wearing. A skimpy tank top and hot pants in the chilling september weather. I couldn't keep myself from touching her.

I had never let my hormones take the best of me but that day I couldn't control myself. Tracing her full plumpy lips with my thumb and hearing her moan drove me insane. These days I spent almost every moment with her and fantasizing about her when we weren't together. She had taken to kiss the corners of my mouth and placing my hand on her hips instead on her waist. It took all of my self control to refrain myself. That girl was going to be the death of me.

The only person who objected to our relationship was my dad. He was convinced she was over 200 years old and was marble cold skinned. Little did he know she was the opposite. Now at lunch I didn't have to interrupt any couple. Though Nessie and I weren't a couple we sure as hell acted like one. Embry angered me when he touched her too much but other than that we were doing fine. The garage was coming along, my relationship with Ness was progressing and I was shining like a freaking star in my clasees. Could I ask for a better life?

"Nessie are you coming tonight?" David asked.

"Where?"

"Camilla is unhealthily obsessed with the Supernatural. So we are going to check out The haunted Mansion." I answered.

"Count me in." She chirped.

"Alright I'll pick you at seven." She nodded. I kissed her temple and walked to the football practice with David.

After an intense practice session of two hours we were relieved. I showered quickly and sped to Cam's. After practice we always went to her place to stuff our faces. I rang the doorbell impatiently. I was fucking starving. What the heck was taking so long?

"Geez Jacob. Take a break." Cam said as she opened th door. I ate my food hurriedly, I wanted to see Ness.

"Whats the rush?"

"What would it be David? Remember we used to be like that? Boy he's dying to see her. You do realize we won't be meeting untill 7. Its only six." I nodded as I continued to nibble on my sausage.

HEY SWEETS MIND IF I COME EARLY? I texted.

NOT AT ALL CHIEF. I got a reply fifteen seconds later. She occasionally to call me Chief, Chief Jacob.

By the time I reached Charlie's it was 6.30. The sky was overcast with grey clouds. Nothing unusual for Forks. Nessie opened the door with a big smile playing on her lips and I pulled her in for a hug. I've been dying for some physical contact. She was already dressed and looked gorgeous.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I complimented. Her cheeks turned pink. One of the many things I loved about her was her blush. The way her alabaster turned to the softest shade of pink was cute.

"You must be hungry. Should I make you something?" She asked always concerned about me.

"Umm... David and I usually go to Cam's for food."

"Oh." Her face dropped.

"You know what I'll come here if thats fine by Charlie." I said hoping to lift her mood.

"No problem. I'm all by myself here." The her eyes shifted. "But I won't always live here. My foster parents are coming soon. We'll be living outside forks."

"Doesn't matter. You come to my place."

"Are you excited? I cant wait to see the supernatural creatures lurking around." I chuckled at her excitement. "Hey Nessie. Were you homeschooled?" I asked.

"Yes I was. They never let me out of their sight as I'm the youngest. And I'm the only one single."

"Single?" I asked confused by her statement.

"You know, we all are not technically related so my adopted sisters are dating my broyhers."

"And your parents are okay with that?"

"Yes I suppose. I hate being the youngest and odd one out. They always baby me."

"Hey." I pulled her closer. "You have me now." Her face dropped and she looked at her hands.

"You don't know that Jake. We are too different."

"Enlighten me." I demanded.

"We just are. I cant tell you how much I wish to be normal like Cam and David. And be with you forever but I just can't." What the hell? First she sparks hope and then tells me we can't be together? I went from hopeful to hopeless to angry in five seconds flat. Does it mean she like me too? Does she care about me as much as I care about her?

"What you are saying is not making any sense." I gritted. I grabed her arms and forced her to look at me. She struggled against my grip, her brown orbs wide. "Listen to me..." She cut me off.

"Stop Jake. You're hurting me." She whimpered. I immediately let go of her and stepped aside. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "We should get going." I spat and went out the door. I left the passenger door open for her and started the engine. She came out a few minutes later and buckled in.

The ride to The Haunted Mansion was silent and uneasy. The air was tense with unspoken words. I didn't look at her once. I pulled up in the spot next to the familiar Aston Martin. I got out and didn't wait for Ness.

"Lets go." I said.

We marched in the house with flashlights provided by David. The house was too old. Soot and grim covered the broken furniture and cobwebs hung down the walls. The palce was freezing. The chilling wind had a brisk pace whispering as it moved. Ness was fidgeting with her hands. The ground flor was empty. We moved to the first level. The whole time nobody uttered a word. I stopped abruptly alerting the others.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Its the sound of a chair rocking." Nessie replied looking down at her feet. I felt bad for being so rude but never said anything to her.

"Guys lets go before its too late." David suggested.

"No way. We've come this far. We should check out the rest." Cam whined.

I opened the dorr, the creaking sound echoed. Inside the demolished room was a man of not more than 25. He stood up with a wicked smile and advanced towards us. I noticed he had red eyes. What kind of fuckers wear those kinda contacts? He was close. Nessie gasped and clutched at my arm. It all happened so fast. Camilla lit the lighter and threw it at him. He immediately burst into flames. Purple coloured smoke suffocated the room.

"What was that?" I enquired.

"I learnt that from supernatural. Fire kills the red eyed monster." Cam shrugged as if it was not a big deal.

"Lets get out of here. I'm starving." David said. We had dinner at the diner. It was awkward. No one really tried to interact. That was a first because whenever the four of us were together noise and loudness were to be expected. But today it was eerily quiet.

I drove back Nessie to Charlie's. The entire time she looked outside the window. I pulled up in the driveway and cut the engine. She didn't move from her spot. I took a note of Charlie watching us from the window. He had switched the lights off.

"Jake." She whispered. I didn't answer. I didn't want to. "Jacob." She tried again but no response came out of my body. She grabbed my face and held it firmly in her hands.

"I'm really sorry if what I said earlier upset you." Her hot breath fanned my jaw directed at my lips. I just stared at her.

"Say something." She begged me.

"Charlie's watching." Our breaths mixed together.

"Thats the last thing I want to talk about right now." Tears welled up in her eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned into me and touched the flesh of my cheeks with her lips. Her tears flowed down freely wetting my cheeks.

Opening the passenger door she got out and walked back to the house wiping her tears away. I started the engine and pulled out of Swan property. It broke my heart to see her cry. Worse I made her cry. Never have I been this irrational. If she didn't want to be with me we could stay off as friends. I couldn't force her. I took in the surroundings. I was on a familiar path. The path that led to the Haunted Mnsion.

I went to the room where this so called red eyed fuckers was turned to ashes. There was another figuer in the room. The boy was about 13, 14 maybe. Strange thing was he looked just like David with a tint of Camilla. Ok either I need to get my eyesight tested or the whole world was going insane. The figure turned to me.

"You shouldn't be here Jacob." He said. How the hell did he know who I was?

"How d'you know me? Who are you?" Before I could do anything, he retreated back in the dark. He jumped out of the window and was gone. Maybe this was all in my head. There had been enough drama for one night. I should sleep. Yeah definitely sleep. Within the next fifteen minutes I was in my bed.

* * *

This field was used for some sorta battle, that I was sure of. It was dawn. Unnaturally beautiful humans were lined up crouching in a defensive position. On the other side were wolves. Huge wolves. Horse sized wolves. They could easily tower a human. The wolves were baring thier teeth at their opponents. The beutiful creatures charged at the wolves at an inhuman speed. The wolved charged too. But in the middle of this mayhem was a beautiful girl trying to stop the battle. She spoke to wolves as if they were human.

But what alarmed me was this girl was Nessie. What the fuck? Both the wolves and their enemies stopped seeing her standing in between. It looked as if she wa trying to reason with them.

The wolves particularly black one was getting agitated. In a flash it pounced on her and snapped her neck. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. And the war picked up where it had been left.

* * *

I rolled over and woke up. Phew. What a creative dream! I need to see a specialist. It was disturbing because I haven't had any dream since the whoe mountain lion incident.

I don't know when I fell asleep again but I did and this time dream free. Total blackness, what I was used to. I woke up to my phone vibrating. 1 text message from Ness.

GOOD MORNING. HOPEFULLY WE'LL TALK TODAY. She can talk all she wants.

In the shower too my thoughts centered her. Nessie was all I could think these days. Did she like cold showers in the chilling weather too? I pictured us together taking a cold shower together. Naked. Her naked unclothed self. Droplets sliding her porcelain body. Moans escaping her lips as I ravaged her with my hands.

Shit. I shouldn't be thinking all of this. I turned it off and walked out to my closet.

I went to school empty stomach. I was in no mood to make anything. I pulled up in the parking lot. Nessie wasn't here yet. Good now I didn't have to see her till French.

French rolled by too quickly for my comfort. She was already seated. I walked to my seat and saw my assignments sitting on my desk. Oh crap. We were paired up for the assignment. Paired up. Paired up. Coupled up. Damn it. I sat in my seat regretting it. I could feel her burning holes in my back, breathing heavily.

Just before the class was about to end I felt a searing hot hand on my back. I knew that touch but I shrugged her off. I left for cafeteria but not before noticing the pained and hurt look on her face. Well thats not really my fault. She was the one who said it was too dangerous for us to be together.

Lunch was really boring. I joked around and interacted with everyone with the exception of my best friend. She spent the whole time picking her food. She didn't even look up from her plate. Was I being too hard? Maybe I should just...She was the one to differentiate. She quietly slipped away from the table and was not in the Gym. Then there was Camilla to go all motherly on me. Yeah right. Fucking motherly.

"What do you think you're doing Jake?" She was really angry.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That girl hasn't spoken a word since your misunderstanding. she didn't even food today. But how would you know? You were too busy ignoring her."

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed.

"First of all loose the attitude. Secondly give her a break. She'll pursue a relationship when she's ready. Its only been a fucking week. What do you expect from her?" She yelled and I rolled my eyes at her. It did not have any effect on me. Seeing I wasn't paying attention she stomped off. English was when I felt relaxed. I found myself lost in literature. No more yellings, no more pained looks. Just complete peace. I left English feeling comfortable.

Art. Art. Dreading Art. Art with Nessie. I knew she was going to be in Art. And there she was mixing colours. Her posture was rigid and straight. Her forehead creased as she struggled for the right tone of colour. I could've spent my life staring and studying her but I couldn't. I took my place beside her and started on my painting. I noticed her move away a couple of inches from me.

I kept glancing at her taking in how changed she looked in just one night. Those rosy cheeks weren't rosy. Eyes heavy with sleep. Disheveled hair and trembling figure. I contemplated on talking to her but decided against it.

I was heading to the football practice when I heard a raspy voice call out to me.

"Jake." It was Nessie. I turned on my heels and walked away leaving her alone in the hallway.

**A/N: Hey at this point I'm kinda speechless. Before posting the last chapter the total number of hits was 396 and right now it is 564. Over a hundred views. You all made my Sunday. And the overhelming response I got for the last chapter took me on cloud nine. A big warm hug to all the reviewers.**

**Thanks to:**** Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob,rick, HummingBird, FanFicAnon, glamourjj, panajoia, reginakttykt, tlyn for reviewing and putting the story on alert. Thanks so much. Your feedback is valuable to me.**

**Remember you can still express your opinions about Jacob being a Wolf and vampire.**

**And do not forget to review!**


	7. Paradise and Hell

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paradise and Hell

NPOV

I closed the passenger door behind me wiping my tears away. My heels clicked on the stoned path as I walked up to the house. Grandpa had switched the lights off. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. The lights flashed hurting my sensitive vampire vision. My pupils contracted and everything felt better.

"Are you alright?" Grandpa asked. I nodded. I knew he was worried about me but at this point I didn't want to talk to anyone. I dragged myself upstairs and collapsed on the wooden bedroom floor. Tears slid down my hot cheeks. Somehow I changed my clothes, clothes that had Jacob's scent on them. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Whatever I told him was for his own good. He didn't know what a monster I was! One that thirsted for his blood. This evening he was ready to protect me from the vampire. He was advancing towards Jacob and that was not how it was going to end. I had clutched at his arm trying to move him from his defensive stance but he held his ground. I would have fought till my last breath for him. I was more than ready to protect my friends.

Then something unusual for a human happened. Camilla threw the flaming lighter at the vampire and shrugged casually saying she learnt it from the Supernatural series.

I shot out of my bed and searched for my laptop. Sitting on the small table by the window it had three mails from Rosalie and Alice. Their mails could wait. They would probably be an account of their vacation. I frantically typed 'Red eyed monster in Supernatural.' I scrolled through webpages in hope of finding something but all I got was Yellow eyed Demon.

So this concludes one thing - Camilla knows about vampire and if she knows then so does David. I made a mental not to ask her next time.

I must've fallen asleep. I woke up to Charlie shaking me violently to wake me up. The clock on the wall read 7.45. Oh crap. I was supposed to be at school in 15 minutes. I got ready at vampire speed and was down three minutes later. No time for breakfast. I pulled up in the parking lot at 7.55. Jacob wasn't waiting for me. I slumped back . Why does he have to be so damn stubborn. I had texted him while driving but got no reply.

Calculus and English with Camilla went by reasonably fast. It was French I was excited and afraid of. He wasn't in class yet. I sat in my usual seat and felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a blonde guy staring at me with interest. "Hi I'm Kyle." The hesitance in his tone was apparent.

"Nice to meet you Kyle. I'm Nessie." I returned the polite greeting.

"So I'm the captain of the baseball team." He started.

"Good for you." I said non chalantly. He looked taken aback before a smug smile appeared on his face. _Tough bitch. _ He thought.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Friday night." His smirk did not falter.

"Sorry Kyle. I'm unavailable. And even if I was I'd prefer to not go out with you." I stressed on the word on Not. I was in no mood to be polite and nice. I got myself clear.

"Are you sure? Girls throw themselves at me and you're turning me down." I was getting agitated.

"I thought Embry, David and Jacob were the ones girls threw themselves at." He most definitely did not expect me to say this.

"Is this because of that Jacob you don't even spare us a glance?" He snapped. I didn't respond to that question. Flashes of our last conversation played through my head. Him getting angry with me. He had grabbed me so tightly that it actually hurt me. Were humans even capable of possessing that kinda strength? If human Jake was powerful enough to hurt me what would vampire Jake be capable of I can only imagine.

I set his assignment sheets on his desk. We were given a project to work on in pairs. I was doing it with Jacb. But now we weren't talking , I completed his portions too whole heartedly. In such a short span of time he had become such an important figure in my life. With him I got a reason to live and act rebellious. His boisterous laugh and deep husky voice affected me in a way nobody ever could. I loved the warmth of his embraces and how his dazzling smile made my knees go weak. He always put me before himself and I adored the feeling of those big arms encasing me. His forehead creased in the cutest way when he didn't understand anything. He had a thing for food and I for cooking. He wasn't just some guy I'd get over, he was so much more. He now owned my heart.

But first I had to work out things with him. I was dying for some kind of contact. And secondly I had to get my family accept Jacob. My sensitive nose picked up his scent as he walked over to his seat. His scent didn't bother me anymore, it didn't make me crave his blood. Infact it was now the best scent I'd ever smelled. Wearing a polo shirt and cargo pants he looked extremely hot. I smiled at him but didn't get any response out of him.

The whole period I sat admiring him. His incredibly chiseled features could earn him a place in my world easily. Well since he's not speaking might as well just pay attention to class. But I found it hard to concentrate when half of the class including your teacher was thinking about you. The only person's mind I wanted to read was well guarded.

Deprived of contact for almost 12 hours I placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. A surge of electricity flowed through us. The warmth of his body flamed my hand up. He jerked my hand off...disgustedly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. I decided not to bother him anymore and slumped back in my seat. A wave of rejection washed over me. Before leaving for cafeteria he threw me a random glance and then simply walked out. I had to drag myself to cafe.

David and Camilla immediately sensed something was wrong. But I just shook my head and thankfully they didn't press me too much. Those two were everything you wanted in a friend, a sibling and a parent and a confidante. They spoke as if they had ages of experience and were yet funky and cool. They were like the mixture of Cullen clan in two bodies, incredibly gentle and caring, funny and humorous, strategic and intelligent. While David had all the qualities of Cullen men, Camilla was a Rosalie-Alice-Esme-Bella.

Jacob was being far too friendly with Embry's new toy. Amy ...I think her name was, was the cheerleader head. Fake sweetness dripped from her mouth like drool. She was overly tanned and her hair was a mess. Unprofessionally manicured nails and no dressing sense- I was seriously considering giving her a lecture but decided against it. She was keeping my Chief company playfully squeezing his biceps what he hated the most. Embry was stealing glances at Camilla who sitting on David's lap chatting with Quil and Annie. I was the only one sitting idle. Embry then turned his gaze to me and a smirk covered his facial features.

He dipped his fingers in the purée of whatever he was having and brought them to his mouth. He sucked at each finger talking his time ogling at me with lust driven eyes. Besides him were Jake and Amy completely unaware of anything. She was almost in his lap. The whole scenario was just disgusting. I picked ay my food the whole time not even taking a single bite. But I kept a check on Amy who was flirting shamelessly with Jacob. He didn't even spare a glance too engrossed in ignoring me.

A week ago that was me talking to him Jake endlessly and now look. Even amidst the humans I felt lonely. I fit nowhere in this world. Not with my vampire family neither with my human friends. Why did I even exist? When I was an infant Mom used to call me her miracle. But I sure as hell don't feel like one. What was the reason for my existence? Two days back I'd have said I fit and belonged with Jacob. I existed to be with him. But I guess all of that went...poof.

My life may seem perfect. a super rich joint family. I was the only child showered with the most expensive stuff. But I never asked for all of that, I just wished to be normal.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up mt tray and stood up. Nobody noticed. I threw the tray in the trashcan and locked myself in the bathroom. I cried to myself and screamed internally. I was angry with myself, hurt that I pushed him away and that he didn't notice me anymore. My absence must've provided peace to him in Gym. He didn't have to be careful to ignore me and could play freely. The tears ran out sometime an hour later.

Did they even notice I was not with them? Probably not. All of 'em had their own lives. Who cares for a pathetic spoiled whiny brat? I had initially thought I could blend in easily with humans 'cause I was more human than a vampire. But now. My assumptions proved to be wrong. Loneliness and emptiness were my companions who never left me. Although they were vacationing for the past week, they were now back accompanying me. They never left me alone like my books and paint stuff. Reading and painting zoned me out of reality and took me to my imaginary happy land.

The sharp ring of the bell pierced through my ears making me cover them. Whenever I was upset my senses would increase to a level that it was almost painful. It was the bell for the last hour, Art. I washed my face and set up my disheveled hair. I don't care if Jacob was in Art. Painting would help me to stay away from him. I walked to Art all dull. I turned the knob as slowly as I could and pushed the door open. My eyes scanned the room. When I didn't find him in I sighed. My hands were trembling all the way. The brush produced a beautiful effect with my shaking.

He entered a few minutes later. The only spot left in the room was beside me. He took his place and started working on the canvas. A sob escaped from my throat and my vision blurred. I scooted away from him taking deep breaths to control my tears. I sobbed and continued to weep silently.

I hated that his absence affected me so much. Why? Why? Why? Why couldn't I go back to where I was? No paradise No hell. I completed before he did and left it to dry. He walked out before I could. He was close enough to hear what I said.

"Jake." I whispered. My voice was thick from the lack of conversing. He increased his pace and left me alone in the hallway. I turned and opened the door . The chilling air raised goosebumps on my skin. Tiny delicate droplets fell from the dark clouds caressing my skin. Someone grabbed me and spun me around. The sudden movement made me dizzy.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea where I looked for you?" It was Camilla. "Whats wrong? Have you been crying?" I stared at her expressionless.

"Honey what happened? Tell me." She pulled me in a comforting hug, more tears spilled. " Its ok...shh. You're alright. Its fine." She cooed. Her motherly instincts kicked in comforting me. We broke apart and I wiped my tears away.

"Is it about Jacob?" I nodded solemnly.

"I'm so going to kill him. What happened exactly."

"He's angry." I mumbled.

"I know but why?"

"I said something and he got upset." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Well. First go home and take a nap. Then give me a call and we'll talk. Ok?" I nodded. I drove back to Grandpa's house and did exactly what I was told. I passed out on top of my comforters.

* * *

I was siting in a house that was very unfamiliar but very warm and inviting. The wall were painted in shades ig fluoroscent colours and the big French windows illuminated the house. Fire was crackling quietly. The walls housed many pictures of us. My friends and I. In those pics everyone looked different but happy. On the enormous couch my books were lined up, I was busy doing homework.

The sound of opening backdoor caught my attention. Myhead turned up to see who was there. Jacob came in the room wearing only cut off jeans. His abs were rippled and were sculpted. He shook his head shaking off the snow flakes that had fallen in his short cropped hair. An involuntary smile spread across both of our faces. He collapsed beside me and closed his eyes. I closed my notebooks and snuggled to his side. He was warmer than he usually was. He flipped us over and pinned me beneath himself.

"You're late." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. He was careful not to crush me with his weight.

"Hmm." He ghosted his lips on my jaw teasing me. He kissed my eyelids giving me butterfly kisses all over my face. His kisses left me breathless. He tilted my face and sucked on my neck. My legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips below my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to lean my face up to capture his lips with mine. Just as our lips were about to meet, a deep voice interrupted. "Hey yo Jake, hey Chieftess." It was Embry Call, he was wearing cut offs ae well. We didn't move from our position but glared at him. "Hey get a room."

"What do you want Embry?" Jacob growled.

"I'm here to eat. Simple. Now where's my food Nessie?"

"Why didn't you go to Emily's?" Jacob asked.

"Sam's having a hard time adjusting he's not the only one in power. He doesn't like the fact that you are better than him in every aspect."

"Whatcha make Ness?" "Nothing." I grinned. His eyes widened and he dramatically fell to the floor.

"Dude, I'm sure there's something in the fridge. Now leave before you have to kiss your testicles goodbye." Jake threatened.

Embry left us alone. But before we could pick up where we left off an ear splitting howl halted us.

* * *

I rolled over and fell off the tiny bed onto the floor with a loud thump. I got up and stretched my tense muscles. The room felt damp and hot. I opened the window allowing the cool september air chill the room.

I picked up my cell phone. 3 missed calls from Camilla. I called her and she picked up on the second ring. But it wasn't her. It was David. "Oh hello sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"Hey." My voice was thick with sleep.

"Sorry Cam's not around. She left her cell here annyed you weren't picking up."

"Sorry 'bout that. I fell asleep."

"No problem. Hey Ness."

"Yeah?"

"I'm no relationship counsellor but I'd suggest you take control of the situation and get that lost boy on the track. He always needs a little push."

"I don't think that so easy David. Everytime I try to talk to him he walks away."

"Then fucking force him. Scream, shout, yell , plead, beg till he answers you. Go to his place right. He's alone and solve this shit."

"I don't..." But he cut me short.

"Whatever you say. You can't sit and dwell on what happened. Make your own fate. Don't let it ruin everything. Trust me when you let it play out things always turn ugly. Decide yourself what you want to do." His little speech triggered something in me. I was determined to win him back. After David gave me directions to his place I washed my face and combed mt hair. Due to my inability to date him I wouldn't let our friendship rot.

I left Grandpa a message that I will come home late and would eat outside. I drove off thinking of what I'd say when I confronted him. I followed the path and pulled up in the driveway of two storey house. I'd never been here before. His house was beautiful and elegant and modern and perfect. Big french windows made it look open and airy. The stoned path looked vivid amidst the lush green lawn grass. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. I waited but no response. O decided to look around. His car was here so he must be here too.

I let my vampire senses take me to him. Music blaring and wrenches working. He must be in the garage. "Jacob." I called out. He was working on Quil's car half underneath it lying on a skateboard. I turned down the volume and called out again. He rolled himself out and stood up. His hair was disheveled falling in his eyes and there were oil stains on his shirt. He looked astonished to see me standing there. For a moment neither of us said a word. The only sound in the garage was of our breathing andour hearts beating almost in sync.

"Hey Jake." He didn't respond. The silent treatment was still on. "Does it strain you too much to say a hi?" I tried again but Jacob being the stubborn self he was continued to look at me with an interesting and...amused expression. I advanced towards him but he backed off.

"Look Jacob I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Still nothing.

"Please Jake." My voice cracked.

"You can't do this Jake. You're my best friend. Its killing me. Don't cut me off. I want you in my life. I need you in my life." I was now pleading. I hated I was so emotional and sensitive.

"Jake." I cried. He reached out forth and cupped my face. Wiping my tears away he stared intently at me. He slid his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body.

"Shh. Don't cry." He cooed as I continued to sob. "Its ok. Just don't cry. I hate to see you cry." He whispered resting his chin on top of my head. We stayed in the same position for a few minutes before breaking apart.

Our faces were very close. So close I could taste his breath. I closed my my eyes and started to lean into him. I was fully aware of what I was doing. I didn't stop. Our lips were now millimetres apart. My heart was hammering in my chest. Our lips touched briefly for a moment and the butterflies in my stomach went insane. Holy Shit. Did that just happen? Did I just kiss Jacob Black? My lips caught his again and my insides tingled. He was a little hesitant I could tell. We've come this far. There's no going back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips against his trying to get him to respond.

My hands locked in his hair and I tugged at them. He tightened his arms around me and finally responded. He started to kiss me with such a passion that had both of doing this. Our lips molded together perfectly and moved in synchronisation. My mind was swimming with vivid colours and fireworks. His death grip on me only tightened abs the seconds passed. He broke apart and rested his forehead against mine. Our lips were close enough I could tell he was smiling. He pecked my lips twice before finally opening his eyes. My cheeks were red that I was sure of. Kissing my right temple he whispered, " I love your blush." And pressed a hard kiss to my earlobe.

"Well thats something I'm not exactly proud of." I breathed before kissing him again. This time it was more passionate. He had me pinned against the wall and moved his mouth down so he could breathe. He tilted my face sideways and moved to my neck. He left a trail of burning kisses all around my neck while I panted.

My whole body was on fire. If it were possible I'd burst in to flames. My head was spinning. It was getting hotter every minute both ways temperature wise and passionately. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips on his. He slipped his hands under my jacket and played with the hem of my shirt. His hands occasionally made contact with the skin on my waist. I had to break away to continue breathing. I was breathless and so was he. Our hot breaths mixed up.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered. He chuckled at my question and kissed the tip of my nose ever so gently.

"Of course I do." He smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've never wanted to kiss anybody as badly as I wanted to kiss you."

"Thats a good thing right?" I asked a little self-conscious. This was the first time I ever kissed anyone and it was perfect. He led me inside the house. Like I said earlier it was modern. I followed him to the living room and froze. The house from my dream was this one? Jake's place. Same colours and pictures on the wall excluding mine, same french windows guarded by dark curtains and expensive furniture.

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" I nodded. He held my waist while walking on the grand staircase whose steps were not connected. He showed me the enormous guest room, there were five of them, each different and unique in its own way. All the rooms had king sized beds and paintings. From what I could tell this house wasn't old. It had been constructed recently.

"And this is my room." He said a little hesitant. "You're the first girl to be here." I raised my brows," Not even Cam?" I was pretty sure she had been up here. Her scent along with David's was prominent.

"Well she doesn't count 'cause she designed this house and makes sure I don't mess up her art." Dark oak wood doors and windows. A glass wall facing the forest and a marbled floor balcony. His bed was custom built. A dresser and a decent sized couch by the wall. A plush cushiony sofa was placed by the glass door that opened to the balcony. There were posters of footballers on the walls and an air conditioner?

"An air conditioner?"

"Yeah. I don't feel cold. I'm always warm." I opened the glass door and stepped in the balcony. The cool wind blew my bronze locks softly. He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. "Your house...is incredible." I started.

"When I first moved in it used to feel so big and empty but I got by after sometime. I keep the music on to escape the eerie silence." He moved my hair to left and nibbled where my neck met my shoulder. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"yeah."

"Umm..here or living room?"

"Here." I blurted out. "Uh..I mean its a little private here." I stuttered.

"Sure sure." His signature grin covered his facial features. "I'll grab something to eat, pick a movie." He winked at me before dashing out of the room. That was fast. I walked over to the DVD selection and randomly picked out some 60s classic. Jacob came back with our drinks and snacks. I popped the DVD in the player.

We snuggled up on the couch with our snacks. Both of us being bottomless pits finished the eatables within the first fifteen minutes. He laid down on his back and rubbed his tummy. I squished him between the couch and myself and opened his legs with mine to intertwine. He groaned. "Oh shut up Jake. Its no big deal."

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Yes." I replied as he finally caved in.

I wasn't paying ant attention to te movie, just enjoying the warmth and our contact. Halfway through he movie he started kissing my bare shoulder. I had taken off my jacket and was now in a tank top. He turned his head to be closer and licked and bit on my neck. Sucking at the pulse point he applied varied pressure making me moan. After he was done he ran his tongue over the mark.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I turned around and straddled him. Grabbing his hand I placed them on my hips with a smirk.

"Am in trouble?"

"Nope. Just returning the favour." I whispered unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is this a good idea Ness?"

"Relax Jakey. We're not doing hanky banky." I trailed my finger down his sculpted chest to his navel. His abs instantly stiffened underneath my touch.I laid on top of him and bit his earlobe while rolling my hips into his. He gasped and I did it again twice. But as I shifted myself his hands stopped me. He was becoming hard underneath me. I didn't know I was capable of this.

"Naughty Nessie." He whispered before flipping us over so that now he was on top. He supported his weight on his hand careful not to crush me. He smashed his lips on mine with such a force that vibrated me to the core. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He took my bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it while I moaned rubbing my hands over his abs scraping them. I broke apart both of us breathing heavily.

"I guess thats enough for a day." He pressed a hard kiss to my mouth before settling down.

"Woah." I breathed as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. My back was pressed against his chest. He started humming a soft sweet melody lulling me to sleep. My eyes closed as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Something soft ans smooth touched forehead, then it moved to my cheeks and then to my jaw before finally settling on my lips. His feather light kisses caressed me. "Wake up sweets." He whispered. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the surroundings I had fallen asleep in. I was on a comfy mattress with comforters pulled up. Jake was kneeling down on the floor now wearing a shirt.

"Hey. How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours. You were in a deep sleep so I put you here. Charlie called. I told him you were at Camilla's."

"Cam's?"

"Yep. Its getting dark. HE sounded worried. You shouldn't give the old man a heart attack." I chuckled.

"I made dinner for us."

"You did?" I asked in mock horror.

"I had some help. Didn't want you getting sick with my super awesome culinary skills." He said sarcastically. i never get sick except when I ventured too much in the cold. I have had hypothermia but I wasn't prone to food poisoning.

We fed each other chatting and joking. When it was time for me leave he gave me a bear hug and kissed the hell out of me leaving me breathless. I drove back to Charlie's with a wide smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. 4783 words to be exact. It should've been Hell and paradise but that didn't sound good so I wrote Paradise and Hell.**

**THANKS TO:**** panajoia, HummingBird, Funny Bunni987, Guest for reviewing and alerting the story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I really worked hard to get this one up. Review!**


	8. Paper and Pen

Chapter 8

Paper and Pen

JPOV

I grabbed my keys and jogged to my car in the drizzling rain. I started the engine and made my way to Nessie's.

Her and I made up last night and were now even better. She had kissed me and I kissed her back with as much force as I could. We watched an oldies movie not really paying attention but making out. When she opened my legs to thread hers in between it drove me insane. I calmed myself down before something serious could happen. She fell asleep with her back pressed against my chest. I moved her to my bed and went to call David and Camilla to make us dinner. Nessie sat in my lap and fed me with her core just inches away from me. I gripped at her hips to avoid any contact between our lower halves. After she left I slept peacefully for the first time.

We hadn't spoken about our relationship status but if she wanted this then so did I. I parked the car and honked twice before getting out. The rain had stopped and the chilling air was moving at a brisk pace. Nessie came out with a smile playing on her lips. "Morning." We said simultaneously. I pulled her in a hug taking in her warmth. She pulled away few moments later and pulled my face to her level to attach our lips together. Description

"We have to stop." I breathed against her now swollen lips.

"Lets skip today. Nobody 'd miss us." She trailed her lips along the corners of my mouth. I gave her a hot searing kiss leaving her breathless before pulling away. She was dizzy I could tell. I opened the passenger door for and sat her in before driving off to school.

She clasped her hand with mine and laced our fingers together. There was a stark contrast in our skin tones yet it all looked perfect. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. She turned on the music player and sang along the radio. Her voice was so mesmerizing and amazing I had to shake my head to concentrate on the road.

"Do you have practice after school?" She looked up to me.

"Yep. I popped the 'p'.

"Head over to mine after you're done. Charlie's working late tonight. We can spend our evening together." Her voice changed at the last line. It was low and sassy.

"Don't you get hot Jake? Wearing these many clothes?" Her hands tugged at the zipper of my jacket.

"Sometimes but not always." I tried to keep my voice calm but she was making it very difficult. Even with two layers of clothing her touch burned my skin

"Then you should wear less clothes. I don't want you getting uncomfy."

"Sure sure or maybe you just want to see me half-naked." I replied smugly.

I held the door open for her and offered her my hand. She took it without hesitation and got out of the car. She looked at our intertwined fingers. I gave her a smile but didn't let go of her.

We walked together inside to her class. The hallways were empty. I pulled her in for another kiss but a high-pitched screech stopped us. "Nessie!" Camilla was standing wearing an annoyed expression while David was amused.

"Hey."

"You're so unpredictable." She whined.

"Please it's totally obvious." David tried.

"What is?" Nessie asked.

"This." David held our joined hands high.

"Whats going on guys?" I asked.

"We made a bet and I won. As always. Nothing more than usual." I rolled my eyes. Them and their bets.

"You know you guys sometimes act the same way my family does." Nessie smiled at us. At the sound of second bell the twosome wandered off. I pulled her close and planted my lips on hers. She knotted her hands in my hair tugging at it. I supported the back of her neck with my hand and moved my mouth against her feverishly. In order to catch my breath I tilted her head and moved down to her neck sucking at her pulse point before pulling away. With swollen lips, hickied neck and harsh breathing she was a turn on.. She brought her hands to her lips and traced them. The corners of her mouth turned up , I pecked her before finding my way to Economics. I couldn't really concentrate on anything. My mind was swirling with her thoughts. This year was going to be a long one.

A high-pitched fake sweet voice called out to me disturbing my day dreaming. Amy was eyeing me with lust driven eyes. Uh-oh. Did that little conversation sparked some hope in her for us? Shit. I should've never acted so friendly.

"Hey Jake." The way my name sounded from her lips made me flinch. I didn't reply nad continued to take down notes. "Jake." The bitch whined tugging at my sleeve. "What?" I snapped startling her.

"I was wondering if you and I could ditch the next period together." She ran her fingers up and down my arm disgusting me the nth degree. I grabbed her hand and jerked it away roughly.

"No thanks I'm not interested in spending quality time with you. Go find someone else to fuck." I spat. For the rest of the period she didn't bother me which I was thankful for. On my way to Calculus Nessie and I crossed paths and pulled her in a corner. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was literally lost in the beauty of her face. Her beauty was like no other, so mesmerizing and spellbinding and features so proportionate. Behind those long lashes were the most deep rich brown eyes with a tint of emerald that you could see around the rims. Beneath the planes of her face innocence lurked, an indication she was still pure and naïve.

"Well?" Her velvety voice rang in my ears. I shook my head.

"I wanted to tell you something but I got lost." I whispered.

"In that case go to class and try to remember and then meet me in French." I turned around and took a step forth.

"Hey." She grabbed my arm. " You forgot something."

"Yeah?" She nodded and gave me a hug nuzzling her face in my chest. I gave her a sweet peck before moving to Calculus. What was that I wanted to tell her? In calculus too whats-her-name had the nerve to sit beside me. So persistent but all waste. Luckily she never uttered a word.

"Hello Jacob." Frustrated I turned to see who it was this time. But my sensitive nose identified before my eyes could. It was the fake blonde weirdo Sylvia.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I tried to sound polite but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm having this big party to which you're invited. My parents will be out of the town this weekend..." She trailed her long nailed finger on my cheek scraping it. This was getting ridiculous. If they were guys I'd beat the hell out of them. But they weren't and I had to control myself. I caught hold off her hand and pushed it aside.

"I'm busy this friday."

"no problem I'll postpone it to Saturday."

"Have you ever considered I don't want to be around girls like you?" I asked harshly. Her smile didn't falter in the least bit and she walked away swaying her hips making me gag.

I sighed. When were these girls going to leave me alone? The hour went by better. I actually paid attention and for once Nessie was subsided with Calculus.

In French Nessie and I sat together. We held hands while our legs brushed unintentionally or maybe intentionally. I sat there admiring her. Her bronze ringlets formed a curtain hiding her face. I tucked her hair behind her ear. Catching me her lips turned into a smirk.

"Jake, you can admire me all you want later but for now polish your french conversation skills so that you understand when we speak." She whispered before went back to doing her work.

The pig-headed teacher walked over stopping right in front of her. "Renesmee, do you need any help? Is every thing alright?" His hand flew to her shoulder kneading it. He eyed her inappropriately making a deep growl rumble within my chest. She placed her hand on my knee, her touch calmed me instantly and shrugged his hand off.

"No sir." She stressed on 'sir.' "Are you sure?" She nodded not bothering to look at him.

"Anyways if you need help here's my number. Don't hesitate to call me." His vision grazed at her chest and I'm practically growled.

"Jake." She scolded. "Oh that's very generous of you sir. But no thanks I have Jacob to help me always whether or not it is french." She replied sweetly. But he pushed the paper towards her. Taking it in her hand my eyes widened. But the next thing I knew she crumpled it ans threw it in the nearest trashcan. way to go Nessie.

That fucker watched her burning in fury. Girls never denied him anything. But Nessie did. I guess his ego got hurt pretty bad. He stood there for a long time. His mouth hung open. finally he moved when the bell rang. After he was gone we both burst out laughing.

"Nice and bold move." I patted her back and gave her a thumbs up.

"well what can I say? Someone needed to burst his little bubble." She shrugged still laughing.

"Come on." We walked to the cafeteria. I held the door open for her. At our table I found Amy sitting. I groaned inwardly sitting at the chair while Nessie went to get food.

"Hey man." David greeted.

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Jacob." Amy moved to the chair beside me leaving seat for Nessie faraway

"Yes Amy? What can I do for you?"

"Fuck me." She said under her breath but I heard it. You wish slut. "You left your notes in a hurry." She handed me my notes "Thanks."

"Are you coming to Sylvia's party?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on Jake it will be fun. You and I will go together."

"I have stuff to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked leaning into me. I zoned her out and watched my potential girlfriend walk towards me.

"Here you go Jake." Nessie sat my lunch tray in front of me.

"Thanks babe." I made room for her sit in my lap and she made herself home. Moving her hair I breathed in her neck. She turned her head and captured my lips with hers. I should've taken a deep breath 'cause we didn't surface for the next five minutes. I took a deep breath in order to control my harsh breath. All this while Amy had her mouth open.. Nessie smirked arrogantly at her.

"Lil jealous?"

"She was heading in me territory and I don't appreciate that." I chuckled and stuffed my face.. I noticed she was working on her chemistry homework occasionally taking chunks from my tray.

"Why ain't you eating?"

"I've got homework to do Jake. I didn't complete it last night."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was busy doing someone's elses assignment." I smiled sheepishly. Her pen wasn't working. She jerked it a few times and scribbled it on a rough sheet.

"Try harder Nessie. You gotta get ir aroused and satisfied." I said. She gave me a dumbfounded look and shook the pen hardly again.

"Nessie is trying very hard to get the pen in wild mood and the paper is already begging for more."

"What the hell?" She questioned. Nobody was watching us busy in their conversation.

"Silly Nessie, the tip is acting as a cock and the irregularities as womanhood core." I replied casually.

"Idiotic and strange." She grumbled. She once again scribbled on her page trying to get the ink out of it.

"Nessie tries to increase the friction and get the pen in action but it is not in for it today."

"Here ness take mine." Camilla handed her pen. She wrote a word or two before it also stopped working.

"Ness was able to get some cum out but changing dicks did not work well either." She cringed at the comparison.

"Stop it Jake it feels so ewwy." I laughed at her expression and continued.

"Again as Nessie tries she is able to get some fluid out. By this time the paper is dying by the delay and wants to writhe in pain pleasurably. Hurry Nessie."She gave me the look but despite that I did not stop my charade."Oh god Jake this is so disgusting."

"Hurry. Get the pen working." She jerked and wrote furiously on the paper with invisible ink.

"Nessie is now desperate to have the deed done. She tries to rub the paper's clit and the paper crumbles under the hard pleasurable touch. I guess the pen wants to satisfy paper first before taking care of himself."

"Nessie try harder."

"Rub the tip/dick on the clit Ness. And Nessie finally listens to me and does what I ask her to do. The paper moans and pants driving the pen insane. Pen's about to loose it I can tell. Just a few more seconds."

"We're almost there. almost. The paper gives in all wobbly while the pen goes harder and harder continuing his thrusts. And...it happeneed. Pen's release can be clearly seen on the paper. And now the pen doesn't stop. Oh lore help the poor paper. Who knows how long it takes him to stop?" I traced her lips with my thumb like I hd the other day. Only this time she doesn't moan but cracks a smile.

"You're very creative." She laughed.

"Thanks." She shook her head still recovering from my spontaneous outburst.

"Where do you get all these ideas?"

"They're random. I mean I don't exactly plan what I say.. They just pop in my head outta nowhere."

Today in Gym she took my breath away. For some reason she decided to ditch the boring uniform and wore a tight fit tank top and hot pants. Her clothes covered only what ws required. Her navel was visible and her long creamy legs were just... . She had pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and looked deadly.

"Trying to grab someone's attention?" I asked.

"Only one's"

"And who would that lucky guy be?"

"Stick around to find out." She smirked before taking off on the track. We ran together talking about nothing in particular. Guys tried to hit on her but didn't succeed in their pathetic attempts to woo her. She was mint look at . Fuckers.

"Lets skip the next period and take a walk in the wood by the river." I suggested. and she agreed.

We hiked by the river that was not far from school. "So when are we going racing?" She asked as we settled on a rock. The crystal clear blue water shimmered in the sunlight.

"Whenever you want." I answered.

"I'd say now."

"Then let's go."

"Come on Jake. Tell me something. Anything." She climbed onto my lap with her back pressed against my chest. I slid my arms around her caging her holding her to me.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything. Tell me about your family. We've never touched that topic."

"My family. There's my dad in a wheelchair. My twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Becca lives in Hawaii and Rachel studies at UW. They both are very nice nad caring. You know when my mom passes away dad was a wreck. He'd spent nights away from us."

"I'm so sorry about your om." She whispered,her voice heavy and cracking.

"That was a long time ago. She was the sunshine of our family. We'd play games, have barbeques, hand out together and do lots of stuff. Without her the family fell apart. Dad was always drinking in the first few months and the n sometime later Rebecca ran away to marry some guy. Rach kept me sane. On my occasions I tried to run away but I always ended up on the first beach gazing far off in the sea hoping the dark times would go away and the sunshine would illuminate our lives once again." I took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"That never happened. I was a quiet kid back then. Sure as hell I took part in activities. But to just distract myself from the pain. There was nobody for us to look after , nobody we could talk to.. No one. It felt tha world had abandoned us. There ws just loneliness and darkness everywhere until recently." She was breathing heavily. A tera fell on my arm. I turned her around and wiped the tears away.

"I've never felt this kind of pain before and I'm really sorry you had to suffer." A sob escaped her throat.

"Then a ray of hope came in my life driving away the clouds of darkness. The ray is so very special. I've never felt so alive and real before I met her."

"Her?" Confusion coloured her features.

"Yep. Her. Where she is there is joy and happiness. Where she is there is love and peace. I'm so glad you came in my life Ness." Her breath hitched and her stated pounding faster against my chest.

"I'm really lucky to have you around amoureux." I stated staring in her deep brown iris. I pressed my lips to hers in a short sweet kiss. As a reflex her arms went to my neck toying with my copper hair.

"Lets head back before it starts raining." I whispered against her lips. I helped her up and we walked back together in silence hand in hand.

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all let me apologise for not updating last week. I've been busy and just three reviews for a big ass long chapter. Come on I know you're all better than that. I got over 200 hits. Secondly I need a beta so if you ae interested or know someone who might be, let me know. Did you like the paper and pen thing?**

**THANKS TO:**** Funny Bunni987,Taurus Pixie,HummingBird and Vaisleyismyname for reviewing. favoriting and alerting the story.**

**Review guys Review!**


	9. New Place

Chapter 9

New Place

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for almost a month but I only got one review and then I literally didn't have the heart to write anymore. I am only updating for my beloved reviewer HummingBird who started reviewing right from chapter 5. This chapter is dedicated to you and I tried to make it extra long only for you. Enjoy!**

NPOV

"We have to be more careful." David whispered. I stopped though he was whispering my vampire senses allowed me to hear clearly. I decided to listen.

"Now what?" Camilla sighed.

"I was informed Jacob went back to the Haunted Mansion." Wait what? Jacob was in the haunted mansion alone? That couldn't be possible. But why not? He didn't know the danger lurking around the corner. If that vampire had a mate she'd come after us for revenge.

Camilla and David were speaking in hushed voices. That chicka killed a vampire. She definitely knows about them and if she is saying Jake was there , there is no denying it.. But I had to cross check before I jumped to conclusions.

I left the couple alone to find Jake. I didn't have to use my vampire senses to look for him. I followed the direction my heart was calling me. Sounds cliché but its true. I was loosing myself completely to him and I'm pretty sure he was too. We had been stealing kisses the past week and I was astonished at my self-control. I felt myself float on cloud nine whenever he touched me.

Sure enough he was by his locker putting his stuff in.

"Hey baby." He greeted me with his signature grin.

"Hey there chief." I mirrored his grin.

"Whats wrong?" He asked sensing change in my mood.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I muttered.

"Shoot." The crease on his forehead intensified.

"Di...did you go back to the Haunted Mansion that day after dropping me off?"

"What?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"Don't play dumb Jake."

"No I didn't I went home." He answered with confidence.

"Jake?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I told you I went home." I continued to stare at him.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez. I didn't go there on purpose. You were on my mind and wheels chose to take that path." He confessed. Now he's talking.

"Did you go inside?'

"Nessie."

"Jake. Answer me. Did you?"

"Yeah I did." My breath caught in my throat. The world seemed to swirl around me and the voices got muffled.

"Nessie. Breathe Honey." He whispered taking me in his arms. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Take a deep breath." I inhaled filling my lungs with air and felt my diaphragm expanding and exhaled.

"You shouldn't have gone there. You could have got hurt." I shuddered at the thought of him seeing hurt.

"I didn't. Kay? I'm fine." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You can do that to me Jake. Promise me you won't go after unnecessary weird stuff." I stated firmly in a meek voice. He raised his eyebrows, his orbs cutting through my soul. "Promise me." I begged.

"'Kay I promise." He finally caved in. "Now whats with that grimace? Smile for me." I didn't smile. I was just too stunned to show any emotion except my shock. "Come on Ness, I promised right? Please please please smile." He pleaded. Placing his fingers on the corners of my mouth he made an effort to turn them up. When I didn't respond he sighed.

"Fine." He snapped startling me. His playful mode is gone and is now replaced with a frown. I grabbed his arm forcing him to look at me. He demeanour changed. He was utterly astonished at the sudden movement and he most definitely did not expect my inhuman strength. "Did you find someone there?"

"Even if I had would it matter to you?" He retorted. Now it was my turn to be taken aback.

"Of course it would. You are the most important person in my life. What concerns you concerns me." I stated as a matter of fact-ly. "You always get your way around things don't you?" I kept mum unsure of how to respond. "Yes I saw a boy. He was about 13, 14 maybe. I don't know. He said I shouldn't be there."

"You shouldn't have been." I totally agreed with the stranger. Jake was not meant to know about the supernatural stuff. "Its strange, you know he had David's hair and eyes but his facial features resembled Camilla's." The crease on my forehead deepened. I knew something was up. But I couldn't figure out what. Those two were...different.

The ringing sound of the late bell rang through the corridors moving us from our spot. We took our usual seats in French beside each other. That sick bastard was glaring at me again but I could careless. I gave him a smug smile and his expression immediately turned um...sexual and passionate. _You are mine to fuck. You'll be begging me in no time, _he thought. Ha. You wish. Only Jacob would have that pleasure and not some sicko like you.

My chair started vibrating shaking me. I turned around to see the cause of nuisance. Kyle was tapping his foot against my chair's leg disturbing me.

"Is there a problem Cullen?"

"Yes there is which happens to be you. Would you stop tapping your foot. Its agitating her." Jake answered for me. Aww. He really pays attention to my every move. Understanding without exchange of words and standing up for me. His hard and soft exterior was one in a million. He was my sun in darkness, rain in desert, moon in night and warmth in winter.

Kyle stopped tapping his foot but not before winking at me. The male population's thoughts would have drove me insane if it weren't for my shield. But Jacob's mind was well guarded. I want to hear his thoughts so badly. What wouldn't I give to be able to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered.

"Just thinking." I replied quietly drinking in his beauty. "You know you get this look when you're thinking something deep. Either you would be biting your lip and you'd have a subtle smile playing on your lips. Lips I want to taste so bad." His warm voice turned husky at the last sentence. If it weren't for my vampire hearing I would not have heard him. I'm sure my cheeks were now shades of pink. I hated I blushed so easily. His hand cupped my face and my eyes fluttered close involuntary. The warmth from his hand seeped through the pores in my skin raising my already high temperature slightly.

"He's still watching you like a hawk." He murmured playing with a strand of my bronze locks. I rolled my eyes, not in mood to deal with my perverted French teacher.

In the cafeteria during lunch Camilla was missing. I excused myself and went to search her. I didn't have to work hard. Following her honey-apple scent led me to the spare lobby area behind the Gym.

"What do you mean you tried?" She was speaking in hushed voice again.

"I'm sorry, really. But you gotta see it from my point of view." I moved to a spot where I could see them without caught. According to me this boy resembled the one earlier Jake made reference to. Just like he said the 14-year-old teen was the spitting image of David, his facial features dominated by Camilla.

"Well then try harder. David and I also went through that phase and so did your brother. Its not difficult." So he had a sibling too. I wonder how many were there looking like my bestie and her boyfriend.

"He's going to be real mad isn't he?" His thoughts centered around David looking very angry. "No he isn't." Camilla's voice turned icy scaring the boy more than he probably was. "He's going to kill me and then kill you. Thats whats gonna happen."

"Don't say that I don't wanna see you hurt. I'll take his wrath provided he doesn't lay a finger on you." Her eyes softened and turned...maternal maybe? She ran her long proportionate beautifully manicured fingers across his forehead smoothing his creased forehead. "I'll talk to him ok? Now head back to the dormitory and focus on your studies." She pressed a kiss to his forehead affectionately before the boy sprinted off in the drizzling rain. Cam let out a shaky breath her vision following the retreating figure till it disappeared.

I took my cell phone out and placed it on my ear pretending to talk. Camilla stepped in the loby surprised to see me. "Ok I'll talk to you later." I shed my pretense and tucked my phone in my pocket. "Ness what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Camilla. I was searching for a quiet place to talk to my au...um...sister. Lets head back." She nodded and I sighed in relief she hadn't caught me spying on her. "Hey can I ask you something?" She seemingly tensed up but agreed. "That night in the Haunted Mansion how...um...what happened exactly?" She visibly relaxed at the mention of the dreaded house.

"I, well I watch Supernatural every night and I've like every episode programmed in my brain. I recalled the one where Winchesters killed the red eyed monster and followed their suit. Simple as that."

"I thought the stories were made up." I retaliated. I was not going to let go easily.

"I don't think they are."

"Cam I 'm a fan of the series too." I lie. In reality the whole thing was too comical, two ordinary humans taking on the supernatural world. " There was no such episode based on red eyed monster. There was only yellow eyes. So tell me the truth." I got to the point.

"I told you the truth. There's nothing more to reveal."

"I'm sure there's tons." I pressed.

"Can't you just forget it, like that discard that memory?"

"I don't think I can after I witnessed something that doesn't happen everyday."

"Why are we talking about this again?"

"I heard you and David talking about Jake going back there." I blurted out.

"You were eavesdropping?" She accused.

" No. Your whispers were loud enough to reach my sensitive ears."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Nope."

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." She opened the door to cafeteria and walked in leaving me to my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed we'd come here. I took my place beside Jacob. Lunch was spent talking and joking but in the back of my mind those images still lingered. Vampire advancing towards Jake, Camilla killing him, me overhearing their conversation and then her little exchange with that boy.

I had initially thought I was the one messed up. But these two beat me to it. Their mystery stuff was egging my curiosity. As much as I tried to put the pieces together a new problem created making it hard. If I went the Jane way Camilla would spill her guts in no time. But I wasn't her and I wouldn't torture my friend for the sake of information at any cost. I'd try to protect them and keep them safe as far as possible from my world.

"Ness." The caring and husky voice of my potential love called out to me. "Yeah?"

"Here." He handed me a shiny silver key. " This is the key to my place . Go there. relax, take a nap and cook for me."

"You didn't have to say 'relax' and 'take a nap'. Just the latter would've been enough." He cocked his head to one side. "But I've gotta sound convincing right?"

"Sure sure." I mimicked his catchphrase and we both laughed.

In the Gym changing room I opened my locker and a beautiful sight greeted me. What I found in there surprised the hell outta me. Fifteen pink roses and one red rose along with a note. I picked up the note along with the beautiful roses. I opened the neatly folded crisp paper and recognised Jacob's handwriting. An involuntary smile spread across my face.

* * *

Ness

I don't know how to put it together in one piece of paper. All these thoughts and newly found feelings are driving me insane. I swear its like being on an emotional rollercoaster. And I really do hope you are feeling the same way. We spent fifteen years without the knowledge of each other God knows how. But now that we have each other every second without you feels like ages. No measure of time with you is long enough.

With your 16th birthday approaching a new life awaits the both of us that neither of us have experience of. I hope I can make us last forever and bind us together in every way known possible. I wish you'd welcome this opportunity and accept me 'cause I don't know how to deal with the reality of being away from you. You make my day worthwhile and I pray we can last for an eternity together.

Only Yours'

Jacob

* * *

I felt giddy and ecstatic after reading his note. A new anonymous emotion bubbled in my chest taking me on cloud nine. If it were possible I'd love to spend the rest of forever with you Jake. No one else compares to you.

Our feelings were growing stronger as each day passed. We were falling in love. I would've been able to distinguish between infatuation and love. What Jake and I shared was more than just some intimate bond. It was very deep and mysterious I guess.

I tucked the stuff back carefully in my locker and walked out of changing room with an ear-splitting smile. At the sight of me Jake's eyes brightened and sparkled with hope and a numerous emotions. I slid my arms around his torso. "I'm guessing you read my letter." He predicted correctly.

"I did. I do feel the way you do and I believe we'll last forever no matter what. Nothing can drive us apart." I admitted. "By the way I hope you didn't actually go in there while girls were changing."

"I didn't. I had Cam do that for me."

"How did she open my locker anyway?"

"That chick can pick anything. There's no stopping her." I looked around for her but she was nowhere in sight. Rest of the day passed without anything happening out of the ordinary. I was looking forward to Chemistry, I needed some answers. I gave Jacob a quick kiss and skipped to the class. David was sitting in his usual seat.

"Hey Cullen."

"Hey how you doing?"

"Fine now that you are here I have somebody sane to talk to." He grinned at me.

"Can I ask you something? Promise you'll answer me honestly?" I asked with a slight glimmer of hope.

"Shoot."

"Today in the morning I overheard you and Cam talking something about Jake going back to the Haunted Mansion alone. Is that true?" Ok that was stupid. When Jacob had already confessed it I shouldn't have asked this. "I don't think that's the only topic left to debate on." He sighed taking notes.

"Please answer me. If it concerns Jake i wanna know everything." I almost whined like a puppy. "Yes. He went back there." Oh thank heavens. Finally at least he's willing to hear me out and clarify my suspicions.

"How did you know?"

"A friend of mine saw him there. Kids go there all the time." There we start we the lies again. His statement contradicted Jacob's who told me people rarely took that path. "Can I talk to that friend?" I asked taking him completely by surprise. "What do you wanna know Nessie?"

"David I'm confused. Everyone's got different thing to say. Jacob told he sawn a 13 year old boy looking just like you and that people didn't often go that way. What you are saying is opposite. I know Jake won't make things up but who should I believe?"

"What makes you say I'm lying?" He retaliated back and this was not what I was expecting him to say. "I didn't say that."

"No but your statement implies that." I didn't give him an answer and decided to keep my bland mouth shut on this subject. Like I said these two were messed up pretty bad and were now screwing with my brain. But I won't give up. We continued to talk but didn't venture in the now raging seas of the past events that held me curious. Art lifted my spirits. I was painting, doing what I loved the most. I was doing it with Jacob, the person I loved most.

My Chief had practice session for the upcoming football season. So I went home with his note and flowers. His home. Like he had suggested I cooked a meal and watched a movie. I had to admit his movie collection was larger than Emmett's and Alice's combined.

My eyes started dropping. Surely he wouldn't mind me sleeping in his enormous bed. I dragged myself up to his room and snuggled in his sheets. I fell asleep with his tempting scent enveloping me.

I woke up around 5.30. I was well aware of another being's presence in the room. My eyes connected with the brown iris of the owner of the house and my lips curled up. "Hey Jake." I patted the bed. He took the hint and sat beside me. "Hey gorgeous. How was your nap?"

"Quite relaxing and refreshing." I felt well rested. "When did you get here?"

"Around 5."

"Why didn't wake me up?"

"Disturb you and then deal with a cranky Ness? Thats not a good idea to ponder." He chuckled and I smacked his arm playfully. "For how long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Half an hour. You looked so cute and angelic I took a few snaps."

"Of my sleeping self?" I asked in mock horror. He nodded and I gave a weak groan in reply. He laughed "What?

"I look anything but angelic while sleeping. I must look horrifying."

"No you don't. You are perfect." He bent down placing his soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him trying to pull him on top of me. But his hands had a death grip on the mattress. I tried to break his grip but he didn't even budge. So I swiveled my hips into his. Now he groaned. "Don't start something you can't stop." He breathed against my ear making me shiver and sending delicious tremors down my spine. "I wasn't planning to." I rolled my hips again trying to get him in the mood. He pecked me twice before sliding off the bed. I pouted while he laughed at my expression. "We have plenty of time to make out but can we eat first?"

At the dining table instead of sitting on the chair he pulled out for me I settled on his lap. We snacked and chatted. It was so easy to talk to him. I moved to get a napkin and unexpectedly my core brushed against his manhood. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Why do you do that Ness?"

"What?" I asked feigning innocence. I was anything but innocent right now. "Sit in my lap and move around."

"'cause you are the softest and most comfortable chair . I want to be near you as far as possible." I trailed my finger on his forehead to his nose down to his lips. He tried to bite my finger but I swatted him away giggling.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 6.30, Grandpa will be home early today. Sliding off his lap I took the dishes to the sink and started cleaning them. Moments later I felt his muscular arms wrap around my petite waist. Moving my hair to my left said he started nuzzling his face in my neck occasionally biting the blue-black skin. Jacob was capable of giving me love bites so hard they hadn't healed yet. His breath tickled me making me giggle.

"Whats so funny?" He asked covering my hands with his own helping in cleaning the dishes. "That tickles."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. He started teasing me with the tip of his tongue. Now it tickled even more. His tongue grazed my shoulder-blade ever so gently and his hot breath turned me on. "Jacob." I moaned as his hands found their way under my shirt over my belly button. My legs locked together and I rubbed them for some friction.

I found a way to stop our teasing-torture that was growing hotter as the seconds ticked by. I took some water in my palm and splashed it on his face. He jumped away and I burst out laughing at his surprised look. I turned off the tap and wiped my hands . Walking in the living room I picked up my bag.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Grandpa will be home early." I replied zipping up my bag. He took my Burberry jacket and helped me put it on and even zipped it up for me. When his hand reached up to my chest my hummingbird heart started thumping and breath hitched. Of course all of this seemed to go unnoticed by this beautiful tanned version greek god who stood majestically before me. He kissed me bye and I drove back to Grandpa's singing along the rock band.

Grandpa was home. His cruiser was parked outside but I didn't expect him waiting for me. I opened the door and there my old grey haired wrinkled skin Grandpa stood in his uniform.

"Hey Gramps whats up?" I asked taking out my roses. "Nothing come." I followed him to the living room.

Inside I was greeted by Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. The smile on my lips faltered a bit. Shoot. I had totally forgot they were coming today. I embraced both of them after gaining my composure. How could I fail to notice their car? Moreover my vampire senses almost vanished when I was too content to care about anything.

"Hey Grandma Grandpa. Its so nice to see you again. I missed you a lot." Truth to be told I didn't. I didn't have the time to miss them. Jacob distracted me from everything else. "Renesmee. You're looking beautiful as usual." Grandma cooed admiring me at an arm's length.

"I'm afraid we have to cut short on this visit Charlie. We have unpacking to do." Grandpa said to Grandpa.

"No problem Carlisle. Now that you are all near I can visit my granddaughter anytime right?"

"Of course you can." Grandma turned to me, " Ready to see your new home?" I nodded my head with unexpected excitement. We said our byes and sped to our new home.

"We're not living in Forks?" I asked as we zoomed past the Thanks for your visit sign. "No. Outskirts." Grandpa replied.

"How's Forks? Do you like it here?"

"Its awesome. I feel blended here. I've made so many friends and everybody's nice."

"Sounds like it isn't the sleepy town anymore your mother moved to."

"Sleepy?" Grandpa took a turn to a different road.

We stopped at a beautiful house nestled in the wild green trees of Forks. Well this was to be expected, we had always lived surrounded by forests. I don't know how it slipped my mind. This house must've been a hundred years old. Forks had been a home to my family for a long time with periodic gaps. It stood three stories high, rectangular and well proportioned. Despite it being old my new home looked sorta modern. It was painted in a soft faded white shade that complimented the dark wood work beautifully. The door that opened the house was entirely made of glass along with the big windows on the first and second floor. The roof of the house was also carved out of expensive looking wood and had a gentle slope. The outer front didn't have any balcony but I hoped they had a balcony in the back. I loved to paint in a balcony.

Grandma led me inside and I gasped. The interior was very bright and looked open as the walls had been knocked out and replaced with glass. The lawn stretched behind the cedars to the bare wide river. I could already picture Emmett and Jasper arm wrestling there. The walls were beaming high housing exquisite artworks and a few of my paintings. On the west side of the room there was an enormous curvy staircase reminding me of old palaces. This house was nothing like Camilla had designed for Jacob. It had an air of history making it very ancient kinda? "You've outdone yourself Grandma." I complimented skipping upstairs. "Your room's on second floor. You'll know which one it is." I checked out Grandpa's study where I was born. There was a faint and stale scent of Mama's, Daddy's and Grandpa's along with the scent of a newborn baby which was mine.

I opened the last door on second level and peeked in cautiously. Grandma had really worked hard on my room. The wall were painted in varied shades of white. Glass works were to be expected. A whole wall was replaced by a glass wall. I had a view that took my breath soft glow of the half moon danced as a beam on the calm flowing shallow crystal blue waters of the river though the canopy. I opened the glass french double doors and stepped in the balcony. To my right a small portion housed my canvas and paints. I smiled inwardly.

I turned back to my room and noticed three dark wood doors. One of them led to the bathroom and the other two to my closets. The bathroom was connected to the closet. A 54" T.V. was paced on the wall facing opposite to the one my bed was placed against. My bed was king sized. The comforters and sheets were light bluish-grey sheets and with a little black too. There were two grey pillows and five blue and black cushions in all. The part of the room I loved the most was that it had a small loveseat by the glass wall reminding me of Jacob's room. Other than all of this there was a small rugged carpet in a dark shade, a dresser and a table where my school books would be. There was small portion of my massive room dedicated to my all time favorite novels. My eyes stopped at the sight of an...air conditioner? I never felt the need for an air conditioner.

I hopped downstairs. My nostrils flared up the scent of steak. God how much I missed her cooking. I embraced her from behind. "I love my room. Thanks Gramps."

"Your welcome." She took a sniff at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Your scent. Its barely detectable. Its there hidden beneath another overpowering scent. Smells like a teenager." Uh-oh. That overpowering scent was Jacob's.

"Teenagers." I lied. "I hangout around teenagers and my scent's always masked. So its bound to happen." I tried to keep my voice smooth. I think she bought it and I sighed inwardly.

"Did you see the medical room?" Grandpa asked coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah I did. It feels so surreal. I can't believe I was born up there."

"You'd be happy to know every room here is sound proof. So you can sleep peacefully."

"Translation: You won't get disturbed by our nightly activities anymore." I giggled along with Grandma while Grandpa laughed.

"Do you wanna see your room in your parents cottage?" Grandma asked.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean I won't exactly spend any time there. There's no reason for me to lounge in their property." My voice sharpened saddening the early thirties couple.

Grandma smiled again regaining her composure. "Come on. One look wouldn't do any harm." She took my hand and we ran towards their home. Grandma ran ahead of me gracefully. The leaves shook as we zoomed past the trees. It felt awesome to run at full speed and let the human-Ness subside.

There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the stars. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in the handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

Grandma showed me my so-called room. The door opened and my eyes widened. The walls were painted in the most violent shade of pink. The bed was tiny. The sheets and comforters were pink. Oh My God. All this felt like a nightmare. The windows were really small. I looked around frantically trying to find something sane but failed to see it.

"Bella designed your room."

"I knew I loved you for a reason. You know exactly what I want but this is for a five year old not for a fifteen year old teenager." I huffed. "I'm not spending a single night here." I declared.

Grandma laughed, "I told her it was not a good idea. Pink. But she was adamant. It was the first time she wanted to do anything for you so I didn't stop her."

That night Grandma fed me as much as I could take. "Ughh...I can't breathe." I rubbed my tummy. The response I received was their sophisticated laughter.

"She missed cooking for you. You are the reason we link ourselves to humanity May. You're the thread binding us as a family. You're the best gift and blessing we've ever had." Grandpa smiled down at me.

"With the exception of my parents." I whispered, letting the tears fall. It may be true I was the one linking them together but my own parents didn't have time for me. They were so lost in each other to care about anything else.

I fell asleep in my new bed snuggled up in the comfortable comforters.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys don't like the story please suggest me how to improve it. I'd really appreciate your feedback on Forever Is Only The Beginning.**


	10. Crossing a Line

Chapter 10

Crossing a Line

JPOV

"You're girlfriend's very interrogative." David informed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Or is Nessie even your girlfriend?" He laughed.

"I wish." I grumbled. "What was she asking?"

"Stuff. That happened the night you lost your cool."

"The freaky iris?" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah. But why did of all people she chose to enquire me? I mean Cam's the one who handled the creep."

"Dude. You're her boyfriend. Wouldn't you know what the fuck's going on?" He went in to a dreamy daze and I knew I had lost him to his fantasies. I let him be. I turned around only to find the infamous Amy checking me out. Seriously what was her problem? Could she not see I was taken? She blew me a kiss and I made a gagging sound. I turned my back on her and attempted to get David out of his day dreaming.

"Dave." I tried but no response.

"David." Still no response. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard.

"David." I almost yelled.

"What?" I shook my head at him.

"Stop fantasizing and bang her already." I piped. He turned to glare at me.

"Would you do the same with Nessie?"

"I won't." I automatically answered. There was no way I was going to give into my fantasies just to satisfy myself.

"Then why should I?"

"Then you're gonna wait till all your hair's grey?"

"Who says we are waiting?" It clicked in my head. He had already done 'it' with her.

"You have?" I asked directly.

"Yep. It's not hard to sneak in her bedroom."

"Man I wish I co-owned a house with Ness." I sighed. "When?"

"Everyday either in her bedroom or mine." He answered.

"Great." The sarcasm in my tone was apparent. I felt a presence behind me. David moved a little and passed a grin to whoever was behind.

"Hey David, Jacob." An all too chirpy over friendly voice disturbed the peace of my mind.

"Hello Amy. What brings you by?" David offered her a polite greeting.

"Saw you two talking. Thought I'd come say hi."

"Well you have now. Please do me the extraordinary honour of leaving us the hell alone." I growled.

"Oh Jacob. I love it when you go all angry on me." Say what now.

"I'm gonna head back home. Nessie would be waiting." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I don't understand what you see in her. She's just a spoiled brat."

"Lets see. She's smart, funny, loving, caring, beautiful, understanding. She's not clingy like you are and doesn't need everything spoken to understand. Provided she does my homework and cooks me delicious meals." I turned to David. "Did I leave anything?"

"I think you got it all covered dude." We walked out of Gym in the parking lot, a satisfactory smile found its way to my face. "See ya later man." I drove back to my home feeling content I'd find Nessie either asleep or dancing to music while working on dinner.

I saw a Mercedes parked outside my driveway and Ness pacing in front of my gate. I frowned. I noticed someone sitting in the car staring at Ness. Even though the windows were heavily tinted my vision allowed me to see the figure inside. I pulled up and got out walking to her.

"Hey Jake." Nessie greeted with a strain to her voice. Whats wrong?

"Why aren't you inside?" I asked. She gave me hug and I felt her hand slip inside my back pocket tucking a paper.

"I'm in a hurry. Head over to Cam's." She whispered and handed me the key. I squeezed her and kissed her temple. She walked or rather ran to the black Mercedes and got in. She waved at me before zooming out of my peripheral vision.

What the fuck just happened?

I took the note and opened it.

**Will explain later. Sorry couldn't stay for dinner.**

**-Nessie**

I sped to Camilla's all gloomy. Who was that woman with Nessie? Her foster-mother? Yep. That'd be her. I pulled up in their enormous circular driveway and cut the engine. Their muffled voices and laughter rang through the front yard. I jogged up to the porch and rang the door bell.

Cam opened the door laughing. Her expression turned more delightful. Without a second thought she ushered me inside and pulled me in a hug.

"Hey stranger." She greeted.

"Hey."

"I'm so glad to see you here. I was beginning to worry you forgot your way." She laughed. "And where's Nessie? Don't you two usually spend your evenings together?" She enquired leading me to the dining table. It felt weird to sit here like I used to sit here almost ages ago. "And why so blue today?"

"I guess her foster parents are here. She said she'll explain later." I sighed.

"Don't worry. We can relive the old times." She fixed me a plate and I took a bite savouring the sweet mouth-watering taste.

"Hmm." I moaned. They both stopped eating and looked in my direction. "What?" I asked a little self-conscious.

"Nothing. You are sexually frustrated Jacob. People moan on little things when they are deprived of sex." David said. My eyebrows raised and I swallowed the bite.

"Gosh David. Let him eat." I went back to eating my meal. Half an hour later I was finding it difficult to move around. We played X-box for a while with me winning the majority of the games.

"This controller is defected." David groaned after another loss added to his record. "Gimme yours." He snatched mine.

"Whatever Dude. Man up and admit I'm way better than you." I laughed at his expression. We played another round of COD which he lost again.

"This proves that Jake is the most awesome player in the history of Cod." Cam teased. "I'm changing sides." She took a seat beside me.

"I don't think your boyfriend is gonna admit that anytime soon." I chuckled. "Alright I'm done for today. Cam thanks for the meal." I stood up. Her eyes became the size of a saucepan. "Did you just thank me?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've never done it before. The girl's taught you some basic manners." David explained.

"Hey I have manners." I put on my hoodie and walked out the door.

_I'll explain later._ Her words echoed in my brain. Explain later what exactly?

A gentle tap on the window snapped me out of my thoughts. "I can literally see the gears working in your head. I'm sure everything's fine. She said she'll explain later right? Stop stressing." Camilla said. I drove back to my house and went to my room. Stripping out of my clothes I laid in my bed wearing only boxers.

Come on Nessie. Whats going on? The wait is killing me here. As if she heard me my phone started ringing on the nightstand. It was Nessie. Finally!

"Hey gorgeous."

_Hey Jake what're you doing? _

"I was just thinking about you."

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there this evening._

"Its ok Nessie."

_I swear I tried my level best to come but she wouldn't budge. I promise I'll do every..._

"Nessie." I cut her off. "Listen to me babe. Its fine 'kay? Tell me what happened."

_My foster parents are here. My mom said I should cut back on hanging out with friends when I was leaving for your place. She says I shouldn't get too attached to you guys. We won't be here for long._

"But you'll be a legal by the time you complete high school."

_I know. It took a lot to get her convinced to at least give you the key. She wasn't listening at all. She insisted on driving me to yours._

"Strict huh?"

_A lot. I wished I lived alone like you do with no limitations._

"Don't worry. We'll find a way through this."

_I know you will. _She sighed. _I thought we could cook your favourites together but all my plans were ruined._

"Oh Come on Ness. No big deal. I'll work my magic on her and she'll loosen up."

_I hope. _She mumbled. I cleared my throat and spoke in a husky voice, " So babe how about you and spend your birthday at my place? We could do anything you want." She giggled at my attempt to sound sexy.

_Jacob Black you're such a tease. Wait till we're alone. I'll tell you how we'll spend my birthday._

"Oh yeah? Any preferences?"

_You. Me. Alone. Rolling in your sheets. _She purred. That thought created a vivid image in my perverted head. Nessie and I rolling naked in my sheets. Heavily panting. Me laying sweet kisses on her goddess body worshipping her. Her soft hands in my hair tugging gently with her legs wrapped around my waist. Fucking Shit.

_Jake whats going on in that creative head of yours? _She asked.

"Umm...no..nothing Ness." I stuttered. I could hear hear her laughing on the other end.

_You just had a graphic view of us together didn't you?_

"Nooo." I almost whined.

_ did. Who are you kidding babe?_

"Yeah right, so what are you wearing right now?"

_Pj pants and loose fitting tee._

"No tanks or shorts?"

_I only wear hot pants to lure you, break your will power._ She breathed. _And you?_

" I sleep in my boxers babe."

_Hmm. Not bad. If I could just sneak in your room there would not be too many barriers._

"It's a good thing you're not sneaky. Lord knows what would happen if you were."

_Oh no Jake. Don't be so thankful. I can give you a quick visit. _She sounded serious. _if you like._ She added.

"My arms are always open for you sweets."

_ you always say this kinda stuff to other girls too?_

"Nope. You're the first and last." I confessed. Something inside me told me she was The One.

_And Amy?_

"Don't say that bitch's name. She drives me nuts."

_Hmm...so... _I could hear some shuffling on the other end of line. _ Jake someone's coming. I'll talk to you later. Bye._

"Bye babe. sleep tight."

* * *

A hand tugged at my wrist and pulled me an empty room. I smiled down at Nessie taking in her beauty. Just as I liked her top showed the right amount of cleavage accompanied by a cream jacket. Her tight fit dark was jeans outlined her curves in a way that was a turn on. Her heels rose her up a couple of inches higher making it very easy for me catch her lips. She slid her arms around my neck playing with my hair.

"So what were you saying about my birthday plans?" She whispered against my lips.

"We could do anything you want." I pressed a kiss to my throat and I felt my Adam's apple bob.

"Anything?" She asked. I nodded. "Claim me. Make me yours in every way possible."

"God you're going to be the death of me woman."

"What? You don't want to?"

"No I do. I do. I really do. But I think we should take baby steps and not rush. We have a lot of time."

"Yeah. You're right." Then he eyes brightened up. "But we can still make out right?"

I didn't answer her but pinned her to the wall and caged her not leaving any space for her to escape, not that she was planning to but I did. She latched our mouths together and our lips molded moving as if they had a life of their own. My hands slipped inside her top and found their way to her back toying with the waistband of her jeans. Her legs locked around me pulling me even closer. Her hands slid down from my neck to my chest. She fumbled with the top button trying to open it which she did. She one by one unbuttoned all and scraped my abs with her nails. They instanteously tightened underneath her touch. I tilted her face and moved down to her neck nibbling and sucking at the pale skin and placing a kiss right below her ear. I was rewarded with a moan.

Then I felt her hands shift down to the button of my jeans. That alarmed me. She tried to grab it but I separated our lower halves before she could.

"Jake" She whined.

"Nessie no." She didn't listen and reached out.

"Ness babe stop." I sounded stern. She grinded herself against me causing me to become instantly hard. I pecked her and stepped aside. Her eyes flew open and she glared at me as I buttoned up my shirt.

"You're awesome Jake. Had it been another guy he would have fucked me right her and moved on but you..." She trailed in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not another guy. I don't intend to be. I'd never take advantage of you." I made myself clear. She softened at my words.

"I too don't want you to be just some guy. I want more and I'm sorry." She hung her head. I swept her in my arms and sta in a chair with her in my lap.

"Hey nothing to be sorry for. YOU're such a turn on it takes every ounce of energy to refrain myself."

"If want me so much then want stop?" I sighed and laughed.

"I swear reasoning with you is like talking to a brick wall." She smacked my chest and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on. We're already late for French. I don't wanna get fucked as detention." A deep growl reverberated in my chest. "Woah calm down chief. I was just joking." She chuckled.

We walked to the class hand in hand stealing glances at each other. But that man whore had to ruin our mood. "You two are late." He said in a monotone.

"Yeah I was not feeling well.I went to the nurse with Jacob. Thats why." Nessie replied.

"Take your seat." His roamed at her body. I shot him a glare and he looked away. The fucker was going over the stuff Nessie and I had already studied under David's guidance. Figured David was a lot better than him for two reasons. 1. He didn't see Nessie in a degrading way. 2. He made studying so much fun that we actually paid attention. He never bored us.

I pretended to listen looking intently at Nessie. She was wearing a bit of make-up today, not that she needed it but she looked tempting enough to unleash the wold side of Jacob Black. She chewed her lip in the most sexiest way. She was perfect in every aspect - hot body, lovely nature and caring and loving aura.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She whispered.

"Admiring perfection." I replied.

"There's nothing perfect Jake. You can always fins some flaws." She retorted.

"I don't seem to find any."

"Perfection?"

"I'm talking to her."

"Oh please." She tried to hide her flattery but didn't succeed. "Once you meet my family you'll understand what perfection is. I'm just..." I cut her off, " You're it. For me." I kissed her knuckles. Her cheeks turned pink as she tried to hide her blush.

Before going for lunch we were in the hallway putting our books back. Her locker was bit far from mine. She was taking off her designer jacket to wear mine which was more comfortable when Kyle stepped behind her.. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure, one of his hands went up to her chest and the other graze down. How dare he touch her? Didn't think of the consequences of his actions? This image was violent enough for me to rip him to pieces.

"Hey hotshot. What'd you say? Tonight at my place?" His words rang though my head. I was fucking furious and started shaking. The fucker had crossed a line and now he was going to pay. I left my locker open and ran to my struggling angel. With one clean swipe she jerked himoff herfels. "How dare you touch me you filth?" She screamed at him throwing a punch to his gut.

I pushed Nessie away and held him up by the collar and slammed him into the lockers. He yelled in pain. I punched him square in the face and felt his nose cartilage crack when my skin made contact with his despite all the shouts of 'Fight Fight.' I didn't count how many swipes I took at him or punched him but before I could completely take the sweet revenge I was pulled off him by Nessie who seemed to possess inhuman strength at the moment.

"Come near her again and I'll rip your balls off." I threatened and almost laughed at the scared look on his face. Face that had broken nose, blue eyes, bruised cheeks and bleeding lip.

"Come on Jake. Let's go." Nessie tugged at my hand and I followed her lead. When were in the calm area of the school I slid my arms around her and pulled her to me. "Are you hurt?" I asked assessing her for any kind of damage.

"Nope. I'm fine. really. Are you?"

"Me Ness? You are the one who got groped." I answered in a harsh tone and she flinched. I was still seething mad at him for invading her personal space.

"What if you got hurt Jake?"

"I didn't. Nothing can hurt me baby." I sighed.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Cullen I 'd like to see you both in my office." Headmaster Bots asked appearing from...where?

We sat in his office. Nessie seemed to be focused on him. I wondered what she was doing.

"Whatever happened today shouldn't be repeated again. Understood?" What? No detention? Who was he kidding?

"I can assure you we will not initiate such kind of nuisance but if someone touches her inappropriately I'll be sure to give that person a dose of hell." I quickly answered not wanting to risk the chance of detention.

"You two may leave." After we were dismissed I asked, "What the fuck was that? What did you do?"

"You caught that huh?" She smirked.

"Hypnotizing him. I didn't any of us in trouble and see it worked." She giggled. I stared at her in awe. She had never told me that.

"Woah! That's intense. What else do I need to know?" I asked.

"Tonnes. Things you can never imagine."

**A/N: Another chapter added and progress made. I am impressed by the number of views I get for each chapter. **

**THANKS TO: HummingBird and breannaslack0012 for reviewing and adding the story to alert. It means a lot to me.  
**

**Review guys!**


	11. Surprised

Chapter 11

Surprised

NPOV

I studied my reflection in the mirror and sighed happily. The brown-eyed bronze haired beauty seemed to have matured since moving to Forks. Actually I grew up a lot here. This was my home where I was meant to be.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I retrieved it. 1 text message from Jake.

Where is your house...?

I texted him the directions to my place and grabbing my Channel clutch I skipped downstairs. The aroma of pancakes and bacon saturated the air making my mouth water. "Morning." I chirped.

"Morning May." My grandparents greeted. Grandma was cleaning the shelf and Grandpa was reading the morning newspaper leaning on the breakfast bar.

"May?" It felt weird being referred to as May. I had gotten used to people calling me Nessie that it was odd to hear people call out to me as May or Renesmee.

"Renesmee we've always called you May." Grandma said fixing me a plate. "Yeah right." I grumbled. I didn't like May. I was Nessie not May.

"What is it?" She asked. I shook my head taking the plate from her. She gave me the infamous Grandmother look and I knew there was no escaping.

"People here call me Ness or Nessie and now May feels foreign." I replied taking a bite of my pancake.

"Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah?" I automatically answered.

"Who named you that?" He asked.

"One of my friends. They think my name is mouthful." I recollected the memory of the day Jacob and I met. Neither of them said anything while I concentrated on finishing my breakfast..

My mind was swirling with innumerable thoughts. I began to notice how conservative the Cullens were! wrapped up in their little bubble and always cutting short on conversations with me. Was it because I was a half vampire? Whereas my human family, yes family, that included Jacob, David, Camilla, Quil and Embry were complete opposite. They were open to the world and mindlessly chatted. They were all so full of ideas and opinions, being with them made me realize how much sheltered I had been for the past 15 years...how naive I was. I had a feeling moving to Forks was going to prove as the biggest turning point in the lives of Cullens...just like it had been a few years back but this time the impact would be bigger.

I washed my plate in the sink.

I'm here Babe. Jacob's text message displayed on the phone screen. "Bye Gramps." I walked out of kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She called out after me.

"School." I replied.

"You're not taking your car?"

"No. My friend is picking me up."

"Who?"

"Gramps..." I whined.

"Why?"

"Because we're environment sensitive and we use carpools on Fridays." I retaliated. Oh wow! That was a genuine reason. Where did that pop from? She nodded and I sighed in relief. She's being far too speculative these days.

"Bye." I mumbled walking out of the mansion. Jacob's Evoque was parked in the driveway and hard rock music was blaring. I opened the passenger door and buckled in. Jacob's carefree aura surrounded me making me forget all other things. He was in a dark green polo shirt, dark jeans and a branded jacket.

"Hey sweets. You look stunning." He complimented and as usual I blushed. Grandma was watching us. Thankfully he didn't lean in fora kiss. I'd have to stop and explain and Grandma would hear it all. We drove to the school in silence. He pulled up in the parking lot and cut the engine.

"You didn't wish me morning properly." I playfully accused.

"Your foster mom was watching but now since she's not here we can utilize the spare fifteen minutes. He adjusted the seat as far as it would go and pulled me on his lap. I traced his full lips with my finger taking in his expression changes. I moved my hand down to his chest as he slipped his hands under my shirt and kneaded the flesh on my back expertly. It was so erotic I had to divert his attention. I placed my mouth on his hot wanting one and moved feverishly. I should've taken a deep breath 'cause we didn't come up for air for the next ten minutes. His hands roamed my back and he bit my earlobe making me moan.

A tap on the window interrupted us.

"Hey love birds the bell rang. Stop making out and get out of the damn car." It was Quil Atera along with Embry Call.

"Mind your own business." Jake growled deep in his throat. That was the most turning on sound I'd ever heard. I kissed him again but our passion was short lived. I was rooted out of Jacob's arms into Embry's. It had been so hot inside that cool and crisp september wind chilled me.

"Whats your problem?" He glared at them.

"Thats the look I was talking about CAll." Quil laughed.

"How do you handle him Ness? He is so dominant, and demanding and possessive?" Embry asked stepping aside. Over the past few days my relationship with him had improved a lot. Quil and him were like my long-lost brothers now.

"No He's not." I argued.

"No?" I nodded making my way to a very furious Jacob who instantly calmed when our skin touched.

"You're just too blind to see that."

"Why don't you find for yourself Quil? I'm sure when you'll make out with him you'll know." I mentally slapped myself as soon as those words left my mouth. Quil's eyes widened, Jacob froze and Embry burst out laughing. Unable to contain my uprising laughter I cracked a grin too. Embry was clutching at his stomach and his eyes watered.

"You're one of a kind Cullen. You're so goddamn awesome. Jake's lucky to have you." He managed to say.

"Come on Jake." I led him inside. He walked me to Calculus gave me a quick kiss before finding his way through the crowded hallway. I greeted Jessica Newton and sat in my usual seat.

"...Look at her boots. I bet they're fake. And that bronze hair that has all the male population swaying back and forth seems a special designed wig." The trivial continued and I ignored it.

"Oh Sylvia lets pull it and have a little fun. I'm dying to confront the darker side of the Loch Ness Monster." Sylvia and her sidekicks chatted nonsense.

"Oh My God...Sylvia which parlour did you go to?" A pitch voice squealed. I turned around to see the source of the pinching voice. To my utter surprise it was Camilla. We hadn't spoken since the whole interrogative thing.

"The most expensive one in Seattle."

"Oh...Really? But why do I see little unwaxed patches of fur on your arm and your nails...OMG they are so manly." Camilla replied smugly. Sylvia's face froze.

"By the way who selects your dress for school? They have an awful fashion sense. Maroon and chocolate-brown. And I smell bleach on your...face." She blurted out. "See yourself first 'cause you don't know what the Loch Ness Monster is capable of." She said with a threatening tone and skipped to the seat beside me.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey Ness."

"Thanks for sticking up for me but why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because nobody degrades my beloved ones. I don't like people saying awful stuff about them." She shrugged casually.

"I'm sorry about that day." I apologised.

"No prob. But get used to my moody behaviour 'cause its gonna be like nothing else you've ever dealt with before." She chuckled. "So I heard you moved to your new place?"

"Yeah I did. In the outskirts of Forks amidst the wild."

"Bet its awesome. You're not doing anything tomorrow are you?"

"No."

"Good. Your b'day bash at Jake's place at 8. I'll get you all dolled up and make sure Jake has a hard time keeping hishands to himself." We both giggled. We chatted throughout the two classes we had together mainly about my party. The invitations had been sent and everything was coming along.

"So I have three dresses. One is floor length, the other one is thigh length and the last...well its the best. A pair of jeans paired up with a short fancy top with a leather jacket." My eyes lit up.

"Look at you. I think you've already chosen what you're gonna wear. You'll be the sexiest bitch in the party."

"I hope not too sexy." I grumbled but I'm sure my smile said otherwise.

"Chillax babe. This is just the beginning. You have a long road to travel." I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but I let it subside with the bubbling excitement. "Who all have you invited?"

"The whole school practically. They're all dying to attend it. Even that Sylvia too. I caught her whispering how eager she was to come."

"How do you want your makeup? Dark and gothic or princessy?"

"Dark please. No princess." I automatically answered. I hated girly themes since Grandma showed me that room in the cottage. The cottage was lovely but the room was horrible. Don't even get me started on it.

" 'Kay but of you choose the floor length dress I can't fulfill your wish."

"Its the last dress." I confirmed.

"You haven't even seen them." She whined like a five year old.

"No need. I'm tired of dresses. I need something...something..." I trailed unable to find the words.

"Something that isn't dressy and formal, something turning on, something you haven't worn 'cause of your family, something jaw dropping and that screams teenager." She filled the blanks.

"Exactly."I beamed at her.

"Hey whats with the Kyle guy?"

"You started believing the rumors?"

"If I did, you and I'd be the whores of the school, Embry would be on steroids and Sylvia would be having a threesome with Jacob and David." I shuddered at these rumors. Where do these start from?

"He's kinda persistent. Wants to take me out but I keep declining. I guess he gave in to his hormones and you know the rest."

"The puch you threw at him was very professional. Coulda won you an Olympic medal." She chuckled.

I was putting my stuff in the locker when my favorite scent saturated the air. I felt two warm arms caging me.

"Hello Miss. Cullen. Hey Camilla." Jacob greeted resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright I'm outta here. I'll catch up with you later." Camilla left us alone but before passing us a wink.

"Hey Chief. Whats up?"

"Nothing. Apart from almost being groped by my admirers everything looks fine." I twisted in his arms abruptly causing him to take back a few steps and gritted my teeth. "Relax Ness."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax. Am I invisible? Can't they see you're taken those bitches I swear I will..."

"You're so sexy when you're angry." His husky voice whispered tickling my ear.

"Don't distract me Jake."

"From what? Sylvia and Amy?" I nodded. "Nessie honey they are dust in front of you. They don't compare to you Ness. You're it." He sighed tucking a stray strand behind my ear.

"The day I got groped. you nearly killed that guy and I can't even be mad. That's not fair."

"Don't even get me started Nessie. He touched you inappropriately." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Forget it. Lets go." I hooked my arm with his and set for French.

_Happy birthday Nessie _ Jacob wished from the other end. Exactly at 12.01 my phone had started ringing and he happened to be the first one to wish me.

"Thanks Jake. What'd you get me?"

_You're gonna have to wait._

"But I want it as soon as possible." I whined. I guess I was really eager to see what he would give me.

_Sorry babe. Not happening. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow._

The following day I got wished by Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme and I skyped with my aunts and uncles. Everyone wished me from my human family but I didn't get even a single call from my parents. I was getting a little, actually a lot frustrated. Did they forget they had a daughter whoo turned 16 today? Figures they had in their passion.

I registered the light footsteps of Grandma. Her beautiful face popped in to see the ground was clear or not.

"Gramps you can come in whenever you like. You don't have to be cautious. After all its your house." I sighed.

"Don't say that Ness." She had also taken to call me Nessie instead of May. "You're part of this family. Whatever's ours is your too. Don't ever doubt our support for you." She ran a hand through my hair soothing me. I laid my head in her lap staring off in space.

"Call them." She handed me the phone. I dialed Dad's cell. My relationship with him was tonnes better than it was with my mom.

_Hello. You've reached Edward Cullen and this is his beautiful bride speaking._ My mom's recorded voice giggled. _You see due to the obvious circumstances we're not picking the phone. You can leave a message. We'll check it._ Her voice paused._ if we get time. _I disconnected the phone and threw it away.

"Its okay honey."

"Why are they like this?" I cried. I hated my parents didn't love me and never had time for me.

"I don't know sweetheart. I wish I could make them see that making love isn't the only thing left in the world. But I can't. They are just so..." She trailed off unsure of what to say.

"I don't want Audi or Miu Mius. I want their love." I sobbed in her shoulder.

"Hey now don't cry on this special day. You're supposed to be happy." She wiped my tears away with her cool finger. I could see the fine particles of my tears on her finger. My tears glistened in the day light. "I made you a feast. Come downstairs and enjoy." She practically carried me to the kitchen and sure enough there was a feast laid out on the dining table. The food was enough to satisfy 10 people like Camilla and Jake. Those two ate like pigs and could inhale food like air.

"Umm...Gran you haven't planned anything for my birthday have you?"

"Honey we could always go out." She carefully picked her words informing me.

"Well actually my friends are throwing me a party and I was hoping I could go." Ok. That was weird. Who takes permission to go to their own b'day party?

"A party?" I nodded gauging her reaction.

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed. "But no drinking or funny business." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Pinky promise. Thank you. Love you." I kissed her cheek and dug in.

A while later I was more than full. I had eaten too much and I found myself rubbing my tummy to increase the process of digestion. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up on the second ring.

Hey Nessie

"Heya Cami"

You asked your mom? She sounded worried.]

"Of course I did and she said yes." She let out a shaky breath.

Thank heavens. I was so worried you weren't gonna make it. Meet me at my place ASAP. I'll text you the address. Now chop chop. Get your ass in gear and start moving young lady.

I pulled up in the circular driveway of the old Victorian mansion that looked like it had been recently renovated. A fountain was in the middle and the pathway that led to the arched door was stoned up. The grass had been freshly mowed I could smell it in air. Just like Jacob had described the house looked very traditional in every aspect. It was built resembling the era of 1800s. I walked up to the porch. The door had weird hypnotizing patterns and were strangely beautiful.. I pulled the thin satin string that hung by the door with little hairs coming out of it. The peculiar sound of ding dong echoed in the eerie silence.

It felt like I was in one of those movies where the old creepy mansions were houses to the evil beings except this was my bestie's house and I strangely felt safe here.

"Door's open Nessie. come in." Camilla's voice answered. I opened the door and took a hesitant step inside. It was really warm inside and the interior was not modern either. A very big fireplace was by the great wall. The walls were soaring high and were painted in rich dark shades. My eyes scanned the view stopping at the paintings. They seemed familiar like those in our houses of vampires and other non existent supernatural creatures. There were French windows guarded by dark curtains that matched the antique furniture. The windows illuminated the hall making it look very lively and less Gothic. Even the carpets were very antique. The sofas had very big fluffy cushions of all shapes - round and spherical and rectangular and square shaped. My gaze landed on the big shelf and by big I mean massively huge shelf full of books. The book collection was much bigger than Grandpa Carlisle's. Grandma Esme would be like a kid in candy store if she ever had the chance to see this.

"Cam?" I called out.

"Coming." Her voice replied. "Hey." She greeted coming in the view.

"Hey."

"Too ancient huh?"

"Nope. Just traditional and inviting." I replied eyeing the library. Her gaze followed mine. "Someone won lottery. This is very small. There's a big collection upstairs." My eyes widened. A bigger collection. Woah!

"Awesome. So you and your family live in this palace?" Palace was the only word that could describe this place. I couldn't call it a bungalow or mansion. Those words were too small for this.

"No. Mine and David's parents co-own this place."

"Woah. That's cool."

"Sure is. Come on lemme show you your clothing options." I followed her through he grand marble staircase and enormous hallways that could rivals those in the palace of Versailles. We finally stopped in a room which I took to be hers. The walls were painted in deep red colour and the light from the massive window lighted the room giving it a whole new dimension. A 4 poster bed was placed with creamy white beddings and the floor was marbled. The ceiling was high and the oak wood furniture suited the shade of the walls beautifully. But something else caught my eye. I could see pictures on a sliding glass door behind a curtain. I moved it aside and gasped.

Thousands no millions of photos were placed on the glass screen. One was of the young couple in black and white in traditional clothes. Other was of that guy she was talking to and three other kids like him. There was one where David and Camilla were cuddled up on the couch holding two infants gazing at them adoringly. Then there was one where David was squished between a guy and a gal whom I didn't recognise but were beautiful nonetheless. But one particular photo froze me in my place. It was of Camilla and David and...and...Demetri and Alec, the Volturi guard members. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. They were all smiling goofy smiles. How did they know them? What was their relation...

I shook my head and backed off a bit still not taking my eyes off the pasted photos. And then I took in a sharp breath. The photos were pasted in such a manner that they made David's face and those four kids.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "This is incredible."

"Just something I do in free time." She smiled.

"This is..." I struggled for the right word. "I don't even know what to say Cam. You're so creative. I mean who could have done that. I was pretty sure none of the Cullens had enough patience to get this masterpiece up.

"I know I rock." She grinned and I laughed.

Three dresses were laid out on her fluffy bed. Like she had said earlier a floor length dress. a thigh length dress and the last one not for formal but casual were there to pick from.

The first dress was in dark purple chiffon dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline. It was embellished with beads that formed a belt a the empire waist and was up to the neckline. It was softly draped at the sides and the simple bodice and looked absolutely beautiful. The second one was sequined black-silver dress that would fall to my mid-thighs. With a sweetheart neckline it was also strapless embellished with side panels. It looked really sexy just sitting on the bed. Hmm. Wonder how it'd look on me. The third outfit was the best. It comprised of a draped neck halter top which shimmered in the flickering light. The straps of the top were beaded and the soft simple drape on the neck gave it a sassy look. The clinched side banded bottom would flatter my figure. My vampire vision allowed me to see the thousands of tiny sequins and shiny fibers that made it shimmer. A black light weight jacket accompanied the top, it had an open front and cinched sleeves and pointed front that made it look feminine in a very modest manner. A dark super tight jeans was there to complete the modern sexy look.

I placed my hand on the third outfit.

"I knew it." She exclaimed. "Lets head to the venue. I'll get you ready there." We drove to Jacob's in her black Panamera where the party would be held.

"Hey baby." He greeted opening my door and pulling me out.

"Hey Chief." We embraced each other. I leaned up for a kiss pulling his head down. Our lips touched and a surge of electricity flowed through us making me shiver in the best possible way. He parted his lips and traced mine with his tongue seeking entrance which I granted. I opened my mouth and the tip of his tongue met mine..I licked the inside of his moth making him moan..We pulleed apart breathing heavily. Resting hs forehead against mine he whispered, I didn't understand what the last word meant but I let it go.

"Get your asses in gear newbies." Camilla yelled from the porch carrying a box of who knows what?

The insides weren't decorated in frilly stuff and I thanked heavens for that. In fact there was no decoration at all. Everything looked exactly the same.

"Dont worry. By the time you're ready it will all look different." David assured me from the couch flipping through the channels.

"I'm not concerned about that." I replied flipping my bangs over my shoulder. He shook his head chuckling. Camilla and I went to Jacob's room. We were greeted bu his books and clothes lying all over messing up the room. I sighed and began folding his clothes. I had everything set in five minutes.

"Oh tobe young and in love. Go take a shower." She pushed in his custom built bathroom. My quick shower lasted for two minutes. I used Jacob's bodywash and loved the feeling of his scent on me. Pulling on the bathrobe hanging I walked to the bedroom where she had setup the torturous apparatus. Don';t get me wrong. I loved dressing up and doing make up and all that stuff but by myself. I couldn't stand anyone doing that on me. She made me sit on the chair and pulled my hair out of the towel exposing it for drying. After pinning them with a dozen coloured sticks she applied foundation on my face..Its smell overpowered my senses.

"I don't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"Whats that?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"You're already sos beautiful. You don't need these features enhancing products."

"Really?" I jumped out og the chair ready to run. I just wanted to spend some time with Jake.

"Sit down." She laughed at my childishness.I pouted but obliged. I wanted to look hot and irresistable.

"Beautify me. So much so that Jacob can't keep his eyes off me." I spoke in a thick english accent. I loved switching accents from american to european to australian.

"Thats the spirit." She chuckled fiddling with my bronze curls. "What do you want? A braid and updo or what"

"As long as its not a bun or something like that I'm okay." I replied.

"Hmm." I closed my eyes and felt her doing my eye makeup.

"Lipstick?"

"No I'll go with the gloss." For quite sometime she worked on my face. I could fell the tip of the soft polyester brushes stroking my cheeks.. Then when she was done she helped me into my clothes making sure I didn't steal a glance.

"Done. Now you can look." She exclaimed. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were smoky and dark matching my outfit. The Gothic theme had me obsessed. My eyes looked alive and vivid. The dark makeup complimented my pale skin in mighty way. The berry lip gloss sparkled minimally. My hair were left loose and pinned up messily at the side creating a sexy look with a few bangs left stray. It was the carefully messed up look. The top showed enough cleavage to get Jake in mood. Alabaster skin was peeking down from the banded bottom. My Cullen crest completed my dress looking pretty subtle. It was a lot similar to Aunt Alice's rather than the other Cullen women who wore heavy jewellery.

"Pumps. wedges or boot?" She pointed to the shoes beside the bed." The pumps were glittered and had a 4 inch heel with a peep toe and side buckle. The wedges were black in colour with not much detailing. A simple shiny side strap embellished with stones made it look expensive and cute-ish. My eyes lighted up on assessing the black knee length suede boots. With a side zip and 4 inch heel accompanied by delicate leather bows at the back they outshone their opponents.

"Boots." I was not going to give up the opportunity of wearing such a sexy piece of footwear. Slipping them on raised my height and now when I looked myself in the mirror I felt sexy. I was satisfied with my look.

"Thanks Cam. I love it." I gave her a hug and noticed she had dressed in a mini red dress and black stocking with a sequined jacket. She looked pretty hot too.

"Sorry to bother you ladies but Cam can you have a look..."Jake opened the door and stopped mid sentence. His mouth hung open and he stared at me in awe. He checked me out exactly the way I wanted him to. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and slacks with a leather jacket that matched my halter. He looked extremely hot with loafers.

"Oh...I...uh...Nessie...you look so..."

"Weird?" I filled the blank spot. I was anything but weird right now.

"How can you say that? I was searching for a new synonym of drop dead gorgeous."

"You've done pretty well yourself I must say." He looked too handsome. We gazed at each other for an eternity before we were interrupted by Camilla.

"Will nobody thank me? I coordinated you guys." Jacob and I engulfed in a group hug squishing her while she laughed her tinkling carefree laugh. Her and Jacob shared an understanding glance before she hopped downstairs giving us newbies some privacy. He reached for his pocket and took out a carved wooden box and held his hand. "Go ahead." I took it without a second thought and admired it. The carvings were so intricate they held me mesmerized. I opened the box and found a platinum bracelet nestled inside the red velvet carefully. It was white gold so I knew it was expensive. It had four marquise cut diamonds along the knots. It was simple and charming just the way I liked things. A russet wooden wolf hung from the high priced knotted band and looked hand made. I could see the fineness of the wolf with my vampire vision and I had to say I was pretty impressed with the handiwork. Each minute detail was worth appreciation.

"Wow." I managed to say.

"I made the wolf myself. I designed your band and had it made from a factory."

"Its really beautiful. You never told me you were in wood work."

"Just something Billy taught me." I held it to him and he tied it around my kissed my palm, his touch sending delicious warmth through me.

"Why wolf?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Quileutes are believed to be descendants of wolves. Its the legend of our tribe."

"Wolves?"

"Yeah. We still consider them our brother and killing them is against the law." A legend? Wow. Never heard one before. "Eb\ven your name is mentioned in one of our stories." A frown found its way to my face. "Well your name actually."

"Well what is it?"

"Nothing. A bunch of crap." He tried to brush me off but I was adamant.

"Tell me." I pressed for information.

"The Cullens...they belong to this enemy clan, the Cold Ones." I froze in my place. Cold Ones? Like vampire cold?

"My great great grandfather Ephraim Black caught them hunting on our land." Hunting? This is a joke right? It can't be true.

"He was about to kill them but they claimed to be something different like vegetarians sorta...something related to animals." My breath caught in my throat. Forks had been a home to my family for centuries. We were now dealing with a whole new different generation. Surely Jacob wouldn't put the pieces together would he?

"So he made a treaty with them. IF they promised to stay off the Quileute lands they wouldn't expose what they really were to the innocent." Treaty? If it was signed by Grandpa then surely it would still be use. Thank god I hadn't gone to the reservation. Lord knows what would happen if I had. I thought I had enough secrets but fate surprised me.

"Ok that's really a bunch a crap." I laughed it off but on the inside for some unknown reason it was eating me up. Why wouldn't it?

A Cullen was in relationship with a future Quileute leader, two enemies possibly in love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. You're awesome.**

**Sarah F: I don't live in New Jersey and yeah Aston Martin is pretty nice, one of my many favorites.**

**THANKS TO: HummingBird , DragonSeductress, jakennessieobsessed, Sarah F and ReadinAndWritinIsLife for reviewing and adding the story on alert. It means a lot.**

**P.S. Just wondering whether y'all read another story with similar plot 'cause I'd love mine to be the first.**


	12. Welcomed

Chapter 12

Welcomed

JPOV

After I told Nessie the story dealing with Cullens she seemed a little off. I led her downstairs and she looked astonished we had manged to make it look like a birthday cum Gothic party.

"Hey there sexy." I growled hearing Embry say that.

"Easy there Jake. I wasn't talking to Nessie but Cam. We wouldn't want to corrupt our sista's innocence would we?"

"Whatever you look sizzling hot Ness. Happy birthday." Quil pulled her in for a hug and twirled her around while she giggled at the attention she was getting. In reality Nessie had achieved a level nobody could ever compare to. Her tight halter pushed her breasts together enhancing her modest cleavage. And her eyes they were so spellbinding with all the makeup.. They stood her out. And I loved how she pulled it together without looking vulgar. Ever her movements had a tint of boldness. The shy Ness I knew and loved was subsided with this beauty.

Camilla bounced to my side and whispered, "Your welcome."

"Not fair. How am I gonna keep myself in control when she looks so goddamn tempting." I watched her mingle with some formal friends. Everyone complimented her.

"You did it on purpose." I accused.

"Mission accomplished." She giggled taking a sip of her vodka. We only had light material here.

"Nice party you got going here guys." Amy the bitch attempted to start a conversation. Camilla and I ignored her the best remedy. "Except Renesmee of course. She has shown her true colours. The person she is...a whore." I gritted my teeth and felt Cam placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. "I don't get it. Why is everyone so biased with her?"

"She is a beautiful person not just on the outside but also on the inside." Camilla shot daggers at the real whore.

"I agree with her. Some people fail to see that." I answered watching Nessie take a sip of martini. She cringed in the least bit as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Lets dance Jacob." Amy took my hand and I followed her.

"What the..." Cam trailed off. I left Amy alone on the dance floor and pulled Nessie to me wrapping my arms around her her uncovered waist.

"Hey babe."

"Hey where have you been all night?"

"I figured keeping my distance would make me seem less clingy."

"I missed you."

"I have been in here Nessie."

"I missed our contact and your warmth." I twirled her around the floor to a romantic song. "You ditched your dance partner." She stated looking at Amy who stood there embarrassed.

"Please I wouldn't dream of dancing with her." We danced to slow songs and pop songs and everything. When you had David djaying you couldn't help yourself but dance to the mixed beats and let the music take control of your body. Sometime later we were ushered for the cake cutting ceremony. My mouth watered as I gazed hungrily at the three tier square shaped chocolate icing mountain. marked the top and Nessie was thrilled at its enormous size.

Nessie cut the cake and offered me the first bite and I beat her to it. We took a bite from the same piece and it tasted even better.

"Hmm." My eyes closed savouring the velvety taste of the deliciousness.

"Tastes fucking delicious." Nessie bounced beside me.

"Yeah right." I concentrated on the smooth brown mass on the white glass plate.

Two hours later the buzz died down. Everybody started leaving. I was sitting on the couch watching Nessie and her little movements. She chewed her lip in the most sexiest way possible and flipped her bangs over her shoulder every now and then. I could sense her getting agitated as she was chatting with some Senior girls.. Tapping her foot impatiently she peeked around looking for an escape. Her eyes caught mine and they lit up instantly.

'Help me.' She mouthed. I smiled and shook my head at her. 'Nope.' I mouthed back. She gave me the don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-make-you-pay-back look and feigned horror before daggers continued to be thrown in my direction but she kept up the conversation. I sighed and got up and made my way to my sweetheart who was currently annoyed by the unimportant.

"Hey baby. Hey girls." I encased her in my arms. A chorus of Hi's and longing looks greeted me. "Do you guys mind if I steal my girlfriend?" They shook their heads their eyes roaming my body. "Come on." I led her away and I heard her sigh dramatically. "Thank God." She whispered. By now everyone had left and David and Camilla were cleaning up at an incredible place.

"Need any help?" Nessie offered with respect to her kind nature. She was the most selfless person I knew.

"No. You can enjoy the rest of your birthday rolling in your boyfriend's sheets." David grinned earning himself a smack from Camilla. Nessie's porcelain skin turned pink ans she averted her gaze.

"Not everybody takes showers twice a day and spend their evenings in 4 poster custom built bed." I smirked. Now it was his turn to act uncomfortable and he earned himself a louder smack. Realization began to colour Nessie's face as she gasped, "You never told me Cam."

"You didn't ask." She shot back.

"I want details." Cam's eyes widened.

"Oh shut up Ness. You know boys. They talk rubbish. Enjoy the birthday Ness. now go." She shooed us out oil the room with laughter.

"So how do you want to spend the time remaining. We could do anything." I started. Taking a jump she landed on the bed and closed her eyes. With her actions it was clear she was dead tired.

I took off her shoes and pulled up the comforters. She grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of her in a split second.

"Woah!" I breathed against her lips.

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere." I answered as she took off my jacket.

"I didn't get what I wanted." Her breath against y ear tickled me teensily.

"Name it and you'll have it."

"You. I want you Jake." My eyes shut close and I swallowed the lump in my throat. She bit my earlobe and swiveled her hips. Lil Jake shot up at the sudden movement. An instantaneous smirk spread across her face as she felt me pressed against her.

"Nessie don't." I warned but she was already testing the waters. She did her best to break me but I was adamant on not giving up.. A deep growl reverberated in my chest when I felt her hands graze my pubic region.. Unable to resist her any longer I smashed my lips onto hers and forced my tongue inside her mouth.

"Holy shit. I didn't expect you guys to seriously take up on my suggestion." A voice called halting us in our intimate position. It was David who wore a smug smile. God how much I wanted to wipe that expression off his face. I glared daggers at him but he seemed to ignore them.

"Hey now. Don't look at me like that. Your mom called wondering where you were. I told her you were leaving in 10." I sighed in exasperation and got up from the bed pulling Nessie with me. The sheets and comforters were disoriented proving our innocence.

"See ya." We walked downstairs. Everything was cleaned up. Nothing out of place. It looked exactly the way it looked this noon.

"I'm driving you. You can pick your car tomorrow." I declared. There was no way in hell I was going to let her drive by herself in midnight on the deserted roads of Forks.

She settled in the passenger seat. I closed her door and sat in driving off to hers.

"Should I turn on the heater?" I asked noticing her erect nipples and goosebumps on her arms. She turned her leg and passed me weird look before lounging on me.I instanntly applied brakes, the tires produced a screeching halt sound. "What the hell?"

"I'm not cold Jake." She whispered teasing me with her tongue. I gripped at the steering determined not to let myself loose control.

"Come on Jake. You know you want me and I want you. Why not?" She loosened my hold on the steering and brought my hands to her sides slipping them inside her jacket.

Something started vibrating against my jeans sending tremors through my body. It was her cell.

"Yes Grandma?" Grandma? She had a granny? Never informed me.

"I'm on my way. See you in 5." She disconnected the phone and tucked it in her jeans.

"We should get going." I cleared my throat.

"Yeah right." She muttered sliding off me.

"Hey."

"Just drive Jake." She looked out of the window.

"Look at me." I kinda commanded her surprised at my tone. I'd never spoken to her like that. She peeked at me through her ling lashes not meeting my eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed them.

"Son ok pour que quelqu'un amoureux. But don't give into your hormones Ness. You should not feel obligated to do this." I spoke softly gazing at her brown orbs.

"Ma io voglio questo.." She his her expression.

"Your body does. Your heart doesn't." Woah! When did I become so rational. "Give it time Ness. Can you do that for me?" She nodded still not meeting my eye. I smiled and started driving again. The rest of the ride was silent and short. The crisp September air was blowing briskly.

I cut the engine in the Cullen driveway.

"So..." I started.

"I had a blast today. Thank you the bracelet and everything."

"You're welcome welcome. I take it, this was the first time you left you were actually celebrating your birthday. I take it this was the first time you felt you were actually celebrating your birthday." I had a feeling her family didn't pay any importance to festive occasions.

"Yes. Everything went really perfect. Not a piece out of picture. The dress, the decorations, the cake and the gifts were just...I never felt more wanted and cherished. You give me that. Something that has been lacking in my life for years. Thank you. I love you all. You rock my life." She babbled and it was the cutest sound ever. Now I knew her family made her feel out of place.

"Anything for my princess." I kissed her knuckles and she flushed. Her already so warm skin heated up a bit. I got out of the car and held the door open for her and offered her my hand. She placed her creamy white hand in my rough one and stepped out.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"My pleasure Miss Cullen."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine Mr. Black." I was about to lean in for a kiss but stopped right away when O say four figures spying on us from the dark unlighted room on the second level hidinh\g behind a curtain. No doubt they were her siblings. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple and felt her melt under my touch. Oh baby. I affect you the same way you affect me.

'Bye." We both whispered simultaneously and she giggled at our timing. Her giggling felt like music to my ears.

"God I love that sound." I murmured resting my fy head on hers. She pulled back finally sensing we had an audience.

"See ya tomorrow Jake."

"Bye honey. Sleep tight." I said before jumping in my baby and driving home.

* * *

"Where is she?" I almost barked. A few heads turned to look at me but they quickly glanced away when I shot them a glare.

I was standing in the hallway with a worried Camilla. I woke up a bit cranky and did the usual morning routine. I sent her a good morning text and waited for her to reply. Usually her response was instantaneous but I didn't get one today. I tried calling her but it went straight to the voicemail. The recorded voice wasn't hers at all, it was elderly. I left her half a hundred texts, a score messages on the voice mail and a dozen e-mails. I was rewarded with nothing. No sign of reassurance from her that she was alright. I was getting a little agitated but I still had high hopes of seeing her here. And it turns out she wasn't here too. Then I snapped asking Camilla, David, Quil, Embry and Annie, even though she rarely talked to her, about Nessie. All I got was blank, confused, ignorant and worried expressions.

Was she ignoring me? Was she okay? Did her family do something?

All the negative thoughts were flooded in my head and I was really starting to loose it. I just needed a little sign of her anyhow and anywhere and I'd live.

"Jacob dear what's wrong? You seem a little off today." The woman on the reception Mrs. Valcour asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled still looking around desperate to drink in the creamy white pale skin, bronze hair and brown orbs that outshone all looks around here.

"Ummm...Mrs. Valcour is there any message from the Cullen family...like anything? Nessie's not in school today and Jake here is getting a little impatient by the lack of communication." Camilla asked tentatively.

"Ah. Yes. Mr. Cullen called in sick for his daughter. He said Miss. Cullen was not feeling well and she'd miss the next day too." She spoke who had my full attention now.

"Did he say anything what happened to her?" I asked frantically.

"No. Sorry dear. He didn't mention anything." She looked at me sympathetically and I offered her a weak smile as a polite gesture. A part of me was relieved that now I had some news of her but still a bigger part was desperate to see her.

"See no biggie Jake. I told you she must be sick or something. She ain't ignoring you buddy."

"But she didn't call me back."

"She IS SICK. For the love of god Jacob. Do you really want her to communicate with you in sickness rather than resting.?" She snapped.

"No I guess you're right. I'll see her after school."

"Get her homework while you're at it."

" 'K."

The first two hours went by with ease. Cam handed me her homework since they had first two hours together. French,it went by too slowly for my liking and the class was so boring without Nessie around. The room felt empty without her and I was seriously considering skipping the rest of the school today but decided against it. Nessie wouldn't appreciate that.

Lunch rolled by God knows when. I slumped back in my chair and ignored the mindless chatter around me picking at my food.

"Hey Jacob." The shrill high pitched voice of Amy hurt my sensitive ears. I turned my head to look at her.

"Where's Nessie?" The way Nessie sounded from her mouth was derogatory. "Ditching you already for another fuck?" My teeth grinded together and I was just about to insult her in the hall full of cafeteria but stopped right when Camilla snapped, "She's sick."

"Oh right." She mumbled but her eyes said otherwise. "Meanwhile she's not here I think you need a replacement." She started again and we all stares at her dumb founded. "I could replace her for the time being." She peeked at me with hopeful eyes. I was so pathetic I felt a teensy bit pity for her.

"Dude I didn't know you were into blondes." David laughed and for some unknown reason Amy blushed making him laugh even harder.

"Oh no David. He likes brunettes." Camilla interjected.

"Bronze haired beauties especially." I chimed in. Even I was enjoying making her feel uncomfortable.

"Would you like me if I became a brunette?" She asked a timid voice with hesitance apparent in her tone. Camilla coughed on her water and I choked on my yogurt. We all cracked up and started laughing.

"Does it mean yes?"

"We'll see if you pass the test. Right Jake?" I held my hands up in a defensive stance.

Gym and English were okay but I missed Nessie like crazy in art. I don't know why but I kept glancing at her spot every now and then. Art wasn't much fun without her. There was nobody to prompt me, nobody to challenge me to do my best, nobody to tease me.

The sound of the last bell seemed the most pleasant sound. I quickly my books in my locker, picked Nessie's homework and set out to see my Nessie's condition.

"The garage Jacob. David said you might wanna have a look at it." Camilla called out from her car.

Garage. Oh shit. I've been neglecting it. But I guess one more day of ignorance wouldn't hurt, would it? I could live without the garage but not without seeing Ness.

20 minutes later I pulled up in the Cullen driveway. The sound of cheering from T.V. was blaring through the thick green cover. Other than that everything seemed quiet.

I ran up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Seconds later a petite figured girl appeared on the door. She must be about 17 or 18. She was tiny with a graceful gait and short spikey black hair. Her skin was paler than Nessie's and her eyes were a weird golden shade. Must be the gene malfunction.

"Hi. I'm Alice." Her voice was shrill band strangely it did nit hurt my ears. It certainly matched her pixie personality.

"I'm Jacob. Nessie's friend from Forks High. She wasn't in school today."

"Yeah. She is ill."

"I actually wanted to see her and brought her homework."

"I'll pass it to her and give her the message Jacob came by."

"I want to see her."

"You'd catch cold or something. You can't." She tried to dominate the situation but I was not gonna leave without seeing Ness.

"What kind of friend would I be if I came all the way here and didn't visit her in sickness." I tried to make myself clear.

"Come in Jacob." I followed her inside the house. It was big and open and airy and a bit traditional but nothing like David's. We climbed two levels and stopped at the last doorway in the hallway. Alice knocked on the door.

"Renesmee you have a visitor." It felt peculiar having someone call out to Nessie as Renesmee.

"Who is it?" Came a weak rely from inside. She sounded like she was in pain.

"Its me." I replied trying to sound at ease as Alice opened the door.

"Jake you came." My angel was sitting in her bed, a duvet draped around her shoulders and her hair all disheveled. Her cheeks had lost their signature rosy colour and her eyes were heavy with sleep. She had dark bags underneath them. She was biting her lip so hard that there was a small minute cut on her lower lip and her teeth clenched.

"Hey how are you?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Can you get the door Alice?" Her looked shocked to hear her say this. What was her problem? "I'm okay. Just a lil sick. You're looking good."

"And you look terrible." She tried to curl her lips into a smile but didn't quite succeed.

"You can't even last a day without me?" She whispered.

"A day Ness?" I snorted. "I barely made it through school. Cam was keeping a check on me. Told David, Quil and Embry not to leave me a single second alone. Annoyed the hell outta me."

"I'm glad you didn't miss classes because of me and there's someone to keep tabs on you when I'm not around."

"I brought your homework."

"Really. Thats so sweet. Thank...Ah." She gasped clutching at her stomach.

"What? Whats wrong? Nessie?" I checked her temperature. It was awfully low for her. "Why are you so cold?"

"Its ok Jake. Nothing's wrong. It usually happens."

"Are you sure you don't have hypothermia?"

"Jake my dad's a surgeon. Surely he checked that."

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Don't give me that I'm fine crap 'cause you're not fine."

After what felt like an eternity she whispered, "I have these shooting and gut wrenching pains in my lower back and lower stomach. It feels like I'm on fire. Monthly." Pains. Lower back. Lower stomach. Monthly.

"Cramps?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and suspicions were confirmed. She was menstruating. And it caused her a great deal of pain. Of course I knew what menstruation was. Growing up with two elder twin sisters taught me that. I remember Rebecca would lie on her back and ask me to climb on top of her and move gently kneading her back with my feet.

"Did you take medicine?" I asked.

"My dad gave me some morphine. But it doesn't work."

"Has it always been like this?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." I noticed heer fingers dig in the mattress, her knuckles turning white. I freed the poor mattress from her death grip and squeezed her hand.

"You feel so warm at the moment." She rested her head on my shoulder. I don't know how it happened but it did. My hand seemed to have a brain of its own and started inching closer to her stomach before finally resting on it. Her eyes fluttered close for a fraction of second.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. She covered my tanned hand with her pale petite onne and moved it further down. She gasped suddenly and then relaxed.

"Your warmth. It seems to evaporate the pain away. God it feels so heavenly." She sighed in comfort snuggling closer to me.

"Really?"

"MmHmm."

"Glad to be of service Ma'am."

"Jake take your shoes off and get behind me."

"Nessie what..."

"Please Jacob." She practically begged me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't dent her anything. Taking off my shoes I got behind her and pulled her too my chest so that she was sitting in between my legs. My hands resumed their position and I laid a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I've never felt at so much ease since I started having these monthly pains. You are definitely better than a warm water bottle." I chuckled paying with her long proportionate fingers.

"How do you manage yourself then?"

"Lying on the bed writhing in agony." I frowned.

"I know you are frowning Jake but meds don't work on me. They never have.

"You should really see David then He has some weird untasty meds that can heal you like magic."

"Sure sure." She mimicked me.

"No really. Remember when that mountain lion bit my hand?"

"Hmm."

"You could literally see the veins in my palm. But he gave me something I was healed within a week."

"Yeah. Really does sound like magic." She yawned.

"I'll ask him for meds for your pain."

"MmHmm." Leaning her head back on my chest she closed her eyes.. I brushed her bronze locks aside and pressed a kiss to her temple. I stayed silent and let her rest which she needed desperately. Her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I covered her with the duvet.

A slight movement at the door caught my attention. A woman in her mis twenties with raven hair and pale skin stood smiling at us. Her heart shape faced had perfect dimples which went with her slender but rounded and soft figure. Behind her stood a wavy haired blonde of about 18. Tall and statuesque she was exceptionally beautiful with a curvaceous figure to die for but she hold a light to Nessie. Strange thing they both had the same golden eyes that greeted me earlier rather uninvitingly.

I made the effort to move Nessie from my arms but the blonde stopped me.

"Its ok. Let her sleep.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jacob Nessie's friend and I was just leaving."

"No need to leave dear. I'm Esme." The dark haired woman said. "Nessie's mother and this is Rosalie her sister."

"Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to thank you Jacob. For being here and ease out her pain. She's never been able to sleep through that." Rosalie smiled stroking Nessie's hair.

"Yes dear. Thanks a lot. It means a lot to us. And you're always free to come see her whenever you want."

"Umm...your welcome...I guess." I stuttered. From the looks on their flawless faces I knew I had won them over and I would always be welcomed in their home and in their lives.

* * *

"David's so awesome. He gave me so powerful meds that I started jumping around." Nessie and I were in my living room. My head was in her lap and she was constantly running her fingers through my hair occasionally scratching my scalp.

"Ouch Nessie that hurt." I feigned hurt and she giggled at me.

"Aww. Did I hurt my big softie?" She asked in a baby voice. I quickly pushed her to the couch and started tickling her sides with my fingers. Her giggling increased filling the room.

She panted, "Ja...Jak...Jacob."

"David's awesome huh? And I'm not?"

"Jak...st...stop..." She managed to say. I ceased my action and waited for her breathing to return back to normal.

"You weren't there to ease out the pain. Rosalie forced them down my throat."

She reached up and cupped my face. I leaned in her touch. Very slowly and tentatively I leaned down and placed my lips on hers in a slow gentle kiss. She licked my bottom lip seeing entrance which I without a glint og hesitance granted. Our tongues touched and a powerful surge of electricity flowed through us. She hooked her long silky creamy legs around me and rolled herself onto me. I returned the favor by licking her teeth and gums earning myself a low sensuous moan. She increased her pace and I began thrusting matching her pace and maintaining a rhythm. Lil Jake started to make an appearance, I knew I had to stop soon. I moved down to her neck and liked her pulse point.

Somewhere in the background the door bell rang interrupting our session.

"I have to get that." She groaned as I sucked on her neck. "Ie\ mean it Jacob." She pushed me away and jumped from the couch before I could attempt to stop her. Her breathing was labored as she set her clothes right before walking off to see our visitor. I heard the door open and a sob came as a reply of an unspoken question.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Nessie greeted.

"Hi Umm...is Jacob around?" That voice sounded familiar. "I want to talk to him."

Oh fucking shit. It was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**A/N: Dear readers I hope y'all are enjoying FIOTB. Can any guess what happens next? I'll leave you all to your fantasies.**

**Thanks to:**** HummingBird , dkgors, alicelover520, lalla527 and smiles114 for reviewing, favorting and alerting the story.  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Undesired Visitors

Chapter 13

Undesired Visitors

NPOV

I opened the front door to see the disruptance of our intimate moment. On the porch stood a girl of about 18. Her built was sporty and she had short black hair that reached her chin. Her tanned skin was beautiful with dark iris. She was wearing a black tee and a pair of jeans with a dark hoodie that seemed too big on her. But amidst all of this what caught my eye was tha she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking...from the cold maybe. Her sobs echoed in the silent peaceful atmosphere making me curious about her cause of sorrow but I settled for a polite greeting.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi Umm...is Jacb around?. I want to talk to him." She replied in a hoarse voice. It was evident she hadn't spoken for quite sometime.

"Sure is. Come on in." I made way for her and closed the dark oak wood door.

"Jacob?" I called out when we reached the living room where we had been maing out not just a minute ago. Where had he gone?

"Coming babe." He replied from the kitchen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. His first choice to spend the time was with me and second in the kitchen.

"Help yourself. Would like a glass of water?" I asked.

"Please." I left his visitor alone to fetch a glass of water.

"You have a visitor." I said filling a glass.

"I know." He replied with mouthful of granola.

"You eat like a pig." I stated cleaning the particles with my finger that had stuck around the corners of his mouth. We walked back to the living room. The tears had now subsided. I handed her the glass. and stood beside him like I usually do.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Good toy see you Jacob."

"Nessie this is Leah daughter of the tribal chief and Leah this is Nessie my girlfriend." I smiled down at her and nodded at me.

"What brings you by?" He asked with a edge to his voice.

"Actually I need your help."

"With what?"

"Sam." Jacob's orbs widened and he stiffened beside me tightening his hold on me.

"You need my help with Sam?" The way Sam sounded from his mouth was very...very...un-Jacob.

"Hear me out will you?" She pleaded. Jacob motioned her to continued.

"Its Sam. He has been missing for a few days. He disappeared thursday night. Last I heard from him he was in Forks. But then he just vanished into thin air. I need you to help me find him."

"I don't understand why of all people you opted me for help. I have no whereabouts of him and I sure as hell don't know where he is. Last time I checked he was busy sucking your face." He said in one breath. What is going on?

"Jacob please."

"Why don't you go to the police? Past posters and send search parties? I'm sure he's around somewhere here."

"You're not gonna help me?"

"What exactly do you need my help for? Leading him back to you or for your retail therapy?" He snapped at her. I flinched but tried to calm him down. I rubbed his arm up and down, back and forth. He visibly relaxed taking a few deep breaths

"If I get any leads on him I'll inform you. That's the most I can do." He replied.

"Thanh you Jacob." She got up and offered him her hand but he just waved her off. Leah went back where ever she came from and slumped back on the couch pulling me with him.

"What's the story about Leah?" I asked freeing him out of his shirt. He was getting real warm...warmer than usual and I'm sure it was making him uncomfortable.

"Leah Clearwater, daughter of Harry Clearwater, a friend of my Dad's and Charlie's. A total bitch is how I define her."

"What happened?"

"It goes back a year. She used to have this huge crush on Sam Uley, the heart throb of teenage girls. Leah fell for him. They dated for a while but he dumped her for some unknown reason. Then she targeted me." I gasped. Its just the past. Its just the past. Humans have a long dating history. I told myself. Its good he doesn't have a long one.

"I took her a out twice I guess. She used my money on clothes, shoes etc. etc. But what I didn't know she was using me to get Sam back. When they reconciled I asked her what the fuck was going on? She replied by saying I was a bait she used to get back to her love. She insulted me a lot saying it was stupid of me to believe I stood a chance with her.." He breathed harshly and I knew this affected him a lot. I played with his short cropped hair spiked hair hair soothing his angry nerves down.

"Truth to be told I didn't have anything for her., But I was angry that she used me. I never felt so little in my whole life not even when Mom passed away. I hated her with passion and I still do."

"Hey. Its ok. I think its nice of you to help her. She looked so broken. She just needed some sorta reassurance."

"From an ex?"

"All in past. I'm glad you didn't feel anything for her. Then you would have been heartbroken and it would take me a long time to mend your broken heart." He chuckled.

"I'm glad too. Otherwise I'd miss out on you. Honestly I can't imagine seeing myself with anyone but you." He played with my bracelet pressing a kiss to my forehead. Me. I literally jumped up and down but fought to keep my cool. I couldn't get rid of the stupid grin I was wearing that had found its way to my lips.

My bracelet given to me by my Jacob. My mind wandered back to my birthday night when he was seeing me off. He didn't kiss me like I had expected him to. Then the air around us changed and I immediately knew why he stopped. My uncles and aunts were back from Europe and were watching the show.

As soon as he was gone I dashed inside with my presents. The moment I stepped in cold arms engulfed me. The sudden change in temperature made me shiver slightly.

"Oh Renesmee. Happy birthday." It was Aunt Alice crushing me to death.

"Uh...Aunt...A nice to see you. Can't...b...br...breath." I managed to say. She immediately released and cool air rushed down to my lungs.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Uncle Jasper was second to wish me. His calm aura engulfed and I felt relaxed.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper." As soon as I was put down down Uncle Emmett grabbed in his signature massive bear hug twirling me around. "Happy b'day niece." I laughed the , "Thanks." He put me down two minutes later. All this while Aunt Rose watched me with a genuine happy smile. She opened her arms and I ran to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her breathing in her scent. Aunt Rosalie was the one I was closest to. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She released me but kept her hold admiring me at arm's length.

"You look so radiant, nothing like before." She commented.

"And glamorous." Alice chimed eyeing my outfit.

"At peace." Jasper said reading my emotions.

"And a bit mature." Emmett complimented. How come they noticed all these changes so easily?

"Thanks when did you guys get home?"

"An hour ago."

"How was your b'day party?" Aunt Rose asked.

"I had a blast. I danced and the cake was so delicious...mmhmmm I loved it. Everybody was super nice to me."

"Sounds like you enjoyed." Uncle Jasper commented.

"I did. Its nice being my other half. There's so much to explore and I feel happy."

"Yeah I can sense that." He chuckled.

"Where did you buy that dress?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Actually my friend Camilla did. She was the Alice of my human party."

"Her taste is good."

"I know." I noticed we all had now moved to the living room. Grandma was nowhere in sight neither was Grandpa.

"Show me your presents." Alice started bouncing up beside me and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and started unwrapping. Stuff like cash and hair accessories were common with a few cups. The last one was from Camilla and David neatly wrapped in a blue paper with a dark ribbon. I gently untied the neatly tied satin ribbon and slid the cover. Opening the box I gasped. It was Tess of the De'urbervilles and that too first edition. It must've cost a fortune like Jacob's bracelet. I opened the delicate cover and found a note sitting inside. The paper was crisp and smelled of books, very carefully cut it had an air of the era the book was from.

**To the sweetest Loch Ness Monster**

**Hope you had a blast and I lived up to your expectations. This gift may seem outrageous coming from a friend but David and I contributed and wished you had something original suiting your taste.**

**- Camilla and David**

Her handwriting was in cursive with a few drops of black ink spluttered asymmetrically in accordance to the alphabets making the paper dirty but nonetheless a total classic. I'd never seen her write like this.

"Oh my god." My aunt took in a sharp breath realising the lengths my friend went to for me. "Thats from a friend?" I nodded still examining the book in my lap printed hundreds of years ago. "And that bracelet too?" I shook my head in agreement again.

"Its beautiful." Aunt Rose eyed it with envy.

"You've got ridiculous friends." I total;y agreed with Uncle Jasper. There was no denying it.

"Loch Ness Monster?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yeah my friends nicknamed me. Said my name was a mouthful. They all call me Nessie or Ness."

"Nessie...its cute." Alice tested the name.

"Yeah kinda grows on you." I replied.

And the next day I wake up to an aching back and stomach on fire.

But of course Jake came and surprised me. He was so tender and caring, everybody deserved a Jacob in their life. His warmth seeped through me and eased out the pain. Grandma Esme and Aunt Rose were thrilled to see me okay. But when he departed the pain returned again to taunt me. It didn't last for more than an hour.

As Jacob had promised Camilla and David came by and gave me some powerful meds. Grandpa was worried about its side effects but David assured him they were natural. Even though they were really bitter they worked like magic. Cam and David stayed the following hour to see the results and they weren't disappointed. Grandpa was astonished to see it work and tried to find its roots but didn't succeed. I felt a little embarrassed about the whole situation but Uncle Jasper assured me it didn't matter to anyone of them. They were all anxious to see me good so I didn't feel too bad.

He also told me that all of their moods and emotions were intense like us. It was nothing like human stuff he had encountered before all three of them.

"Hmm. Your scent is heavenly." Jacob inhaled pulling me back to the sweet reality. We were cocooned to each other on the white Barcelona couch in the living room. My feet were dangling down and he was nipping at my neck with occasional bites.

"You've made quite an impression on Mom."

"Hmm."

"And Rosalie too. My Mom asked me to invite you over for breakfast and dinner everyday." It was true. Grandma and Rosalie were smitten by Jacob like I was, even Alice too. When Grandma learnt that Jake lived alone and I cooked him dinner which had ceased caused of her proofless suspicions she immediately went on her motherly instinct and asked me to ask him to come over everyday.

"Breakfast not so sure. Dinner for sure." He replied playing with the hem of my camisole.

"Why no breakfast?"

"I have the habit of skipping it." He replied quietly almost indiscreetly.

"Mom will make sure you don't miss it anymore."

"Sure sure." His reply was distant like he was thinking something deep something unexpected. He was troubled by some events, his posture said so.

"You're awfully quiet today Jacob. Whats wrong? Is it Billy or Rachel?" He looked at me like I had read his mind.

"Billy. He's been diagnosed for some weird intestinal disease."

"My Dad could've a look at him.." I offered. I knew he wouldn't mind it all. It was a part of who he was and what he did.

"Billy Black getting treatment from a Cullen. S'not happening."

"Why? Your ol' man still believes in your legends?"

"I guess." I felt his hands slip under my shirt. I sat astride him and pushed him down laying on top of him. I opened his legs with my knee and he intertwined our calves. His chest rose and fell rapidly at a rhythmic pace. I placed my on his broad front and his heartbeat quickened now matching mine.

"What happened at school while I was away?"

"Oh you know the usual. Amy again embarrassed herself at Lunch by flirting with me." He shrugged casually but my interest got piqued. I wasn't jealous...maybe I was but I wanted to know how she flirted.

"That I needed a replacement while you were away. I told her I preferred bronze haired beauties." He replied pressing an affectionate kiss to my temple. My heart fluttered and swelled with joy.

Then I started shaking. tremors travelled through my body in waves. I heard the ring of his cell phone and sighed. Would we ever have a moment to ourselves without interruption?

"Hello." My Chief said lazily.

" Jake where is your lazy ass?" I recognised the voice to be David's.

"My home."

"Get down here dude. The warm ups are starting in 10." With those words the line went dead,

"Guess we gotta get moving.." He picked me up and handed me my jacket before dashing upstairs to retrieve his uniform. Tonight was the big game night. Football quarter finals were being held in Forks. I couldn't wait to see him on field all dominant and roguish. I loved it when he went angry, it was sexy as hell but that rarely happened with me. He was always so calm and situation controlling. He definitely outshone his teammates maybe with the exception of David. Those two could put up a good game for hours.

Fifteen minutes later Jake and I were in the parking lot of Forks High. I spotted the familiar Panamera and found its proud owner waving at us. One more thing about my troublesome threesome friends they could easily rival the Cullens, at leat in monetary funds, in breath stopping looks. lavish lifestyle, glamour and endless knowledge and their ability to debate pointlessly. My family couldn't degrade or make fun of them even if they wanted to.

"'bout time you two got here." She accused playfully.

"We were kinda busy." He shrugged beside me apologetically playing with my fingers.

"With what?" She looked at us with curious eyes.

"Talking." I waved.

"Where's David?" Jake asked noticing his absence. "Already in?"

"With his new found love." She dismissed making a face. New found love? Who? Why would he leave CAm? Wasn't he...

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Cam chirped, "Here they are." My gaze followed hers and I froze. David had his arm wrapped around Amy's shoulders. They both were in their uniform. But the highlight of the scene was something else. Those strawberry blonde hair had vanished and were now coloured a light brown shade closer to golden. I could tell she recently had a haircut. Her straight hair were now set in curly layers. Streaks of golden were still there peeking shyly making her look mature than her age. The golden streaks with the light brown created an effect on bronze-ish.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" David ran his hand through her hair. Amy's gaze locked on Jake. Yes. Without a doubt she looked pretty. Really pretty.

"Made up pretty." Camilla rolled her eyes. I figured she wasn't jealous. Amy may be pretty looking right now but she hold light to Camilla.

"Got a problem?" She snapped. With a change in her appearance her attitude didn't change. She was still the same Amy.

"Amanda you look divine tonight." Camilla gushed in an all too cheery cheer leader manner. Wait. Her name was Amanda/ Great I didn't even know that.

"Jacob." She called out seductively. I glared at her but she didn't even look in my direction. "How do I look? Now that I'm a brunette do I stand a chance?" She twirled around and looked up to him hopefully. I decided not to indulge and see how the situation would take a turn. Amy turned her head and passed me smirk but I fought to keep a neutral expression.

"I guess..." He started. Amy's head shot up when he spoke. "...you look nice today." Her smirk turned into a full blown toothy grin. I felt his fingers tighten around mine as he pulled me to his side nuzzling his face in my hair shaking his head apologetically at his ludicrous admirer.

"Curly bronze haired, brown eyed, pale skin, rosy blush, silky soft, shy yet bold, art loving, linguist beauty." He whispered and I turned my head up and stared at him open-mouthed. He brought our intertwined fingers to his mouth and brushed his lips over my knuckles, his mere touch sending tingles all over my body.

Somewhere in the background I could make out Camilla cooing at us and David saying it was too cheesy but I could care less at the moment. His intense gaze was locking me in my place and it was then I knew I was unconditionally and selflessly in love with him. The realization of the truth was so overwhelming and intense I felt like running to the hills and screaming in joy. Something in him changed too and it was the same change, the realization.

"You should really take classes from Jacob He's doing such a good job." She turned to Jake "Jake add my name to the list of your admirers." She joked It was funny to picture Cam as Jake's admirer 'cause her and David were so in love it was weird seeing either of them with anyone else.

" Are you done with the mushy stuff 'cause I'd like to go now."

"Then whats stopping you?" I asked. She glared at me and stomped off. Jake and I shared a long passionate kiss which left both of us breathless.

"Come on Ness." Cam hooked her hand with mine and we walked to the bleachers while our boyfriends went to the field. I blew him a kiss as he jogged up on the field in his uniform.

The game was intense. Forks team put a good show while the opponents did too. The crowed erupted in cheer as Jacob scored touchdown."Go Jacob." We all yelled boosting him up. I had never been a fan of football but now I loved it. After the match was over and won by the hosts I wandered off somewhere. The team was in changing rooms most probably showering. The air around me shifted as in vampire shifted. Immediately knew it was a vampire but I played cool not wanting to lure danger. I inhaled and regretted it. The air was saturated with mud and leafy scent, scent that belonged to another half vampire like me, Nahuel.

"Hello Renesmee." He greeted coming in my view, his voice unusually warm and amused. He was the object of extreme hatred of Cullens except for my parents. When I was 12 he tried for a chance but I politely declined. When he tried to force himself on me my uncles threw him out. Mama and Daddy didn't know anything about it and thought he was ideal choice for me.

"Oh hello Nahuel. I didn't know you were in the area." I replied politely.

"Just thought I'd pay a visit to the lil' Cullen or should I say Loch Ness Monster?" I cringed. How did he know about my nickname?

"Are you in the States for a reason?" I was pretty sure he wouldn't be here for nothing. He was just too noble for that.

"Reason. I heard the Volturi were looking for new powers. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound and out of their reach."Oh Shit! The Volturi looking for new powers. If they knew about me they'd find a way to coerce me into joining them. By hook or by crook they'd go to any lengths for the ultimate trophy.

"I do believe that your bond with that Quileute Jacob would not be accepted by them. Its against our laws." I froze. Everything seemed to still around me, even the wind too. Everything except for the tall dark boy who was advancing towards me all amused. How did he know about Jacob? Was he going to hurt him?

No. No. No. I shook my head trying to clear the jumbled up thoughts. He circled me like a crippled force unable to do anything.

"Poor boy doesn't know his so called girlfriend is a part of some of the darkest secrets." He whispered, his breath unbearably hot at my ear. "Actually that guy is pretty goo looking. Wouldn't you want to see him happy?"

"Or maybe I'll just feed on him. You know how delicious he smells." That did it. That snapped me.

'No." O barked. "You wouldn't do anything like that."

"Oh but why not? He's sinking hie teeth into something that's mine." HE growled.

"What do you want Nahuel?" I asked tired of being trifled with.

"Leave Jacob. Simple or I'll tell the Volturi about your powers."

"Why?' I choked.

"Silly Nessie. If you don't stand a chance with you then nobody else does."

"Nahuel I'm not scared of your baseless threats." In reality I was scare shitless!

"Oh surely you'd be of the Volturi."

"Please don't." I murmured on the verge of tears. My throat was heavy and it felt I was going to explode.

"Or even better I'll eliminate the root itself. I'll kill him." With those words he disappeared in the dark.

I begrudgingly walked to the parking lot at an extremely slow pace like a sloth and saw Jacob emerge from the other side. I looked at his beautiful carefree face. How could I see him hurt? I took deep breaths to calm my nerves. I felt him wrap his arms around me and twirl me. The sudden motion made my head spin. The warmth from his body slightly made me feel better. Then he kissed and I knew my breakdown was approaching hard and fast.

"Whats wrong?" He asked when I didn't reciprocate, his playful mood gone, now replaced with an anxious expression.

"Nothing." I shook my head trying to savour his warmth while I could.

"What wrong honey? Why are you crying?" He asked again as a broken sob escaped me. "Did somebody hurt you?" I shook my head again tightening my hold on him.

"Nothing happened. No...Nothing. I'm okay. I...I'm...Yo...You...okay." Tears now slid down freely. My vision was becoming blurred. My legs gave out but he caught me before I could hit the ground. He settled us on a bench and stroked my hair adoringly.

"Nessie please tell me why are you so upset?"

"I...w...wo...won't...let...an...anybody...hu...hurt...you. I...p...pr...prom...promise." I managed to say between my hiccups and sobs.

"I...I...am...s...so...sor...sorry...Jake...I...ha...have...to...do...this...for...yo...you...your...safe...safety." I clutched onto his shirt that was now wet.

"You're...you're breaking up with me aren't you?" He asked looking at me with a pained face.

"H...How?" How did he know? I shook my head slightly and his face twisted even more.

"Please don't. I love you. Ness I love you." He said softly with a stern to his voice, unwavering. Those last three words the ones I wanted to hear so much and I think I almost died and went to heaven.

"I...I'm...no...not...go...good...for...you. You'll...be...better...off...without...me." I cried.

"I can't be when you're not around. I need you Ness I love you." He placed my hand right over his heart and it started pounding.

"Feel that? That pounding? Its cause I have real feeling for you." He kissed my forehead. I shook my head silently begging him not to make this harder than it already was. I was 100% sure Nahuel was watching us.

As if he could read my mind he stilled breathing harsher before finally speaking,"Its ok. You don't want me. Thats your decision and I respect that. Its just that it saddens me I'm not enough for you." No! I need you so very much, I can't describe it. You don't know you're more than enough. You're too good to me.

"I'll take you home." Picking me in his arms he walked over to the passenger side of his Evoque and settled me in but I kept my hold around his neck intact.

"You've gotta let go of me." He sighed untangling my limbs from his neck. His statement worked both the ways- let go of his neck and let go og 'him' to see him safe and happy.

I don't remember arriving at the mansion till he cut the engine.

I took a deep breath," Before I let go of you I want you to know that I've shared some really memorable times with you and I love you too, more than you can imagine. But I can't do this. We're not meant to be together, enemies by blood. I can't be selfish and see you getting hurt on my account. But no matter what I love you and will always continue till my last breath."

I poured out my heart to my love and walked out on him.

* * *

**A/N: Love admitted and then two hearts broken, all a matter of hearts. Ever glanced at my profile pic? It says Love is a Game. Do you agree? I do and added drama. Don't worry! Like the latter half of the title says Only the Beginning. There's gonna be tonnes of family drama. I'm just waiting for Christmas to approach the life of our beloved hybrid sweetheart.**

**Thanks to:**** HummingBird, AryaxXxEragon, x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x,crazeebeautiful, and dkgors for reviewing, favoriting and alerting the story.  
**

**As far as Jake learning the truth about the Supernatural goes lets see how long it takes but don't worry it won't take too long. And Jacob loosening up to Nessie and sex together we are a long way from there. I want their first time to be nice and cute with no secrets and no lies so probably it will be after the truth about the vampires is revealed.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Taste of Hell : Part 1

Chapter 14

Taste of Hell : Part 1

JPOV

Forks High qualified the quarter finals and would now be on the field next for semis. The cheering was so loud we couldn't hear a damn thing. I scanned the bleachers for Nessie and found her among the ones yelling, "Go Jacob." I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm and the attention I was getting.

"Nice game Jake." One of the cheerleaders said.

"Well thats to be expected when we have Jacob on the field. He rocks the team." Amy purred taking a stance beside me like Nessie usually does. Hello? Got any brains? Taken here!

"Lets celebrate Jacob at my place. A personal celebration." She inched closer and I backed off right away.

"I'll prefer to celebrate with my close friends and girlfriend." I tried to dismiss her but she wasn't having it.

"Lets go then."

"I thought I said close friends and girlfriend." I was getting a little agitated and just wanted my way out of here.

"Doesn't that include me?" She pouted all big eyed. I could feel my eyes rolling at the back of my head at her made up fluffiness. I hated made up stuff and people.

"It will once you start respecting my boundaries and Nessie." I lied. In reality I couldn't stand her. I left the field and showered quickly. I couldn't wait to hold Nessie in my arms.

I advanced to the parking lot where I knew I would find her waiting for me. I stepped on the cold wet hard concrete and a cold gush of wind blew past me chilling my warm self. I saw a dark slender trembling figure across the lot and immediately knew it was her. I suspected she was cold. She wouldn't be once she was in my arms.

I ran upto her, swept her in my arms and twirled her around. Then I kissed her but immediately sensed something was wrong when she didn't kiss me back. She didn't even giggle when I spun her.

"Whats wrong?" She looked real shaken up and was shivering and now I knew it was not from wind.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head as if trying to convince herself more than me.

"What wrong honey? Why are you crying?" I asked as a broken sob escaped her. "Did somebody hurt you?" She shook her head weakly tightening her hold on me. What was wrong?

"Nothing happened. No...Nothing. I'm okay. I...I'm...Yo...You...okay." She cried softly her sobs cutting her words. Tears slid freely down her cheeks and it constricted my heart to see her like this. A bigger part of me wanted to kill whoever killed her mood and made her cry. I could feel her slipping away but I caught her before she fell and picking her up in bridal style settled us on a nearby cold metal bench.

I started stroking her hair and whispered,"Nessie please tell me why are you so upset?" I just wanted to know why she was like this.

"I...w...wo...won't...let...an...anybody...hu...hurt...you. I...p...pr...prom...promise." She cried into my shoulder,her tears seeping through the fibres of my shirt wetting their way down my warm skin. Hurt me? What?

"I...I...am...s...so...sor...sorry...Jake...I...ha...have...to...do...this...for...yo...you...your...safe...safety." But what exactly? What about my safety? I drew in a sharp as the broken pieces stuck together and it seemed crystal clear to me. She was leaving me for an unexplicit reason. Why? No! No! I won't let her. I won't let her walk out on me. I took a deep breath and counted to 10 in my head so as not to snap out. She was already so scared I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"You're...you're breaking up with me aren't you?" I whispered timidly still not wanting to face the reality.

"H...How?" She stuttered, her face completely mortified, her intake of air taking a shallow turn. She closed her eyes, a fresh set of tears sliding down her already wet cheeks. It seemed to happen in slow motion she shook her head saying yes. I'd have missed it if I weren't watching her so intently. I think my heart shattered into a billion pieces as my chest tightened.

NO! NO! Don't! I love you! Goddamnit I fucking love you! I am in love with you! repeated a sound which I recognised to be my voice rattling the windows of my brain.

"Please don't. I love you. Ness I love you." I said, it being a heartfelt plea and waited for her to answer me back in the same terms.

"I...I'm...no...not...go...good...for...you. You'll...be...better...off...without...me." She wailed.

"I can't be when you're not around. I need you Ness I love you." I tried to reason and placed her hand over my heart where it beat rapidly increasing its pace under the influence of her electrifying touch and covered it with my own.

"Feel that?" I breathed in her hair. "That pounding? Its cause I have real feelings for you." I was begging like a lost puppy in love which I have to begrudgingly admit I was. I couldn't stand this invisible distance of miles and kissed her forehead. I felt her shake her head silently begging me to stop with my pleading.

Now I knew no matter what I do or say she won't be around. The reality started sinking in slowly bit by bit as everything around me became lifeless and dull. The truth of being rejected was painful...painful than it had been with Leah but it couldn't work with single sided devotion and affection. The broken bits of my heart broke into a tiny particles as if someone treaded over them forcefully.

"Its ok. You don't want me. Thats your decision and I respect that. Its just that it saddens me I'm not enough for you." I forced those words out of my mouth careful not to sound too rude. The constriction was gone now and replaced with hollowness. Nothing in there, just a silently beating heart.

"I'll take you home." She was in a state too fragile to do anything, I could feel it. Picking her up in my arms I walked to my Evoque and settled her in the passenger side. She didn't loosen her hold on me when I shifted back.

"You've gotta let go of me." I whispered in a torn tone freeing myself out of her grasp. I wasn't ready to let go of her and I fucking sure she didn't want to let go og me, then why Nessie? Why? Why are you doing this to both of us?

The drive to the Cullen house was fortunately short but with our emotions hanging heavy unspoken under one small roof made it exhausting.

I heard her take in a deep breath, her crying now almost ceased," Before I let go of you I want you to know that I've shared some really memorable times with you and I love you too, more than you can imagine. But I can't do this. We're not meant to be together, enemies by blood. " She stated the last three words so quietly I almost didn't catch them. "I can't be selfish and see you getting hurt on my account. But no matter what I love you and will always continue till my last breath." She opened the door and walked back to the house very feebly and slowly. I made sure she got in before pulling out of Cullen property.

Enemies by blood? What the hell does that mean? Were we supposed to kill each other? Like in our legends? Cullens and Quileutes forced to maintain a truce. Was that even real? I couldn't help but believe it. I would have laughed at it a long time ago but the seriousness and emergency in her tone forced me to accept this as true.

Cullens were the Cold Ones. Never mingling except for Nessie. Cold skin but Nessie was so warm. Golden eyes excluding my sweetheart...Nessie certainly wasn't a Cold One. All the traits went against her. Maybe the Cullens had adopted her? But what exactly for? To feed on her while she would be asleep? The thought made me sick. Six Cold Ones against one human! But that again doesn't make any sense. Esme and Rosalie looked so humane, caring and worried for her. The pixie Alice adored her little sister and her brothers took the mickey out of her like in a normal family. Another argument: Dr. Cullen worked as a surgeon in Seattle. Wouldn't blood appeal him? Surely the hospital authorities would fire him if they caught him drinking patients' blood. On the contrary he was a respected doctor. Where does Nessie fit in all of this? Did she know what they were? Presumably yes 'cause she lived with them.

Bright light flashed across my eyes and harsh honk or a car horn pulled me out of my sober consideration of the facts that have been ignored and did no good. I took in the view. Damn! I had come five blocks away from home.

Five minutes later I pulled up in my dimly lit driveway. I spotted Quil and Embry on the porch talking hastily.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Jake."

"Hey chief congratulations on the win." Like Nessie they both had also taken to call me chief, something I'd become in the later years of my life. I shook his hand and earned myself a pat on the back.

"Something wrong Jacob?" Embry called for an answer. He and Nessie shared the ability on picking up someone's mood.

"Yeah you look tedious." Quil said as I opened the front door. My brow furrowed. That obvious?

"Nope. Nothing. Who's up for a drink?" I asked leading them to kitchen. Opening the fridge I took out a bottle of margarita and poured it into 3 glasses.

"To the quarter win." Quil and Embry toasted.

To my breakup with the most beautiful girl. Cheers. I mentally ranted.

"Did you guys hear about Sam Uley?"

"The one who disappeared a while back?" Quil asked.

"The one and same." Embry replied. "He has been found. Actually he came back himself. All tall and muscular wearing cut off shorts. Looked freshly showered when he showed up at Leah's." He made a face. Everyone knew Embry had some decent feelings for Leah but wanted to fuck Camilla for an unidentified reason. He had been Leah's rock but she she never spared him a glance, only turning up to him for needs to be fulfilled and comfort. Bitch. Playing around with others' emotions.

"Explained he got lost while hiking. Said he wandered off far the limits. Leah was ecstatic to see him back." Hie eyes brightened at the mere thought of her being happy even though it wasn't him but that Uley.

"All the council members are turning up to him even your Dad. Its like he's some living legend and involve him in the community and political affairs." Quil told. His grandfather whom we all called Old Quil was also on the council with Billy as their leader.

"I don't believe that. I think he pulled a publicity stunt." Embry grumped taking a sip of the expensive scotch.

"Whatever I'm glad Leah will stop bugging me." I shrugged. We continued to chat and catch up. I don't know but they caught up on my mood.

"Whats up with you? You look like you want to yell and pull your hair out." Quil said.

"How are you and Nessie doing? Smoothly sailing?" Embry asked flipping through the channels on the huge LED screen in the living room. All I could respond was by shrugging. "You broke up with her?" His eyes looked horrified. I clenched my teeth and took a deep unneccessary breath before replying, "She's the one who did."

"Did she say why?" Quil enquired digging for spicy stuff and I wasn't going to give him that.

"Something 'bout my safety and me being hurt." I recalled her broken words haunting me like shadows.

"Thats a lame excuse." Quil shrugged and I wanted to punch him for that.

"I'm sure behind the lame excuse there's an unexplainable reason." Embry snapped. He could be a dick sometimes but he definitely was sensitive to people's emotions, Quil not so much. "Don't you think Jake?"

"Sure sure." I replied. I remembered Nessie using my catchphrase.

_Sure Sure._ Her voice echoed in my head soothing for a split second before bringing back the events of the night before my eyes. Every moment seemed to flash before me in super slow motion.

Somewhere in the background I heard something crack and break into pieces. Probably my heart.

"Shit Jacob your hand." Quil's yell brought me back to reality to my living room.

I noticed the glass I had been holding had broken to pieces and fallen to the marbled floor. Blood seeped through my palm creating a radial pattern of drainage. Minute streams of the red liquid flowed like water dripping from a leaky tap drop by drop silently creating a puddle. The glass pieces stuck to my skin shone amidst the deep shade as light from the room fell on them making them sparkle. Strangely I couldn't feel any pain. Just blissful numbness. My surrounding were quiet untill Embry barked at Quil to get the medical supplies.

"Jacob." I looked up from my artistically injured hand to Embry. He came and sat beside me acting all doctor. Very slowly he pulled out all the glass splints from my hand that had punctured deep inside my skin cutting through the layers of epithelium. Wiping all the blood he bandaged my hand in a gauge and pulled it up in 5 mins. I got up to get a broom, wash cloth and mug to clean the floor but Quil stopped me.

"I got it dude." He assured before going tot he store room to get the supplies. After all the mess was cleaned up we flopped on the floor.

"You two will work out." Embry assured

"Yeah. You two are like moth and flame, moon and its glow, white and rice, grass and greenery and and...mite resistants and wood." I chuckled at the last metaphor. Leave it to Quil for comparing stuff.

My head was getting light with all the drinks we had. I laid my head on the armrest of the couch, couch on which Nessie and I had made out so many times, and found myself falling into an engulfing darkness.

I woke up with a jump from a engaging-blood curdling dream. Nessie and were out in the woods by a mighty waterfall and great lake in a bee loud glade surrounded by wild flowers and lush greenery. The sound of the water falling from the height travelled miles and the buzzing of the bees reverberated through the open. The smell of the wild flowers saturated the air making it sweet and somewhere behind the scenes birds chirped lending music to the picturesque view.

I noticed a small mat laid out on the the damp forest floor and jute picnic basket sitting in a corner. Nessie and I were sprawled on the mat gazing at each other. I placed a kiss to her nose, to her cheeks, to her brows and then to her sweet pink plumpy lips. The intimate moment took a passionate turn when she suddenly got on top of me opening the buttons of my shirt with haste, in the process tugging at them so hard they fell to the floor. Then her mouth was on mine, my tongue exploring her mouth, her hands knotted in my hair, her legs astride my waist. She started licking the insides of my mouth, my tongue, inner cheek walls, teeth and gums and we both moaned in explicit pleasure. She pulled away slightly breathless from our make out session.

Then her iris started becoming light in shade. The swooning brown was replaced by the mean icy gold in a matter of seconds, her lips now blood red. She grinned at me and I watched in horror her canines curve into freaky vampire fangs and she sunk her teeth in my throat.

As I surfaced back to now I took a note of my surroundings. I was still in the living room and the T.V. was still on. The snoring sound of a sleeping Embrry travelled with the air from the opposite couch. Quil was sprawled on the floor with drool on the corner of his mouth. I chuckled inwardly at his childishness.

6.30. Time to start the day. I woke up my friends and told them to get ready for school after I had taken a long cold shower. Everybody kept a spare change of clothes in respective guest rooms. Even Nessie but hers hung in my closet. Nessie! Oh Nessie! I could already forsee today was not going to be good.

"So who are you guys playing against in the semis.?" Embry asked nibbling on his fourth toast.

"Spokane." I answered. The league was moving at a an extremely fast pace. There was literally no time for practice. Finals were going to be held tomorrow in Port Angeles. I gulped down my juice and threw the dishes in the sink. I would clean them later...maybe. If Nessie were here either she'd clean them herself or she'd force me to.

We drove to the school in our cars. Hers was parked in the usual spot. She was nowhere in sight. Camilla must've dragged her in. Good now I didn't have to face her till the third hour. The first two hours were okay in the best. Everyone treated me a star risen to fame overnight. I was this celebrity everyone wanted to talk to. Amy clung to my side soaking up all the attention. She wanted to be Nessie taking everything in her stride yet be polite and kind but she was nothing compared to my sweets. My former sweets. I kept up a poker face acting all happy but the thought of facing her in French was eating me up. A dull ache had spread uniformly making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything.

The bell rang episodically and it was time for a show. I slowly walked to the class and peaked inside. She wasn't in there yet. I breathed a sigh of relief. That fucker eyed me skeptically probably wondering where his object of desire and fanatsy was.

Approximately 5 minutes and 23 seconds later a sweet shattered voice called out, "May I come in sir?" I immediately knew it was her even before she spoke. A few heads turned to look at her as a routine. She was the showstopper.

"You're late Miss Cullen." He accused ushering her inside. I quickly scanned the class for a spare seat. None except for the one beside me. I slumped back in my chair.

"I had a situation to deal with." She replied.

"I'd like to see you after class Miss Cullen. Take your seat." See her after class? Who the fuck was he kidding? I'd rip his balls off if he tried anything with her.

"Certainly sir." She replied. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked to her seat. I scooted further away from from her. The dull was now rapidly expanding and overpowering my senses. I could vaguely hear her pulling out her chair and flopping down.

I turned my head slightly to have a look at her. Wearing a blue camisole, jeans accompanied with a leather jacket paired up with sneakers she looked casual and hot, no denying in that. I almost lost it when I caught her biting her lip to keep the tears from escaping.

YOU DID IT. YOU BROKE UP WITH ME. You can scream all you want and I could care less. That was my inner demon. While I knew I loved her truly with my heart, I was still hurt. It mattered a lot to me if she cried or screamed. In this inner turmoil my pride won the battle. I wouldn't approach her 'cause its me who got dumped. But the better positive side told me she had admitted her love for me and would continue till her last breath.

Yeah right. If you love me so much why all this drama?

I was pretty sure someone had threatened her wildly which shook her up to the core. Otherwise she wouldn't do it.

Her erratic breathing pulled me back to French. I shook my head and concentrated on what was being taught.

But there too the fucker wanted to talk to her. Talking my foot! He was going to make a pass at her I know it. Because our distant behaviour didn't go unnoticed I guess he figured out we weren't together anymore.

The sound of the bell snapped my thoughts. Where had the hour gone? Students began filling out the classroom crowding the doorway.

Nessie began packing up the stuff at an incredible pace seeming eager to get out of here. I sat in my seat and watched like a hawk. Her pace slowed under my heavy gaze while I tried my best to linger on. But I had to get up and go out otherwise he wouldn't leave her. I stayed right outside the room as he shut the door behind me.

Five minutes passed. No screaming. But I couldn't stop pacing. Camilla ran down the hallway up to me and asked, "Nessie still in?" I nodded wondering what the hell was going on the other side of the wall. "I'll take it from here. Go." She chattered before opening the bolted door and slipping in where she was bounded.

Yes. Now I could leave without any tension. I had faith in Cam she won't let that dick touch Nessie.

The cafeteria was cramped. It was unusual of me to feel unbearably hot in the late September weather of cold Washington. I sat between David and Annie so that she would be right in front of me.

"Hey guys." I greeted taking a bite of the fruit salad. A chorus of heys greeted me back. Annie greeted in her signature way squeezing my biceps and I groaned low in my throat. Our table was eerily quiet. Had they caught on what happened between Nessie and I and were dreading mine and her communication?

"Hey Jake." The unpleansacy sang in front of me irritating me. I glared at her and she cowered under my gaze and wisely shut her mouth.

My eyes were glued to the door. It was taking them forever to come here. Finally when they did come I could see her starting to breakdown. Camilla was rubbing her back soothing her leading her to another table as far as possible from this one. David got up without a word and walked over to the life of our gang across the room.

He pulled out a chair beside Nessie and squeezed her hand in what...reassurance? while Cam worked on the other one. Some words got exchanged among the threesome and the couple glanced at me with a piercing look but they quickly averted as quickly as they had caught mine.

Camilla whispered something to her and she deliberately lifted her head up and peeked at me with cautious gaze. The tears that had welled up stated flowing down her pale cheeks as her lips quivered in fear. She looked up to me with what...pleading look? It broke my heart see her like this but it was not me who had initiated this crap.

I would've gone to console her like David did but I had some important stuff to attend to. Amy in the meantime had slipped in David's place flirting with Embry.

I don't know why I did what I did and I knew it was bad idea but I did it anyway.

"Hey Amy?" I softly called out, my gaze still fixed on a tearful love.

"Yeah?" I averted my gaze and turned to look at the blonde beside me.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

**A/N: Uh-oh. Jacob and Nessie separated due to her fear. And with respect to bis human instinct while he still loves her he kinda...! You guys can fill in the blanks, right? **

**Thanks to:**** alicelover520, Taurus Pixie, AryaxXxEragon, HummingBird , x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x, ScorpiusRoseLover and dkgors for reviewing and subscribing to the story. **

**Next week : Perverted french paedophiles and piece of Nessie's state of mind.**

**Keep reading and Reviewing!**


	15. Taste of Hell : Part 2

Chapter 15

Taste of Hell : Part Two

NPOV

_I love you Ness. _His words tore through my head. _I need you. _I flipped over to my right on my bed. _Feel that? That pounding? Its 'cause I have real feelings for you._

My thoughts were all jumbled up and the inside was a mess.

_You don't want me...I respect that...I'm not enough for you...You've gotta let go of me. _I covered up my ears silently begging for the waves of voices to stop and leave me to myself. A fresh set of tears made my vision blurry as I restlessly tossed on my huge bed. The comforters and sheets were still scented with his heavenly scent, scent that was powerful enough to send me in a state of frenzy.

Pouring out my heart to him and then walking out on him was too much for me to take. I vaguely remember climbing the stairs to my room. It was like my chest had constricted, all heavy with so many emotions - trepidation, anxiety, despair, remorse and...love. All these intensified in a small petite body. Him admitting his love for me was the most beautiful moment of my life even in the adverse circumstances.

_Please don't. _His voice nearly broken all because of me. Why am I not strong enough to defend my beloved? Why can't I scare off Nahuel like he scares me off? Its because I was a coward and the mention of the Volturi chilled me more than anything. Nahuel surely knew how to play around.

I never hated him as much as I do right now, not even when he tried to rape me. I remember that day clearly. The family was out hunting. Mom, Dad, Nahuel and I were hom as Mom called it as an interaction between a girl and her future beau. I never liked him but mama scared me so much that I agreed right away. My Uncles and Aunts were reluctant to leave but when Grandma's object of motherly love - my parents requested privacy she dragged all of them with Grandpa. My parents sat with us 10 minutes tops before left for their heavenly abode, returning to breaking beds.

We talked for a while or rather I talked and he just answered in monosyllabic words. His penetrating gaze had started making me uncomfortable and I excused myself to get some water while I actually went to call Aunt Rose. She had told me they were going to be within 5 mile radius of the house. The phone had just started ringing on the other end when mine was snatched away and crushed to pieces. He moved so fast that he had me caged like a wounded animal in his big flabby arms. I threw him off me and he crashed into the glass wall shattering it to pieces. My vampire abilities kicked in and I had my physical shield up. He charged at me unharmed but was thrown off when he came in contact with the invisible force. Then I adopted the Jane way sending him waves of tormenting and excruciating pain. He dropped to the ground and clutched at the nearby shelf. I turned it off when I felt the pain was becoming unbearable.

Using two powers at a time drained all my energy and I fell to the ground as my legs gave out. I was aware of Nahuel picking me up ripping the fabric of the expensive linen shirt and smash me to the wall. The walls creaked, minute cracks originating from where I was hit. I despised blood and his diet consisted of blood and human blood only. Therefore he was a lot stronger than me. His rough hands opened the my jean button as he started laying wer disgusting kisses over my jaw.

Just when he was about to touch me he was thrown off me by a very furious Emmett and seething mad Jasper. Before I could fall to the ground Aunt Rose's arms caught me. Nahuel was badly beaten up by my then so violent uncles and was thrown out. When Mama and Daddy came over to see how thing were faring she was furious at my misconduct! My Aunts and Uncles shouted at my parents for being so reckless and irresponsible and in turn they were shouted at by Grandma Esme. I cried out day and night but my parents didn't come to console me.

The moment a sob choked out my throat the air shifted indicating the family was home from hunting trip. Before Uncle Jasper could read my emotions I blanked out. Nobody could read me when I did that.

But I couldn't hide anything from Aunt Rose. She defines this by saying we share a bond deeper than the one between a mother and daughter. No matter what she'd get the truth out of me.

A faint knock on the door kicked my senses in action. Like I had suspected it was her.

"Come in." I replies masking the salt of my tears. In a flash she had the door closed and was beside me taking me in her arms. New tears broke free as she nuzzled her face in my hair.

"Shh." She shushed singing a sweet melody that she used to sing when I had nightmares after the Volturi confrontation because Mama was busy in her blissful ignorant bubble.

"Wanna share it?" Shj\e asked as I cried and sobbed and mentally screamed. "Its Jacob isn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement as I started taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I broke up with him." I answered her question. She actually looked shocked to hear me out. Jacob had won over all of 'em and was now treated as a family member.

"Nothing happens without a reason." She spoke softly.

"I almost slipped up today and bit him." I lied in a monotone. Never would I slip and bite him.

"You are a hopeless liar." She answered without missing a beat seeing straight through me. "Its ok. Tell me when you're ready to talk." She said tucking me in and then laying on top of covers. Thats one of the many thing I loved about her. Unlike Grandma and Mama my Aunts didn't press me for anything.

My waterworks eventually died down as I listened to my harsh breathing. Rosalie had left a little while ago acquiescent to my wishes. I wanted to be hooting of the owl reverberated through the forest cutting the peaceful silence. The gentle flow of water added to the breaking peace. Somewhere in the distance a wolf cried harshly to the moon nothing like I've heard before. It sounded in pain...like its listener. My eyes started dropping and I found myself falling into a restless, light sleep.

I woke at the crack of dawn to the flipping of crisp pages of a novel. The sweet prominent scent in the air belonged to Aunt Alice who was seated on my loveseat reading the first volume of the books bestowed by Camilla and David. She looked tensed and disturbed. Her posture gave her away.

She glanced up from the text and a slow, lazy, sad smile stretched across her flawless visage...visage...French...with Jacob. The rants of the unidentified voiced started again but the numbing sensation helped me keep them at bay. She walked over to me slowly and laid on top of comforters like Mom used to before the showdown with the Volturi.

"Sometime you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye. It'll be okay." She soothed me reciting a quote she had me read when I was 12. I loved this side of Alice. She was usually so enthusiastic and chirpy, sucker for happily ever afters and stuff like a typical teenage girl she looked. But when this unnamed and unidentified side of Alice unleashed it was worth seeing. When Alice loved she loved passionately and when she hated she hated passionately.

"My visions are getting cloudy." She stated flatly. I knew what was coming next. What she meant went like this - they were getting cloudy than normal, indicating the presence of another supernatural creature she couldn't see...Nahuel.

"I know Nahuel is in the area. And I know he talked to you. Would it have to do something with your love life?" She asked. For a moment my breathing stopped completely. My humming bird heart's rhythmic beat slowed down dramatically almost on the verge of silence like my Aunt's. Then it skipped a beat or two and it started beating incredibly fast...faster even for hybrid and the ceased breathing turned shallow.

Alice knew something was up and most definitely she had put the pieces together. There was no way she could have missed that episodic reaction moments ago. But for some reason and much to my relief she she choose to overlook it.

"I'm just gonna say this, don't br afraid of anything. You know we love you and we'll protect you no matter what. You know the consequences of your actions. You're old enough to make your own decisions. We're always here to support you." Kissing my forehead gently like a caress she left me alone to my scrutiny and to the unbeknownst chants.

I watched the dawn turn into broad wet cloudy day of Forks. Soft almost invisible streaks of the mild September sun broke though the clouds down the canopy landing smoothly on forest floor, dancing all the way down to the shallow waters. In the distance the early birds' delicate chatter echoed winding its way through the forest softly knocking on my glass French doors.

In the Cullen household the day had started. Esme was humming to herself in the kitchen no doubt preparing my breakfast. Grandpa Carlisle's newspaper flapped harshly as Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper went out for an early hunt. I could hear the unzipping of packets as Alice arranged her closet, her feet tapping to the beats of the music playing in her head. The sound of sheets being changed commenced from Rosalie's room as she hummed a melancholy strain.

The alarm on the night stand went off, its shrill ringing sound tearing the blanket of quiescence. I sighed internally and got up to take a shower. Half an hour later my physical appearance looked afresh but my eyes dulled out the callowness, heavy with sleep, dark and puffy with round bags underneath. I looked at my reflection in mirror. A blank expression faceted my facial features. The Alice coordinated outfit looked acceptable for school. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Breakfast Nessie." Grandma sang from the kitchen. The loss in my appetite pushed me farther away from the kitchen. Just as my hand touched the doorknob a painfully cold sensation froze me in my tracks.

"Don't even think about skipping breakfast." The stern tone of a mildly angry Rosalie spoke. I peeked up at her with puppy dog eyes silently begging her to let me go. "Don't look at me like that. You're not leaving till you've had your meal." I stood my ground not wanting to eat anything. She continued to glower at me adamant on her decision. She placed her hand around my shoulders and turning me around she led me to the kitchen. I sat at the dining table and gaped at her.

"Eat." She ordered. I sighed and let her have her way. I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone on this one. I swallowed the bites without making an effort to chew them. After I was done I got up to clean the plate but she took it from my hands.

"I'll do it. Go." I drove to the school in silence. Cam was in the lot sitting idly. At the sight of my TT her eyes lit up.

"Hey Cullen." She addressed as I got out. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Something wrong?" Her brow furrowed as she sensed the sour mood. I shook my head.

"What is it this time?" She caught up, directly implying to Jacob and me.

"Nothing." I croaked out, the sound that answered her was hoarse.

"Something happened and you're going to tell me whats wrong." She pressed as we walked down the corridors to Calculus. The hallways were not cramped presumably because the classes didn't start for another 20 minutes or so.

"Fight?" I shook my head in disagreement.

"Breakup?" I looked up and deliberately nodded.

"What? Why?" Why was my breakup with him came as a shock to people. It should be normal to at least humans right? "Tell me." She urged as we took our seats.

"Incompatibility." I answered out of the blue. _Seriously? _Came an echo pounding on the walls of my head.

"What?" She stifled a laugh. I guess I couldn't blame her for it was a lame excuse to normal people.

"I'm not good enough for him." I whispered.

"You're more than enough." I shook my head. "Its gotta do something with a crazy ex or an admirer I know."

"Admirer." I replied quietly.

"Will you elaborate?"

"Call him a..." I was at a loss for words. He wasn't a family friend. "...a friend of my brother Edward. He's originally from Amazon and he's he's he's..." It was all I managed to say before I burst out crying. "...sickest bastard I ever met. He wants me big time...stops at nothing." I said.

"He said he'll hurt Jacob if I didn't." I finished wiping my tears away. "He has an arms license and he's..." I trailed off not finding words derogatory enough to describe that Nahuel. For a safer side I opted to say arms license. I couldn't tell her about the Volturi.

"We should go to the police." I immediately denied. In my world The Volturi worked.

In the hallways I didn't cross him but French I had to endure. I knew that Mr. Thibault would make a pass at me. And my suspicions were proved true when I walked in late.

I looked up to Jacob who looked mighty fine except for a gauge wrapped around his palm but looks were just a deceptive. I could almost taste the thickness of the emotions in air with hurt in dominance.

_Oh Jake! _I almost cried as he looked upto me when the class ended. He tried lingering on unready to leave me alone with the teacher. But it was all useless. Very deliberately taking baby steps he walked out of the classroom all the while glaring at him,his whole body stiff and tense and his neck knotted. He'd ask me to free his neck of the knots at his place on his enormous comfortable bed, bed where we ended up making out. His body had a tendency of getting knots when he was tense or upset and right now it was both. My Jacob was feeling all this because of me. _I wish I could ease you out but I'm sorry. _I mentally sobbed. My throat got heavy with each step he took, so heavy it felt someone had put a weight on it.

The harsh noise of the door being slammed close registered my brain and my senses immediately went on high alert. I could hear Jacob breathing on the other side of the wall I was standing against just opposite me.

"Well Miss Cullen...normally I start by a polite greeting but I guess that's not required at the moment." He spoke. I couldn't bring myself to read his thoughts. My mind was focused on a heart strumming erratically, harsh intakes of air and worried tapping of foot.

"I believe some punishment is in order." I looked at the hunter gliding aimlessly in the concrete cage holding me hostage. His eyes were glowing like that of a carnivore's does in night time.

"What? Come on Cullen. Don't look at me like that. Give me a reason good enough to spare you 'cause I have three of keeping you here." I said nothing, standing absolutely still, my posture rigid as a marble statue not even darting my eyes. Just still.

"1. Coming late to the class. 2. Insulting me in front of my students and leading me on. 3. Your PDA with that Black kid." Leading him on? When did I do that? He stood in front of me looking all happy.

"You know what I like?" He paused waiting for me to answer. When I didn't he continued,"Angry sex, rough sex, kinky sex and my latest addition - sex with the Loch Ness Monster. I must admit I like to play and punish my partners with this." He said producing a cane twirling it around like it was his most precious weapon. I knew what was like being beaten up by 2 vampires and I lived through it. What harm could a cane possibly do?

"Wanna play?" He asked innocently like he was asking me to play dolls or balls. He advanced till he had me pinned against the wall invading me personal space once like Nahuel did. And there I stood numb doing absolutely nothing, never making an effort to escape. His rough fingers stroked my cheek as if patting a pet, and lips slightly parted. He had undone the top button of his shirt.

Outside a thumping beat of a strong distracted me from the predator.

There was a loud bang on the door startling the both of us and I internally sighed in relief and thanked my stars for sending me a saviour. Releasing me he reluctantly opened the door and cool gush of early October breeze made its way in.

"Hello Mr. ThiBault. I was wondering if you could check my essay for any sorta grammatical mistake." The sweet voice sounded painfully sharp as it left Camilla's mouth but I didn't mind it at all. In fact at the moment it was really relieving.

"I'll see what I can do Miss Villeneuve." The mid twenties man was almost on the verge of canning Camilla for she had disturbed him.

"Oh hey Nessie. There you are. I have been looking for you all over. Come on lets eat." She hooked my arm with her and dragged me out without a single word exchange. I noticed Jacob was not outside the class. As soon as we were alone in the corridors she stopped abruptly halting me with her.

"Are you okay Ness?" She whispered. I nodded incapable of speaking at the moment, my throat swollen with the weight of unshed tears. A lone tear slid down my cheek while I desperately fought to remain in control. I saw my reflection in her iris, my whole figure trembling and I looked severely disturbed. I also saw something else, something unusual and moving. She was hurting over the fact I was hurting and she knew I had been lying to her. Her eyes took a different turn as she reached forth to console me, a turn that I wanted Isabella Cullen to take. It was the same look of devotion and affection she gave that boy behind Gym she was giving me.

"Oh Nessie." She pulled me in a warm hug wrapping her arms around rocking me in a rhythm. "It'll work out." She whispered. We arrived in cafeteria and thankfully we didn't join our friends today. Instead she lead me to a spare table and sat me. A chair moved beside me and then a guy settled down taking my hand in his. It was David who mirrored Cam's expression.

"The fucker didn't try anything did he?" He asked. I sat looking outside the window as the rain poured down dulling out everything. Droplets raced down the glass vertically like my tears did.

"I don't think so. I got there just in time though he looked pissed as hell." Camilla replied but her lover didn't relax. He was concerned about me and it warmed my heart to know humans were capable of such fierce emotions and my friends loved me dearly. Jacob's girlfriend or not it didn't matter to them.

"Jake was right outside the class." I murmured and my voice broke.

"I know. Saw him pacing there."

"Did he touch you?" David growled almost scaring me but when he saw my expression his changed and turned apologetic. The echo of the soothing whispers of the velvety voices from my either side enveloped me in a blanket.

In the next instant my head rose up involuntarily to where he was sitting at our usual table. As a reflex his did too and our eyes locked. His held so many emotions - distraught, anger, worry, anxiety - all flashing at once locking me there. The inane seemed to zone out and a million words waited to get exchanged. We were sitting in the same hall so close yet so far, a million miles away, invisible chords forcing us apart then we already were. Then his gaze turned cold and icy and I waited for something to happen. His face twisted while his eyes narrowed taking up the expression he wore when he was upset and angry and frustrated.

Abruptly I was pulled back to WA, Forks, school, cafeteria to the chair I was sitting on. The privacy from moments ago vanished when his soft velvety deep husky voice called out to the blonde-now-brunette beside him, busy ogling at him with hopeful, lust driven eyes. I couldn't blame her for being so still. Jacob possessed that power of stilling everyone and proudly showed it.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?" Her voice answered, a little hesitance obvious in her tone due to the demanding dominating tone of Jacob.

"What are you doing this weekend?" With those words everything ceased its motion. The wind stilled, the drizzling halted and the air hung heavy with words spoken merely seconds ago. Her face froze and mine did too. A couple of skips of the human heartbeat later the squealing of her shrill sound tore my blanket ripping it artistically into two pieces. Her heart began thumping loudly and mine almost stopped and I prayed for it to stop forever but it didn't. Instead it grew heavy as the beauty agreed enthusiastically, finally having the pleasure of what she was deprived of.

The planes of the flawless visage I fell in love with twisted and the corners of those plumpy lips turned up wryly, smugly as the chords stretched us farther. In the commotion surrounding me, the silent breaking of my heart did not reach the one who did it.

_You initiated it, not him._ I identified the voice to be my subconscious'.

_You at least deserve this, deserve to feel what he felt when you ripped his heart out from his chest and crushed it with your unmatched strength and stomped over it like a petulant adolescent. _That brought tears to my eyes but I forced them back and gulped down the lump in my throat.

For a brief fraction of seconds he looked happy and that was the undoing of the silent tears.

Humans were so easy yet so complicated. One minute they tell they love you and the next they go out with someone else. Things were so easy for them and I envied them for that. I didn't ask to be immortal neither did I want to be one but fate was cruel and dropped the unwanted packet in my arms.

That look may've lasted for a second but it was enough to help me set my mind. I'd let go of him. For the better, his exuberance, delectance and security I'd never cross paths with him. I'd let him be with someone like him and not some dark spirited monster.

* * *

"Renesmee." That deep, ice cold mean voice belonged to the destroyer of my happy life. I turned around to face him but didn't greet him.

"I thought I told you to breakup with your boyfriend." He taunted but I kept cool.

"I thought I did." I shot back blankly.

"Well by that I meant absolutely no contacts."

"I never contact him."

"Its good to see he's going out with that girl. But you still sit beside him and go to his games." Amy and Jacob had been going out for the past two weeks and they were pretty much official. Yes, I still sat beside him in French because it made me feel safe in that cage but I had kinda moved across the room in Art.

"And you sit at the same table during lunch."

"No spare seat in French. I go to Games but they're not his games. I go because everybody goes and because my best friend's boyfriend also plays. Lunch is something else...I'll see what I can do." I replied looking at the entrance door of Gym fearing somebody would catch us.

"No emotion? So very Un-Renesmee...well don'tmake excuses or else..." He trailed off knowing I understood what he meant. "No contacts...always under my sharp watch." He threatened in a low menacing voice that made my blood run cold and the channels of blood streams freeze.

In the blink of an eye he was gone. He vanished as quickly as he had come and I could feel tears making their way down my moist cheeks. I slid down the bleachers and rested my head on top of my knees, wetness pooling at the fabric covering them. There was a constant ache that expanded without a warning and I found it hard to breathe.

A soft hand touched my shoulder and the trembling ceased involuntarily out of sheer fear. The air around me saturated with a familiar female scent of my companion. My stiffness evaporated as soon as it had taken root. The sobs however continued as I felt her hand rubbing my back as a gesture of consoling.

"Nessie." She spoke softly, her beautiful features covered under a grim anxious expression. "What happened honey?"I shook my head and reached out to her. She reciprocated and took me in her arms whispering soothing words. Between my hiccups and her whispers I heard the door slam open violently and heels click their way to us wobbling slightly with every step. My nose burned as the irritating smell of the overly used cheap fragrance diffused in the air. I broke away from Cam but she kept a hold on me glaring at the unwelcomed spectator.

"Camilla." Amanda purred. "Here you are. I've been searching for you all over." She still hadn't acknowledged my presence or just chose to ignore me. Either way I was okay with it.

"Oh hey there didn't see you coming." She purred back. Frustration covered her face as she talked to the new replacement.

"I'm going for a mani-pedi after school. Would like to come?" She offered irrespective of her cold demeanour.

"No I have work to attend." She clearly refused.

"Oh..does it have to do something with the filth beside you." She asked kneeling down to my level.

"Stay in your limits Amanda and don't insult my bestie." Camilla threatened.

"Or what? What would the Loch Ness Monster do?" Then she turned to me. Uh-oh. I had no intentions of backfiring.

"I win." She declared, her triumph radiating from her grin.

"I'm not playing a Game." I croaked out.

"Sure you ain't but I am. I won Jake and now Cam is next." I wanted to roll my eyes at her and give her a dose of my personal hell but Cam beat me to it.

"Listen to me you fake bitch. I don't know what Jacob saw in you but I sure as hell don't see that, never I will and don't even think about replacing Nessie from me okay? I prefer originals and its better if you backed off from Jake too. 'cause you know why? His first preference was Nessie. You are the second fiddle. It was never you, never have you been." She spat out.

"Quite a speech." Amy unaffected gave her a sloppy grin.

"I'm not done yet. Let me get this straight. Jacob is heartbroken and in love. And d'you know what he's doing? He hasn't replaced her as you call it. You're kinda of a retail therapy for him." I smelled him before I saw him. There he stood wearing his Gym clothes white tee and blue lowers his lips pressed in a thing hard line. I could hear his teeth grinding against each other and his hands locked dangerously tight. Never once he glanced at me but his girlfriend and friend. The familiarity of feeling out of place which had been buried deep within resurfaced again abruptly. The already so wet cheeks moistened again as salty liquid spilled out. He was trembling so hard it looked he might explode but what exploded was his husky deep voice silencing the bickering which I had zoned out.

"Enough Camilla." He roared and for a moment I felt a genuine thrill of fear. "She's my girlfriend, not some retail therapy or jealousy inducing medium and I expect you to respect her." I bit back a harsh laugh through my tears. Not too long ago those words were said with my reference and now they were being said for someone else in my presence.

"Don't give me that crap. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're not okay like you're pretending to be. Anyone can see that. And so is she." I made an effort to stop her when she dragged me in.

"No he should know. There's a reason behind the breakup otherwise he'd buried and his so called girlfriend would have spat on his grave. She's well aware of the of the package that comes with the deal of dating Jacob Black. Lets see how she fares when those expensive dinners and shopping sprees are excluded."

"You're about to cross a line." He threatened her.

"Cross a line? Huh? Its you who is crossing a line not me. Who are you trying to fool? How many girlfriends have you had Jacob? And to actually how many of them you gifted a platinum bracelet studded with marquise cut diamonds with a wolf dangling symbolising your heritage?" She yelled at him, her voice echoing and her breathing harsh.

That was the last thing I heard before I sprinted off out the Gym going somewhere far away where ever my feet led me. away from pain,away from ache, away from Jacob Black.

**A/N:** **There you go guys. Another timely update. I was wondering if I'm the only one who thinks other Jake-Nessie masterpieces are on hold. I give you guys something to read every week but I'm going insane by the lack of updates of my favorites. On the brighter side it leaves me more time to write.**

**Thanks to:**** HummingBird, Taurus Pixie, alicelover520, AryaxXxEragon and sindhura for reviewing and favoriting and subscribing the story. Its because of you guys I'm motivated to continue writing. After all I don't wanna disappoint you guys.**

**Next week : Unbearable admirers and pieces falling into places.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Intolerable

Chapter 16

Intolerable

JPOV

I once heard Nessie read to herself silently, "Some of the greatest crimes against humanity have been committed in the name of love. A sociopath is a person who will destroy you, without a heart, without a conscience, without even a second glance. At first they are too good to be true. Then, they remove your heart and whatever they want with a sclapel. The operation they perform is brilliant often but not always flawless. And when they've gotten whatever they came for in the first place, they leave you traumatized, stunned and bleeding by the roadside, and silently move on, to do it again to someone else."

I could somehow relate to the above excerpt very minutely, but I still could. She destroyed me but with a heart and with conscience after making me experience ecstasy. Yes, at first when I met her she felt too good to be true. She didn't remove my heart but made it to stone, just beating as a routine and not capable of feeling anything. I don't understand what she came for and what she got out of our short-lived happiness but she, without any hesitance, left me traumatized and stunned. But I highly doubt she'd move on to do it again to someone else. She wasn't capable of this and her tears proved it true, I saw it in her eyes, she was dying, every time when our eyes locked locked a little part of would culminate.

It all happened very fast but it seemed slow motion to me. She was crying again which I'd grown accustomed to in the past two weeks. She got up to her feet slightly dizzy with wobbly feet and ran down the flor out the door in the cold October weather. I wanted to follow her badly, sweep her in my arms and whisper words of comfort and love but an unseen external pull forced me apart from her.

What prompted her to breakup with me? Her family who happened to be our enemies?

Part of what Camilla yelled was true but I wasn't using Amy as retail therapy. Pat two weeks have been intolerable for me. I'll never understand why I asked the blonde out. She always made a point to insult Nessie and it took every bit of my will power not to snap her structure in two. But Nes never once answered back. She'd always pass us a reassuring smile masking the pain underneath. Her eyes gave her away.

"Nessie." Camilla yelled chasing after her, quickly charging out while I fought to stand my ground. I could feel the penetrating gaze of Amy on me.

"What?" I snapped but she continued to glare at me.

"Platinum bracelet studded with marquise cut diamonds? How did she mange to get this much out of you? How could you, Jacob, spent this much on her?" She shrieked and I had to literally cover my ears. It pissed me off more than I already was.

"For the record she didn't take it out of me. I gave it to her as a birthday present. And would you stop demonizing her?" I shouted back. I had no intentions of holding back now. Enough is enough. There's only a limit I can bear to.

"Too expensive." She mumbled, no doubt intimidated by the level of tone I was using.

"It may seem expensive but I only gave it to her because she plainly refused for even a single dime to be spent on her from my pocket. She belongs to wealthy family and doesn't need some boyfriend to fulfill her desire for fashion." I barked at her and as a reaction her eyes widened as she felt a shiver of fear travel within herself.

"Screw yourself." I growled and followed the steps of Nessie out the Gym.

As soon as I stepped off the school limits I was cooled. I wandered idly by the trees going deeper in the wilderness. Soft drops from heaven fell asymmetrically along with the rugged flow of wind, sometimes straight, sometimes slant. The twigs crunched under my heavy footsteps and leaves rustled due to some unknown cause. The trees grew taller as I ventured inside and before I knew I was by the river bank, the same one where I'd brought Nessie when we has just started dating. The picturesque scene looked same with the exception of the pitter patter of raindrops striking the algaed rocks and water. The mere thought of that day brought smile to my lips as I relived the old times.

I could almost hear her giggling and laughing as she tried to hide from me, the sound of the soft deep breaths, the feel of her silky skin against mine, the touch of her finger tips in my hair.

My reverie was cut off when the rain began pounding and I remembered I was still skipping school. A harsh ear splitting howl echoed in the atmosphere, a cry of sorrow, loss or pain I don't know which one it was but it was hair raising and that was my cue to head back.

The moment I turned back I brief flash of black swished past into the trees and for an instant I was blinded y its speed. I heard rustling behind my back and immediately knew that something black was stalking...a bear maybe, I don't but I felt I should not be here. This brief flash may be in my head but it was enough to had me going back to school.

The walk lasted short since my feet were moving briskly without a halt and I sighed when I found myself among the crowd of students in the familiar corridors.

"Where were you?" came a loud screech from behind but I ignored the chirpy tone and proceeded aimlessly. Seconds later I felt a cold hand on my forearm trying to grasp it but I kept on moving dragging her with me.

Amy released her hold on me and quickly ran ahead blocking my path. Her unproportionate hands n her slender waist with a scowl on her face reminded me of a nursery miss scolding a toddler. Only in this situation she wasn't the miss and my big broad built and knowledge size didn't permit me being a toddler. I easily towered her nad glared at her. Yes. That look of of being intimidated, I wanted that very expression on her freckled visage. I remember I couldn't frighten Nessie, not that I tried but it rarely happened. Nessie and I were equals, balancing each other out proportionately.

"How may I help you my oh-so-concerned girlfriend?" I taunted.

"Where were you Jacob?" Her tone fell down a few levels. Good.

"I didn't know I had to report my every movement."

"That doesn't answer my question Jake. Where were you and were you with..."

"No Amanda I was not with Nessie and I was out by the river. Would you stop breathing down my neck? 'cause its getting pretty outrageous." She stumbled back looking scared and a part of me was satisfied now looking smug.

"You know she's still wearing your bracelet." She started again. Wait. Nessie still had my bracelet on? I'm not quite sure how I felt about it. All I did feel was a disarray of anger, hurt and pride.

"Its hers not mine." I shrugged.

"No but still." She persisted.

"Can you 'not' ever drag her in between? Your hatred for her is baseless and let me tell you something. She doesn't mind what people have to day about her. She's not you okay? She is Renesmee." The part where I said she doesn't mind what people say about her might be a bit untrue. It actually mattered a lot to her and she did her best to live upto their expectations. And she felt hurt when all everybody did was degrading her to ground zero. No matter how much I told her she wouldn't listen.

"What hour is this?" I asked.

"Last." Last hour. Art. No matter what I will confront her about the whole deal. And she has to give me an answer, a proper one with a detailed explanation.

But seriously? Had I spent two hours at the river side daydreaming happy times sad times? Where had the time gone? Yeah. Time flies when you want to dwell on things.

Masterpieces of great painters of the historic times hung in the room. Nessie had me memorised every great artist's name in history and now it surprises me but back then I had done it. The scent of crisp paper on canvas scattered through the room added to the smell of synthetic colors and glue and a faint trail of Renesmee. The moment she popped in my head she took her place beside me.

See baby? No matter what you'll have to stand by my side.

She was visibly calm, no shaking, no trembling, no tears but the havoc behind the mastered poker face I could sense. I somehow knew movement caused her pain physically. Every sway, every tap, every to and fro motion of brushes, it caused her pain. I squeezed out the color onto the pallet. Dipping the tip of the length of the polyester hair of the wooden brush I drew the planes of a field. The soft movement of the brush stroking the irregular surface took me to the past, to my house, to my couch where the soft brush was replaced by long manicured fingers and surface by my head.

I know understood why she loved to paint. It reminds you of the older times, whether good or bad it is therapeutic. All the anguish, melancholy and rueful were overpowered by a blinding sensation, love, just pure innocent love. In that instant all the misapprehension could've been forgiven and a romance rekindled. But I fought desperately to remain calm. And all this intellectual war could be observed with large hands fumbling to produce an unnamed shade. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to get the right color.

"Can you help me get this color?" I asked the beauty pointing to the shade in the book. She neither showed any expression nor reacted all the while maintaining a blank, neutral face searching my face for something, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well can you?" Those heavy eye lids shut and opened twice adjusting to the reality I'd asked a favor. Without a word her hand stretched out asking for the palette and I handed it over to the expert who in the next two minutes had the hues and oranges mixed in right ratio and produced the right quantity. Needless to say her calculations and estimations were perfect as she was advanced in the field while I happened to be beginner.

"Thanks." I said when she passed it back to me again quiet. Either she had to acknowledge my presence or I had to make her. The latter seemed possible since the former wasn't working out.

"Your stuff looks good." I settled for a simple, small comment. It felt like re-introducing ourselves going all over again when we had established something deeper than a casual conversation ever could. The reply to my comment was a stiff nod without any peek in my direction. The hands which worked according to their will now worked in haste.

"Is it gonna be one side conversation for a while?" The hastiness came to a abrupt halt and the already so stiff embodiment tensed up. I stopped working altogether and moved closer to her frozen form. Gently as I could I turned her towards me and grasped her hands in mine. Hers were awfully cold and I knew she missed the heat. In an effort to warm them up I enclosed them tightly and rubbed mine over them. The contact of skin to skin wasn't intimate but after two long weeks it felt heavenly. She tried to withdraw her hands but I tugged at them and in the movement she was pulled to me. The propinquity was overwhelming and for a moment I wanted to surrender to it but I needed some answers.

"I don't understand the course of your actions." I attempted again. This time my voice dropped a few levels to a whisper.

"Don't." I smiled inwardly, finally having her say something back to me. "Just don't Jacob." I realized how much I missed hearing my name rolling from her mouth. _Jacob. _It must've been repeated for a 1000 times in my head before she spoke again, "I'll tell you why. In time." She gazed at me pleading and scared...scared...I don't know what she was scared of. I wanted to reach out to her and whisk her away at the speed of light to somewhere safe and calm where her undefined fear would vanish into thin air but I could feel her slipping away. Distangling her fingers from mine she was gone.

I had to blink several times to accept the truth of the fact she was no longer standing in front of me. That was fast. And dramatic. Coulda very well passed for a movie scene.

The afternoon slipped by in the blink of an eye practising for finals on the field. I didn't realize it was dusk untill David came to me.

"Ready to kick ass for the last time in the season?" He asked as we both watched cheer leaders perform. It'd have been more entertaining if we had Nessie bouncing there and shake herself in the sexiest way.

"More likely to get mine kicked." I grumbled.

Usually I was solely focused but today my brain chose to spread its wings and fly around. I just couldn't concentrate on anything and it was frustrating. We had to win as we always have. We needed this year's trophy too. Everyone had high expectations from red but he himself was not sure of anything. How could I be? This was very unlikely of me to loose focus and I wanted to do verything in my power to change this.

But deep down in some undusted sooted tiny corner in one fo the chambers of the pumping my chest I knew the cause of restlessness. I've been enduring this for the past two weeks but only today did it decide to intensify. Something was not right. Something bad was going to happen that I was sure of but to whom - me or Nessie I wasn't so sure. But I hoped it'd be me. I didn't want her to feel anymore sad than she was forced to. I had a feeling whatever was about to stage itself would affect the both of us deeply and would prove as the turning point in our lives.

"If its gotta do something with your lovers I'm least bothered, ex or not we need you to concentrate. So whatever chapter is on, bookmark the thought and shut the novella aside." For a moment I seriously considered giving him a piece of my mind but one thing I took a note of he was the only one who didn't repeat the phrase," It'll work out." and strangely I liked that. He talked to the point and was not a guy to be trifled with.

"Are you listening to me or have I lost you to your express train of thoughts? Nessie or Amy or Leah, just for once lock them aside."

"Lets roll." I said now in the mood of some win. Relationships may suck but sports doesn't. It is the best way to burn off the anguish/syn and the accumulating calories.

"Go Jacob." The chorus echoed in the field of Port Angeles. The cheerleaders of the opposite team were the real stuff. Their moves were far better than those of the Forks'. The deafening applause didn't sound so thunderous But in the crowd I had spotted the sweetheart of Forks sitting and watching the warm ups with a neutral face resembling the one this afternoon. Actually her eyes were on us but the gears worked somewhere else.

I kept my eyes on her as I stretched my legs and heard a faint cracking sound. I was flexible enough to stand upright and touch my feet with my hands.

Around five minutes later the game began and I put all I had into this. The ball was passed to me and the moment I caught it I, carefully dodging the opponents, ran on the astro turf to the goal. I reached there without even breaking a sweat.

The scenario of another round of applause and spectators standing engulfed the mediocre sized stadium. Again my eyes moved to the spot where she was sitting with Camilla. To my utter shock and dismay their forms were seated on the chairs. A wave of rage sparked within me determined to have her on her feet roaring with joy.

"Concentrate Black." Coach Rogers yelled.

We resumed our positions and just as the whistle blew the ball bearer of the opposite team got huddled over by the footballers of their rivals. The ball, after much exertion and passes, was in my hands and as a reflex my limbs picked up speed and within a matter of minutes I had the field crossed and fast players dodged and another point added to Forks on the scoreboard.

The game lasted the designated time but it felt much shorter to me. A wicked, evil smug stretched across my lips as Forks was declared the winner. I don't know why everybody was making a big deal out of this. It was a habit of Forks to win in the state level of football history. With champagnes and stuff it looked over the top.

A few hundred hugs later we posed for a photograph with the trophy that would be portrayed in the showcase. But it wasn't just one photo but tonnes taken. By the time we were dispersed the crowd was cleared. I saw Camilla and Nessie make their way to David, most definitely to congratulate him on the win.

"Hey Jacob." Two unfamiliar but almost similar chirpy voices called out. I wouldn't have been able to distinguish between them if my enhanced hearing aid was not focused somewhere else. Cheerleader again. I recognised them from the platform they were performing on.

"Hello ladies." I greeted feeling the testosterone kick in.

"I'm Mia and this is Kathy." Mia was short, and by short I mean real short like Nessie's sister Alice. Pointed witchy nose and straight brown hair she didn't look like the cheerleader type. Kathy, on the other hand, had this ir around her that screamed bitch. She without a doubt considered herself as the prettiest but in realty was nowhere close to it.

"You're a hunk..." Kathy was cut short when Amanda decided to make an appearance interrupting us.

"That he is. My hunk." She purred trying to come closer. I held my hands up for distance and she gave me questioning look.

"Sweat." I answered and a look of understanding colored her face and she backed off right away. I had never blessed this feature of homo sapiens of perspiration untill now.

"We're dating." She stated.

"We were congratulating your boyfriend." Mia shot back emphasising on the word 'boyfriend' with air quotes.

Their verbal quarrel proceeded and I excused myself from the trivial chatter walking over to David who now looked furious.

"Whats his name?" He barked bt the duo didn't give any answer.

"Nessie I asked you a question." Wait a minute. His name. What th...

Holy mother of crap. That look of fear that had homed on the pale visage, it made sense now. She was scared of 'him'. She was threatened by 'him'. But who the heck is this? Someone I knew? Probably not. He wouldn't have that much guts to stand up against me. And now I had two thing to do. 1. Find who this fucker was. 2. Get Nessie back.

"Congracs Jake." Camilla said once I reached them. David's and Cam's eyes were blazing and Nessie was looking everywhere but me.

"Thanks." I said. An awkward silence dawned up on us caused by my inadvertent arrival.

"Its getting late. Nessie and I should head back." Camilla said and without wasting a moment walked away with an all too willing Nessie. David and I stood there and watched their retreating figure till they disappeared in the crowd.

"Something up?" I asked feeling the tension still hadn't evaporated off him. And that something was very concerning I knew it.

"Nope. Nothing." He replied without missing a beat. Yeah. Like I believed that. I could see the small crease on his forehead which confirmed my suspicions something was wrong.

"You sure? Nessie ok?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Whose name were you asking?"

"Let it go dude. Not a matter of your concern anymore." The hell it wasn't. I could feel my form flame up instantly and the breath intake grew rugged. It felt there was a pit in my back. Without another word I drove back home and found myself falling in a deep slumber.

* * *

A feather soft touch caresses my head. The familiar sensation sent me in a state of frenzy. I felt the same awareness on my hand too. Another warm hand locked with mine as delicious electrifying sparks spread over.

Then I felt it, felt her silky plump lips on my forehead ghosting a peck.

"Congratulations Jacob." The voice of my love spoke in a whisper. "I knew you'd bring victory home." It had been so long since I heard that very tone filled with affection and pride. Though I couldn't see myself or her I was very well aware I was dreaming.

I felt her slenderly curvaceous figure sink beside me and those soft lips murmur, "I love you." Then those lips fell silent as they made their way over mine and briefly make contact. Then again the notional motion repeat itself and I tried to reciprocate but before I knew the angel was lost in the honey comb maze of the consuming darkness.

* * *

"Why did you break up with me?" I growled and she stumbled back into the wall looking fearful. I lunged at her and caged her by rooting my hands on the wall. Her eyes were wide but she made no effort to escape.

"Tell me Renesmee why?" I spat out through clenched teeth and grabbed her forearms and shook her hard, real hard.

"I...I...uh...I..." She stuttered driving me insane more than I already was.

"You what?" I asked surrendering to the unknown feral force. "Its gotta do something with a guy, doesn't it? You found someone better, didn't you? Tell me." I breathed heavily screaming at her. "Please tell me." This time it was almost a plea. "Tell me." Her facial expression changed and any sign of fear evaporated. Pulling herself even closer to me her hand cupped my face. We were so close just lips apart. The warmth from her touch did not add to the heated temperature. Instead it brought it down. I was cooling down becoming calm as she stroked my cheek. Her calm deep breathing matched mine and for once in the past two weeks I felt serenated and tranquil.

I repeated my actions from that night. Taking her hand in mine I lead it over my heart and whispered, "It still beats but it had incapable of feeling anything." I whispered as our lips ached to be united again.

"Con tutto il mio cuore fino al mio ultimo respiro, non importa quello che io ti amerò per sempre." _With all my hearttill my last breath no matter what I will always love you._ She replied back in Italian in that soothing tone that felt rehab music to my ears. Hanging my head low I backed off from her ashamed I doubted her love for me. She loves me. She always has but is bound to do this. I watched her walk away fighting tears. I stood against the wall for support. Another set oh heels clicked their way over to me and by the sound and smell of it, it was my oh dearest girlfriend.

"I'll never understand what power she holds over you." She spoke standing beside me. It was astounding to hera her talk like this. For once she didn't yell or degrade Nessie and I thanked heavens for that. Maybe she was better than I thought. I guess all this time it was her insecurity speaking. I don't know why but I felt I understood her for the first time.

The rest fo the week flew by in a haze. Neither Nessie nor me tried anything to contact each other. Just reassuring smiles passed. Today was one of the days I wish she were here with me. Amy was planning on spending the day with me in Seattle shopping and I was dreading that. Who knows what she's gonna buy? If it were Nessie I'd love to sit and watch her parade around in some sexiest pieces of clothing. She was a freaking bomb when it came to fashion. There was no stopping her and I happily paid for her though she always refused. Amy on the other hand was a different story.

My phone on the nightstand went off. The caller id read Rachel.

"Hey Rach."

"Jacob where are you?" She sounded strained and I knew she holding the tears back. The urgency of her fretful tone had me distressed.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay? Is Dad fine?" I asked. Billy was admitted in a hospital in Seattle for treatment of his intestines. Rachel and I took turns babysitting him.

"I don't know. They don't tell me anything. They asked me to call you."

"Give the phone to Dr. Reynolds."

"Mr. Black." He greeted formally but for me there was no time for it. I was already on the move pulling out of the garage.

"Whats wrong doctor? Tell me he's okay."

"Relax. Everything's fine for now. But this can't be discussed over phone. Come here as early as possible." With that he disconnected sowing seeds for some of the darkest fears to grow. Next stop Amanda.

"Hey Amy its Jake."

"Where are you? I've been wait..."

"Listen." I cut her short. "I'm short on time. We can't go out today. I've gotta see my Dad. He's in the hospital right now."

"What?" She screamed as I drove past the Welcome to Forks sign.

"Don't fucking scream at me. I need to tend to my ill father."

"You know what Jake? Go see your Dad. And don't bother calling me again. It's been enough. It's over." This time the breakup had no effect on me but what did effect was that how could she be so insensitive? How can someone be so heartless?

"Screw yourself." I shot back and the line went dead. As I drove towards Seattle all I could think was about the shit happening. Why couldn't life be simple? Will I ever be enough? First Leah then Nessie and now even Amy. Leah and Amanda weren't really significant ut Nessie's absence affected me a great deal. She was this sun around whom my whole universe revolved.

An incessant honk of an enormous 4X4 honked its way pulling me back to highway. The Evoque was abruptly forced forth as I felt something collide with the rear of the car. Before I could process what was happening another hard blow struck my side dismantling the driver's door. My sense of understanding vanished and I could hear a damn thing. Only thing remaining was a blurred vision and an unreponsive sense of touch. Moments later agonising pain shot up my arm from the elbow to the forearm. A thousand pins sewed their way in and out and the pain multiplied. From pins it grew to flames and a throbbing sensation pounded my head. It grew so much I couldn't bear it anymore.

My vision was intact enough to allow me see a lorry advancing towards my Baby resembling a bull. The wind shield shattered to pieces and the hood got dislocated and severely dented and broken as the car was jerked back. The air bags opened up and against my chest they felt like stone. I was violently forced back in my seat and another wave of gut wrenching pain blanketed my ribs. I gasped to catch in air but I smelled gasoline. I knew it would be a matter of minutes before the car would burst in flames consuming me forever. I knew I was supposed to get out but I didn't. I made no effort for it. I wanted it to consume me. It would be better than enduring the generalised pain. Everything hurt so badly I wanted to scream out loud but what I matched was a strangled moan. I hadn't felt the hot feel of fire burning my form yet.

"Nessie." I heard myself choke out and the lights went out, maybe forever.

* * *

**A/N : Did anyone watch Breaking Dawn part 2 yet? I hear its awesome. Sorry for the delay. I thank x-HaTeThAtILoVeYoU-x, AryaxXxEragon , alicelover520 , crazeebeautiful , HummingBird , olgajimenez and DevilsDebutante for reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. Thanks for your support.**

**I guess I'll stop and let your fingers do the talking.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Worse than the Worst

Chapter 17

Worse than the Worst

NPOV

Fixing my grip on the branch I climbed up the tree holding sturdy limbs. I took a deep breath as I reached the height adjacent to second level. My vampire vision allowed me to outline his sturdy form and admire him from a distance.

I leapt forth and landed on the cool marble floor of the balcony with a soft thud. Gently sliding open the French doors I stepped in his room where he lay on his bed peaceful and calm. He had this bad habit of keeping the doors unlocked and at the very moment I blessed this. It made going inside much easier and effortless. On the other occasions I'll have to make sure all the entrances and exits are locked so that nobody could harm him.

The soft glow of the moon illuminated the room, his sleeping self radiated silver under the cool light. For the first time in weeks he looked relaxed. No frowns, no scowls, no nothing just shut eyelids, slightly parted lips, an uncreased forehead, legs a feet apart and a hand dangling down. The comforters were neatly folded at the dresser and he slept soundly uncovered wearing only boxers. His ripped abs and muscled looked ravishing and yet he managed to look innocent at same time. Only Jacob could could look so enticing yet exemplary.

I padded over to him on my tippy toes and knelt down beside him and brushed bangs off his plane smooth unsculpted forehead and thankfully he didn't wake up from the electricity of the contact. My fingers involuntarily rose up and knotted in his silky black cropped hair and ran through it, silkiness and unruliness making the strands slide off my fingers. The other hand grabbed hold of his and fingers laced together. I could feel him respond to my touch but he didn't wake up. It had been too long since I held his hand. None of my touches were intimate but they were more than enough for a deprived soul.

Lowering my head I leaned over and lingered on his forehead unsure whether or not I should give him a peck. I didn't want him to catch me stalking him.

A little affectionate peck won't hurt would it? My eyes fluttered close as I felt my lips make contact with his abnormally warm skin. The instant the contact was made delicious sparks and tingles originating from my lips spread over my body. I wanted to do more than a mere peck. I wanted to feel that hot wanting and demanding mouth on mine tongues tangled, my petite pale form being pressed down on the mattress by his dominating one, both of us out of breath and passionate in our movements. I wanted to feel his hands on me, roaming and exploring the undiscovered, his warmth seeping through the three layers of squamous cells.

I desired so much more it hurt. It hurt a lot. It was selfish of me to think about my wishes but I couldn't help it. Nahuel or no Nahuel there was something that pulled me towards him and then there was something that would force us apart. Would it always be like this? 2 steps forth and then 3 steps back? Will we ever have the pleasure of an unthreatened relationship?

"Congracs Jake. I knew you'd bring home victory." Those words came out without a warning but his deep slumber disallowed him to hear me and feel me.

Unable to refrain myself any longer I leaned in and momentarily caressed his parted lips with my own. The feeling was heavenly, blood pounding and overwhelming.

"I love you." I whispered sliding beside him savouring the warmth while I could. I kissed him again and this time I felt the lips of his turn up in reciprocation and I knew his senses were coming to life meaning time for me to leave. He couldn't see me in his room in his bed.

Giving him one more peck I went back retracing my steps, out in the balcony, then the tree and then finally through the forest. The wind swished past tangling my locks that would now pass up for a bird's nest. The leaves didn't even crunch or the twigs snapped as I stepped on the forest floor moonlight kissing my pale skin.

I was a little breathless when I climbed up to my room only to find Aunt Rose sitting on the bed, stiffness apparent in her rigid posture. She was staring off in space posing as a marble statue, her beautiful face worried by my childishness. I moved to my bed and sat on the floor by her feet keeping my head on her legs and murmured, "Sorry."

That one single five letter word invented who knows when snapped her out of her trance and she came back to me responding by running her hand through my hair.

"You should at least inform us in one way or the other." She spoke in a monotone.

"Sorry I'm really sorry." I repeated.

"Taking your phone wouldn't hurt would it?" She scolded, her tone finally showing what was beneath the cold exterior. I lifted my head and she got down on the floor beside me.

"Your love is one of a kind." She spoke.

"How?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder.

"Lets see." Her tone changed to playful Rosalie-like and I knew I was to take anything seriously when that side took over my darling aunt. "It involves passion, jealousy, rage, gifts etc etc." She chirped and I laughed at the way she babbled. She was always so composed and eloquent she rarely chatted like a teenager she looked.

"Enemity even. A Cullen and a would have thought? Though I have to admit you two make the cutest couple." That stung a bit when she called both of us as a couple which we were not. We weren't even talking.

"Sacrifice and courage." She whispered, her modulation on the level of sobriety. I rose my head up and found her staring down at me in awe maybe. I couldn't put my finger on the look etched on her face maybe because I saw it for the first time in my entire lifetime.

"When I first met Royce I was mesmerized and awestruck. He was an authentic inveigler, always adulating and galvanising those around him. You couldn't just stay away from him, call him a magnet." Her voice so influential and efficacious transported me to her past. I could picture her sitting on bench situated in the freshly mown grass looking vivid with sunlight illumation, Rosalie looking breathtakingly beautiful in her floor length corseted dress with a matching hat covering her delicate blonde curls.

"But he had this temperament of malevolence. He enjoyed inflicting pain on others." The picture changed to a very terrifed Rosalie all beaten up locked in a small room looking around for an escape feebly.

"But me being the stubborn self I am refused to see that. I was too obsessed with the idea of being in love with the town most eligible bachelor to notice anything and see reason. Young love." She sighed.

"And then there's Emmett who makes me feel the most significant being in existence. Something inside me clicked when he woke up after the transformation. What I feel for Emmett was tonnes intense than the feelings focused on Royce. He makes me feel cherished and wanted and needed and loved." The reference of her and Uncle Emmett vaguely reminded me of Jacob and I.

"What I wanna say is sometimes we neglect what is in front of us and run after the unachieveable. The early teenage infatuations don't last forever. You bear a heart break and then silently move on with your life. Because someone better is waiting. And I feel that someone better has yet to approach you."

Her last sentence utterly astounded me. I had no idea I'd hear this from her, after she being the one who told me we were perfect. Carefully choosing her words she implied Jacob and I wer not meant to be together. But it shouldn't have come as a surprise as it did. Vampires had this tendency of going back on their words in accordance to the situation. Maybe it was in the venom 'cause each and every one of them was like that.

As a reflex action my body scooted farther away from hers. This went unnoticed as she looked down at me pitifully. I wanted support not pity. Did they all think I was weakling because I cried day and night out? And that I was not strong enough? The only reason I broke up with Jacob was Nahuel was still around. The only way of getting him off was by doing exactly asked so. Had I retaliated back he would've gone to my parents and then the Volturi which neither of them I wanted breathing down my neck. Its bad enough I have to with that crazy half assed jerk. Who knows what he would have done? I was not afraid of the Volturi but I feared Jacob being hurt. He was human so very easily breakable.

I may sound like a martyr but truth to be told I wasn't that noble. I was just defending my beloved fragile one. Beloved who had another object of passion. But his actions earlier today said otherwise. Sometimes his warmth and palpable strength left me wondering if he was really human. I couldn't read his mind. Maybe he was a warlock or werewolf or something but another part of me doubted him belonging to the world of dark, pain and misery. On the contrary he was powerful enough to hurt a half vampire who knew how to fight vampires. And my vampire pride wasn't stable enough to keep me from admitting that. His hold had left pale yellowish bruises on my arms that hurt whenever I picked up heavy stuff.

The typhlotic propinquity in the school begged to be surrendered to. With his warm self almost pressed against mine , our lips ached to be sucked by one others'. I loved this feeling of being pinned by him. And then when he clasped my hand in his full senses I felt vivacious. But when he admitted the numbness I endured everyday I had to reassure him I loved him to death with every fibre of my being.

An acuminous lament stopped my train of thoughts and brought me back to Aunt Rose who needed to be answered painstakingly with a lot of consideration.

"You're wrong." I whispered standing up and she followed my suit.

"There's a fine line between teenage infatuation and forever love. He may not be as good as you want him to be but thats probably why I feel for him, for his flaws. Perfect or imperfect, he and I share something very contradistinct than the quotidian love. We may seem out of place and mismatched together but whats the fun when you are 100% perfect and unflawed. We are unique in a sense that has yet be revealed and we're so much comfortable and at home with each other. We're...we...we can't be separated by wordly distances, its gonna take a lot more than that. I know the consequences of what I'm doing and I'm not shying away from bearing them."

"Besides I was told to take care of my matters and myself four years ago. I know how to handle it. I;m a lot strong than you guys think. And so is our bond. It won;t culminate so easily." I turned around and finished the non made up but on the spot speech for which I deserve outstanding grades that I was sure of.

_Yeah. Don't overestimate and over judge things. _That would be my sub conscious speaking. Was I overestimating and reading too much into this?

"Woah! Where was this Nessie hiding?" She beamed at me probably amazed at the moment. What can I say? I have that power.

"Just around the corner. You haven't been around much lately." I sighed feeling the cool from her form seep into mine as she embraced me.

"A little out of line, huh?" I asked once she released me.

"Nu-uh. Though I have to admit this wasn't an everyday conversation. I'm glad we talked."

"I'm glad too. It feels nice to have somethings off my chest."

"You are perfectly matched with him." She spoke looking out in the wild and my subconscious smiled mirroring the expression on my face

"Make up your mind Aunt Rose. It took a lot out of me to convince you." I teased and her tinkling teenage girl laugh filled the enormous room.

"No. You guys look great together. And remember I'm always here for you. No matter what you can count on me." She whispered. The truth of those words said brought a smile to my lips. I had Aunt Rose on my side and with her came Uncle Emmett, where ever there was Emmett Uncle Jasper would e around and with my empath uncle my foreteller aunt was connected. I had half the clan with me. The toughest Cullens to convince would be my parents. But I had a good weapon for that too. They themselves, their love life before I came along.

* * *

"So I'm having this big Friday night party and I want you around to help me." Camilla said as I slammed close the door of my locker.

"What party?" I asked leaning against the wall for support.

"Og the normal you know alcohol and stuff. No excuses Nessie I want you there." I shook my head in disagreement at her. I had no intentions of celebrations any time soon.

"If you need any help I'd be more than willing but I...don't..." I trailed off gauging her reaction.

"Nessie come on please. Just this one please and then we'll have a slumber party."

"Another one?"

"Not much. We'll pitch a waterproof tent on the terrace and stuff. It'll be fun."

"Did I hear a slumber party?" A shrill squeal cut us short which I recognised to be Amanda's. I backed off as she came to stand beside us mostly due to her cheap fragrance irritating my nasal cavity. I took a note of Camilla who followed my suit shortly but Amy remained ignorant to this fact.

"You're shaving a slumber party? And you didn't think of inviting me? How could you?" She exclaimed-slash-yelled.

"I'm the host so I get to decide who I should invite and who I shouldn't, right?" Cam shrugged. "Besides the one I want to invite isn't too keen so there's a big no the the sleepover." She said monotonously. I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm and hooked it with her own keeping me from leaving her with the unbearable cheerleader.

"No you should totally do it. I could be the re..." She was about to say replacement, a word I'd grown tired off but thankfully she never got a chance to finish what she was saying for she was cut off by Camilla.

"The R-word. It has ceased to exist in my dictionary due to its overuse." She purred dramatically. "No you ain't invited." She declared with a cold look rivalling the ones faceted by the Cold Ones.

"If Jacob knew..." Again she was cut short.

"If you think the mention of Jake is gonna scare me so much I'd agree right away to have you over, sorry to break your imagination again its a big NO! Go have it with 'Your Jacob'." She air quoted 'Your Jacob' and quite frankly I didn't feel territorial or jealous. I just felt contented 'cause I knew never in a million years would he allow her for a night's stay.

_What can I say? He doesn't love her as much as he loves me! _ My subconscious looked smug and arrogant and I fought to keep the stupid grin from its way onto my lips.

With not a single word feeling humiliated by open straight forward insult she ran away maybe to Jacob who in turn would lash ut at her for acting so clingy.

We both burst into a fit of giggles unexpectedly as she left us alone.

For the first time in ages since I started at Forks High the french class went fairly god, reason being Mr. ThiBault had fractured his leg and bedrest was in order. So in the meantime a young woman of about 22 had taken his place. Another reason : I sat away from Jaocb as far as possible.

In reality I was growing used to the distance slowly. The tears didn't threaten to spill out anymore when a glance was shared or a smile passed. I could breathe again without any constriction. I wasn't dependant on anyone but I needed to catch a glimpse of him every now and then to assure myself he was alive.

"Hey Cullen." I heard David approach me as I was putting my stuff away in the locker.

"Hey yourself halfling." I said referring to his half nationalities. I loved British and France held me awestruck. My best friends belonged to both the worlds. He being the rare gentleman he was held the door open for me and I caught him chuckling. "What?" I asked.

"Amanda thinks you're a threat to Cam." He laughed picking up the order.

"And why would she think that?"

"Well according to her you are giving her a run for money by coming to the cafeteria with me."

"Just by coming?" I laughed at her childishness. How old are we? 11?

"Isn't it a good thing Amanda? It means Nessie is no threat to your insecure relationship?" I heard Camilla shot back to Amy when David and I reached our table. Camilla smiled evilly, Amy looked embarrassed and Jacob opted to roll hos eyes. It was the second incident today when Amanda made a fool out of herself.

"Whatever. Hey guys I was thinking we all should spend the New Year in Aspen."

"Skiing?" Annie bounced from Quil's lap.

"I think we all need a vacation and it seems the best time of the year." Amy replied.

"Who'll invest?" Annie asked.

"I think Jake, Cam and David will." She shrugged and all of their mouths' chewing ceased altogether at once. A gigle escaped me at their perfect timing. They were all gawking at her as if she'd grown another head.

"I think we all should rent a lodge or something." Annie proposed.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Well the couples will stay in separate rooms and the non-coupled single ones where should they go?" This was directed at me but I chose to brush her off. I was in a good mood and didn't want it to be spoiled.

"Who is single here anyway?" Annie asked sprinkling salt on the wounds.

"I think whoever is won't mind skipping the fun." Amy fired at me agin as I swallowed the last remains of my sandwich. "Wouldn't you Nessie?" She purred.

"Yeah sure why not? I'd hate to be the party killer." I smiled at her. But somewhere deep within it hurt she asked me to pull out so blatantly. I had to laugh at the irony. Humans or vampires I was always asked to sit out. But my lover across the table sensed the downfall inside and pulled out and so did the others except for Amy and Annie.

"Come on Jake please."

"No." He disdained, his voice unwavering.

"Fine. Annie did I tell you about our latest date?" In actuality she was boasting in front of me and for some unexplicit reason my eyes lowered. "He took me to this classy hotel, it was heavenly. Champagnes and orchestra and dancers I'm lucky to experience this. Did you ever get to Renesmee?" My throat closed up unexpectedly and I shook my head at her several times blinking away the tears welled up.

" Yeah well we don't like the normal dating stuff. We had this habit of cuddling up and feeding each other, all of this being a lot homey and ambrosial and heavenly than those classy 7 star hotels." His words yielded enough power to keep from looking away, his expression sincere enough to keep from looking away, his smile infectious enough to blight me, his eyes true enough to make me believe the unsaid and his heartbeat fast enough to make mine flutter and quicker than it already was.

* * *

The melodious tinkling laughter of Alice travelled in waves softly banging on the super cooled liquid walls as she was twirled around on the made up dance floor by her blonde empath husband who portrayed a genuine smile on his scarred face, their bodies responding to the beats appropriately and their movements fluidic and free. The MTV served as their music staion. Their normality brought happiness and stretched the lips of my auburn haired grandma who clapped rhythmically from the opposite couch curled under Grandpa Carlisle's arm.

His phone went off ceasing the rarity of the good mood in the house. I muted the TV and the dance-a-holic couple paused their activity. I chose to ignore the conversation and flipped through the pages of the fashion catalogue, none of the products desirable or appealing enough.

"Some teenage kid caught in an accident." Grandpa answered replying Grandma's unspoken question getting up to leave for the hospital in Seattle.

"Oh these kids." She sighed as I unmuted the audio. The dancing resumed leaving me wondering who was in the accident. Maybe someone from Seattle itself.

Just as Grandpa's car pulled out of the driveway Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose came own after a round of nature. On some occasions they were so loud I couldn't talk to them without blushing and they both found it cute of me to blush when it was them doing the nasty.

"Hey." Alice and Jasper groaned in unison when football obsessed Emmett changed the channel. Only if he saw Jacob on the field he'd know what football is. A couple of complaints later Uncle Emmett unaffected was still flipping through the channels. The women dispersed off talking about home interiors and Uncle Jasper joined Emmett on the couch. I glanced up from the catalogue as CNN passed by piquing my interest and igniting an unknown anxiety, I caught a glimpse of an Evoque.

"Hey could you turn back to CNN?" I asked a little loud than was required and against the usual Emmett behaviour without a frown he tuned back increasing the volume.

_"...According to the witnesses the attack was planned. The victim has been admitted to a nearby hospital who is just a Junior from Forks." _The mention of Forks added to the unease._ "Here's the footage caught on the street camera."_

From the blonde reporter a white Evoque popped on the screen standing at the signal. A lightning fast car came from behind smashing right into the arse of the car. The noise of the impacts could have been heard from Seattle. It was deadly and surely would have gave a head spin to the driver. _Just don't let it be Jake. _ It backed off and just when I thought it was over i came from the right side dismantling the driver's door. Whoever was in driver's side would have had a major fracture. I watched in horror as the with speed of jet came a lorry colliding with the front of the Evoque shattering the wind shield and my chest heaved.

_Please don't let it be his Evoque._ I prayed but it seemed too familiar.

"The sources say that football hunk Jacob Black was visiting his sick father..." Jacob Black? Jacob? Jake? My Jake?

My senses vanished and I couldn't comprehend the worst case scenario on screen. For a moment nothing made sense. I did not understand a single thing. How in the world did he meet with an accident? He's not a rash driver, so sophisticated...How? How? Why? Just let him...

_"...This is Carol Fell from CNN." _The voice brought me back to reality and I felt my bodice tighten in pain. The room seemed to swirl around but all I though of Jacob, some teenage kid who had been in an accident.

Forcing back the tears and gulping the lump down I stood up and my head spun in the most violent way known possible. I could feel the veins' sharp pulse in the back of my head, blackness clouding my vision as the pain made me ache. The only thing I could hear was the frantic thumping of my heartbeat that pounded so lud my hands llifted up to cover my ears.

"No." A strangled groan escaped me bringing me back my vampire vision and hearing. Nobody uttered anything and I found myself holding onto th wall for support. The greens surrounding the house looked too green and the sounds from the outside became too sharp. The glass wall was so cold my hand jerked away. "No no no no." I assured myself shaking out the gut wrenching images out of my head.

"Jacob Black?" Uncle Jasper asked and I felt my head rise up too quickly. Pulling myself together at the speed of wind I grabbed the car keys and hopped in to the Audi pulling out on the highway to where he lay battling death. The cars honked harshly s I zoomed past taking turns not even bothering to wait at the signal. I'd get a ticket but I was least concerned about that. I couldn't keep the tears in when I saw his Evoque on fire being extinguished by the firemen. Quickly parking the car in the hospital's lot I ran inside at human pace.

In the campus I stopped and took a deep breath and closed my eyes searching for his scent. My nostrils flared up when my nose registered the air mixed with the aroma of his mouth watering blood making my throat burn. My legs took me to OT where the red light was on. Grandpa was in there acting as his amin surgeon. I tried taking a seat but it was hard for me not to pace back and forth.

The hands of the clock tick-tocked overshadowing other sounds. Nurses went in and came out but refused to give anything away. Nobody had come from his family. Maybe they had no knowledge of this. An hour passed and finally Grandpa, looking tense, walked out. A scowl added to his expression on seeing me. I opened my mouth to ask about hom but no sound came out mainly due to it being parched. I cleared my throat twice-thrice and asked, "Is he okay?"

He took in a deep unnecessary breath and his shoulders hunched in defeat . "No he's lost ample amount of blood and we are contemplating on transfusion?"

"Why?" I choked out. Why on earth would they contemplate giving blood right now?

"I don't really understand. We have nothing here that matches his."

"Should I get it from the blood bank?" I asked springing up to my feet.

"Where would you find AO-?" AO-? Was there any blood group named AO- in the history of science? Was he human? Did he belong to my world? If all else fails Grandpa would bite him and Jacob would transform into a feral and savage vampire. No! No! No! I won't let that happen.

"Take mine." Yes. My blood would heal him and cause no harm.

"No I can;t." He blatantly rejected and I knew he was weighing the option of turning him.

"Grandpa don't change him. Take my blood." I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"We can't predict the consequences if I withdraw yours and release it into his bloodstream. He's not human." He tried to protest rather unsuccessfully I might add.

"Neither am I . Please Grandpa." I begged feeling the salty liquid slide down my cheeks. "Please if he doesn't make it I won't be able to look myself in the mirror knowing that I could save him." I pleaded. "Please." His usually calm and neutral face hid no emotions at the instant and rendered distraught before he finally caved in. "Okay." It was such a low whisper for vampire ears I almost missed it. Relief flooded through instantaneously.

Leading me to a spare room beside the OT he made me lie down on the hospital bed. The room smelled of medicines and disinfectants and faint trace of hos blood. It had a small window from where i could see his blood soaked form lying on the bed almost lifeless. I didn't even flinch when the titanium inserted inside. His eyes were close, maybe he was oblivious to the sharp pain and I hoped he was. An obtunded and lethargic numbness sparked within emerging from my toes rising slowly to the calves to knees and thighs and torso. Before I knew I couldn't feel my fingertips and the dissipating murking eclipse shadowed upon my life as well.

* * *

**A/N : I saw it. I saw it. I saw it. I finally saw breaking dawn part 2 and boy was it the best one in the franchise. Sad it has ended. It would've been nice to read and Renesmee and her wolf Jacob. But what can we do? Thats what FF is for, right?**

**Sorry guys for so little progress in this very chapter. But I feel when something major dawns upon the lives of our protagonists we should hear what they feel on the particualr subject. Again very sorry. **

**THANKS TO:**** alicelover520, Taurus Pixie, HummingBird, dkgors and koleen05 for reviewing and favoritng the story.**

**I'm not quite sure when I'll update next. Maybe next to next week, I don't know. My imagination is running wild and I seriously need to work on my writing skills. This chapter was the best I could write at the moment.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Discovering Dark Facets

Chapter 18

Discovering Dark Facets

NPOV

"Why isn't she up?" A hushed voice spoke. I'd been unconscious for a while that I was aware of. But where was I?

"Her metabolism is weak. I extracted more blood than necessary. Her body is catching up. She should be with us soon enough." Replied a male voice. The allusion of blood created a vivid image of thick red liquid dripping down from a comatose form deliciously. The structure was tanned, unconscious and weak. The image focused on the face and I gasped seeing Jacob. My eyes flew open and I bolted upright. The episodes from the day flashed indiscreetly before my eyes and I recalled watching CNN, drive to Seattle, his torpid body covered in blood on the bed and Grandpa extracting my blood.

I searched around for any trace of him frantically. I was in the same room, same place and glanced at the OT. Nobody was in there. I sighed in relief but the solace was not long lasting. I couldn't bring myself to consider the options and this made my heart go bonkers. Surely my blood would have worked. Surely he would be healing. Surely he would be alive, right? Would he be alive? Was he alive? He just couldn't leave me. Not yet. We had so much farther to go down the road. He just couldn't leave me alone. He just couldn't. He jus...

"You're up." A voice spoke startling me so much I found my fingers grip around the cold metal structure of the bed. Very thoughtfully I looked up to the speaker who stood in the doorway looking relieved. The unparalleled features of my fashionista Aunt Alice portrayed a genuine relief. Her golden orbs reflected my image where I appeared in a poor condition. I looked yellowish pale and malnourished. Wow. Didn't know giving my blood would do such wonders! I definitely didn't suspect this. Do people look like this when they donate blood? Probably not.

Her boots clicked as she sauntered over to me ameliorated.

"Oh Nessie." She broke down falling right to my side taking me in her arms. "You gave us quite a scare." She whispered.

"Us?" Really? Us? As in the whole clan?

"Yeah. After you dashed out we followed your suit shortly. We could've caught up with you but you were going so fast. Esme and Jasper went off to Jacob's family to acquaint them with mishap. Rest of us are here."

"When you say rest of us you..." I trailed off mid-sentence. The word rest flared up a hope I'd see my less than concerned parents. It had been so long since I last saw them. I really don't know why but I wanted to see them. I don't care if they don't give a damn about me. Just their presence would be more than enough. It would prove they cared for me as much as they cared for each other. It would prove they didn't despise my existence and still had something called parental instinct left in them. It would prove they had not shut down their humanity that enabled then to act sensibly.

"Emmett's on the phone with Edward." She sighed, her exhale making it clear they were less than pleased to be disturbed in their felicity of passion.

"They are not coming then?" I breathed failing to mask the disappointment in my tone. Maybe because of everything thats happening which reminds me...

"Is he..." I didn't need to ask, she understood what I meant, understood how I felt.

"He's okay." I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I had been holding in untill now. Those words brought unimaginable abatement.

"Oh thank god" That came out unexpected. I was never an etheist but I couldn't thank or acknowledge that supernatural power enough looking down on us from the cloudy gates of heaven. You start believing when you survive the worst of the worst.

"They moved him to the ICU." ICU? My breath quickened. He was okay, she said just now. Then why was he in the ICU? It didn't make any sense for him to be kept in the ICU. Were they crazy? Didn't they know he was okay? It was bizarre of them to act so out of line. "to keep a close watch on him." She added a few moments later.

"Can I see him?"

"You need to get checked up first. You are not in a so very good condition yourself. I'll go get Carl..." She couldn't even finish saying Carlisle when Grandpa breezed in wearing a solemn expression.

"Welcome back Nessie. How do you feel?" How do I feel? I didn't know how I felt anymore. My body betrayed my soul. My vocabulary wasn't voluminous enough to elucidate what I felt. In fact no dictionary or thesaurus would have any words or phrases apt enough to describe my state of mind in any language. I felt vigorous and enervated, and animate and sluggish at the same time among other anonymous things.

"Strange." I muttered, a frown found its way to my face when I took a note of him holding a blood filled cup . I felt my nose scrunching up in disgust at the revolting meal. But Grandpa being focused on the paramedics didn't acknowledge this. If he thinks I'm going to drink blood then he doesn't know me at all. However a soup sounds appetising and my stomach rumbled very lowly as if shying to make its hunger noticed feeling embarrassed, complaining about the lack of nutrition.

"Strange good or strange bad?" He asked examining me, his flash light's sharp beam being torched directly at my pupils that protested by contracting in size.

"I don't know. Physically I feel I've run a 1000 miles and mentally I could rival Einstein."

"Well thats admittedly neutrally strangely peculiar. Feel any dizziness?"

"No."

"Okay. Lets see. Your vitals are good. Your body is producing enough blood and you should have your strength back in a couple of hours. You'll be back to normal in no time. And one more thing." He said.

"What?"

"I need you to drink this." He replied holding the cup alarmingly close to my mouth, its smell irritating the soft lining in the nose. As a reflex to his action I scooted away from him, and much to my shock and dismay this came as a surprise to him. He stared at me in disbelief, eyebrows raised, lips parted at centimetres length and iris wide.

"No Grandpa I'm not backing down on my no blood rule. I can't drink this. It makes me feel nauseated." I said. When I first expressed my ardent desire to consume human food, it came as a jarring hysteria of excitement and astonishment. They were all fascinated by the fact my vampire genes were outshone by my human half. On many occasions they asked me how I controlled the clawing blood lust. I replied fondly I didn't. It sorta started repulsing me as I matured. A cup had to be forced down my throat with coercion in order to check the vampirism. Oddly the deceased intake of blood didn't have any drastic effects on the strength, vision or speed. I was as I always had been. Emmett mocked me saying the diet of blod ceased because if it were same I'd be much more powerful, fast than any other beings of our kind.

"I think something light would do fine but I won't drink blood." I stated firmly and his shoulders slouched in defeat. A triumphant smile spread across my face infecting him as well.

"I though your thirst would gain hike but as always you never fail to amaze me." He smiled backing away his hand but the smile faltered and didn't reach his lips.

"How bad...exactly how deep the extent of his injuries length to?" I asked in a breath. That caused his face to twist in anticipation mirroring mine folding my worriment in tens. How bad could it be? He's alive. he won't be hurt too much. He's okay. My subconscious didn't make any snarky comments and I was grateful for that. Grandpa ran his hand through his hair in signature Edward Cullen way.

Taking a deep breath he spoke,"How 'bout some soup first?" I gaped at him dumbfounded. _I asked you about Jacob, not my appetite. Answer me damn it._

"Listen Nessie. Just stay calm okay? The accident he encountered was severe in medical terms. Its a miracle he survived." He spoke in his nonchalant doctor voice. "He had fractured his left arm. The Humerus is completely shattered. the force of impact from lorry was so intense the floating ribs cracked under pressure and I'm assuming his breathing ceased out entirely. Then when the air rushed down his lungs the alveoli got damaged and filled with blood. The oxygen exchange malfunctioned and the constrain caused the first few layers of lungs to get punctured." He drew in a deep breath and I held mine trying so very hard to keep the unwelcomed thoughts from dancing around. I knew he wasn't done yet. He had a lot to say.

"We also learned he had clots in brain but we had them removed as soon as possible or he may have gone into a state of paralysis. Luckily the pivotal joints and spinal cord were intact and everything else was normal." _Luckily? Seriously? Are you talking about luck now? _"You were right. Your blood plays a major benefactant role in all of this. He's healing fairly fast. However there's one thing you ought to know." Know what? What else is left in the world to happen? He had a face off with death and returned back. What could possibly be worse than this? He had to endure all of this pain, all my fault. I knew it was mine. It had to be mine.

"You may want to resume the abandoned conversation earlier." Abandoned conversation? That rang a sharp, excruciatingly high pitched bell. Something about him being... "Unlike the rest of the patients here, he's different. First sign was his abnormally high body temperature but I assumed it was due to accident. Second his blood group. There's no such division as AO- that existed untill now. That alarmed me. We couldn't transfuse anything but you saved the day. Lastly after treating you both I observed a specimen of his blood in the lab. And I got some answers which led to the rise of a new set of questions. He's like you. He has 24 pair of chromosomes !"

What?! What on earth is he speaking? He's like me?! All this time...high temperature and strength. This explains a lot. But he couldn't be LIKE ME! He was not a half-vampire He can't be. How can he be? I shook my head incoherently trying to process the information.

But how did he have 1 extra pair? Was it genetic or acquired? Was it the reason he could keep me warm and hurt me as well? Did he know about this? He must've had a blood test in childhood. So surely he'd knows but that is if he did. What if he never did have one? Where does that leave him?

"Its like its inactive but its effects can be felt." He spoke.

"Warlock?"

"23"

"Werewolf?"

"Nessie werewolves are human except on the full moons. Its so not very hard for vampire to tell humans and werewolves apart. The Volturi wiped them off the face of earth."

"So they are an extinct species now?"

"Possibly. You may find a few of their kind lurking in the countryside Russia. Jacob's not a werewolf.

"Can I see him?" A frown etched his marble cool face, his eyebrows pushed up together.

"You don't have any curiosity about his species?"

"I could care less at the moment. I just wanna see him." At my plea he had to give in which he did with a tinge of reluctance but it was sidetracked by anticipation. I was going to see him and I didn't know if I could handle seeing him with tubes and IVs sticking out his smooth tanned skin.

* * *

JPOV

The consuming engulfing dark held me captivated, bound in unimaginably strong chains as I struggled to break free. A white, almost invisible unclear spot shone dimly far in the distance calling out to me, luring me to run free and follow the unidentified path leading to it. The off white light twinkled in solitary existence, only it being much darker and realistic version of Pole Star shinning alone in the night sky.

No sound could be heard, nothing could be seen or felt except the light. I felt I was in a black hole sucked to an endless bottom less pit falling deeper and deeper far away from everything. The spot was reducing in size becoming small to a size that would equal to micrometer of a nanometer untill it vanished and I helplessly restrained.

Is that how Death felt? Suffocating? So harsh? So unbearable? So numbing? It could make you so desperate to fight back to life I didn't know. I had thought death erased the despair, rage, agony. bewilderment. I thought death was easy and peaceful and life was hard. But being swallowed in the shadows of the dark proved me wrong, so very wrong I wanted to live. I wanted to be able to breathe again, feel the cool ait gush down my lungs, rain drops penetrate subtly through the epithelium, feel the wind cold against my ears and make me shiver. I wanted to sense the blissful ecstasy, unparalleled despair and confused bewilderment. What wouldn't I do to be able to? What wouldn't I give to see the world and hear the tinkles and unpleasant sounds together? What wouldn't I give to feel something...anything...anything that would pull me out of this indescribable hell.

Death doesn't like to play games. I recalled the line from somewhere and felt myself slipping away to the unbeknownst...

...The disordant noises filled the silent background effectively. But the vision and touch yet had to return back. The quarrel proceeded aimlessly. 4 voices I could clearly identify. Just 4. None of them belonged to the one my ears wanted to be soothed to. There was no comforting velevetu voice, only worried anxious ones. I tried my level best to make out the words of the trivial conversation flowing around me.

_Set the drip. _A voice spoke which was deep and trying to sound calm but was miserably failing in its pathetic attempt.

_On it doctor. _Came a shrill reply, so sharp and shrill that could break the glass the glass. Sonic waves travelled from the mouth of the orator in zig=-zags winding their way inside my ear through the pinna into the ear canal and striking painfully loud on the tympanic membrane, so loud and omnipotently it could burst any second. It was so painful I had to unwillingly zone out the chattering and surrender...

...The wordly commotion wakened my senses. I felt the abrupt pain rise and fall rhythmically in my torso, my arm, my head, my chest even my legs. There wasn't a part in my body that didn't ache. It hurt so bad so sore I felt like pulling my hair out, digging my fingers into something hard and unbreakable, ripping something forcefully and sulk in a corner like a petulant child but I couldn't. I was helpless in every way known possible.

Then something suddenly happened without a warning alarming the orators standing right above my head. The pain expanded rapidly boiling the blood coursing through me. It grew so high I felt being skimmed and burned alive, needles puncturing mercilessly my insides and heat radiate off my ears. It was agony, pure agony. Even my jaws and cheeks hurt on a undefined level.

Just when I though I couldn't bear it anymore a numbness found its way in reducing the agonizingly painful ache as it travelled slowly calming the raging sea of red.

_We're loosing pulse. _I could vaguely make out the words as I felt lighter and lighter in next few moments. Something prickly cold was on my chest, its sensation produce a feeling of metal hard.

Then again I felt something prick inside sharply for God knows what. The dullness did not allow to cause me anymore pain than I was entitled to endure.

Precisely 5 minutes and 23 seconds later still nothing happened. I could hear the silent whispers and stuff being placed out for use. By the sounds of it, cold metal things striking the glass ever so calmly flamed a fear of being cut open for surgery to cure some sorta internal bleeding. The fear primarily focused on more pain. How much longer would I be able to endure? How long before this brutal torture was stopped? How long before all of this would cease action completely?

What happened in the next instant hit me like a wrecking ball, a battering ram. My form convulsed and shook violently as two core shaking shocks of electric therapy were applied. The charge transferred woke all the sore and dead tissues and set the pulsed racing. It was so sudden and painful I found it hard to catch my breath.

_No response evoked._

_Going again. One two three._

Oh no. There it came, another jovial merry round of 900 volts that had enough power to bring the dead back to life.

Strangely no peculiar reflex could have been observed. Those around me were stabbed with disappointment while I tried my best to flex my toes and fingers. Come on Something. Anything. I was so helpless crippled forced on to bed it was pathetic. I couldn't even bring myself to flutter my eyelids or take in deep breath.

_Again. _Called out a voice, desperation evident in its efforts to save me but that voice did not know could pull me out of this supermassive black hole, all in vain.

I wasn't meant to come back, see the world lively and bright and vivid and with the fourth shock approaching hard and fast, I lost myself to it, to the sharp electrifying sensation in the woes of ballad chants...

...Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was disoriented from the deep slumber and forced open my eyes. It had been too long to have them kept shut. he sunlight prolifically filtered through the light curtains flooded the fluorescent painted meciocre-at-the-best room. The prominent sound of the machine worked in accordance to my heart beat. Neon green ray danced up and down about its mean position forming zig zags at the monitor.

I decided against moving when I noticed an IV attached bringing blood or glucose or whatever the hell it was. The bed sheets were signature hospital white and I heard myself gasp seeing those beautiful-now-matted bronze curls fanned out resting by the edge of the bed. My hand in hers, fingers laced didn't go unnoticed either.

How the heck did she get here? How long has she been here? Has she eaten? It didn't look like that. And where the hell was Rachel? Rachel...Dad...hospital...fuck...shit Dad. Memories, unpleasant ones to be more specific, flashed back all together at once. I was supposed to see my Dad...he was not well...fuck here I am lying on a bed myself. My poor sister,oh she'd be so devastated to see her men lie in hospital. Wait. Did she even know I was here? Or didn't she? Oh fuck! If she didn't we were screwed, big time.

Instinctively I felt my ears perk up at the arrival of feather light footsteps. My eyes found their way to the door. And there stood Seattle's most experienced and efficient surgeon, Dr. Cullen wearing a pale blue shirt, his doctor coat and stethoscope round his neck, hands in the pocket. He looked, well he looked genuinely relieved and thrilled at the same time. Weren't doctors always like neutral? No content no despair? But he proudly wore his emotions at the moment. His usually so self contained natural instinct was subsided for now.

For maybe a few moments he stood afar, admiring, no wait not admiring, drinking up the results of his day and night hard work. I vaguely wondered if he felt any stab of resent or unease. Surely he would have, I mean his daughter-slash-my love was curled up beside the bed in the most uncomfortable position. I tried so very hard to withdraw my hand from hers but all the feeble attempts in vain yielded disappointment. Incidentally I tried to wriggle my toes or move my fingers of the plastered hand but they didn't show any movement resembling stones, hard core stones. No matter how hard you try they wouldn't move.

Leaning up from the wall Dr. Cullen walked over to me, his light steps caressing the floor patting ever so gently. He pulled up a chair beside the free end and sat down retrieving his stethoscope and reaching in his pocket and producing a flashlight.

"Jacob welcome back. How are you?" He asked in his cool I'm-not-easily-panicked doctor tone.

I had to clear my throat a few times before replying , "Dr. Cullen. Nice to see you again." He seemed amused at the formal greeting. "I'm not quite sure how I should explain my condition."

"Go ahead. I'll tey ti fill in the gaps."

"I feel sore, achingly sore and appalled but then I can't feel or move my toes. It feels they have have turned Granite overnight." I whispered not wanting to to wake her up. I knew she hadn't slept peacefully in a while, something my gut told me. He understood the hidden meaning and replied in an equally low voice,"3 nights to me more specific." Whoa! What?! 3 Nights. I had been knocked out cold for 3 or 2 frigging nights. Should someone be unconscious for that long?

"Do you remember anything?"

"I do Doc." How could I forget the most jeopardizing moments of my life? How could I not remember the evoque being demolished to ground zero? How could I forget the captivating darkness? ow coul;d I slip the 4 900 volts core shaking shocks.

"Take a deep breath Jacob." He asked placing the stethoscope on my chest. The cool of the metal effortlessly penetrated through the thin fabric seeping into my warmth. I drew in a large deep breath and almost instantly released it when stinging, searing pain flamed up in my chest, sp painful I couldn't breathe.

"Relax." I exhaled slightly. " Your floating ribs are broken so for a while it would ache . With your punctured lungs it would definitely be painful. But we'll give you morphine timely for that. Your humerus bone is shattered, I'm assuming it would take you 4-5 months to heal. Thankfully we discovered you had clots in your cerebrum and weeded them out which otherwise could have resulted in paralytic attacks." Woah again! So many injuries, explains why it hurts so much.

"Does my family have any knowledge of this?" I questioned.

"I sent Esme and Jasper to where your father was admitted. He has been shifted here. From then on you and him are being closely monitored."

"What happened to him exactly?"

"I think thats enough information for you to process for a day. We'll talk about it later. Your father is absolutely fine. You could ask your sister." He answered getting up to leave. He handed me a glass of water which iI gulped down greedily quenching ...thirst.

Before walking out he turned back and said, " I know its a lot to ask with everything thats been happening but will you go easy on her? She hasn't been the same without you around." He disappeared from my peripheral vision leaving me alone with Nessie who was till ni a restless sleep.

She stirred after a while and mumbled something. Instinctively and reflexively my fingers tightened around hers finally showing some response. I couldn't make out the words but I was sure she was dreaming...of me. The gleeful thought swiveled and winded and twisted in my insides awakening the sleepy and lazy cells. I flexed my fingers and curled my toes. As if on cue she stirred again and I knew she was coming back to her senses. I braced myself for the upcoming moments and readied my mind.

Time for showdown.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. SoRrY I haven't been around in touch with y'all but I needed some time to work with the story and figure out what I was gonna do for filler chapters and setting up the plots before the real stuff kicks in. But I haven't worked on my writing skills and quite frankly I just write with the flow of the voices chanting in my heads. I have been busy with tests which I did fairly good and of course ChRistMaS. I swear my home room teacher has got no brains and makes us works like fucking donkeys. But hey the real world is important too.**

**I haven't done any research on that breathing part, its all made up and partly based on my seventh grade reader. So yeah bear with me please. **

**I want to extend my acknowledgement to DevilsDebutante , Taurus Pixie , alicelover520 , HummingBird , dkgors , DaKillx10 and for reviewing and alerting and favoriting FIOTB. Its you guys' support that aspires me to write and update.**

**Now if you have any queries or requests or even demands feel free to share them. I'll be happy to hear y'all. And don't forget to REVIEW! **


	19. Rare Glimpses

Chapter 19

Rare Glimpses

NPOV

I felt it, felt that penetrating searing hot sensation through the three layers of tissues. It all felt a dream, he had been comatose for so long. I ate, slept and lived by his side or visiting Billy Black. He hadn't exactly spoken to me but glared off in space. I guess he was not too keen on the idea of his only son in the care of Cullens. I also introduced myself to Jacob's sister Rachel and spent hours with her. She was a complete mess and I tried my hardest and best to assuage her.

My fingers gripped tight by a blinding warmth and now I was a hundred and ten sure he was back. It was touch that pulled me out of the light slumber. The skin-to-skin contact proximised any lengths of distances and dissolved the stretching chords effectively. I felt so close to him now than I had ever been, primarily because this propinquity wasn't passionate but very pure and innocent and uncorrupt. We weren't clouded by lust that provoked us to plunge deeper into physical relationship. It was as it should be. Two teenage infatuated lovers in their little bubble.

I felt his thumb graze my knuckles softly that awakened the sleepy butterflies in my stomach, something I hadn't felt in a while. His fingers clasped mine securely, a fear in their movement of loosing me again to my world. Only now he didn't know he'd never have to feel that again, he'd never have to loose me again for I will tie myself along the open ends of his love so firmly he couldn't escape me. Where ever he went I shall accompany him.

I vowed to stand by his side and make him laugh and take the mickey out of him and trouble him to the nth degree. The last two promises made silently brought a smile to my lips and it felt good to smile again, feel the familiar warmth encase me and the enlivening sensation tingle through me.

I sensed his unease that regarded my sleeping self. And it warmed to know he was solicitous face me. His vehement and ferment practically radiated from his warm form. I decided not to stretch the wait any longer and show some kindness.

Very deliberately and cautiously I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. My eyes caught his and all sense of judgement and understanding and comprehension vanished. It was just me and him now. Jacob and Nessie, forever.

His face was abnormally pale, etched with pain, grief, anxiety and relief - all an disaary at once, but mostly it was pain and relief. Strange, it must be the way I felt when I woke up. They had removed the oxygen mask and respirator which clearly signified the progress rate of recovery. He was healing.

"Hey."

"Hi." I murmured and flushed upon the intensity of the emotion his voice held.

"I can't believe you are here. Its all so surreal." He mumbled stroking the back of my hand fondly, firing up the tingles all over again.

"Should I go get Amy?" Those words left my mouth with any admonish and realization hit me. _Oh shit! Way to go Nessie. Me and my bland mouth!_

His eyebrows rose up in amusement and mock horror. "Please I'd rather stay alone than waste my precious time with her." My subconscious made an appearance wearing a feather stole on the red carpet flying kisses at the flashing cameras smugly. And I shook my head at her in approval. It was selfish of me but I couldn't help but beam a toothy grin infecting him as well.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Surely I should be the one asking that." He narrowed his eyes in the typical Jake way and I rolled my eyes but the sarcahsm was outshone by brightness of the fact he was still hell bent on taking care of me. _When did he stop? _My sub remarked and that got me thinking. Exactly. When did he stop caring for me? It was like programmed in his brain. "I'm okay, now that you're up I'm wonderful, never better but seriously how are you?"

"Come switch places with me and tell me how and where should I start?" Woah! Sudden change in mood.

"I'd be more than willing to switch places. I'd do anything for it to be me in your place. But I'm sorry , its not something I can control." I whispered staring at my hands that now rested in my lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just all of this is so..."

"Unnerving?" I cut in.

"Exactly. I've visited some darkest places that I never ever want to go near again. Its all so...I just can't believe I survived." He smile a sad sardonic smile.

"Hey." I sat by his legs on the bed and rooted my hand on his thigh. "Its ok now. You're ok. You'll never have to go there again, I'll make sure of it." This time his smile was genuine and reassured and I lightly squeezed his thigh. "Would like something to eat?" He shook his head quizzically at me. "You should eat something." I insisted.

"If you say so." He winced.

"What? Whats wrong?" His wince alarmed me sending me into a full panic mode.

"Nothing." He choked out and I let go of his thigh and rubbed his back affectionately, to and fro, back and forth and up and down. The incessant running generated heat in the process due to friction and I felt my hand grow warmer on his back. He relaxed under my touch relaxing me in turn. He looked so vulnerable, so broken and lonely, the melancholy gripped my heart. It was very disturbing and with the eerie silence dawning up on us it was even more disquieting.

"I'll go get my father." I said once I felt the pain had subsided and had reduced to ache. Reflexively his head rose up in alarm and looked at me with panic stricken gaze, fingers tightening on mine.

"Stay with me." He pleaded and the whole scenario was so disconcerting I gave in and sunk beside him.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered caressing the back of his hand with my thumb. "Not now. Not ever." I assured and he instanteously relaxed. Unknowingly the glumness of the moment paved the way for a lone tear to slide down my cheek. The long fingers of his bandaged hand caught it before it could fall down further wiping it away.

I bit my lip to keep the sudden outburst from rising. His arms maneuvered their way around my shoulders, the warmth of his form mixing with my own creating an wholly new kind of heat and I shivered from the calefaction of the intimacy. I rested my head on his shoulder sighing in content. This was it, I was home with him back in my arms.

I felt his lips press to my temple at the hairline, lingering and hovering longer than I was accustomed to but I didn't complain. In fact I loved it.

But my subconscious couldn't keep mum in this peaceful tranquility. Her obnoxious remarks found their way in as she took off her sunglasses in an actorly manner looking conceited as usual.

_Where does it leave you? Huh? You giving your blood to save him and his sweet little affectionate gestures?_

To actually ponder on her comments, it was quite mind wrestling. Where did we stand now? Should I stay? Or be scared of Nahuel and his gibberish? Even if I do stay would he accept me back?

His vulnerability from moments ago answered this answered this question aptly and adequately. Could I see him again like this? So acrid? So cold hearted and hot headed?

_You can't. _My sub answered back rolling her eyes back at me.

Yes it was true. She was right. I couldn't bear a separation of even 10 feet, it was impossible. No I can't leave him. He needs me just as much as I need him, probably more now with all the draining events. I'll have to talk to Nahuel. This can't go on forever. Something needs to be done and it needs to be done now. And this time its him going down, not me, not again.

_This was your wake up call? Good morning! _My sub sang with sarcahsm dripping from her tone accompanied by some female singer's voice that was somewhere between Florence Welch and Leslie Feist I couldn't help an inward chuckle at her appropriate choice of lyrics from different songs filling in the background creating an effect of anguish, denial, admonishment and woefulness. I wasn't even aware I had started humming till I felt his smile of approval. Soon enough the whole room was filled with a melody being dominated by heavyheartedness. It was so emphatic and dynamic and spellbinding I found myself loosing and surrendering to it.

I held him entranced and mesmerized, I was knowledgeable to that fact. Any remainder signs of strain, compulsion and worriment had potently disappeared with the woes of mesmerizing melody. His relaxed deep intake of breath proved it furthermore and I never felt more content. It should seem normal and but for me it was significant. I loved every moment of it, comforting and soothing him, pulling him out of blinding darkness into bright and vivid light.

He once told me his mother was the life of his family, the light of his existence. He had never felt loved or cherished or comforted after his mom passed away. And for the first time in such a long time those stranger feelings resurfaced again when he opened up to me and came out of his shell. It had been a great accomplishment without even a try.

Our little bubble of intimate blissful ecstasy was burst with a pop when a primeval cry of utter relief called from the doorway killing the amicable environment.

"I come bearing your meal." Camilla smiled at us carrying a tray of food for...I assume both of us.

"Should that not be gifts?" Jacob scowled at her.

"Well in your case its the meal and hello to you too." She rolled her eyes setting the tray on my lap. I looked up to her in question asking whether it was fine for him to consume it.

"Don't worry its Carlisle approved."

"And how would you be feeling?" She asked Jake.

"How should I be?" He shot back and I smiled at their playful banter.

"Pissed and frustrated I interrupted your private moment, extremely thankful I brought you food, sore from the pain, burning from the proximity, appalled what the future holds and ecstatic to hold her in your arms...I mean I would be." She shrugged and all I could do was gape at her.

"That pretty much covers it." He smiled and I was aware of an involuntary gasp escaping and mouth wide open.

The duo thought my reaction was a Kodak moment and Cam caught it on her iPhone, both of them rolling with laughter. With his two fingers he closed up the ajar jaw and I finally regained composure.

"Its not that funny guys." I mumbled feeling the blush rise up in my cheeks.

"The hell it ain't. I'm sending it to David and Embry." Camilla grinned evilly and consequently my eyes became the size of saucepans.

"No." I whined and got off to snatch her phone but even in this poor health Jacob's now defined strength stopped me from going after her. I sat down sulkily and fed Jacob who nursed obediently and adorably if I might add on the spoon. "You don't feel what all she mentioned, do you?" I asked giving him another spoonful of soup. He instinctively glanced at me and nervousness flashed briefly before being masked underneath the infamous art of poker face. I could read the inner turmoil that dealt with the contemplation about revelation of the truth. The response I received was a simple shrug.

"Sure do." My eyes narrowed speculatively and a grin found its way onto his face, the signature Jacob grin. "Partly."

"Elaborate." I commanded, it wasn't meant to come out so harsh but somehow it did.

"Jeez Nessie let me eat." His words immediately flamed up shame in me. Gosh! I am so foolish and selfish. My sub agreed with me right away. "You're too kind." He murmured trailing his finger down the side of my face, the touch setting off fireworks.

"Hello I'm still here." The visceral voice of Camilla pulled us back, assuring us we were not alone, all by ourselves.

"Go away Cam." He sneered.

"Want to be alone already? Don't expect it though, the privacy. You have a long line of visitors and well wishers." She winked at us out of the blue before shutting the door behind her on her way out.

"I'm full." He announced after the last spoon. Feeding him had taken a while since chewing directly caused pain in the throat. I could tell it was relief from pain and hunger.

"Here take these." I said handing him the meds and water. He settled under the covers after everything was in order.

I got up to check on Rachel and Billy but his hand caught mine before I could step away, the pressure and warmth almost burning. "Stay." He pleaded and to his plea-slash-command my legs obeyed and I settled on the cold metal chair.

For an ample amount of time the silence dawned upon the room engulfing us in the serenity of the moment. Neither of us spoke, we didn't need to just peacefully drinking the company. He was tired and I wanted him to get some rest but I wasn't ready for him to close his eyes. The last time he did was my worst nightmare came true and I had no intentions of going through that again even though I knew it wouldn't be the same this time but the reciprocal.

Every now and then the planes of his sculpted face would slightly twist, almost unnoticeably and he would blink far too often forcefully and his hold on me would only tighten.

"I don't think I've told this enough times ; you are utterly beautiful like some scenic beauty of an picteresque location that is allowed to exist only in fairy tales and novels." His voice soft as a whisper of wind ending the silence and making my cheeks red.

"I think you have."

"MmHmm?"

"Yep."

"So do you have any knowledge of my father?" _Of course!_

"I've been visiting him a lot lately. He's doing fine. In fact he's tonnes better than you are." The mechanics didn't need to be revealed and pieces didn't scream to fall in right places.

"What happened to him?"

"Jacob." I warned, not wanting him to worry.

"Nessie please I need to know."

"He's okay he's fine Jake. Thats what should matter."

"Please." There was an edge in his voice and a fear that was manageably indescribable. His looked so vulnerable my will crumpled then and there in to a million pieces and I gave in.

"After Esme and Jasper informed them about the whole..." I couldn't keep my cringe and necessarily made the unrequired omissions. "Billy went in to hysterics and Rachel had a nervous breakdown. Carlisle got him shifted down here so it would be less tiresome for your sister. From what he told me your dad had liquid pooling and blocking the small intestine and hosting parasites. The doctors wanted your consent before they operated him. Then your...Carlisle did the surgery here without any delay. He's doing well."

"And I thought he was gonna..." He murmured closing his eyes momentarily in exasperation.

"Nobody dies whilst in the hands of Cullens. Billy is fine healthy as a horse. He is in good care. You guys are not alone we're in this together." I replied brushing bangs off his forehead.

"How's my sister doing? She must be a wreck."

"Putting on a brave face for your sake and for Billy's but utterly hopeless. But she's handling it with all the support and help."

"Thank you. For everything." He spoke, his voice thickly brimming with adoration and acknowledgement, clouding my vision with an all too familiar liquid that pooled along the lower lashes.

"I'm sorry Jake. Its all my fault you're here. I'm really sorry."

"Hey." He whispered pulling me to his warm side. The warmth was palpably electrifying and mildly painful and utterly inviting. "Its not your fault. Accidents happen all the time. This was a bit severe but I'm here now okay? I'm fine. And stop blaming yourself for all this."

"But..." I tried to interject only to be cut off with his soothing voice calming me down.

"Nessie honey I realize you were worried but with your blood unified with my own I was supposed and bound to survive." Wait a minute. How the heck did he know I gave him my blood?

"How d'you..." I asked not completing the question, he already knew what I was gonna ask.

"Did you really think I'd miss out on this?" He smiled motioning over to a small rayon bandage securely placed on the flesh above Ulna bone. That had yet to heal. Grandpa suspected it was due to extraction of obscene amount of blood. On the contrary Rosalie and Alice thought it was due to some inexplicable reason and debated professionally and uselessly over it for an hour until Grandma forced them out on hunting. Of course without any doubt or dubiety Uncle Emmett videotaped it and recorded it for an obscure prospect that would likely yield him something in future - his thoughts and viewpoint were quite hard and strenuous to understand and I didn't bother wasting any valuable precious moment on that.

"But why would you do so?" The level of innocence and curiosity in his tone momentarily rewarded me with a brief flash of a toddler Jacob before his mom passed away running around committing a bunch of mischief with some sidekicks. It may've lasted for a second but it was there and that was enough reason for my heat to swell up in undefined pride.

"You needed it Jake and believe it or not it was the only sane solution at the time. Besides its not like I was forced to. I, in my full senses, willingly volunteered. I just had to keep you alive and I did." I shrugged off casually on the exterior but on the inside it was crippling me to act not-so-concerned. I had broken up with him and I'd do it a thousand times to keep his heart beating.

"Cease your motion of venturing in to stuff that goes over my head and the mechanics of this, you dumped me remember? Why would you? Or more importantly why should you?" Gone was the light and caring mood, long gone, now replaced with seriousness.

_Answer him damn it. _My sub shouted hidden behind the newspaper.

"Because if it were me you would have done the same." The level dropped phenomenally low, so very low than a mumbled whisper of a squirrel.

"What makes you sure of that?" He sneered and I felt my eyebrows mesh up in a frown. I knew it for sure. I knew he would have sacrificed himself on the altar of any worldly god or goddess, just name it and in the blink of an eye it would be accomplished.

"I know that. I know you would have reciprocated my actions because you love me. You love me enough to do so without thinking twice."

"So confident?" He cocked his eyebrow with a smirk dancing on the corners of his lips.

"Since when did you get this capricious? Your mood swings are starting to give me a pain in the neck. Its hard to keep up." I told him what the truth was. One minute he'd be playful Jake, the next time he'd tune over to his serious self and then literally out of nowhere cocky Jake would make an appearance quite episodically.

"Sine your blood was released in my stream." He retaliated back, the colourful bright aura casting an eclipse on my struggling self.

"What is with you and my blood?"

"I don't know how to express this indescribable feeling. I just feel different." Uncle Jasper had warned me about some possible side effects, which back then I had brushed off but now they were starting to make their presence noticed.

"What exactly do you feel?"

"In-dis-cri-ba-ble. Should I spell it out Ness? I can't express my thoughts."

"I have an intuition thats the consequence of the crash. You've been scarred and traumatized for a lifetime." I laughed pulling the covers up to his chest.

"Speaking of car, where is my baby?"

"I have no idea. David said he was gonna take care of it." I replied switching off the side lamp settling down the plush bed.

"Do you wanna lay down with me for a while?" He offered.

"I think I'll pass." I spoke drawing circles on his palm. His face fell like that of a petulant toddler and his lips puckered themselves in a cute yet sensual pout. I moistened my lips that now throbbed and pulsated with the primal need of being caressed by his warm and soft ones. "I have to go check on your dad and then report back to you."

"So suddenly you have taken on the role of reporter?"

"Since either of you can't visit each other someone has to play the second fiddle." I shrugged non chalantly. "You should sleep. You're gonna need your energy tomorrow to entertain your visitors and console Rach."

"Fine." He pouted again and closed his eyes. A lofty stupid grin danced its way on my face as I assessed him with hawk eyes. His pale skin had visibly gained colour and a light tinge of tan could be observed with microscopic vision. The fullness of those expert lips has re established and the planes were conspicuously stronger with an almost authority of a leader.

"To lay down with you oblivious to everything and nothing is too tempting to resist." I trailed my finger along the insides of his uninjured arm insinuating a spark within me and within him.

"Then why resist?" He peeked at me with an eye open looking too cute to be true, his expression a rare earth element and eyes melted chocolate of different intensities of cocoa concentrated in them. To consider it an artifice I'd be unmistakably mistaken. However from a different dimension the look could've been suggestive and I would have been warm with tingles.

"Because..." I started but trailed off mid sentence not knowing words appropriate that would fill the blanks.

"Because?" He promped raising an eyebrow.

"Just because...because I can. I winked before sliding off the bed and smoothing out the wrinkles on my black Prada jacket.

"Good night." I called out switching off the dim lights and walking out. His response was hummed by a mumble and I smiled to myself unknowingly.

Rachel was curled up in a seat outside Billy's room that was on the other side of the building. Her sharp features screamed Native American and she undeniably bore a resemblance to her younger brother. I could make out the identical nose and shape of the eyes. She was studying at UW here in Seattle about medical and was a lot like Jake. She shared his sense of humor and loved her remnants of family to death. In small words she was reserved but a happy good to go person who was currently going through hell.

She stirred as I took a seat beside her and she assessed the surroundings with sleepy eyes.

"Hey Nessie." She had also taken to call me Nessie and liked the name a lot. She immediately figured out Jake was the one who had given me that nickname.

"Hi. How's your Dad?"

"Good. They gave him a proper meal today. How's Jake doing?"

"Fairly good. He woke up today. We fed him soup and he seemed to be doing fine. He'll be alright." I gave her shoulders a light squeeze. She let out a breath of long lost relief and let her head rest on the wall. Her body movements signified stress she along with us had been enduring . Her breathing evened out and she lapsed in to a much needed slumber.

The ghast whispers of wind with ultrasonic speed jolted me upright. I looked around for any signs of anyone...a member of the family perhaps. Only they would move with such velocity but they wouldn't risk being spotted in the public. The air was tinged with mud and decaying leaves' scent. The movement and sound recurred again and I caught a glimpse of naturally sickly tanned face and black hair. In my directory those looks belonged to the A list on my hit list, Nahuel.

The thoughtful consideration almost sounded ridiculous to me. I hadn't exactly seen him. I refused to believe it. The scent couldn't be necessarily his. I had told Emmett and Jasper everything that coerced me into breaking up with him. They were on high alert patrolling the campus grounds. There was no way Nahuel could slip past them. While Rosalie and Alice contemplated about my safety and Jacob's, surprisingly Grandma and Grandpa chose to keep mum on this particular subject.

I shook my head to clear out the mess. Nahuel wouldn't have the nerve to show up here. He was just too goddamn insecure and self centered to do that. Lets see if he does. I'll be waiting.

* * *

**A/N : Another chapter added to the story. Tell me what you liked about this, what you loved, what you disliked and what you hated. School's out for Christmas and I have a lot of free to time to work on the weak ends of the story. Speaking of holidays the updates will be regular. **

**And one more thing guys, if you show me the love I'll give you a treat on Christmas eve or on the big day itself. So get those fingers working if you want an early update on Monday evening or Tuesday morning or wait till the weekend.**

**Thanks to HummingBird , alicelover520 , dkgors and Taurus Pixie for reviewing.**

**Leave me tonnes of REVIEWS and I'll reward you with a glimpse of another chapter.**


	20. Psychopathic Intruders

Chapter 20

Psychopathic Intruders

JPOV

Her tinkling wind chime chuckle could be heard from the hallway behind the door which she had shut merely seconds ago. I could make out her heels click on the marble floor retreating from my sanctuary and fade off with each step she took. We were apart but not forced by cables or chords, just a little break.

I sighed in relief shedding the pretense I had been holding up for so long. It actually felt food to hiss in pain with every sway or squint. I could read the discomfort my quite groans and moans caused her and my puppy dog ex boyfriend side couldn't bear to watch her worry over me. I was well aware of her noting my every action and reaction and that's what became the root cause of my facade.

Holding her felt so goddamn good ; the ways the edges of her fingertips slightly brushed nd traced lazy circles on my arm was exceptionally soothing yet unsettling but in a good way. My sense of touch seemed to heightened with every stroke of hair and her hot breath did not do any good but add to the roaring flames against my side, her body flush and curled up.

I managed to get her to lay down with me but the third time my hopes sleeping next to her, with her form safely tucked in my arms were shattered when her inward laughter broke out infinitesimally. Her pale skin glowed inhumanly in the soft moonlight that now flooded the room highlighting and illuminating even the minutest of stuff I hadn't took a note of before. I fought off my every primal instinct and urge to kiss those plush, plumpy and pouty lips that were deliberately wetted with the end of the tip of her tongue. I know I sound like a douche bag but I couldn't tear my gaze away from her inviting lips because I knew she wanted the same. She too wanted and needed and _desired _ to cross the invisible boundaries that separated us and kept us from going back where we were.

I had no intentions of letting her walk out on me. I was greedy/ and selfish/ enough to admit that willingly and not feel abashed about it. Just the way I worked. Simple as that. But a bigger part of me was worried if she'd give in without any tantrum or drama. She has to accept me otherwise this major drama would be a mere dent in my health that would heal with I had a gut feeling she already had or else she won't be here tending to me at this time of the night. I just made it too hard for her to stay away.

Well little injuries did bring a rain in the parched desert of atonement and solace. I was just fucking glad for whatever happened, it tied our ends together as one complete whole, without one the other can't exist. It would just be meaningless and worthless.

Amidst all this consideration my ears perked up straight the way a meerkat's would stand sensing jeopardy and alarm as a gush of wind whooshed inside phenomenally/ fast through the door. I noticed a flicker of a well built physique lurking in the shadows.

My instincts acted vigorously different and told me a knowing innocence was threatened and needed immediate protection. My thoughts went in an overdrive primarily focusing on Nessie who was currently in Billy's room with Rachel. It was an immense cure she wasn't here in the menacious presence of the stalker-slash-intruder.

The early twenties man remained mum but took a cautious step in the gleaming moonlight. He was about 5 ft 11 something inches barely 6 ft. His radiating black hair were neatly and freshly cropped almost identical to my haircut, spiked the way exactly I did mine and his lips hardly in a thin rectilinear line. His penetrating gaze was horrendously/ sharp etched with unabated fury and a wicked resolution while his skin radiated molten aurum under the moon which I found to be naturally tanned like mine was. The attire he displayed was, however, poorly coordinated and his pieces of clothing were either a size small or big. In his iniquitous glory what stood out was his enticing predatorial personality that exhibited devastation proudly. There was an air around him that screamed over the top Shakespearean synonyms of finally and at last.

As an automatic instinctual response my shoulders broadened and I supported myself on the pillow against the galvanised metal frame of the bed. Even though I was in no condition to interrogate or demand any answers I felt a ripple, an electricity of authority overpowering and saturating my senses and body. Either way I had a right to ask who the hell he was to barge in my quarter without knocking or my permission.

In the blink of an eye his face twisted sickly in abhorrence and warning.

"Hello. How can I help you at this odd hour of visit?" I began with a cool polite yet sarcastic authoritative edge to my voice, it sounded foreign to my own ears. His pallid lips curled up wryly and razor sharp canines dared to bare at me peering behind those lips.

"Jacob Black, is it? An honor to meet you. Its been a hard core wish of mine to meet the one my old lovely acquaintance is attracted to. _Holy fucking shit! _ Lovely acquaintance straight forward pointing to Nessie. All this time, the tears, the vapidity and everything I had been trying to encroach upon the crux stood himself before me. He was the one who jeopardized her and compelled her into doing the unforgettable. Behind those curtain of tears creeped his haunting shadow and those forlon looks was his dark aura. I quickly regained my composure and concentrated on the present that was now eclipsed by his air of inevitablity and vengeance.

"Yeah thats me, but who are you to butt in here at this wonderful nightly hour?" Annoyance and alarm coated my voice like white on rice. I maybe in poor health physically but verbal attacks I could attempt to make if needed or desired.

"Now now is that any way of treating a visitor? For starters I'm called Nahuel after the jungle cat and I presumed you'd be free of friends and relatives at this particular point of time which I took as my cue to see you myself, something that has been long overdue." The accent he put to use was broken english ; the way we speak to an infant or a toddler while cooing or cuddling them.

"Nahuel I might've said words of formality including 'Nice to meet you' had you come some other time rather at this hour. You do realize I'm not fit enough to stay up the whole night. I'm being kept here for a reason." The words were cruelly harsh but the tone and melody they rolled of my tongue with was quite professional and I was grimly satisfied with myself.

"I'll try to be brief and leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the intrusion but this meeting had to be personal." Sorry? His tone of decency and facial expressions said otherwise. He was far from being sorry.

"Shoot."

"I must say you really are a fighter. I saw those footages. Its miraculous to witness you alive breathing you alive breathing without a constrain. Although you dodged death and came back when you weren't meant to." The carefully picked words of disguised malevolence ebbed away the concussions of any doubts of good I'd initially overlooked. And the tone he used hoping to convey the latent message effectively delivered without any uncertainty. He made it crystal clear ; I wasn't meant to survive but I did and the cautiously planned and implemented act was diminished to base when I resurfaced to the reality from the captivating restraints of the unforgettable tints.

"I'm not sure if I understand the depth of the meaning your words wish to chime." His pupils dilated excitedly in a wicked/ gleam/ that only he was allowed tp possess and the corners of his mouth strectched up in jovial merriment.

"Young Jacob, you have so much to learn." Ok, that was a little off. Who on earth looking like a fucking teenager lectured the listener of his own age? This creepy  
dude was some serious shit I was going to learn to deal with. Eventually of course.

"You are only so young yourself." I pointed out to the trespasser.

"True in looks perhaps but in experience way beyond. But actually my astonishment lies on your ability to catch and bind the rarest commodity." A low rumble rippled through my chest and consequently my lungs complained in pain not a minute after. He was referring to my Nessie, my Nessie, my Loch Ness Monster and that was not a fact I whole heartedly appreciated or acknowledged. Just the thought of him referring/ to my sweetheart set me off.

"The girl has a name." I growled and then cringed.

"Nessie, isn't that what you call her?"

"Damn right. And she's my girlfriend. It was you who forced her into dumping me, wasn't it?" I sneered.

"Yes. I did her a favor. Renesmee desires a man not some fragile infatuated sick teenage boy. I'm the man she wants." His eyes darkened as lust overpowered his sense of judgement and understanding. Here he was calling me sick and there his lust hooded gaze revealed everything that couldn't be voiced.

"Really? You sneaking around in her absence tip toeing with the fear of being caught is a very manly thing to do?"

"Who says I fear?" He roared.

"You do and so do your actions."

"What do you know of fear?!"

"Just a word whose definition has been blurred with the passage of time in my personal dictionary."

"You still have so much to see and learn, you've been spared a second chance. Make the best use of it while you can. But do remember this. Your ex girlfriend belongs to me."

"You're going to stay away from her." I stated a simple fact, a clear warning.

"I could snap you in half boy."

"I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces." The devil in me was beginning to make an appearance and the flames, invisible, licked every single pore of my body.

"We'll see." That sick smug grim danced on his lips and in a blink of an eye he was gone like a whirl of wind leaving no trace behind but only the fresh memories in my brain.

Everything became still and lifeless in the extraordinary hour in the absence of the stalker. Even the hand of clock shied away from tick tocking and the whispers of wind quieted down. The small lights on the ceiling flickered and made a low weird electric sound as the current fluctuated.

Only a minute or two barely passed by when the eerie silence was lost to the click of heels sauntering closer and closer to where I was.I knew it was a ? Maybe Nessie checking up on me.

The footsteps got heavier until closer and halted altogether and the door swung open revealing Camilla standing in the doorway wearing an antsy and worried expression. A solemn brief of relief crashed down on her and she relaxed against the door frame for support.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you still up? You must sleep." She quickly regained her poker face with a fake frown. Yeah. Like I believed that. I could see right through her. The look masked portrayed a ghostly view. It seemed Nahuel had cornered her.

"Couldn't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Are you? You seem kinda pale and ghostly!"

"Me? Thats how you look Cam. Did something happen?"

"No." She said too quickly for nothing to happen taking a seat beside me.

"No, something's up."

"Really its nothing." She pressed.

"Camilla tell me whats going on? because I know something is." I demanded. She gulped down the lump loudly and fingers fidgeted around themselves and a flabbergasted look adorned her french features.

"Did...did someone...come...her a...few minutes ago?" It was so confusing,so bewildering...how did Cam know some psychopathic dickheaded bastard was here?

"Will you tell me the truth when I speak the truth.

"What? Someone did, right? Tell me."

"Will you?" The harshness in my tone was unmistakably noticing and she flinched but nodded her head in agreement after a few moments of consideration.

'Yes, a guy called Nahuel did burst in right through that door..." I heard her take in a breath abruptly and the gasp was reason enough for me to stop.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Please...like he could inflict any harm. It was more of a she's mine assurance visit. I must say the guy's a total creep and a complete jackass." A small unnoticeable smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and the tension in the room was visibly reduced.

"Agreed."

"What I don't understand is why did he come? Cam who was that guy. Trust me he's not normal."

"An old acquaintance of the Cullens. Few years back two of the couple siblings tried to set him up with Nessie but she refused. He has been obsessed since then. The thought of Nessie being with anyone but me reverberated a deep rumble in my chest adding fuel to the burning blaze.

"He wants a way in her life preferably the way you do because she is in love with you and that's what he doesn't understand. He thinks she is his property."

"She is not a thing to possess." I growled which was ignored by the british beauty.

"He forced her to break up with you. He threatened your life and Nessie being the martyr she is agreed and didn't want to risk you getting hurt yet you did."

"How do you know all this?" It was natural of me to ask her this. A slow good-devilish smirk embellished her visage and I knew it was by crook.

"I'm a girl of means Jake. I have my ways."

"How?"

"Lets say its in my habit of stalking and running background checks on my friends. Its unhealthy and addictive but I can't help it." She replied not making any sense. But I knew better than to question Cam and her tactics. The important thing is Cam wasn't lying, I knew it and it would be way off to judge her.

"And how did you come to know Nahuel was here?"

"David was just leaving when we caught a glimpse of him. The guy was acting too weird so we kinda interrogated him and just like the fool he sounds he spilled his guts telling us about your situation, yeah thats what he said including his quote, 'the bitch is mine and the lover boy won't last forever to be with her.' It was really creepy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea but steer clear of him. He gives me goosebumps." I laughed at her attempt to sound scared but soon the laughter died down and we lapsed into a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward, a neutral country. There was still something that was bothering her but it felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"So...does Nessie have any clue of all this?" I asked feeling the medicines rub off their effects and the slumber kicking in.

"Nah. I don't think so. I know for sure she has no idea her admirer made an appearance tonight. I think we're good." She shrugged of non chalantly.

"Good. Lets keep it that way. I don't want her freaking out anymore. She's had enough drama for this year." I stated firmly even through a stifled yawn and dropping eyes. The room was slowly starting to swirl around me and that got me a little dizzy. The only thing that didn't twirl was the outline of Camilla's figure but was beginning to fade into blacks and dull shades.

"Whatever but if that brainless jerk pops out again I'll rip his throat out. Nessie needs to keep her dogs on leash. I won't have you in another accident just because the two of you fools fell in love. Good night Jake." Anger and irritation alongside concern was filled with every syllable. She closed the door behind her and the lights went out. My lids fluttered close and I drowned in the vast sea of tranquility and peace.

The morning that succeeded the previous night was a dull grey clouded by thin mist and casted by languidness. I was given a luke warm bath and then settled in changed sheets in fresh clothes. Breakfast had been bland and light but satisfying the hunger nonetheless. Carlisle Cullen had come and given me a check up. The dressings of the open wounds had been profoundly changed and now here I was lounging with David and Camilla. David had agreed to keep the interesting events of last night a secret and reluctantly admitted pissing off Nahuel for no good. More reason to worry. Just fucking great.

"Whatever guys. I'm just glad we won the football finals before you had your ass stuck to bed. It would've sucked without you on the field." David had laughed and Cam had grinned while I pretty much made a face. That bastard delineated egotism on the display when in realoty was selfless and a big softie.

We chatted and laughed at their expense of missing school. Nessie, however when did come looking freshly showered and teasingly hot, was in a state of alarm. That big toothy grin faltered on detecting something and an agitated frown took its place. I watched her senses go in to high alert and for a good 15 seconds silence consumed us.

"Hey sweets. Morning." I broke the tension and evoked a response I desired. She smiled at me genuinely and greeted us attaining her equilibrium.

"Morning Jake...Cam...David." She nodded acknowledging their presence.

"How are you feeling Jake?"

"Good. Come sit." She sat down on the pristine bed warily still searching for any signs of hidden perils.

"You didn't go to school today?" I didn't want her missing classes on my account.

"No. I figured it'd be just boring without the three of you there. Here I am. Whats up?"

"Nothing actually, David was catching up." Camilla answered for me which was totally unnecessary.

An awkward quietude dawned up on us for quiet sometime and I dug up in the very back of my mind searching for soemthing...anyhting to speak and render an end to this unsettling silence.

"Something happened?" Nessie asked with utmost curiosity finally breaking the endless seeming quiet. The three of us shared a knowing glance which did not go unnoticed by her. She caught on too quickly.

"No." David replied faking a scowl.

"No. Tell me guys what happened." She insisted.

"Really nothing did."

"Then why are you acting as if the world's coming to an end.?" She countered, having a fair point. There wasn't an easy flow of conversation today.

"Nothing of your concern Nessie." Camilla snapped bewildering her to the nth degree.

"Are you sure?" Nessie's voice sounded timid, suppressed and feeble.

"Camilla." I warned in an aggressive resonance. Now she'd definitely know we were keeping something from her.

"Yeah. We'll let you in our secret when you let us in yours. Tell us about you sudden break in a newly abstained relationship." She shot back and then stomped off.

"PMS Ness. Don't worry. Nothing major. Chillax babe." David offered some crap condolences before following his girlfriend out the door.

Nessie looked utterly shocked over what had just happened. I didn't wanna admit it but she had it coming with all the enigmatic stuff she had been keeping. Her two incisors sunk on her lower lip which trembled slightly. When her eyes met mine they spoke the love she had for me and the botheration but also an emotion of hurt buried deep within within those browns. I furnished her a smile which she returned rather meekly.

"Will you tell me whats wrong?" She asked quietly, eyes downcast.

"Hey. Don't be upset over Cam. She has this outbursts which everyone faces she loves. That's Cam. You can't change her for wh she is. Ans as far as 'something wrong' goes,don't you strain that pretty little head of your. Its just a petty issue." She nodded still feeling a bit down.

"Esme sent you some brownies, said your taste buds won't be satisfied without yummy flavours." Sighing she set the box aside.

"Aww Ness come on. Get rid of that sullen mood. I'm tired of seeing that around here." I snaked my arms around her perfect waist and pulled her to me in one swift movement. We stayed that way for a few minutes completely at home. She pulled back a little and gazed up at me with mixed emotions, all a disarray at once. What swelled my pride was the contentment from her face and little sighs. We were so close I could taste her breath on my lips and feel het take in air. If I cold just inch my head down, our lips would reclaim the long lost contact. But she slipped away before I even had a chance to give that consideration a second thought.

* * *

**A/N : Merry Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers. Hopefully y'all have a great time. ANyways back to the story I know this chapter didn't have much of Jake and Nessie togetherness but I just had to add it. Honestly how many of you saw this coming? If I read it with full concentration I'd surely have a boatload of questions...lets see who has the most. I'll give you an insight of the future chapters.**

**I deeply thank Taurus Pixie , HummingBird and alicelover520 for reviewing. An extra thanks to HummingBird for pointing out the flaw in the last chapter. I went back and rectified it. And alicelover520 you better read and leave me a nice review, I fulfilled your wish.**

**One more thing guys, I recently added a link on my profile for Nessie's image. Go check it out. I was browsing through tonnes of pics but when I saw this one I was like 'this is it. She's the perfect Nessie for our smexy Jake.' The pictures not mine though but do tell me how do you find that girl? Attractive? Cute? Sexy? One of a kind? Get those fingers working people, I gave you reason enough to review and don't forget it was an early update.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	21. Undeniable

Chapter 21

Undeniable

NPOV

Lies. Secrets. Occult. Fraudulence. I could see through him and through them clearly. Something was being kept from me. Something very major and I was determined to find out what that was.

On top of that, to add to my worry there was this foul decaying muddy scent prominent in Jacob's room. It was fresh, only a few hours old but it was there, right here in this room. The scent undoubtedly indubiously belonged to the stalker hybrid Nahuel. That godforsaken spineless jerk had the nerve to put up a show. There was no way in hell I could've mistook the trail of stench. The whole room was flooded with sickly aroma.

But amidst that too Jake's overwhelming overpowering scent incredulously overshadowed the former staturating smell and my hyperactive senses went into a state of hysterical ferment. It sparked an unfamiliar heat within me, so hot and burning it was vigorous enough to consume me. Vitalizing every nerve ending as it set course through my blood, the blinding sensation captivated and clouded percipience and magnanimity. I had only been moments away from snapping from facade to my real self.

The proximity was too much to take, to much to handle, to much to endure. Its forced absence was long enough to prove its sudden presence fatally imperceptible and foreign. Being a vampire did not do any good. In fact it only intensified the wild emotions and raging hormones. The musky aura of his inviting lips gently washing over my parched ones drove me insane. It was because of his critical situation and my horny mood I had to get away from him. Had I not moved from the position he would have definitely kissed me and I most certainly would've lost it. I couldn't risk loosing control because right now I needed to focus on the bigger picture rather than the exemplified details.

Standing against the paper thin wall against which a couch was pushed up I struggled to catch my breath. The lost look on his face was so very utterly innocent and cute and funny even a disbelieving giggle escaped me snapping him out of his trance. Now he looked confusedly befuddled and a bit flustered.

"Whats so funny?" He asked incoherently shaking his head.

"Nothing...the look...on your...is so...priceless." I managed to make out the words and his ajar mouth cockled into yet another sensual pout.

"Glad I amuse you." The way his lips were pushed in the semblance was so suggestive I stopped mid way abruptly and all but gawked at him in his mighty glory. The sudden change aroused a smug almost nefarious smile and his eyes sparkled with the thinnest streak of Seattle sun pouring in the room directly falling in his eyes. The planes of his face lighted up with the rays of sun and somehow his lips seemed too juicier to ignore.

"Gotcha." He smirked observing me intently, his eyes boring into mine with too much intensity locking me right in my stance. My whole body felt paralysed, unable tp move, unable to speak only able to see ; his face the highlight of the whole scenario ; only able to feel his eyes raking up and down across my pale body. I was well aware of the pink rising tidally in my porcelain cheeks.

"Beautiful." He murmured and then like that a frown found found its way on his face and the mood was gone. Not moments later a sharp knock on the door interrupted us only adding to the sourness. The door dramatically opened to reveal a very spent yet feverish and on the edge Rachel who practically bounded her way inside. She all but collapsed on the floor and Jake and I rushed to help her but with a quick and stern glare from me wisely he settled on the bed and I helped Rachel to him. When I was sure she wouldn't break down I spoke, "I'll leave for the brother sister to have a bittersweet reconciliation." With an unexplicable smile I left the den and immediately went for my uncles.

Emmett and Jasper were seated in the lobby busy in a heated debate about Mariners and Pirates.

"My dear uncles, so very glad to see you on duty right now." They both looked up at me speculatively almost warily.

"Whats up munchkin? Why do I sense dormant lust and dominant turbulence? Jasper dared to ask ruffling my locks.

"Whats _up? _Where the hell were you guys last night?" I demanded and a few people glanced my way but that wasn't really my concern right now.

"Emmett got a little out of control so I took him hunting." My blond empath uncle replied, far too low for human ears to catch.

"How on earth was I supposed to know you were out?"

"Did something happen?" Emmett asked rather sheepishly

"Nahuel. Thats what happened. A hundred years of perfect vampirism transcended by few hours of sheer human stupidity. He was in Jacob's room. The scent is loud and arresting. Lord knows what could've happened."

"Are you sure thats his scent?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"Don't worry we'll handle it."

"Enlighten me on this such vast topic of handling." I felt Uncle Jasper sending calm waves to me and extracting out the remains of anger. I had been the one who discovered the mechanism of his gift. Whenever he'd try to override one emotion there was a fair chance of disturbing the equipoise of the person and dysfunctioning of the pituitary and hypothalamus, unless he rooted the sensation from deep within raising endorphin levels and slowing the pulse. "Not now Uncle J."

"Nessie, listen, Jacob is alive isn't he? If Nahuel had any intentions of inflicting pain he had a golden opportunity to kill him or traumatise him but I'm guessing he didn't. A live Jacob is proof enough to backup that fact." I had never heard Emmett sound so serious. He was always the humorous one who usually refrained from stepping forth and doing the boring explanation stuff as he put it. Both Jasper and I gaped at him open mouthed, shocked to see Emmett sound like Carlisle and a bit like my father.

"Hey Emmett, did you catch any Carlisle-Edward virus on the hunt?" By now the itching sensation had vaporised. I never understood why Emmett and Jasper didn't like my father until very recently. They plainly refused to be dictated by Edward who was pretty much the puppet of Bella's and never in my entire lifetime had I seen them talk to mom in a friendly manner. But they both were very overprotective of me and challenged their methods from time to time to enjoy and see the house erupt in tension. It was their way of having fun. And thats exactly why Grandma preferred her newest daughter in law and her husband who I wouldn't call social bees.

Emmett mock punched Jasper in the arm and assured me, "Don't worry kiddo. It won't happen again." My crazy uncles stayed true to their words and not even a fraction of Nahuel's shadow braved to creep in the corridors. The day unwillingly turned to noon and Rachel finally seemed okay. The sense of helplessness and depression had taken off and she actually smiled for what felt like rare-ness.

I overheard Camilla speaking to Jake in a hushed voice as I was passing by on my way to Grandpa's office, "You set the bird free and the little birdie returned to its cozy nest. What more do you want?" Jacob's reply had been muffled but one thing I was sure of, I had been the subject of their hush hush conversation. The truth in Camilla's words was irrevocably undeniable. I had, without a guilty conscience or second thought, returned to where I was needed. The sparking love we shared was undeniable. The vision clouding lust was undeniable and the need to be consumed by each others' presence was undeniable. Ignorance is bliss neither did nor could work for a budding romance.

The marble cold skin sparkled thousands of bright diamonds reflecting and increasing the wavelength of the rays emitted by the rare seen sun ; an asymmetrical pattern netted on the walls of the decent sized office. Solemnly flipping through pages of what seemed to be a medical journal Grandpa looked credulous and austere. He motioned me to take a seat without as much as glance or a peep.

"It appears you're better at keeping Emmett and Jasper in line." So he had heard that little exchange. Damn vampire hearing.

"They promised me nothing would get past them but it all happened right under our noses. I gave them a little push in to being dutiful and disciplined." I shrugged.

"The rate of recovery is remarkable. Jacob has a powerful system and the bloodstream is quite healthy."

"When can I expect him on his feet?"

"Sooner rather than later but not soon enough. Whats more astounding is I can't find any traces of your blood. Two extraordinary beings' blood united. He'll be fine by christmas. An ordinary human would have taken accessory two months."

"Has it merged with it? My blood I mean?"

"No. His blood is exactly what it was."

"So when will you discharge him?"

"Latest by the end of the week. We'll have to provide him with nursing care..."

"I could do that." I interjected mid-sentence and in response his perfect arched eyebrow raised in question.

"I can look after him a lot better and at the same time he won't be left unprotected. I owe him that much."

"Are you sure? You'll have to work out things with him."

"Don't worry 'bout that. I'll handle it." Truth to be told I had no clue how things were gonna fare. I mean I couldn't exactly force my way in his life when I was the one who threw treasure like trash. That would be just way too downright insane and maniacal. I first had to earn his trust back and then slowly inch my way in his life. In a week's time. I may even have to break some unwanted truths but I had to set everything right I had messed up while figuring out things. I wasn't quite sure if involving him in my world would be acceptable and let the boat sail along the flow of torrid winds. But the bigger speculation remained : Even if I did tell him the truth would he see me any different? Would he be able to see past the dangerous predator in disguise.

_Why would he? Why should he? _The penetrating voice of my subconscious cut my thoughts.

That was exactly what I had been fearing. He shouldn't revel in the tantalizing enticements of a demon, should he? He wouldn't look at me the same, would he? He would want someone like, someone who wasn't nipping at his throat.

_I hate to break your woes of passion sweetheart. If you haven't noticed he is not exactly human. He does have 24 pair of chromosomes. Count that too. _Holy hell. My sub was right. He was half the same as me.

As the realization began to sunk in, a slow smile began to tug at the corner of my lips. I had initially overlooked that newly discovered aspect. She did have a point. He was capable of bruising my tough skin, his body heat equated my own. Suddenly everything seemed brighter and clearer. A new ray of hope garnished the broken disarray of thoughts. I maybe the darker one but he wasn't the untouched unadulterated pure light either. Together we could do things unimaginable.

With all these somber considerations the future did not look dreary at all, musty maybe but not gloomy. I didn't need the sun, I already had it, a bit imperfect and raw but unique in its own sense.

My day dreaming was cut off when I felt a pair of identical arms wrap around me. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Embry and behind him was Quil.

"Yo Nessie whatcha up to girl?"

"Put me down before I kick your sorry ass." I growled not really knowing why. He immediately let go of me and had it not been for my vampire reflexes I would have landed face front but thanks to the supernatural awesomeness.

"Woah! You ok Ness? You seem kinda off." Quil expressed his concern.

"Isn't it obvious? She missed me so much she thinks I'm unreal. But now I'm here only for you." Embry smirked and I laughed at his miserable attempt at flirting. Wonder how girls fell for him. No one's and absolutely nobody's flirty comments allured me except Jacob's of course. He knew exactly what to say and what buttons to push.

"You wish." I stuck my tongue out at him readjusting my blood red Alice picked scarf.

"Aww baby I missed you today. Why weren't you in school?"

"I figured the distance would only sweeten our union." I batted my lashes at him and literally his heart beat sped up, frantically pounding in his chest. That wasn't a reaction I had been expecting. I thought he would brush me non chalantly and switch over to Camilla. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You guys met Jake?"

"We stopped by for brownies and man were they fucking delicious." Quil answered.

"They weren't meant for you." I exclaimed feigning horror. My feet advanced forth towards his arms but my petite frame was blocked by their huge bodies. Was it a Quileute perk - huge size? Even these two were behemothic but nothing compared to Jacob.

"Let me go." I whined not wanting to put my tremendous potency to use.

"You can't go in there." Quil remarked.

"Why not?"

"He said he wanted some time by himself."

"Doesn't matter. Its time for his pills." I retorted finally breaking through the barrier. I wouldnt exactly call it elementary juggling between the two sides of the same coin. My existence flourished at the borderline. Whatever I had was either the best or worst of both the worlds nut the atrocious part was it was mostly the worst, in abundance.

In my earnest I flung the door open and froze in my tracks. There he was, sitting as motionless as ever almost passing for a statue, so perfect and flawless; not a piece out of place. And by his side almost forcefully nestled was the obnoxious girlfriend of his. It wasn't a pretty scenic sight to witness, at least not for me. The whole view was bewildering I forgot why I had come here in the first place.

"What is she doing here?" She sneered at me, scrunching her face in disgust as though I were an untouchable.

"I'm sorry...I thought...never mind I'll just...go." My secret hopes of him harboring my presence appreciatively crumbled when he didn't even flinch or said anything.

"Yeah right. Please go and do me a favor. Don't ever come back. I'm here now. He doesn't need a whore to look after him." That was my undoing. My legs retraced my steps back out the room too fast as the door shut close from the force of wind right before my eyes and the room disappeared from my view.

What the hell was going on? It had been so ludicrous of me to plot the fragments of something that was never gonna happen. How did I not see before? He was still with her. Of course he wanted couple time with her. Maybe it went deeper than wha I had imagined. My limitation stuck at the point where he was using her as a bait to win me back. Apparently not.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. So stupid. A big round of applause for the stupidity that knows no bounds.

It was right, wasn't it? But it was wrong. It wasn't fair of him to act all mushy sweetheart when he clearly wasn't mine. It wasn't right of me to lead me and coerce me to believe in standing a chance. And most importantly nearly kissing me today. Summing up everything signified one thing and one thing only, my pathetic decision of breaking up with him. I had been the core of this insanity all along from the beginning.

My feminist sub nodded her head sadly in acknowledgement.

Nothing could ever be just in my life. . . . . .

"You're too easily obliging." A soft hand on my shoulder pulled me back to the reality. I turned around to see Camilla smiling sadly at me.

"What?"

"You, my dearest, are so young and naive and kind people use it for granted against you. It doesn't take me to be a pastor to glance in your eyes and read the goodness in those depths."

"What do you see?" She had me intrigued after all this talk.

"You have seen so much love and dislike you get torn when people fiddle with you. You have been so sheltered you lack the incentive to see the more than meets the eye. You have developed a peculiar habit of overreading into things. And then your ability to love so easily. The last bit is certainly the worst because you even respect those unworthy." My lids fluttered close and then peeped open as I absorbed her words. Was I really the way I had been described? I had seen the unconditional love the Cullen couples shared and my parents' mutual dislike for interruptions my presence caused. I had lived in mansions hidden in forests concealed from the human world, I knew very littlest of their norms. Even Aunt Rosalie had told me I misinterpreted things too quickly for someone who was a half vampire back when I was twelve technically. But did I regard the ones with dignity and esteem who were nothing but a hindrance of sorts.

"Take Amy for instance. Her snarky comments and offensive annotations sure do crawl under everyones' skin. Her basic instinct tells her to be the controlling queen bee when in truth she wouldn't be of value as much as a worker bee. And her favorite past time : letting you down thats like a golden apple for her. And today when she told you to back off did you realize _she_ was the one being nosey. She and Jacob broke upright after the accident and now here comes the bitch to rectify her mistake. She wants what Jacob possesses not him. But you didn't even think of that I can bet."

"I left. . . . . .I admit but if that is so Jake could have intervened." I pointed out to her.

"I don't think you stayed long enough for him to say anything." Her phone beeped with an incoming text and she retrieved it from her Gucci jacket which had me drooling all over. I closed my eyes and let me head rest on the cool wall.

"Guess what Jake wants, no needs, to talk." I opened my eyes and sure enough a triumphant smile was emblazoned on her face. I cocked my brow but she ignored and ushered me in his room.

"Hey." He said after an awkward two minute silence.

"Hi." I replied back and stood by the door not knowing what to do.

"Come 'ere." He gestured me to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry about Amy. I swear I was gonna kick her out but you ran away before I could even blink. I'm sorry Ness..." I silenced his ramble with my finger and quieted him down.

"Don't be I'm sorry for misreading everything."

"You shouldn't be apologising Ness. I'm sorry but this won't repeat again. I'll make sure she doesn't wander within a mile radius of you. I promise." I smiled and removed my finger from his lips instantly regretting the decision and missing the contact.

"I think that might be a bit hard considering we all live in same town. Gran. . . . .Carlisle says you can go home by the end of the week." Phew. I almost slipped today but I don't think he caught on.

"Thank god. I'm more than ready to leave the clinical smell and be surrounded with pines and oaks."

"I was also acquainted with a very important fact of providing you with nursing care since you live all by yourself." I smirked knowing all too well hoe he'd take the news.

"Aww. . .Come on. Whats is with these reds and whites. They just won't leave me alone. I'm sick of them." I laughed at our mutual dislike for hospitals. In all honesty I was ready to leave too. The flavor of medicines and disinfectants mixed with metallic salts of blood was repulsive and revolting, something you don't wanna smell evryday. Considering vampire perks I couldn't help but admire my Grandpa in pride for his tolerance and undivided patience and passion he had for treating others. But to me, these all shades stood as prison bars holding me hostage, but a prisoner by free will. I couldn't torment myself over a trivial matter.

"They've grown to love and share your humor. I suppose I could make a negotiation. . . ." The way his eyes lit up was heartwarming and elevating. ". . . .Carlisle says you need 24X7 care. . . ."

"I'm not a baby." He grumbled cutting me short. I passed him a dirty look for interrupting me and he quacked me a sheepish smile.

"So someone has to be around all the time but since you live alone he suggested a home nurse. But. . . .the proverbial opposition I raised to the suggestion requires you to live with us until you get better.

"You what?"

"Esme has extended the doors open of the Cullen residence for you." I spit it out quickly not wanting to linger on the lies. I knew Grandma wouldn't be antithetical to caring for a human but the conflict was would she do the same in her own house? I sincerely hoped he rejected my made up offer. A human, a hybrid and six vegetarian vampires under one roof ; what a mad house it would be I can only imagine.

"No. I hereby politely decline your offer." His pride stood as an excellent hurdle in the way. This wasn't over yet. How could I break to him I wanted to be the one to take care of him.

"But. . ."

"No way Nessie. You guys are more than welcome but I'm not staying at your place.

As for your 'opposition' I recommend or rather invite you over my house and play the sexy irresistible nurse." The way he put it had me melting like butter on a crisp hot toast. The dark in his eyes gained momentum visibly making it impossibly hard forme not to jump on his bones. I had to remind myself he still wasn't fully healed but on the cusp on beginning of recovery.

"Well?" Duh Nessie. Naturally he wanted an answer.

"I'm afraid I'll have to consent my parents first." My voice trembled barely above a whisper and that brought a smile onto his lips, one I hadn't sen in long.

Needless to say I had already Grandpa's permission and Grandma agreed without too much of an effort. Aunt Rosalie was pleased with my decision and appreciated seeing me responsible and even gave me a tip or two to allure/ Jacob.

The week flew by in a haze and I didn't bother going to school. Grandpa had called in sick for me. Apparently I had been traumatized. The school authorities did not quite believe him but somehow it worked. Amanda made herself scarce in our less than busy lives. On a brighter note things with Jacob were progressing. Of course he made a little, no scratch that, a hell lotta fuss when I tried to feed him but the affectionate notion was blooming again. We would just sit and talk for hours about everything and anything until Alice dragged my whiney ass out. Camilla and David had also taken off the school and their integral support somehow kicked Jacob into healing faster. I read out the chapters plotted carefully by the witty Shakespeare according to school syllabus and he claimed my voice lulled him into a better deep slumber. I was content with the way things were.

But Nahuel-centric conflicts weren't resolved. I don't know if it was for better or worse ; Emmett and Jasper had swept the entire Olympic peninsula but no vestige of Nahuel could be traced which was rather disbelieving considering the fact there wasn't even a trail they could follow. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air. What was even more disconcerting I had seen flashes of Nahuel in David's young carefree mind. I wasn't sure how to approach him about the twisted thread but one thing was crystal clear. The Amazon hybrid had most definitely graced my human friends.

Finally the day came when everything was neatly piled up in my TT and Jacob was allowed to go home. He had been extremely grateful for his legs had been intact. He never said it out loud, but travelling in a wheel chair would have humiliated him beyond his endurance.

I pushed the passenger seat as far it would go and then carefully with extra caution and precaution nestled my rare gem inside with David's and Emmett's help with Jacob groaning entire time indulging us with good entertainment. His banter of complains died down as I pulled outside of the never resting Seattle. The sun was just beginning to set, coloring the sky in detailed hues of yellows, oranges,pinks and reds. The overall effect was touched by calm white clods and it looked a painting straight out of Chavannes' collections.

I could feel his eyes raking up my body and the sudden temptation to hide my clothed form flared up for a minute before it subsided. Gosh it was just Jake. But it wasn't just Jake. It was _Jake!_

"What?" I asked when the staring became palpable and mildly uncomfortable.

"My imagination is running wild at the thought of you playing my nurse. You know, messed up buns, cleavage revealing curve fitting dress that just ends past your _derriere _ wearing a harlot red lipstick." The voice that spoke wholly new and different held volumes of sexpertise. I spared him a glance and immediately regretted it. It just couldn't be possible for someone to look incredibly ravishing while taped in plasters. I could feel a guffaw building up in his chest and his torso vibrate with silent laughter. That and that alone flushed my warm skin and caused him to act cocky again.

"You know harlot red lipstick is not really my thing." I quipped.

"Your berry lip gloss would have efficiently sufficed."

"You know the flavor of my gloss?" I asked in what I'd call somewhere between amazement ans astonishment. Even though I didn't really need balms or gloss I used one for the sake of my teenage feminist.

"Of course I know. It kinda grew on me. But I still believe the particular shade suggested would look sensually sexy with your pale skin and copper locks." He shrugged off and I chuckled and bit my cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot. Out of now where Embry's a little too friendly comments popped in my head and I couldn't help comparing the two best friends. Jacob had this immense influence over me that was bit unhealthy but the devotion I couldn't question. That would be way too insane.

"Hey Ness. Quit daydreaming and eyes on the road." His deep husky voice called out to me and I offered him a meek sheepish smile. I hummed along an unidentified singer Camilla had suggested who sang in the early 90s. Her beautiful voice procured us with a transcendent background taste. Rest of the ride was silent and neither of us exchanged any words except stealing glances.

The twilight was beginning to cascade the calm sky as we zoomed past Forks sign. A nuance of tingling warmth and electricity surged through me as my eyes scanned the familiar surrounding greens and mists. Forks had become my home and Jacob had stolen my heart in nick of time. Our bond wasn't mitigating but growing strong and evolving and unfolding as we took uncertain steps to the unpredictable future. There was no denying in the fact he and I were meant to be together.

* * *

**A/N : A very HaPPy New Year to all the lovely readers. **

**I intended to post it yesterday but it needed a bit of editing. Its named after a J/N fic of same name by IndependenceIndividuality which happens to be one my all time favorites. **

**Now this is the last chapter before the citrus and lemons kick in. I know y'all have been waiting for them. And everyone and by everyone I really mean every single reader has to enlighten me with their thoughts about Camilla being right about Nessie. If you're too shy to leave a review send me a PM. I'd love to answer you back. **

**I would like to express my gratitude to TeamJ, HummingBird, alicelover520, dkgors and munylautner for reviewing and favoriting the story.**

**If you guys think I'm dragging out Jacob's transformation then did you forget Nessie gave her blood to Jake. I wrote that for a reason. Don't worry I have much bigger and better plans for our beloved.**

**Please Please Review. It would be really nice of you to spare a moment to write a few words of appreciation or criticism. I welcome both. REVIEW!**


	22. Seasoned Pleasures

**A/N : *waves shyly* Hi to anyone and everyone who's still reading this story. I know its been a little over a month since I last updated but I was literally helpless. I had the worst case of tech breakdown that nearly took a month to repair that brought me on the verge of tears. But its all right now. My computer is running smoothly. And people don't be panicky when I don't update for a while which would be mainly due to exams.**

**As usual many big hugs and a hearty thanks to alicelover520 , HummingBird , cecld16 , Guest and TwoWorldsOneD for reviewing, alerting and favoriting the story. It means a lot to me. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Seasoned Pleasures

JPOV

Pink on alabaster. What a deadly combination it was that unleashed the deadliest devils in me. The somber annotes of picturing my angel as devil swarmed in my cramped brain. Physical intimacy had been circumvented for too long and my will power was crumbling hard and fast. I swear one of these days I was gonna burst from mild yet extensive sexual tension. It practically oozed from both of us.

My reverie was cut short when her melodious voice stopped humming and a sigh of relief and comfort burst through her lips. My own sigh followed as familiar neighbourhood gathered on us. The sight of my little house closed in on us and a wide range of ardor emotions bubbled in my chest. This feeling being home at last bottled up with an intensity that threatened to pop open the cork.

Her hand on my knee stopped the tapping I'd been doing I wasn't aware of.

As the Audi pulled up in the driveway I realized I was currently car-less. The Evoque had been damaged beyond repair as I had been informed. The upcoming weeks would been spent packed in the house. Not that I needed one immediately but still I could not contain my grimace.

"Stop it Jake." She spoke as the engine was cut off.

"Stop what?" I peered at her only to find her chewing in the sexiest way possible. Damn that girl.

"Scrutinizing the trivial." The door slammed close as she got out. I reached for the passenger door but David beat me to it and flung it open.

"Don't we have an itsy bitsy teenager to take care of." His eyes danced in amusement as he teased me. A loud smack on the back of his head and he immediately quieted down but grumbled in annoyance nonetheless. I smiled thankfully at Camilla who graciously accepted the silent acknowledgement.

David lifted my knee and holding my calf turned me to my right and swung my led out on to the stoned path leaving me red with embarrassment, a major lament. The guttural helplessness and dependency hung heavy with the evening fog, penetrating my every thought and movement.

I sucked in a deep slow breath and swung the other leg out and rooting my hands on metal blue structure thrusted myself up onto my feet. My ribs groaned and complained in pain and a wince spilled.

"Careful Jake. No need to put on a brave face. We're all here to help you recover this." Camilla thoughtfully scolded me and Nessie shook her head at my futile attempt at strength.

"Don't wound his ego Camilla. I can identify with his situation and its not easy letting others take care of you when you have been doing that for years." No matter how annoying he was, it was his second nature of quoting righteous phrases when apt. The goofy notoriety was merely a semblance of sorts he had grown to hide his true identity.

Hooking my uninjured arm above his shoulders and then latching his under my arms he took a hold of my hoodie firmly but gently and helped me walk the porch steps.

"This is totally unnecessary." My primeval cry of helplessness broke out once more.

"Of course this is totally unnecessary when you can have the youngest hot Cullen babe instead of an old pal." He snickered and if possible I'd have smacked him the way Camilla had. My eyes immediately searched for Nessie who busy tinkering in the kitchen hoping she hadn't heard us.

"Where do you wanna lay? Couch or your room?" Camilla asked.

"For his condition couch won't be sufficing, his room is fine." Nessie called from the kitchen.

"Nessie you're completely bypassing the base of make out on the couch. Room already? I'd say you are moving damn fast girl." The snickers accentuating his face were becoming too permanent for my liking and I'd give my left foot to wipe that silly expression.

"Hold your horses David. Nothings gonna happen while Jake's still recovering." Nessie answered poking her head out and passing a wink.

That alone gave him more reason to tarnish our non existent love life and his grin reciprocated his amusement. He opened his mouth for another shot before Camilla's hand clamped on his mouth muffling his protests.

"One more word and you forget what fornication means." His mouth went limp under her hand and mine produced volumes of laughter.

"Shut up." I didn't ands continued to chuckle all the way up to my room.

The room looked anew and fresh. There was not a layer of dust or grime on the belongings. The changed warm sheets looked warm under the lights. The glass doors had been left ajar for the stinging wind to peep inside bringing in the cool of November.

He helped me under the sheets and shut the door close with a soft click.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now you're making me feel abashed. BY the way where would Nessie be sleeping tonight or any other night? Curled up by your side or at the foot of your bed?" He laughed and I threw a cushion at him which he caught with fluid ease and threw it on the love seat.

"She'd appreciate the former." He guffawed and went downstairs joining the two maidens in the kitchen.

* * *

"Jake." My name from familiar lips rolled off with ease and comfort.

"Jacob." The soft whisper pattered my ear drum with newborn gentleness. Only the sound of her velvety tinklinh wind chime voice was audible to my starved ears. A sound between a moan and a groan escaped my throat before I could stop it.

"Wake up. Your dinner's getting cold." Unwillingly and forcefully she coaxed me into opening my eyes and helped up against the massive headboard. My eyes frantically searched for the source of musical melody and sure enough she was there sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray of tomato soup and mashed potatoes along with my favourite chocolate pudding. The way the meal had been coordinated gave a firm proof she put a lot of whimsical effort into preparing my meal. Coriander leaves topped as dressing on the warm red liquid and mashed potatoes had been thoughtfully set in the dish while the solid spades of dark chocolate chips decorated the frosty layer.

"Hey." The voice my throat produced was parched and worn out and rusty. I cleared in my throat and in the process felt an air of unease travel sonically fast through my wind pipe and came out as little puffs of cough. Her hand immediately flew to my back and patted me, the cool from her touch was marginally inviting and mildly comfortable.

Wait. Cool? Since when did she feel cool to touch? Cool and Nessie combed into a thought was a fact I wasn't accustomed to or let alone even consider. Those two things were polar opposites.

"Better?" Concern coated her voice.

"I am." I answered breathing in deep and then exhaling out.

"I swear you went into hibernation couple of hours ago. Cam and David did all possible tricks to wake you up but you wouldn't. I told her it was the meds." She chuckled.

"Are you okay Nessie?"

"Me? I'm fine. What on earth would happen to me?" Her brows knitted together and those beautiful eyes gazed up to me befuddled.

"You're awfully cold Nessie. You never feel cold." I grabbed her hands and sandwiched them between mine hoping conduction would warm her up. It was like they had been in our art class.

"Must be the frost bites. They'll warm up thanks to my personal heater." She quirked her mouth in the widest grin. "Appetizer first?" I nodded my head and took the trough so that she could sit comfortably on the bed. I silently protested by keeping a firm/ grip when she tried to take it back.

"DoN'T act ludicrous Jake. I've always wanted to take care of you in the way only you truly have. Don't deny me this Jake?" She pouted and my paper thin will crumbled under her powerful influence.

"Don't take advantage of me woman." I narrowed my eyes fully aware of a smile on my lips. Wordlessly and reluctantly I let her take away the tray. Her mouth stretched in a full blown grin and her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Thats my boy." She remarked smugly as I drank the soup from the spoon she eld up to my mouth. I shot her a dirty almost embarrassed look as she dipped the spoon in the bowl and then brought it up to her mouth. Those perfectly plump lips curved and puckered into a small 'o' to lower down the temperature. She caught me ogling at her marvellous architecture and asked, "What?"

I took a small sip and replied,"Just wondering when sinfully pleasurable lips would do me the honors." Her mouth hung agape as she gawked at me in incredulity. The deadly porcelain white of her cheeks flushed with pink as the blush rose up.

"Well?"

What happened in the next moment was heavenly euphorious, something that had been lacking in my life for too long. Her head craned up and her eyes fluttered close expecting me to meet her halfway. I couldn't help but note the stark contrast of her long lashes against her pale skin. My head gravitated down to hers and our waiting, wanting lips brushed infinitesimally for a fraction of second. My hand flew to her neck to guide her movements and this time a jolt of electric current surged as our lips collided again and moved and worked in perfect harmonial symphony. The need soon grew to urgency as I forcefully kissed her letting all the bottled up hormones into this one kiss.

Before I was even aware my tongue swept out and traced her bottom lip. I effortlessly slid it inside her hot wanton mouth as I was granted the permisssion when she without any hesitance obliged to accommodate me. I licked her tongue in my dominance for passion and pushed the tray aside from her lap.

Her hands snaked around my neck and meshed up in my hair, pulling and tugging at it as I bit on her bottom lip muffling her pants of need and moans of want despite there was no need of it. Her fingernails scratched my head and I went insane and made a low moan into her fervent mouth. I loved it when she repeated her motion frenzieing my senses.

"I have to go get that." She murmured against my lips playing with my short cropped hair.

"What?" I growled claiming her lips once more and slid her closer than ever.

"The. . . the. . . do. . . door." As soon as she said I heard the door bell echoing through the quiet place if you excluded our activity. I was lost I hadn't even heard it in my daze. I released her reluctantly but kept my forehead pressed against hers. My breathing had slowed and calmed down but hers was still labored coming out in short pants.

"Relax Nessie." Her panting and labored breathing resurrected to normalcy and she let out a deep sigh, her breath enticing me to divulge in the interrupted.

"Better go see the origin of our hindrance." I pecked her full swollen lips once more before she slid out of my grasp and flew out of the room.

My ears registered the door open and two feather light footsteps make their way in. The commotion was just a buzz of a bee and very hard for me to make out the exchange.

I lifted the bowl to my lips and greedily gulped down the remnants left, the hot burning in my throat. My gaze wandered to mashed potatoes that looked too mouth-watering intricately delicious to be eaten. The spoon had not been dipped yet and I opted not make use of one. My index finger lanced the corners of dish collecting a heavy amount of delicious-ness and then deposited on my taste buds that savoured the extensive . . . . . did that taste fucking delicious. Swipe after swipe and lick after lick the plate was halfway finished and there was still no sign of Nessie.

My head snapped up when the floor vibrated with footsteps and there in the doorway she stood. Shelet out a chuckle as she made her way over to bed resuming her position not her fiery actions just before she left.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful conscious of her palpable staring.

"Your eating habits lack the grace a 16 year old guy should have." Her hands grazed across the corners of my mouth wiping away the stuck food particles. She noticed me eating with hand and took after me. Plunging her long fingers she took a lump and ghosted it to my lips. I caught them with ease and mmhm'd when potatoes made contact with my tongue and sucked all the obstacles that separated her soft skin from me.

Everything got sidetracked and blurred the moment her fingertips brushed with the hot of my tongue. I swiveled and pirouetted the flesh of my mouth and parasimoniously licked any remaining particles. Her harsh gasp was an excellent evidence of her merriment and her eyes rolled at the back of her head. Smirking I released her fingers and an immediate frown lanced onto her face.

"Hmmm. . . Never knew you could make mashed potatoes yummy."

"Yeah, I have that nerve curdling power." She smiled bringing another handful to my mouth. This time I barely tasted her sweetness and found her grimacing at my inaction. This went for quite sometime. Sometimes I'd bite, others I'd taste.

When she was looking away I quietly wiped my hands off her top all the while feigning innocence, playing with it. Just in record time she caught me and shoved my hand away.

"Dork." She muttered, glaring and attempting to fight a cheeky grin. I smiled sheepishly. Leaning back I closed my eyes briefly and then popped them open.

"Who was that earlier?"

"My au. . . . Alice and Jasper, dropping off my clothes and stuff."

"I do know how to share. 'Sides you already have half of your closet here." She looked at me funny.

"You still have my clothes?" She asked in wonder with a spark in her chocolate brown iris.

"Why? Of course I do. I wasn't gonna throw Victoria Secret night suits or Herve Leger dresses and those lacy stocking just because your dumbness got the best of My Ness." I shrugged. Her gaze was brimming with awe struck wonder. Did she really think I'd have the heart to throw something that was one of her belongings?

"Really?" A high pitched Nessie was either an excited Nessie or a breaking Nessie and right now excited Nessie's undertone awe assaulted my ears.

"Yeah Ness. Those things cost a fortune. Camilla would have had my head on a silver platter if my thoughts even dared to wander in that prospect." I chuckled.

"Where. . . ."

"In my clo. . . ." Before I could even blink or take another heartbeat she raced to the walk in wardrobe. ". . . .set."

"Seriously Nessie?" I heard some shuffling and then moments later her head popped in the doorway.

"What?"

"I swear you went from awestruck to banshee in two seconds flat. Jeez Ness. What are they made of. . . . gold?"

"You are a different species Jake. You won't understand the intimacy a girl shares with her clothes." Her head disappeared like light and the sound of hangers being slid filled the room.

"Bet not as intimate as you and I." I replied fully aware her perky unusual hearing would pick it up.

"I'm not gonna comment on that one."

"Your obsession with clothes is quite haphazard. I may have to do something 'bout it."

"Wait till you see my aunt. . . . Alice. I'm not even ground zero against her." Bingo. We have a winner. Aunt. So thats what Alice was to her. Earlier when I'd asked her who had come she had almost let it out. These little tongue slips were never a plus until now. Who knew? Alice was Nessie's aunt. But really? It was sorta hard to believe. Pixie Cullen was an aunt. That would make her boyfriend Renesmee's uncle. Talk about weirdness. The Cullens were a full fledged living example of that.

I slid the tray onto the small cabinet and slipped under covers. Maybe now was the time to corner Nessie and demand the truth. Who knows what she was? Her family even more. Ness was definitely human, that I was sure of. Irrational decisions, hormonal desires and a constant want of me, it was all a deal of being human package. Her presence was a given permanence in my life. I had a right to know, to question the background of someone so prominent in my short span of existence. Maybe in a few days time when I would had regained my strength.

* * *

Victoria's Secret was a company founded in San Francisco back in 1977 by Roy Ramond and his wife Gaye. It has been labelled the epitome of womanly drives. Even the ugliest ducklings become swans with a whiff of its fragrance and now I could definitely see why. On many occasions Cam snuck to Seattle to its prominent stores, sometimes dragging Nessie along. What for? A perfect visual presented right before me.

In late November chill wearing a polka slim nylon shorts and a matching top looking somewhat pleased by herself stood Nessie in the doorway to my closet, her curves accentuated and perpetuated seeming lavishly defined.

Her hair hung in ringlets cascading down her shoulder to the unexplored length of her back.

"I'll take the next guest room." She chirped a bit too enthusiastically for my liking, bending down to pick up the trough and in the process revealing an ample amount of her creamy cleavage.

Before I was even aware my hand connected with her wrist and locked around it. "That would make me a terrible host if you have to spend the night without company."

"Well this guest in particular requests the honor of your absence." She chuckled.

"Ouch Nessie." My hands flew over to my heart, clutching and feigning hurt.

"Its for the best Jake. You're still not in the best shape." I rolled with caution to the other end of the bed and shifted the duvet inviting her in. Her face crumpled in contemplation as she debated whether to join me or not. She stood there fidgeting with her fingers, not knowing what to do and sub consciously chewed her lip. Finally after what felt like an eternity she nodded and sighed in exasperation.

Without another word she climbed in under the sheets facing me.

"There. Better." She rolled her eyes and switched off the lights. There was only a foot's distance between us but she felt miles far, an invisible unspoken boundary separating us. I took my time in studying her alluring features which were beyond extraordinary. Ness was different, exceptional and unique. Yes, she was flawed but I loved those flaws. Not only was she beautifully drop dead gorgeous, she had the most amazing heart breaking smile and wind chime laughter. She was not very clever or cunning and would search for occasions to name a designer, and a perfect model figure. One thing I had come to learn, she was a marshmallow on the inside hidden behind that fastidious hard exterior.

She wasn't perfect and thats what made her real, not an illusion or a fantasy.

"Staring makes you look goddamn old. Ans with this intensity it is certainly thoughtful. You're in a deep thinking. What are you thinking of anyways?" Her honey coated voice cut my reverie. As I surfaced back to the reality I found her gazing up at me with unduly curiosity and there it was, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip in inquisition.

"Well?"

"You're too far." I muttered, half-lying. I did think that earlier before my mind drifted to other things, things about her.

"I'm really close." Her hand reached out to brush off bangs from her forehead, her touch a mere whisper of wind. "Just envision me tucked in your arms." Her words conveyed the slow burn and a proximity that was not quite quenching. Like mine, her thoughts were plagued with tension . . . . frustration.

"Sleep." She coaxed and I willingly closed my eyes for an amount of time before finding them open. Her back was turned to me. I concentratedly listened to her breathing even out and tried to find slumber but miserably failed.

I don't know how long I spent studying her from the back tracing her curls with my right arm. I let my finger wander further down to the curve of her back, caressing through the flimsy material. She twitched slightly and I tensed up at the thought of her catching my intrusion of her personal space. When no movement was made I resumed my action.

Unable to contain myself any longer I slid my arm under her waist and pulled her to my chest reveling in her warmth. I nuzzled my nose in her neck and smelled the indistinguishable scent that was purely Renesmee. It was hard to put aa finger on how to classify her scent, it was unique, indescribable. Her form molded into mine snugly, a perfect match.

With her tucked by my side safely, all warm and secure my eyes started dropping and I found myself lapsing in a deep slumber.

The next few days were lethargically lazy. All I could do was sit around, watch TV or play X-box with David. He and Cam brought mine and Ness' homework daily. I tried to do as much as possible and then bugged Ness to finish the rest. The highlights of my days were our make-out sessions which didn't go too far due to my 'condition'. On the other note the past few days had been suspicion raising too. Nessie slipped many times saying Uncle, Aunt, Grandma and even Grandpa.

Based on her loose threads I had come to the conclusion Alice and Rose were her aunts, Jasper and Emmett her uncles and Carlisle and Esme grandparents. But this was just a plain attempt to pluck the puzzle. I had no solid back up to prove my assumptions true. Alice was so tiny she could very wellpass for her lil sister. The other three were more of big brothers ans sister. Carlisle and Esme's appearance made them too young to be grandpaents. Anyone in their mid or early twentie was not supposed to have a grandchild.

But there was something about the Cullens. Their actions, ostentatious tastes ans communication was very different,old like older than the vintage.

Even if there was a certain chance of me being correct, was she really orphan as she claimed to b? Whatever game she was playing she was key player in this area of expertise. Whenever I'd try to confront her indirectly she acted ludicrously clueless or effectively silenced my interrogation by her demanding kisses. When it came to being intimate I was just hopelessly brainless and let the hormones guide me. Thanks to my rational; subconscious things never got too far before I limped her high spirits down.

November turned to chilly December and my injuries healed tenfold fast. Breathing or laughing no longer caused consequential pain neither did the spontaneous outbursts of ache in my arm did. I remember avidly that one inanimate afternoon I'd asked Nessie to shower. Well in reality I'd asked her to take me to shower and she childishly misinterpreted.

"You . . . . you . . . . want . . . . m . . . me . . . . to take . . . . . a shower with . . . . you?" She had stuttered while I had dumbfoundedly gauged her unexpected reaction. She had been so shocked she was a little scared. I tried to lighten her up by laughing.

"Hats off to your common sense Ness." I had laughed out loud.

"What . . . . what do you mean?"

"You ave misunderstood me honey. I was just asking you to lead me to shower." Tension had almost instantaneously drained from her body and a sigh of relief had escaped her lips.

I'll admit without guilt, shower with Nessie was abashlessly tempting when we weren't even there yet.

Her face had been so priceless and her expression caught off guard, it was a perfect kodak moment. She pretty much slept with me all night. Although I'd never requested her close to me, not that I despised the propinquity, she'd always lay on the other end in the beginning and then unconsciously roll over in my arms. That was the only way I ever found sleep.

In the second week the plaster had been cut and I was finally free from bounds. There was still a stiffness in the arm but Doc said it would persist for sometime. Stiffness I could handle and endure but the speculation of the concealed truth I wasn't quite sure of. My patience was crumbling at the speed of jet, not sure how much longer I could put off cornering her.

"You didn't sleep?" She asked entering the room after finishing the nightly chores. As much as I tried to help her she'd always shoo me out.

"I was waiting for you."

"Or more like your goodnight kiss." She grinned. It had become our ritual of making out and then passing out.

Without another word she climbed to my side and firmly planted her lips on mine. I heard her gasp at the painful surge of electricity. My one hand snaked around her waist and other cradled her neck. She moved forth and our fronts were minutely pressed together. I could feel the curve of her breasts through the two layers of linen. One of her hand played with my hair at the nape of my neck while the other was rooted at the hem of my shirt.

My mouth moved from hers down her carved jaw, hollow on the throat to the pulse point on her neck. The frequency of her carotid artery was well above and much higher han what I'd anticipated. Beneath my mouth it pulsed erratically. I let my tongue savor the sweet taste and teeth graze her collarbone. Her fingernails scraped my scalp with an ease that was neither disconcerting nor comforting.

Her hand slid from my head and joined the other at the torso. In that moment, she seemed to have acquired raw strength. She tossed me back like a toy and I fell in accordance to her motions effortlessly despite my strong resistance. And then I heard ripping of some fabric . . . . . . my shirt.

My eyes flew open. That was a first. She'd never been the one to undress.

Her tongue gloated across my collarbone, bringing the enamel in play. Then I felt it, felt her sucking . . . . licking on the nape of my neck. Her body tensed up rigidly as though she were a predator and cradled my head. Something about her stance felt different . . . . . wrong.

I stopped her lust driven moves and slid her close to my chest sensing the stiffness had evaporated. She traced lazy patterns on my chest and immediately unusual thoughts pricked my conscience. Her head was in the same spot she'd been sucking. I blew in a deep breath and plucked as much courage as I could.

"Nessie?" The tracing patterns ceased instantly as she looked up at me inquisitively.

"Who's Nahuel?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be updating next because the chapter is like real long. Thanks for reading readers. Hope you enjoyed. **


	23. The Dilemma

**A/N : I'm back with a new chapter, or actually two. This was so long I actually had to split it into two otherwise it would have been too long and boring to read in one go. So here's the first installment. The second will be posted shortly. **

**And as for the acknowledgements, I would like to extend my gratitude to alicelover520 , HummingBird , dkgors, Puccurs and UGottaLuvJace for reviewing and alerting and favoriting the story and me.**

**As always another Jacob-Nessie love time. So read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23

The Dilemma

NPOV

I gazed up at him in horror, frozen in my stance. Those words, left his mouth, were enough for the nagging sensation and stiffness to return back. As I stared up a his hard, stone impassive visage I realized he was blank but his eyes gave away his hunger for information and trepid curiosity.

An ulterior motive behind this curiosity had been sowed. I couldn't believe of everyone Jacob would ask me about my stalker, some stalker he was who popped in and out of our lives as per his wishes.

I noticed his eyes narrow and a minute 'v' form between his brows as they knit closer in frown and anticipation. Damn mind reading. What wouldn't I give right now to hear his thoughts? To hear what caused this sudden turn in our moods. Jacob wasn't supposed to know anything regarding my world. He wasn't entitled to access the demonic vileness of the vampire world. He wouldn't want to know about me. He wouldn't love me.

Everything was just a perfect piece until now. He had tremendously fast and there was a smooth sailing. He and I pretty much lived together. I'd go to school sometimes and we'd both do our homework, playfully teasing each other, enjoying oblivious to the outside interferences. From food to sleep and our make out sessions, normal prevailed.

I knew I shouldn't have ripped his shirt. I shouldn't have nuzzled my nose in his intoxicating scent or accidentally use an ounce of my strength. Thats what slowed him down. Thats what was my disappointment. Thats what brought Nahuel to his mind from all those eventful nights ago.

What should I say? My hybrid inamorata is stalking me. He is the accountable reason of your illness. He was behind your pains of misery and aches or dolor. I was tempted to spill the beans and wait for him to embrace the true Nessie.

The temptation lasted for a quarter of second before being burned by the roaring flames in his iris. The intense look faceting his face was just freezing me in my spot. I couldn't contemplate or debate or even think straight. His gaze was paralyzing my senses. All I could do was helplessly peek at him.

"Laying there and gawking at me isn't going to answer my question. I'd like a verbal response." There was a desperate edge to his voice. The firmness in that timbre was not quite the usual. In fact he was almost demanding answers from me.

I couldn't tell him, not yet. Not drag him into the dark of the world. He had a full life of possibilities ahead. Stuck in time was not going to happen to him. No matter how selfish I was I couldn't take away his free will of everything. So I settled for the best option available.

"Nahuel? I really have no idea what you're talking about Jake." The blatant essence in my plain lie was not fooling him as I'd expected. His eyes were determined to know the unknown and I had no clue how things were gonna fare from here on.

"I really wish your false claim would be true,. But you and I both know its not. Just tell me who that bastard is Nessie." His chest reverberated with a stifled growl and his skin flamed up instantaneously into a blazing fury. But I shall not waver. I must not tell the truth.

"Jake, why would I lie to you? I told you I've never even heard that name before." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than him. Nervousness controlled my words and sanity.

"Just decide who are you trying to convince Ness. Me or you? Why won't you tell me whats going on" He snapped and pulled himself away, maybe to have a better view of my face which lacked the ability to fake anything. But the loss of contact left me with want and need. I didn't appreciate it, but I was in no position to say anything.

"What d'you wanna know Jake?"

"I want to know who the hell he is torturing my girlfriend, scaring and threatening her and hell bent sucking the life out of me." His forced words sunk in and a big blank and a question mark casted upon my existence. How on earth did he know Nahuel was frightening me? What exactly did he mean by 'sucking the life out of me'? Had he tried to feed on Jake? No. No. No. Thats not possible. Not at all.

"What?" It was the only response I could come up with. Better something than nothing, right?

"Oh y'a know the usual. Some psycho scares my girlfriend off saying he'd kill me if she didn't dump me." Leave it to Jake to be sarcastic.

"Ness. I know. Everything. What he did to you. I need to know. I need to hear it from you." His warm hand cupped my face and I most definitely did not miss the loss of contact. His eyes were begging, pleading but I had to ask.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Because I trust you Ness. I trust _you. _Not him. I don't wanna believe a word that left his mouth." He briefly closed his eyes and then opened hem again. Out of the blue guilt washed over me like a gallon of water. It was eating. I couldn't tell him. I shall not tell him. I must not tell him.

"I'm fine Jake. Not a hair out of place. Don't believe a word he said to you." One thing was crystal clear without any mists of doubt ; Nahuel had told Jacob mechanics of everything. I hoped he didn't tell him everything. I didn't need an entangled thread of complication to add to my daily routine.

"So you do know him. I'll never understand why you won't admit stiff in the first go." Being silent was my response. I don't think I'd ever felt more guilty or abashed than I had today.

"Nessie. Look I know there's something going on with you and your family and that Nahuel. Just tell me whats wrong."

"There's nothing to report Jake. You'd know if something was. And where does my family fit in all of this? What brought that on?" I moved closer to him, only centimeters apart from his sculpted incredibility. His body heat washed over me like waves on a high tide.

"You are accidentally referring to non existent figures." He spoke ; his warm breath a gust of freshness to me. I'd never wanted anything more than to silence those lips and occupy them with a partaking task.

_Pay attention to him._ My subconscious called out sharply.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Now don't play dumb Ness. You know what I'm talking about." He sighed, frustration evidently coloring his features. But what about my family? Had I . . . . . . . . . .

"Tell me Ness. Tell me about this Aunt of yours." Wait. What? Aunt? As in my Rose and Alice? His glare made it pretty clear he had joined the pieces.

"What Aunt? What are you even. . . . . . "

"The one who visits you all the time but never bothers to show up here. The very one who visited you last night when I was halfway asleep." For a moment my mind went blank. No thoughts. No considerations as I gaped at him in somewhat between horror and shock and revulsion and confusion. Merely two heartbeats later there was only one thing swarming my conscience - how on earth did he. . . . . . .

"Don't have an answer now, do you? You must be wondering how a pathetic stupid guy can be so observant? Yes Nessie. Aunt. You have an aunt who you have failed to mention as a part of your family." In a flash he was miles away from me, yelling and shouting. Damn was I impressed but darn I was busted. And he was angry, angry at me for keeping some truths.

"I took a deep breath and somberly spoke in a cool voice, "There is no aunt of mine Jake." There was a part truth in that. I had no biological aunt. Only two adopted ones. No longer did the words leave my mouth, a cruel harsh broken laugh burst through his lips. And I will begrudgingly make a confession - this side of Jacob scared me, frightened me.

"Forget about the Aunt. You live in a adopted family, don't you? Well then how exactly do you have grandparents?"

"I'll tell you. You've been slipping up your facade a lot. You'd unknowingly replace sister, mom and dad with aunt, grandma and grandpa. Alice is your aunt, Esme grandmother and Carlisle grandfather." His words knocked the wind out of me. He knew. He knew everything. Jacob knew I'd been lying from day 1. He knew I had a proper family by familial standards. But there was something inside me that still won't let me admit anything.

"Thats ridiculous Jacob. Do you hear yourself? You've been over thinking." That wasn't very convincing. A moments' hesitation I had taken to reply back and he was sure of my blatant lies. A flicker of sadness flashed on his face before resorting to anger and resentment. The hopeless look on his face was so disturbing I had to avert my gaze.

"You're right. Maybe I'm going insane, hearing things never spoken. You can lie all you want. But I know there's a lot more to you than meets the eye." His voice was flat and hoarse, coated with emptiness. I found myself shaking my cerebrum shaking in agreement. There was an awful lot about me people failed to see beneath my inherited enticing looks. That was the predator in me. But the prey in me was not so easily observed. It was eclipsed by the former. But Jacob had discovered that, had discovered my true human and my deniable instincts.

Rationality screamed at me not to let him in my secretive existence and incoherence spoke the opposite. My temptation and antipathy to reveal the truth clashed at primary levels with variant frequency. Yes and No tuned up and down like transverse waves, the crests and troughs never maintaining a level.

Reality rushed up on me with a single flick of lamp and I found myself on the farthest end of the king sized bed away from him. I couldn't see his face, his back was turned to me but the distance elucidated the pause of discussion. It was not over. And I was not certain what lengths he and I would go to, to accomplish our goals, our quests and our pursuit.

His breathing was not evened, meaning he was still awake debating and expostulating. My sub figured we needed space to figure things out and confidently obliged.

The marble of floor felt cool as my feet feathered over them and I rose from the bed. Silently I padded through the room and sneaked out in the dimly moonlit passage. My feet took me tot he living room down the massive staircase where I settled on the couch.

Leaning back I supported my head on the arm rest and stared up at the simplicity of the ceiling shades which were either a tone dark or light beige. There was not a particular though I pondered on for too long skimming past the recent additions in my life.

Up until Forks I was the average human . . . . . well as average as I could get. But I wouldn't even call it average. My life was lifeless, inanimate and hollow. I had been a prisoner for 15 years of my life. Barred from colleges and high schools my existence was pretty much concealed and revolved around the matters concerning my family. The disheartening thing was I was banned from flaunting money that was my own.

I had worked as a part time tutor in New Hampshire and saved a couple of bucks. Alice robbed me of my money and turned me into a millionaire overnight. I couldn't thank her enough even if I wanted to but the money was rotting away. There was an unspoken rule of excluding my presence in events which my parents thought were just a waste of time. It might sound outrageous but I'd never left mainland Us. For a family who archived millions of dollars, something as trivial as this was a low blow and a total let down.

Not even Rose had ever asked me to join her and her sisters in trips east abroad. But I kept mum since my own parents never bothered to even have the courtesy to take me out sightseeing let alone foreign. The couples were so self centered and dishonest I stopped caring for the petty. Their inane morals were out of my grasp and their claim of being a family was nothing but a masked calumny. AT the most, they were happy mated couples under one roof. A family is supposed to be inviting and not unpalatable. A family cherished and protected each other and stood by in all times of misery and delight. A family was supposed to be loud and interactive. But my so called family lacked these basic qualities.

I'd never known what it was like to be a part of family and probably never will but I had the slightest idea of an ideal family. Moving to Forks was solely another change in housing for the pure Cullens. But for me Forks was destined to bring changes and it did not disappoint me in the least bit. I finally got to interact with humans, learned to live and grown to love them each in different ways. I've had the joy of shopping with a sensible and mature companion and I've dealt with the perks of High School, well still am. Intimacy and extending my heart to someone special Forks taught me. And I've had to face grief, despair and near about deaths too. The transistory of human life educated me of everything I'd been lacking.

Yes, moving to Forks had been and will be the turning point of my life. Forks, the rainiest in Olympia, gave me a sense of freedom and independence, the mutual feeling of love and being loved and the honors of human past times with valuable people with ethics.

My eyes fluttered close as they blinked. I was too tired, too drained by the events to do so. It had been a wondrous, passionate and unexpecting night. Some parts I reveled in, some not so much. But someone please tell my human boyfriend not to pry information and truths. It was for the best, keeping Jake in dark about my shady secrets.

My mind went blank as a tingling warmth spread through me as if I were being pressed against Jake. To my dismay he was upstairs. But the homecoming sensation was too peculiar to not be Jacob's. He was here, with me, in my dreamland, carrying me somewhere safe and warm. away from the pains and away from the dark.

* * *

The olives of the forest looked almost black in color, neither did the forest flew past as it always had. Instead, the trees zoomed past at an average human rate. It was eerily quiet, even for supersonic hearing, only sound audible was my own heartbeat and breathing that now came out in pants. My feet huddled to a halt from inexplicable exhaustion. I had been running and sprinting across the forest for quite a while, that I was sure of. It was pretty hard for me to get worn out just from running.

Leaning back I rested against the rough moist bark of the hardwood. My eyes wandered up to the midnight blue sky housing the quarter of the moon. The stars twinkled softly but had a burning effect on my gaze. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath trying to even out my labored breathing. Slowly I exhaled out and felt the cool night breeze against my wild curls.

I opened my eyes and examined the surroundings. Everything seemed in a singular shade. I couldn't distinguish between the forest floor browns and coniferous greens. Nothing. Just pitch black.

I tried to extend my hearing to the incapacitating environment. Still nothing. My own pulse drummed in my ears. There were no elks croaking, no lions growling or owls hooting. Not even water stream babbling.

I inhaled deeply searching for familiar wet pinus scents. I smelled nothing. Not even a single distinct smell was I able to make out. I took another inhale but all my attempts went in vain.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I see, smell or hear anything? It was like I'd been robbed of my senses and locked in an endless vast cage. The lack of vampirism was so disconcerting I never felt more helpless, inanimate and. . . . . human. So this was what being a human was like? Of course they weren't accustomed to the vampire perks. They were just. . . . . human. It couldn't be so disheartening for them. Was it? Probably not.

Human or inhuman, there was a nagging sensation I couldn't put my finger on. I felt being weighed down by a boatload of iron bars and then felt quite opposite too. Somewhere deep within was a fastidious sensation threatening to slip past, burst me open. Between the two there was another thing I felt. Lament. Of loss. Grief. And Pain.

A twig crunched in the distance and my eyes flew over to the source of the sound. I was able to hear, not only hear but see the outline of trees in the dark as well. A sigh of relief escaped me and immediately alarm replaced relief. Suddenly the surroundings became submissive, obedient, almost bowing to another presence.

My head snapped up feeling a hot presence above me. I looked up and found myself staring back at me. I looked more closely, cautiously and finally saw myself. It was my reflection staring back at me through dark pupils. Focusing out of my image, I tried to see the iris of the creature I was gazing intently at.

Onyx with dark chocolate-brown and coal black freckles around the rims with just the slightest tinge of warm tone.

I knew who those eyes belonged to. They were undoubtedly Jacob's. Only he had so beautiful eyes in the world, capable of mesmerizing me. As I forcefully tore my gaze from the eyes I gasped involuntarily.

It was no Jacob. Not even human. In place of my lover, sheltering his spellbinding gaze stood a majestic horse sized russet furred creature.

An animal. A wolf.

* * *

I felt a familiar warmth surging its course through me as I felt being watched and admired, a pair of eyes drinking my company. Beneath me the linen sheets felt satin soft which were only in Jacob's room. But that couldn't be possible since all I remembered was laying down on the couch. On top of me I felt the silky threads winded in the duvet covering me.

Wait. I had been covered?

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of dark eyes gawking at me. Jake was propped on his elbow. His face displayed a look of pure bliss,one that was rare. As I took a note of the surroundings I realized rather slowly for a hybrid, I was in his room, in his bed. Last night had been like another night we spent together.

That tingling sensation, that inexplicable warmth, that was all him. He had carried me up here while I was asleep. My heart swelled with pride and affection. Despite our argumentative nature he still longed to be with me.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or guilty. His heart was so pure and authentic I felt remorse and regret gripping at my chest. It really made me feel small and down market.

Gulping down the lump in my throat and pushing all the negativities aside, I spoke, "Good morning." in a very small voice. The guilt was still latched onto me with an iron clad grip.

He didn't speak, just looked at me the same but with a frown. Braving out my heart, I grasped onto his neck and pulled myself closer. He lay there motionless and unmoving. Plucking up the courage I brought my face to his and gave him his sweet gentle good morning kiss.

As I'd feared he didn't respond. He wasn't in the kiss as much as I was. Even his heartbeat didn't increase as I liked under the influence of my touch. But I kept my action sand went on kissing him.

Finally his cold hard exterior relaxed as he kissed me back potentially more passionately, hungrily, devouring my lips, an anguish behind his movements. His roughly sift hand slid down my leg to my inner thigh where his expert fingers stroked me deliberately.

All of a sudden his lips left me and his hand hooked my leg around my waist as he pulled himself on top of me, careful enough not to crush me. But I needed to feel him through his shirt,pressing down on me, his weight crushing me to submission. I pulled him further down, our chests colliding under my force . I needed more, more than I could tolerate. I needed to feel his lips on mine, his hands on me.

As if he'd heard my thoughts, his lips went down onto my jaw where sucked, to the corners of my lips where he teased, down my neck where he bit to the spot below my ear where he licked me fervently. I moaned in explicit pleasure, reveling in the feel of his tongue, his lips on my skin. He moved two clicks north and bit on my earlobe. A desirous cry embedded with satisfaction escaped me.

"Why Nessie? Why won't you tell me?" I shivered as the delicious tingles travelled my body when he spoke, his voice laced with a growl and exemplary warmth. He trailed his lips on to my cheek to my lips and spoke against them, "Am I not good enough. Tell me."

I was lost in his touch, in his voice, in his warmth, in the feel of his skin. How could I answer him when only his thoughts clouded mine Didn't he understand I lost all sense of everything when he was this close? I craved more, more than he could offer at the moment.

Senselessness left me abruptly, I knew he was pulling away. I opened my eyes as he freed himself out of my grasp and rolled farther. He looked distraught and hurt. I reached out to comfort him but he held his hand up, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night Jake." I whispered. "Jake?" The distance between us was so pinching I had to do something.

Before I was even aware what I was doing, those words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm not an orphan Jake." I froze but essentially shut my mouth. His eyes flew open and his head snapped in my direction. He stared at me curiously and before I knew it I was in his arms again.

"What?"

"Nothing." I whispered quietly, still in shock from what I'd spoken. I must be out of my mind to even have considered that fact.

"Come on Nessie. You say something unusual and you expect me to let it go? S'not happening babe." The earnest eagerness in si words brought a smile on my face. Sensing the infinitesimal lift in mood he chuckled.

"Ok so we have an aunt, college pass out grandparents and non-existent parents. What else should I be concerned about?" Leave it to Jake to make a heavy moment light. I shook my head sadly at him in disagreement. Tonnes. Boatload of dark secrets and mystery, unknown and unexplored truths. There were so many things I didn't know about myself and so many things I knew he couldn't comprehend to understand about me. The dilemma I faced brought me to a fork in the road. If I chose to travel the worn out road, I knew by fair estimation I'd lose him in the end. And the other waited patiently for me to make a choice. The latter did not offer any before hand outcomes or even a slightest hint of consequential results. The former I did not want to take for my own selfish reasons and the last was a risk I was not willing to take.

I couldn't even ask for any sort of assistance or advice from anybody. Majority of the Cullens had found their mates either on the deathbed or in vampire after life. The only exception to this proportion were my parents. A vampire had dated a human. A vampire had fallen in love with a human. These two aspects of their undying relationship satisfied mine. Bu thad it been the same for them like it was for us? No, it wasn't. My mom's apparent obsession with the youngest looking Cullen had altered the symmetry a great deal. My Dad had not been in the same boat as I was. Be so easy for him to sit back and let mom do the talking. Maybe , maybe Jacob had figured out and was waiting for me to take control of the situation.

"You have a bad habit of getting lost in the details of the trivial. Will you tell me now?" His voice stopped my consideration short. In that moment I made up my mind and did both of us a favor. It was the most selfish thing I'd ever done.

* * *

**A/N : Give me the feedback I crave and you'll have the next chapter in 72 hours or so. Hopefully y'all enjoyed. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	24. Tenebrous Truths

**A/N : Hello my lovely readers...how y'all been? I must say, you guys sure are eager to read the showdown. I'm perfectly content with the reviews I got. But why you can't be like that every time is out my grasp.**

**Hugs and kisses to ScorpiusRoseLover , Guest , Funny Bunni987 , HummingBird and alicelover520 for leaving your thoughts.**

**Now as promised, here's the latest installment. Go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Tenebrous Truths

"You have a bad habit of getting lost in the details of the trivial. Will you tell me now?" His voice stopped my consideration short. In that moment I made up my mind and did both of us a favor. It was the most selfish thing I'd ever done.

"Before I tell you about me, before I answer your questions, I want you too promise me something." I spoke looking him straight in the eye.

"Anything." He reached out for my hand and secured it between the both of his. The sparking flow was a bit distracting but the devotion in his eyes kept me on track.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't see me any different, you won't love me any less. Promise me Jake." That desperate quality in my voice was very rare. Unselflessness lanced onto my every fibre. My conditions couldn't be easily fulfilling but I dare not live another day without his meticulous presence. I had tried that and it was no better than living with Edward and Isabella Cullen. He was the reason keeping me sane and I did not know what I'd do if I ever lost him. As I'd said earlier selfishness got the best of me.

"What? You're a serial killer?" I smacked his chest and then burst into giggles. "Ok. Ok. I promise Nessie. I shall not love you any ounce less than I do now nor see you any different. I've already told you so many times. You've bewitched me. I do not even look at other women. My eyes are set only for you." His little serious confession was concluded with a small tender loving kiss, lacking animosity but left me breathless. I think it was the other way round. He was the one who had me bewitched. His beguiling tricks flattered me to the nth degree and made me feel cherished, loved.

"Begin."

"Where should I start?" I fumbled and almost back tracked on my decision.

"Umm. . . . . your assumptions about Alice being my aunt and Esme and Carlisle my grandparents is an engraved truth. Along with Alice, Rosalie is my aunt too and Jasper and Emmett my uncles. The adoption part is true though. There's no denying in that." I paused and looked up gauging his reaction. His eyes were glued to mine and I resumed.

"The remaining couple Edward and Isabella are my biological are seeking some love time far away."

"I remember seeing their photos in your room. Explains the resemblance, cheekbones, hair colour and pale skin. Not age though." Cautiously I observed him. Jacob was being far too calm about this. He was not confused. He was not angry. He was not scared. He was patient and curious, and all ears.

"Wait. You said adopted, right?" I nodded my head, not entirely sure where this was headed. "How do all of them have golden eyes except you?" His brow furrowed comically in dubiety.

"I'm getting to that. Edward was the first adopted son of Carlisle in Chicago. Few years before Edward came along Carlisle had treated Esme's broken leg. She joined them shortly after."

"So Carlisle and Esme were not married when Edward was adopted?"

"No they weren't. Esme, she was dying, barely alive when Carlisle found her. Her marriage was in ruins and she had just lost her infant boy due to which she jumped off a cliff in an attempt to commit suicide. Carlisle saved her and gave her a new life of love." I knew what was coming next, what I'd been dreading since our move to Forks.

"You said Carlisle saved her. Earlier you tole me she was barely alive. How exactly did he manage to save her?"

I took in a deep breath and spoke, "He changed her."

"Changed her how?"

"He made her immortal." I whispered, hiding my head in his chest

"Immortal?"

"MmHmm. You must've noticed same eye color, enticing looks, cold skin, seclusion from the crowd. Thats all a part of being. . . . . . "

"Immortal." He finished, so very wrong in his answer.

"No." I murmured.

"Vampire." Time stopped when I uttered that seven lettered word which merely prevailed in movies and books for humans until now.

His breathing was so shallow I could barely make it out. His heartbeat was a different case though beating erratically almost matching mine. The chirps of morning birds and whispers of cool breeze dare not make themselves noticeable. Every other sound diminished and disappeared as I awaited him to run away, throw me out, yell inane and never see me again. He didn't. Instead, after gaining his composure, motioned for me to continue.

"Just hear me out before you arrive at unnecessary conclusions. You can make up your mind later." He nodded barely noticeably but still wouldn't speak.

I sighed and continued, "Carlisle saved my dad from spanish influenza by injecting his venom in his bloodstream. My dad woke up three days later, newly vampired teen, rebellious in nature. Same thing he did with Esme. It was in 1918. He's been frozen since then and immortal. Esme was a teenager when she first met Carlisle ans then a full gown woman.

"My grandfather is the most compassionate man I've ever known. He was raised to help others in every way possible. Bit the vampire diet had restrictions traditionally. You had to kill someone to drink their blood. Carlisle couldn't bear the guilt of taking away an innocent life so he found an alternative. Instead of slaughtering humans, he started feeding on animal blood. Hence the golden eyes."

"Say something." I was met by a vague response that told me to continue. I breathed in deeply and started again.

"The . . . . . umm . . . . . next came Rosalie who was badly abused by her fiance. Grandpa was returning home from work when he smelled her blood. He found her on the street in a bad shape. He did what he had done previously. He saved her life. He was thinking about Rose and Edward together. Rosalie hated him for a long time for changing her, for taking away the possibilities. She hated she couldn't die or live a life she'd always dreamt of. But she did get her revenge on those vile monsters, saving her fiance for last. She was a little theatrical as she calls herself.

"On a hunting trip she found a bear mauling Emmett and brought him to Carlisle. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to change him. Her and Emmett fell in love and mated for a life time. Alice and Jasper joined them a little later. Jasper, though, was created out of need to defend territories at the time of Civil War.

The Cullens never stayed in one place for too long. I'm sure you know why. My dad was the only vampire unmated in the family. "

"Matriculating, repeating high schools became a routine of sorts giving them reason to stay in a place for long.

Mom and Dad met in Forks High. My mom, Isabella, is the daughter of Chief Swan. She instantly fell for Dad but he ran away to Alaska. Adamant my mom was and befriended him and soon discovered his secret with a great deal of help from the Internet.

She figured out what my Dad was but loved him nonetheless. My Dad took her to the family baseball game where she became the object of obsession for another vampire. The family dismembered him but his mate still lived.

"Alice threw Bella 18th birthday party where she sliced her finger open from a paper cut. Jasper attacked her but Dad took care of things before they got out of control. That incident had an extraordinary effect on him and he left her for better or more worse. The rest of the Cullens stayed behind except for Alice and Jasper, hoping for an inconspicuous lifestyle. Had they all gone together it would have drawn too much attention.

My Dad eventually came back and apologised for putting mom through hell. She expressed her desire to become like him and set the date of transformation after graduation. In the meantime, Victoria, the mate came back to avenge her loss and solely focused on taking mom out of the picture. Our cousins flew down from Denali to help the Cullens defend Mom and help in the battle.

Mom and Dad got married that summer and left for honeymoon. I caused a hindrance in their honeymoon by my unexpected conception. I was fathered by a vampire and carried by a human. I grew at an unprecendented rate almost sucking the life out of Mom but they saved her just in the nick of time. After I was born, Dad injected his venom in Mom and she woke up vampire.

"I've had an accelerated growth since my birth. Within a week I was able to walk and talk. My childhood flew by in a haze in short years. I stopped ageing at the age of 7 years aster my birth and haven't changed physically since then." My eyes wandered tot he clock as the hour hand struck twelve. Had it really been this long?

"Half vampire half human." I whispered in his chest before burying my face. He didn't stray away nor did he pull me closer. He just laid there in shock, the silence enveloping us deafening. I was literally on the verge of tears hoping he didn't hate me. I prayed for him to keep his promise.

"Say something." He didn't. He showed no signs of life. It was like he's life has been drained out of him, pale and hopeless with nothing to hold on but just letting go.

"Jacob?" My resolve was wavering, crumbling fast and my eyes blurred with the lack of communication. He, however, didn't acknowledge anything except stare off in space.

"Jake, please. Talk to me." I begged. He didn't. "Its okay. I understand if you don't wanna continue what we have developed. I'll. . . leave. I'll never bother you again." It took all in me to force those words out. What he didn't know was I would never understand if he chose to stay away from me. I'll never be able to leave him alone but just follow him in the shadows, out of his sight. I'll never be able to keep away.

"Do you love me Nessie?" He spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"Undoubtedly." I murmured through the silent tears.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Till my last breath." I sniffed.

"I guess our differences and all that doesn't mater then. I love you, not for what you are but for who you are. Hybrid, huh?" He pulled me closer.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"I though for a minute you didn't love me anymore."

"Hey." He tilted my face up with his finger and gazed at me adorignly. "I'm a man of my words. You told me \not to love you any less. I kept my word. If anything, I'm extremely grateful you thought me worthy enough to let in."

"So you're not afraid I peered at him hopefully. Someone as big as Jake and strong as him frightened of little ole me would be pretty funny and hilarious. But on another note, I truly didn't want him to be scared and hold back and live in fear.

"As long as you promise not to bite." He gave me a lopsided grin and I giggled at his silly remark.

"Animal blood, remember?"

"So you guys go hunt speechless creatures? What a shame!" His mock comment vibrated in my ears a little too loudly. Absent mindedly I played with his fingers, observing how carefree he looked. The hint of mischief and goof were not eclipsed by the haunting shadows of vampires. There wasn't the slightest tinge of trouble or disconcert. Jacob was just himself. No anxiety, no horror, no fear, no judging looks, just his happy self.

". . . . . Nessie. Earth to Nessie?"

"Sorry what?"

"See. I told you. You have a rather annoying habit of zoning out of reality. Now do you have any clue what I've been rambling about?" I smiled sheepishly for tuning him out and he nudged me playfully.

"I was asking how you guys _hunt_ ?" Even though the emphasis on the 'hunt' was nonessential, he still air quoted. "Weapons, guns. . . . . " His voice trialed off noticing the strange expression accentuating my facial features.

Much to his astonishment, what felt normal to me, I rolled on top of him and pinned his strong sculpted body to bed, my hand stapled his to bed while my legs locked around, straddling his torso and my pearly white canines bared at his throat, grazing the soft flesh there. Tension revived in his body with the speed of light and evaporated as quickly as it had taken root. Apart from the stiffness, stillness and my basic hunting instincts, I found it very hard to resist the ever growing temptation of plunging deeper in the art of naked love. An instantaneous rush of electric energy punctuated my fibres and set every nerve ending on fire.

My teeth skimmed across his throat, past his steady pulse point, down his neck to the chiseled incredibility of his chest where I ghosted a peck over his strumming heart. His Adam's apple bobbed loudly for human audible range and he broke free of my iron clad grip.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I found myself facing the ceiling of the room. I glanced and saw Jake hovering over me, pressing a tenth of his weight down on me, igniting a heavenly sensation. Dipping his head down, he trailed his nose against mine, my flushed cheek, my earlobe, his touch merely a whisper of wind tot he corners of my mouth.

I rose my head to meet his lips hallway and caught them with much ease. The kiss was nothing like we'd ever shared. It was tormenting slow, heartwarming sweet and immorally sensual.

He pulled back quarter of an inch and breathed with a hint of smile, "I'll definitely steer clear of those."

"Lets see how long you can resist the damned feeling lover." I taunted back and giggled as he blew me a raspberry kiss.

"My little hybrid."

"My naive silly lover."

Our quest for words culminated on the grounds of a passionate lip lock. And we quickly fell in rhythm with out raging sea of pubescent hormones, quenching a thirst by ten and then hunger increasing by twenty.

It was only a fortnight later we were snuggled up on his enormous custom bed, fondling and canoodling, cuddling and making out.

"So whats on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked as I snuggled in his chest, silently thankful to my rarely fortunate stars Jacob wasn't phased or repulsed by my nature. He was quite the opposite, at ease. Things wer never more relaxing or comfortable. I could really be myself, the original Renesmee Cullen.

"Besides test in Chemistry and debate in English school is pretty much the same. Oh and Cam's dragging me to Seattle for shopping." My voice automatically rose in high pitch resembling a delighted squeal.

"Good. I can work in peace then."

"So you're implying I'm a distraction?" I raised my brows.

"There's no denying in that. But a very enticing one though. I do not mind at all. Sometimes a guy needs a break from working incessantly."

"I'm flattered by your revelation." I rolled my eyes, earning myself a throaty chuckle at my sarcahsm.

"I'll make it up to you later in the night." His smirk had a hint of nefarity in it and I instantly warmed and dampened at the thought.

"I'm not too sure about our nightly activities anymore." I stuttered out my gruesome fears I'd been dreading since we came back to Forks.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" His brows furrowed cutely in confusion.

"I'm running out of ideas to sneak in a day or two. You've healed and lets say I'm being missed at home." I choked on the last words as it had never occurred in the history of Cullens to miss anyone rather than their mates. . . . . . miss me.

Alice had expressed her perturbed on not being able to dress her mannequin. Esme complained about her inaction on the kitchen. Jasper felt too calm without my distraught ups and downs in mood. Rosalie missed her only singleton thread to humanity and familial relationships. Emmett was constantly winning X-Box, which, for a change had started annoying him and Grandpa missed observing my emotional and intellectual advancements. It was hard to understand if my absence bothered them for their own selfish reasons or actually some part of their perfect-perfect family.

In all honesty I missed them too but past few weeks had been so wondrous and animate, I had grown to appreciate personal couple space. To have absolutely no soul breathing down your neck except the one you admire has been quite tasteful and catchy. Not being hindered by worldly cataclysm and bask in the warmth of Jake was just too tempting to leave behind. My irrational self-indulgence was constantly battling my subconscious. I didn't wanna go home, go back and fall in that irksome routine of inanimatedness.

"But why? Why so soon? I'm sure there's something wrong with me. You can't just leave, not when things were beginning to feel right." His aggravated ramble brought me back to present which I'd lost in my train of thoughts.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you anymore. Well as right as everything can be." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" Speculation was evident in his voice.

"I may just break a bone or two and. . . . "

"I'd rather stay home alone and tinker with my tools. I prefer you at your home." He tole me in a serious I'm-not-kidding tone and I shrunk away facading offence.

"Fine. I'll just go." I huffed and rolled over so that I was facing away from him.

"You wanna stay?" He asked turning me over to him. I nodded. "Then you can. Nobody can force you. I'll talk to them."

"I'm not fooling anymore Jake. My parents are gonna be home soon. And that means playing the perfect 19th century England daughter." Fear creeped on to me. What of they never let me see him? What would I do then?

"Except this isn't the nineteenth century England. We live in 21st century in America. Surely they can;t be that dominating or controlling." He reasoned with me but what he wasn't acquainted with was all intents and purposes lost their reason and logic when in front of the youngest Cullen couple.

"Oh you have no idea Jake. They can be and they are. They do as they see fit and I have an intuition they won't regard our relationship blossoming behind their backs. They'll be. . . . . offended." By now the horrors of upcoming days and weeks had latched onto me .

They won't honor my rather disgraceful conduct as mom would put in words, much less let it continue. And I couldn't bring myself to loose him when I'd already almost lost him. The consequence of my bond with him would be much different than theirs was. We were two young and independent teenagers in love and were more than efficient to support ourselves. Mom wasn't. She lived off Charlie's account or Dad's.

And if necessary I would do what I'd never done or even hoped of doing.

Rebel.

I would raise my voice if needed. If they threatened to take him away I'd run away for everyone's good and benefit.

Come what may. I won't let anyone dictate us or uproot our connection. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

That penetrating, hole boring, searing glare had been directed towards me for too long. And it had started to sway away my ignorance and comfort. Those dark smokey grey eyes of Amanda whats-her-surname had opted to focus on me today. Or rather my interaction with Jake. True to his nature, Jacob was oblivious to the inane flock of his 'admirers' and chatted freely to David and Camilla about baseball.

Jake and I had been to school for nearly two weeks now. Everything was falling in place. School year was in full swing and I worked day and night to keep up my grades. Vampire or no vampire, High School needed undivided attention in every aspect. I was only half-immortal after all.

But I've been having a hard time adjusting to my former lifestyle. My move back to the Cullen mansion had been, lets say, arduous for both of us. We texted, called, mailed and skyped day and night when we werent not together. Half of my nights were spent in front of the web cam or on my phone. But I had to have some sort of network connecting me to him. Another one of my irrational fear was Jacob might start seeing me as 'clingy' so I tried my best to keep some distance. Like now I was.

She was still staring rudely at us, poking at my insecurities and fears. The piercing high pitch sound of school bell had never sounded ao rhythmic or musical before. The moment Amy left our table, my diffidence evaporated and I relaxed. Of course this didn't go unnoticed as I had initially though of.

"You okay?" Jacob asked. I simply shook my head but said nothing.

"Don't let her get to you. She means nothing." Tentatively with tender care, he brushed his lips on my forehead before pecking me on the lips.

"Umm. . . . Nessie?" My head snapped at the call of my beautiful nickname as it left Camilla's mouth. She seemed amused and excited but a little blown off.

"I'm sorry but can we postpone our trip? My friend is coming from Italy and he's here only for a 2-day span. I hope you understand. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." She sounded so flustered, I told her not to worry and enjoy her time with her friend. We had initially thought of going 2 weeks back but somehow or the other, it always got delayed. What was the hurt in one more time?

The last three hours flew by in a haze and before I knew it, we were dispersed. I couldn't have been more happy for a long, painstakingly boring day to end. I was just walking down the steps to the parking lot when a familiar sweet scent assaulted my heightened senses that was unmistakably vampire. In that moment Camilla rushed past me and flung herself in a set of unknown arms.

I turned to have a better view and saw a patch of brownish-gold locks that was. . . . . I gasped. No. It couldn't be.

Finally he set her down and his face unraveled in the ordinary crowd. Humans stares at his pale skin and blood red eyes that came from diet of human blood.

David hugged him, appearing out of nowhere and bumped his fist, the sound of knuckles cracking resonated in my ears.

The inhumanly beautiful trio was the centre of attention and highlight of the lot.

I noticed he was dressed differently, humanly as an American youngster would. He looked rather handsome and smart. Nothing like he did in those black-red cloaks in Volterra.

He looked ravishing and had this air of enticement that magnetised me towards him. I observed he was alone and not flanked by his adolescent sidekicks or burly comrade.

Undoubtedly, the most efficient tracker in the world in the possession of ancient royalty, it was Demetri.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for sparing your valuable time. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time. . . . **


	25. Ambassadors from Abroad

**A/N : Welcome back readers...I must say I'm quite satisfied with the response I got. So I'm posting this like super early. Here you'll see why Demetri has graced the grounds of Forks and a little surprise, which you may or may not like. I'm sure majority of you won't but don't jump to conclusions already. The story demands it. Also this is not my best chapter as I struggled to pen down my thoughts. It is merely a filler before the drama kicks in next chapter onwards. **

**Don't hate me for such a sudden twist in Jacob's thoughts. I hope you guys will be generous and keep an open mind. I promise the story will be based on native instincts and the true stuff Meyer has written. It won't be as it seems like.**

**Much heartfelt thanks to Taurus Pixie , Guest , alicelover520 , HummingBird and Not-that-kinda-gurl ( for former chapters) for reviewing and favoriting the story.**

**Go ahead, enjoy Jacob's inner turmoil. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Ambassadors from Abroad

JPOV

It certainly was hard to bear a separation of long 14 hours from her after living together for a fraction of month, at least thats what it seemed like. She felt like an absolute necessity for my survival. My need for her consumed me in amass of burning flame when she was off to VampLand.

Never in a million years would I have guesses her true identity. Not only hers but also theirs. Vampires. Hybrids. A year ago I would have laughed at these fictional terms but today my world pretty much revolved around one.

Initially it had come as a shock. I seriously thought she was joking but the somber looks on her unflawed face said otherwise. It was then I realized she was not fooling around. She was speaking the truth about her existence. It had been the moment of now or never.

Born on the borderline of two distinct species, created out of love and carried out of insane affection. There was always something or the other different about her, unique it was. . . . . raw passion, undeclared love, immaculate compassion, qualities that were rare for a conflicted teenager.

The revelation of her being a half vampire did arise some issues, regarding us and the Cullens. I don't know how she did what she did but she kept an equilibrium on both pans of the balance. Ironic. She's been doing that for 16 years now.

I should have been scared of her, frightened in her very presence and afraid of her giving me death kisses, I wasn't, not in the least bit. Against the human instincts and in consonance with my instincts I was drawn to her like a moth to flame. Both metaphorically and figuratively. She was the shining bright jewel while I was an average from the crowd of billions. The difference reminded me of best seller novels. Yet it was different.

Her move back to Casa de Cullen had been profound and uneasy. For days my bed looked too vast without her nearby. Bless the technology, we could stay in touch forever.

"You okay man?" A deep voice called out to me from my dreamland with a tap. I turned around to see Embry looking at me anxiously, like something was bothering him. His hand on my shoulder was like a red hot brand iron pressed down with external force, thats how it felt.

For the past week, Embry had been acting a little. . . . . off. he would snap at the littlest of things or would just cut off from everyone. His agitation, anger and umbrage heightened tenfold in Nessie's presence but his adrenaline pumped spirits numbed down in mine or when her and I were together. Nessie was worried about him just as much as I was, primarily because all of a sudden he lost interest in R-rated stuff. He was a carefree guy and I suspected he was taking drugs but Nessie assured me he was clean.

Camilla's presence, however, tranquilized his inexplicable turbulence which solely gave him an excuse to stick around her. Good thing was, David didn't mind at all. He was more than compliant to help him while he was on a rough page.

I noticed he had gained height, he was almost as tall as I was, but not quite close. he childish trebles and innocence in his face were quickly fading off to more defined and sharper looks. And one thing most peculiar was his abnormally hot body temperature. It wasn't always as hot as it was today but kept fluctuating.

"Are _you _okay? You hands are burning." I touched his forehead and sure enough, he was running a high fever more than 104 F.

"Holy shit Embry. You need to see a doctor." He looked uneasy, uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his fingers and his color was draining. "Come on. I'll take you."

"Yeah. . . . . I'll just. . . . ." Almost as fast as Nessie, he bolted out of the building.

"Embry." I yelled, chasing after him but he was long gone.

Strange. What was happening these days?

I felt her before I saw her. She was very sensitive. I whirled around just as she flung herself, clutching onto my arm for support.

"Miss me?" I started playfully but fell in a state of concern observing her ghostly paleness. "Baby? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" She nodded but wouldn't utter a single word.

"Ness? Now you're scaring me." She gripped on tighter than usual and refused to let go. "You wanna get out of here?" She nodded again and continued to peek around incredulously almost attempting to hide me as we walked to the car. I caught a glimpse of Camilla and David and tried to move that way but she wouldn't let me.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ness. You won't speak to me neither would you let go of me. Will you just tell me whats going on?"

Drawing in a deep breath she whispered, "I'll show you." Tugging at my hand she dragged me to a narrow dark alley by the school premises. And I couldn't help but notice the urgency in her movements as she led me further in to somewhere where we couldn't be noticed from a distance.

Before I could even blink or open my mouth to ask her of her ulterior motives, she was over me with vamp speed and fluidity and had me up against the wall with her mouth on mine, kissing hungrily, passionately, moaning and whimpering. The sudden flow of charge snapped me out of the questioning daze and I started reciprocating her actions.

With single-handed effort I reversed our positions and now it was her against the wall, caged under my evil clouded notions, at my mercy. I dipped my head down and once again let my lips catch hers, causing myself a lot of restrain, so uncomfortable and painful I had to let go.

Almost immediately, she let out a protesting groan, her hands reaching out to grab a hold of me, eyes still closed from the nebulous haze. She whimpered again and I took pity on her. Locking her slender curvy waist, I hoisted her up and pressed her with the help of my torso, raising her to my level and her feet supporting on my thighs.

Her neck craned forth to meet me halfway but I wasn't having it. Tentatively with deliberate caution I leaned forth and just brushed my lips past hers slowly. She tried to hold on but I was long gone. Her cry of objection broke out and I immediately silenced her, muffling her cries.

"Shh." I said against her lips. Slowly I dragged my lips to the curves of her mouth and variantly pressed, applying more pressure. Her lust driven impatience caused her to turn her head and catch my lips but I moved back before she could. My lips traced down her jugular, to her neck, past her turn on button, below her ear, down her collarbone ending where the neckline of her tank top started. She seemed to have got my message and didn't try to wriggle own her neck or accidentally notify me she wanted me up to her level. I smirked against her creamy white skin.

Vampire finally worked out the equation, huh?

I made my way back to her plumpy pouty lips, ghosting a mere peck which seemed to have crazied her conscience. I decided I had enough of teasing her and crashed my lips onto hers which resulted her to gasp and shudder. The raw quality in our dynamism was purely instinctual. Our mouths worked in accordance to their will and obliquely accommodated others'.

Sometime while we were full on making out, roaring thunders started from the everyday dull sky. And soon it was pouring buckets, drenching and soaking us wet, sweet rain drops mixing with her delicious taste.

Slowly I eased her down on the sloshy wet concrete, all the while slowing down my speedy actions. Finally I pulled away from her enticing mouth with swollen lips, tempting me to latch on once more and enslave her to my wishes. But I had better self-control than that and very finely refrained my urges.

Her hands clinched onto my shirt that was now dripping. I supposedly dazed her logic and judgement with my 'enchanting kisses' as she's once told me. I smirked knowing the effect I could cast upon her with my mere signature heart stopping smile, another thing she'd acquainted me with, her words not mine.

Who knew? Jacob from Smallville Forks could affect the most beautiful hybrid to walk the earth? I chuckled and earned myself a glare through brown-rimmed eyes.

"Stupid masculine charm." She muttered and I laughed out loud, hearing her mutters despite the rambunctious sounds of rain.

"Come on. We need to get outta the rain." I grabbed her hand and all but dragged her to the parking lot regardless of the now haggard weather.

I felt her hold on me tighten once more and her steps halt when her name was heard being called out by a never heard before voice.

"Renesmee?" Astonishment along with a sense of hopeful reconciliation coated that particular voice and if anything she tensed up even more. I scurried a protective stance over my naive love and ticked her to my side.

I was met by an extremely pale skin hoisting brownish blonde hair that was spiked up. He was tall, nearly about 6'3", dressed up casually that made him look quite handsome for some eyes and threatening others. But that wasn't the worst part. It was his eyes that ignited fear in the trembling angel beside me.

They were shining bright, a deep shade of blood curdling red. That wasn't a good sign. It meant he was one of the vampires. But it also meant he was the non-friendly vamp whose aura spoke tales of uncanny deaths and experience.

"Renesmee Cullen?" That blonde bimbo tried talking to her again and I was scared. Not for myself but for her. How did he know her? Was he an acquaintance, an ally or a threat I should be worried about?

The way he looked at her was, however, sort of complacent at some level. It wasn't the I'm-the-vampire-you're-my-prey type of look. It was more of a friendly amiable look, the one you give to your long lost valued friend.

Nessie was a different story though. She looked absolutely shaken tot he core and was trembling like a leaf in my arms. She eyed him warily, almost deliberately as if afraid of an unknown force. Together, their reactions petrified and baffled me and I, for once, was at a loss of words even though it wasn't my place to say anything. Nessie saved the day feigning fake delight and true shock.

"Demetri?" She asked, somewhat cynically. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." He snorted, rolling his eyes. I had a feeling I was gonna hate this guy as long as I remembered him. His reply had been a little rude considering the assumed fact they were meeting after a long period.

"Hello Demetri." She spat back, a little offended.

"How fortunate I am to have ever crossed paths with you, sweetling. How's life been treating you, if I may ask?" He asked with genuine timber.

"Essentially well. Dare I ask what brings you by to the dreary Forks?" Damn this girl. One minute she was shaking in fear, the other irritated and now conversing with authentic interest. Now I felt out of the loop.

"Just checking on my friends. I haven't seen them in ages." What friends? Cullens? Not likely. Humans? I was not sure if any vampires lived in the area.

"How's everything in Volterra?"

"Not a variation to report Ma'am." Nessie rolled her eyes with a hint of smile at her reference. "Needed an absolute change in the background and characters, here I stand."

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend or shall I make myself known already?" He smiled at her suggestively and it was then I figured out. He loved her. Simple as that. And at some point in her life, Nessie loved him back. The very thought made me growl and a smoldering flame licked my skin. But I had to remind myself I was the one she loved now. She loved ME, not HIM. Now that was comforting.

"Jake, this is Demetri, an old family friend. And Demetri, this is Jake, my friend." Friend? Thats all I was to her? Wow! Burnished red flashed before my eyes and preternatural heat paralysed my senses. I felt I was going to explode and burst open.

What was wrong? This was very unlikely of me to get territorial over such inane things. _Get a grip Jake! _ I thought.

"Nice to meet you. It certainly is pleasurable to see someone from her life past Forks. She likes to keep it concealed." I don't know what came over me when I spoke those words aloud. Whatever this unearthly feeling was, I hoped it would go away. It was staring to feel uncomfortable and suffocating.

"Pleasure's all mine Jake. Renesmee has a bad habit of keeping things." He replied, eyeing her skeptically and I pulled her closer.

"My My Baby Cullen is all grown up, finally out of her shell. Wonder what Mommy and Daddy think of it?" This time I couldn't bite back my growl and snarled at him stupidly. Amusedly, his gaze wandered in my direction, probably wondering and laughing at my stupidity.

"How do you know David and Camilla?" Nessie voiced her concern. Wait what? David and Camilla? Where did they fit in? And then I remembered the duo standing and chatting with him. Nessie must've noticed this too.

"I've known them for long before time, for an eternity." HolyfuckingShit! His statement directly implied to immortality. His words were chosen so as to convey the message to her only, but I had been on this lil secret and I knew. Camilla and David were allied with a vampire, a dangerous one he appeared. This leech must've done some voodoo magic on them and they befriended him, oblivious to the danger they had put themselves in.

Unless they weren't.

If my assumptions were anywhere near correct, then David and Camilla weren't fully human. Either they must be a hybrid like Nessie or some other mutant because eternity was a long time to be human.

"Don't worry Princess. It is virtually impossible for me to cause them any harm. And with that he took off in the rain leaving us alone to ourselves. Wordlessly I drove us to my newly opened garage, stopping at my house for change of clothes and inquired her about the whole ordeal.

"He's. . . . . a friend." She stuttered, looking out of the window.

"I'm not too sure. You're lying."

"Ok. Here;s the thing. He courted me when I was twelve but nothing ever happened between us. Surely he loved me and I may have developed less than platonic feelings but he left me for, for his loyalty. We never saw each other again." She breathed out, biting down on her manicured nails.

"And your parents were okay with his sudden departure?" I breathed in deeply, trying to fight the invisible blaze burning me alive.

"Its not like they gave a damn but they weren't distinctly opposed to him. If anything, it increased my safety tenfold because Demetri's really powerful." I unknowingly gritted my teeth and stomped my foot on the gas pedal.

He's powerful and efficacious in vampire terminology and omnipotent for all Lord knows. I was a damn human for crying out loud. What defense, what forever could I endeavour her with my ephemeral existence? We were worlds apart. I could never be enough for her to be with her. There was absolutely nothing I could offer her with my human self. I was merely a helpless fragile teenager, a prey in her world to be around with and be fed on. I couldn't transcend vampires because I was vulnerable and always at a risk of being injured.

"Relax Jake. There was nothing between us." Her warm hand patted my shoulder, grazing the jacket I donned with a feather touch and suddenly an idea struck chord with me. Damn me for not giving this a thought a before.

People weren't born vampires. They were created, out of sheer passion, everlasting love or merely a vengeance. And thats what I would become if I affirmed to stay with her. Yes. Vampire was the only alternative I could opt to secure our future. Everything would settle then. Her family would be bound to accept us and we'd be fine. Well as fine as everything was allowed to be.

I didn't fill her in about my stray plans. I needed to be certain of a few things first. I would talk to Carlisle as soon as possible and would have to vouch Dad's and Rach's future and learn to say goodbye. I wasn't planning on becoming a vampire straight-away. I had time but still, that time wasn't enough.

I pulled up at the Garage and admired the empire I had created. Early mornings and late evenings were spent here.

Inside every last one of my employee was busy working on cars, attending phone calls and filing papers. The place was bustling.

"I'll be in your office." She quickly kissed my cheek and skipped to the glass building that served as my office, a generous gift from Camilla and David. That building which Nessie had spotted sometime during September was apparently mine where her and I spent our time working on homework or just chilling out. The Black's Auto Garage had become my second home.

"David didn't check in today Boss." Connor, an excellent employee who also happened to be the manager informed me.

"Thats okay. He's busy today." With that Demetri. A bitter taste foamed in my mouth at his name. Why hangout with fragile human when you have vampire romeo? David had invested in the Garage a great deal and helped me start out. He and I dealt with management of the Garage and other important issues while Camilla handled the financial funds and Nessie took up on herself for the employment and advertisement stuff. Together, four of us worked as a team.

"How long with ThiBault's Ford take?" Yes. The very same pedophile ThiBault from Forks High.

"I don't know boss. This one seems a little stubborn." I quickly analysed every minute and gigantic detail of its mechanism and within seconds find out the fault in the Ford.

"Try resetting the check engine light, it has come on." I made rounds to each one, inquiring them of their progress and felt an immense surge of satisfaction I could provide for these people. I could improve their living standards and provide them with opportunities most teenagers lost due to lack of resources. Quileute Council and my Dad particularly were happy with my decision.

Eventually I wandered back to my lavish office in the glass palace. Nessie was engrossed in her homework, sitting on my barcelona couch, with books sprawled almost everywhere and feet dangling on the stylish imported rug. She was writing furiously when I took a seat beside her.

"Hey babe."

"Oh hey, you're back."

"Hmm you don't seem to appreciate it though." I mock=frowned. Closing her textbooks, she crawled in my lap and greeted me as I liked her to. We were all lips and tongues and kisses and hands. She was all over me and I was all over her. Quickly I was becoming hard. I needed to put a barrier on things before they could venture in the danger zone. With Nessie's sex drive beginning to make an appearance I had to be extra careful. I pulled away with a smirk,knowing she was in a daze.

"One of these days I might just become paralyzed with the torment of raging notions." She breathed out as I pulled her upto her feet. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I used to run off to escape the mayhem in my life." There was a hint of question in her eyes but that didn't stop me from taking her to my personal heaven. But she didn't voice her doubts and tagged along. That was one of the many things I absolutely loved about her. She never reacted on instinct or compliance to a single perspective.

"We're walking?" She asked as we neared the forest line. I simply nodded and lead the path. I had been planning this for quite sometime but every opportunity slid out of my grasp. Today seemed a good day to put her mind on ease and indirectly interrogate her about the crucial.

"What happened this afternoon? Why were you shaking?"

"Thats nothing. Just my irrational fears resurfacing to reality." She shrugged ducking below a low hanging branch.

"You seem to get along with freaky eyes just fine." I said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Demetri. Yeah. We get on just fine. Or used to." Her eyes darkened as she replied.

"What changed? You said something about loyalty?"

"Vampire duties. Thats what changed the picture. He belongs to his guard back in Volterra." Her head shook sadly at the though of a memory uncalled for.

"Duties?"

"Talented vampires are given a position in the Council in Volterra. The higher and applicable their talents are, the more valuable they become. They gain certain duties and obligations. And the worst part is, they can't ever refute a practice or disagree with the leaders. They are bound to do what they're told and they can't quit or resign."

"I thought vampires chilled out for an eternity?"

"Fitting in vampire community has never been easy."

"What is it like being a vampire?" There all said and now I'd be acquiesced with the perks and drawbacks.

"Conflicted complications arise. Everything heightens considerably. What you feel, you think, becomes more defined. Anger becomes rage. Sorrow becomes despair and grief. A small friendship evolves to a true bonding. Benevolent nature suddenly morphs to malevolence. Dislike takes the shape of hate and passion flavours evrything.

You start giving thoughts to the minutest details. Many over-analyse things and jump to conclusions. They think they're right because they are a superior race, gifted ones even more so. All logic and coherence loose reason in vampire mind. A vampire sure reflects his human but only a mere shadow of what they once had been. People change on becoming vampires." Wow! That was a lot to consider and ponder on.

"Sounds like you lived through this." She sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Nope. I live with eight vampires, remember? Now where is your damned runaway spot?" And with that, we're out of the danger zone without her suspecting my ever growing need to be a part of what was hers.

"We're almost there." We arrived at the secluded beauty shortly five minutes later. Everything was just as I'd remembered. The high bordering cliffs, the willows and pines, the breathtaking waterfall, the babbling river and the arched bridge across the river that had been demolished by force of natural calamities but fit as a puzzle piece in the picturesque scenery. The water was falling as loud as ever, and the river appeared hues of pinks and oranges and reds just as the sun began to hide back behind the majestic altitudes.

"Oh my god. This is so beautiful." She gasped, covering her mouth. "Its like straight from a fairytale."

"Well your highness demands nothing less, if not this scenic beauty. This place goes well with you." I complimented ticking her hair behind her ear.

"How d'you find this. . . . this extravagant piece of nature?"

"I discovered it on one of many hiking trips I used to take when I was young.

"This is surreal. Its seems like a painting perfected to levels much above perfection. I . . . . " She stopped short, suddenly too occupied admiring the glade situated in the heart of forest. Her heightened beauty matched the environment with such perfection she seemed to belong the seclusion she was engrossed drinking in. If only I had her microscopic vision and an ascertain abilities I'd see a whole new world. The simple greens would differentiate to brilliant jades and olives, the planes of her face would define sharply multiplying her beauty exponentially and the world would come alive.

This lifestyle was certainly tempting but sacrificing too. With the advantages I also had to consider drawbacks. Tonight I was going to Carlisle with my considerations and decisions. And I sincerely hoped he'd understand my viewpoint too.

We stayed by the waterfall till the dusk settled to a calm night and said our byes to the wonderland. I could read it on her face how despondent she was to leave but I promised her weekends of natural settlement. And with that said her grin plastered onto her flawless visage and she chattered on and on about literature and garage to school and family and to everything else. I noticed how animated her voice became when she spoke of her and her mother's love for classic english tales. She told me how she wanted to write a few pages worth something but always chickened out when handing her creation for assessment.

"Oh for the love of God Ness! Your imagination/, your creativity and vocabulary are the only assets you require to create a masterpiece. I'm sure whatever you'll write would be a hit if you ever published it. I've seen those essays in English. You're a terrific writer." I assured her one last time as we cornered in to the Cullen driveway.

"You're just biased Jake. I'm not sure if I can trust your judgement." She wiggled her eyebrows at me in the cutest manner known possible. "I smell Esme cooking dinner. Why don't you come inside and give me some company?" She suggested after taking a whiff. I was a die hard fan of Esme's cooking but some issues needed to be taken care of.

"Some other night Ness." I quickly pecked her mouth and her forehead before discreetly slipping towards Seattle. The road flew under David's vanquish I had borrowed until Christmas. I was going to buy myself an Escalade or a Lamborghini. I don't know which one, I was confused between the two.

* * *

"Hey old man."

"Jake. Hey. Wasn't expecting to see you around." He looked so much better than before. Carlisle had surely done wonders on him. He looked healthy as a horse and his voice never once faltered or stumbled, it was quite steady.

"You ready to head back home?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"More than ready. These calm shades have started to give me a headache." I laughed recalling the time I'd been complaining about the same thing.

"Carlisle says I can move back this weekend." I stopped short, double taking a glance at him for he had never been the one to call a Cullen by name or let alone not grimace at their reference. Not Carlisle, not Esme, not Nessie, absolutely nobody from their clan.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just called Carlisle by his name which happens to be a rare occasion. As fas as I'm concerned, Billy Black doesn't do rare." He chuckled along with me and it felt good to see him smiling without any pain.

"I realized he's not the bad guy. Why deteriorate someone's reputation?"

"Has Rachel been visiting?"

"Yeah. She has. Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow could you check on Embry please?"

"Sure thing. Now go to sleep." There was an air of unease in his eyes as he settled back in the covers and I switched off the lights. It was infrequent occasion for him to be uncomfortable or act weird. Something was bothering him. His excitement to go home was very conspicuous. What was back home that had him so jumpy? And since when did he start keeping tabs on Embry? Something was going on, this little battalion of elders on the Council was starting to attract a lot of attention. Whatever it was, it couldn't be hidden forever. And I will make sure nothing out of the ordinary was going on, it was moral duty to my tribe and my people.

But before anything else and above everything I had to see Carlisle and speak to him about my possibilities to adjusting to vampirism.

I arrived at the second level and saw vampire romeo leaving Doc's office with a satisfied on his damned face. His eyes literally lit up on seeing me approaching the very place he had been.

"Well well well, if it isn't the overprotective nerd." He started.

"Hey romeo. What are you doing here?"

"Paying a little visit to Renesmee's family head. After all, we're from the same community. Speaking of which, what are _you _ doing here?" He sneered with an unknowing smile.

"Same reason. Didn't expect to see you here though." I played along coolly, not giving him the satisfaction/ of intimidating me.

"I shall not keep you any longer then. See you around Jacob." He nodded and shook my head warmly or rather coldly. He had the same icy touch as Esme and I shivered slightly feeling the cold percolate in my warmth before the blaze of invisibility consumed me. I've been having this weird sensation for past few weeks and it was starting to annoy and worry me.

I opened the door to his office rather quietly and saw him examining some X-rays. Did he have to do that? Didn't he have like the super freaky piercing vision?

"Hello Jaocb. Please come inside." He greeted in his normal voice he used at home. Right. We didn't need to be formal.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Please take a seat Jacob." I did, feeling utterly and uncommonly conscious and uncomfortable. "Billy's vitals are improving. Seems he'd be spending Christmas at home after all." He smiled genuinely and I couldn't help but think how kind and compassionate he was. He didn't exhibit that I'm-better-race-than-you looks.

"Thank you Doc. You don't know what your support means to me."

"There's a favor I need to ask you though."

"Go ahead. I'd be glad."

"Considering all the facets of the favor I'm about to demand you may get a little apprehensive but I really need to do this." He nodded his head with fluid ease, motioning for me to proceed with my request, of which he didn't have the slightest idea.

"You know I'm well acquainted all of secretive/ existence. And I'm also well aware of the fact Nessie would be around for an eternity which leaves me with no choice but one."

"I wish to be changed to a vampire." I finished looking him straight in his honeyed orbs. There was an understanding dawning on his face, as he processed through my words. But there was also shock/ and unexpectancy coloring his face. I could read the tremors of question in his eyes regarding mine and Nessie's committment but he wisely didn't give them voice. To summarise in a word, he was conflicted.

Finally he spoke in a composed and non-chalant tone, "Have you any idea the extent of what you're requesting?" It was then the poker face kicked in and I couldn't possibly comprehend his unspoken views. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or angry or anything else, just pure flat empty tonation, dead.

"I do Sir and I've decided I want this life after much thought."

"You do understand how the course of your actions would alter Renesmee's life?"

"This vouches an everlasting lifetime with her. She wouldn't have to feel out of place ever again." I stated an engraved truth. She felt out of step always though she never talked of her insecurities. I could read her like an open book.

"Are you sure of the sacrifce you'd have to make?"

"Yes."

"Jacob, your choice will have consequences, disastrous ones. I cannot let that happen."

"Why not? I'll be the one to cause and endure them. You wouldn't have to feel any guilt on my part." I reasoned.

"The dire choice you're making is not a boon but bane. You're young. You don't fully understand the path you're choosing in the blindfolds of your passion with my granddaughter."

"I've never been sure of anything else more."

Eventually Carlisle got convinced of my decisions by my unwavering confidence. He agreed to change me only if Nessie didn't raise any objection. He even seem amused at my excitement. Whatever that may be, it was set. This summer would be like no other. I'd be seeing a whole new world with brand new vision and let go of my indecision.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for sparing me your precious time. Let me know what you think of Jacob's thoughts!**


	26. Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N : Bittersweet Reunion...name says it all. I've been itching to write this particular chapter for ages now. And I think I did a pretty decent and neat job. But the judgement is in your hands people.**

**Anyways thanks to cecld16 , HummingBird , Guest , dkgors and lytebrytehybrid88 for reviewing and adding the story to alerts. Thanks for your love...**

**On you guys go with the chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Bittersweet Reunion

NPOV

"A witch." Unknown, indistinguishable annotes colored his flawless pale face, so beautiful and proportionate, I knew my family would do anything in their power to see us together. But that wasn't the case. Neither would it ever be. I was with Jake now, nothing else mattered. Maybe a thing or two. . . . .

And hearing your best friend was a witch was definitely one of those 'a thing or two'. There was no sense of nefarious lies in his crimson iris. And I found no reason to mistrust his statement. But I had no intellect of believing him either. His claim of knowing her for an eternity had too much of sincerity in it that made it even harder to choose between the two alternatives.

"Thats what she is." His prefected accent hauled with each syllable as he carefully deliberated my reaction. I, however, didn't provide him with the satisfaction of my astonishment as once I would have.

"I don't believe you." I firmly stated, taking a note of the finest details I had, to some extent, missed seeing. He looked a tonne different than what he used to and I liked the new additions and changes. nd for once, he looked like a normal human merely due to the absence of black-red cloaked uniform.

"Why would I lie to you? I have no intent or purpose for doing so." He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb, his icy touch pulverizing tingles that were not quite the same as from Jacob's touch. He was so close i could taste his cold breath. And yet I didn't feel flushed like I used to years back.

_Please stop. _I projected to him though my left hand that now rested on his shoulder.

"What? Scared you'll fall out of love with your boy toy?" Chuckling he respected my wishes and maintained a healthy distance from me.

"His name's Jacob."

"I'm well aware of that Miss Cullen. I had the pleasure of meeting him this evening."

"I don't understand. Camilla, a witch?"

"Not just Camilla, but David too. They're a lot older than what they pretend. They are just seeking some recreation away from London." He answered with a distant edge to his voice.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, suddenly curious about his relationship with two of my best buds.

"They are the most powerful wizards to ever live. Surely, Volturi would have knowledge of them." I shook my head, not withstanding what he meant to imply.

"They are alliance with the Volturi." That hit a nerve, and a chord and I finally snapped out the trance he still could exhibit upon me.

"What?!"

"Camilla and David have been our allies for too long. Hell, their kids used to play Hide and Seek in the castle." He shrugged non-chalantly. Say what now!

"Kids?" I nearly screeched, scaring away all the bird forms out in the moonlit forest. Camilla and David. Wizard and Witches. Volturi and Kids. The gospel honest truth in those few words was unfuckingbelievable. Could this world get any more complicated?

And then it struck me. That gangly adolescent boy, an exact replica of both of them was their . . . . . kid. The way Camilla had looked at him was motherly in every possible sense.

"You didn't know any of this, did you?" He asked and I absent-mindedly shook my head, still in a trance like state. "I'm surprised Camilla didn't tell you. Its not in her nature to keep things."

"Witches? Wow!" I murmured.

"You've always wanted to meet a witch. And you've been practically living with one without any knowledge. Talk about irony."

"So she knows you're a vampire?" I asked stupidly.

"She's the most powerful being in existence of paranormal. What would be astounding if she didn't know about oue existence. She's aware you're no human either."

"Ok. This is getting really weird. I'm lost." He chuckled darkly, his silent laughter resonating through the dark.

"You must talk to her." I nodded stifling a yawn.

"The human needs her sleep." He smiled and did the most unexpected gesture ever. Leaning in his lips ghosted a tender peck on my forehead, letting all his regrets and longing in one mere kiss.

"Demetri . . . . " I sighed. And before I knew it, he was gone like a flash of light, a gust of wind, leaving behind his wild aura into the darkness with me.

I walked back home at an unnaturally slow pace, comprehending and evaluating all the considerations that tracker of mine had acquainted me with.

Camilla was a witch and David a wizard. They weren't the 16-17 year old teenagers, they portrayed but more. What were they? Like in their 50s? 60s? 70s? 100s maybe? They had consummated their relationship in every way humanly possible and allied with our brutal vampire royalty. More so, their kids had played in castles of Volterra. So they were like the best pals?

Suddenly I was frightened for an unknwonnn reason. Just the though of their nature sent chills down my spine.

Would they try to eliminate me now that I knew about their furtive existence? Or would they act the same? Pretending their facade all along?

So many jumbled thoughts, so many questions and complications but no one I could look up to for answers. Either way Christmas was bound to be exhilarating and stirring.

* * *

Small lamps decorated the living room of the mansion lending a soft glow to the light hues on the walls. There was not a single soul in sight. And the silence enveloping the house was prickly defeaning. No wonder where all the couples were.

Nights in the Cullen household brought a wave of tenacity and boldness, an excitement and a thrill, with adrenaline flavoring everything. While most vampires crept in the dark, my family chose to be productive and on a rare special occasion reproductive, the very one I was conceived on. There was no need for me to indulge the gory details, I shall spare them for heaven's sake and mine.

Sighing I walked up to my room and put on some music to escape the creeping quietude. Could things be any more absurd? Or intertwined?

My phone vibrated in my jeans. I retrieved it and saw a text on home screen from none other than my newly discovered wizard friend Camilla.

_Christmas celebrations at mine. _It said.

Was Demetri going to be a part of their celebration? Why Why Why? Why did he have to be friends with them? Why not someone else? Why only mine?

I needed a distraction, provision of which was effortlessly done by Jacob.

_I'm bored. Talk to me. -N_

_Yeah. I do need to talk to you about something. -J_

But today even Jake seemed distant. Everything was fine until Demetri showed up, unknowingly tampering mine and Jake's relationship/. Since the moment I introduced both of my actual 'lovers', a sort of dominance took fire, a battle of unspoken words. And I was afraid if my connections would cause any harm to Jake. The Volturi would find reason enough in my relationship with Jake to start an extermination against us.

_Where are you at? -N_

_On my way to Embry's. He just vanished today. -J_

To think of it, Embry had literally vanished from the parking lot. He had been a little strange all week. The littlest of things would set him off. I wasn't sure what was happening these days. It was like a smoldering chaos, a blazing mayhem. And I could not do anything but hope for things to be alright.

That night I don't know how but sleep found me and it was one of the most peaceful slumber I'd ever had. Maybe because my brain was so exhausted and worn out, it decided to shut all the windows and billboard the message KNOCKED OUT COLD.

The morning of 24th December brought another massive round of snowfall. Outside the window, the beautiful greens and browns were under layers of thick snow and the Sun had not peeked out yet. The most disheartening thing was School was out for festivities and that strictly meant less seeing Jake.

I tried to warm my numb spirits with a long hot shower and spent ample amount of time in the closet deciding what to wear. Eventually I settled on cargos and my black masculine hoodie, a generous donation from Jacob's collection and the outcome of my sneaky theft. The jacket was baggy and fell to my knees but it was warm, just like its former owner.

My stomach growled loudly, protesting the delay of delicious breakfast Grandma prepared with utmost love. But my hunger died down, once and for all when I skipped downstairs.

There, in the living room couch, nestled with atrocity were my forever young parents Edward and Isabella surrounded by the family. My heart literally jumped out of my chest and nearly stopped.

They were back! They were back during the vacation. Why did they come back so early? Had Mom gotten her fill of Dad completely? So soon? What now? Why did they have to be back when I would have so less time with Jake. And now it would be almost negligible. Ungh!

Their marble faces were cold and hard as stone, impassive and professionally eloquent in all sorts of notions. Mom feigned interest upon uniting with family but I knew the real distaste in that shielded mind. She was not even fazed on seeing her siblings.

Dad, however, perfect in poker face was facading joy and delight in every word passed in the huddled circle. He was uneasy by the fact Mom wasn't happy in the least bit to see everyone again. But al least he didn't show any signs of boredom. Unlike Mom, Dad was a little sensitive to people's emotions. Maybe because he could peep inside their heads.

All heads snapped in my direction at the sound of my footsteps. And suddenly I felt exposed and naked under their magnified blunt vision and true to my mom's forme human side, I flushed for no reason.

"Mom! Dad!" Fifteen years of hybrid lifestyle and you master the art of semblance. Bless the devil who started this practice. My fake delight was excruciating to hear on my own. What child wasn't happy to see their parents? What child was discontented on their return? I was, the biggest exception to this prospect. I felt not the slightest inclination to jump in my father's arms nor embrace my mother's alien love.

Good thing, I had a mental shield of my own. The anarchy in my head could've been too much for Dad to endure. I was perplexed and perturbed. I was dying to break free out of this suffocating environment.

My face didn't light up as a child's would upon seeing their parents after long months of absence. Instead, I was petrified and already my diligent brain was working miles per minute, calculating incentives and predicting the unforseen. I was vaguely aware of the surroundings, only because of the terror Mom and Dad exercised over my existence. They weren't moved by a fraction of degree nor did they fake delight. Their once gold orbs full of warmth and love were now cold and lifeless, in harmony with their physical nature.

The only occasion they had displayed their parental love and instincts was before the confrontation with the Volturi. I remembered climbing on piano stool and imitating Dad's movement across the whites and blacks and the way he affectionately kissed my forehead and nuzzling my face in Mom's neck and snuggling in her cold but inviting embrace as she read me stories past bedtime. Those first few months were truly what I'd always expected from them. Those were my treasured memories, the very ones I cherished.. From then on, as far as I can recall, there has been no incident memorable or worth remembering.

"Hello darling." Mom's sweet admonishing voice broke the reverie, laced with disguised disgust and disinterest. Dad let Mom do the formalities first, well aware of the hatred and despise she exhibited on being outsmarted, outwitted or falling next to best or the first. It was a noble choice, wise not to let the cold war begin already and I admired him for this - the only quality I could ever differentiate - which only kicked into action only when Mom was the object of concern.

"Hello Mom. Its nice to see you." I replied, without missing a beat and hugged her with caution. The caution was mutual but the effort was one sided - as always. I sighed internally but braved a happy face for the sake of my sanity and my family. No more words were exchanged and she wordlessly claimed her position on the couch. Next was Dad.

He had a smile plastered on his face, genuine or forced I couldn't tell but was satisfied nonetheless.

"Dad." I embraced him fiercely and she seemed utterly shocked but returned it, respecting my feelings and my heart swelled at the sweet gesture. But my Welcome Home hug was over too soon and the game of wit and mental strategies had begun with silence acknowledging the fact.

"When did you get back?" I asked once we settled down. Or rather I stood awkwardly and he settled on the couch. Without showing any signs of disconcert I fell back behind Rosalie who was seated on the loveseat with Uncle Emmett.

"Six in the morning, with your father's maniac flight." Mom answered, looking me straight in the eye, suspecting something. Oh No. Had I done something irresponsible already?

"How was your trip?" At least she showed some emotion on that. She actually smiled and I felt easy a tenth of an ounce.

"It was good darling. Isle Esme was great." Jasper and Emmett snickered lightly but otherwise kept mum.

"Hope you had a great time Bella. We missed you two around." Aunt Rose piped in, with a tenor of acid in her tone. We all knew what she meant by missed. At least my aunts, uncles and I did. Aunt Alice and I shared a meaningful glance.

"I have restocked your closet with all the latest trends. In the cottage of course." Aunt A saved the day in time before either parties could start firing and I flashed her a smile which she obliquely returned.

"That thing's still up?" Thing is what Mom _accidentally _ referred the cottage to as and disappointment lanced on Grandma's face before it was gone.

"We did some renovations to accommodate your ideas Bella. It looks brand new." Grandma smiled weakly at her newest daughter-in-law.

"Thank you Esme." It was my Dad, who trilled in thoughtfully acknowledging Grandma's efforts, to which she merely beamed with content. Together my parents made a couple truly one of a kind. Their classic morals and ostentatious habits, along the manner they carried themselves in and the best or worst I cannot decide was their ability to be unbothered, classified them as beings of an incongruous era. What baffled me was how two purely identical stone headed people could love each other with such fierce passion that they couldn't control their urges.

"So Renesmee, would you like to share your views on High School?" Dad asked, looking somewhat complacent, almost enjoying some inside joke. I wanted to question his amusement but I knew better than to pry information.

"High School . . . . . . its different, a whole new level of human norms and antsy teenagers stumbling their way. Its quite a classic experience I get to share with a few of sensible adolescents. It has provided me with something to concentrate on. It requires my attention in every aspect of academics but also an inclination to look up to something new to learn everyday. I enjoy my time in school amidst the befuddlement of queen bees and their antics. I would say its quite a drama theatre with unexpected twists and a disciplined institution with us students literally walking on egg shells." My not-so-eloquent answer by Edward-Bella standards seemed plausible.

"Are you contented with this decision?" Mom asked, probably expecting me to babble of its negatives. She, however, was testing the waters before bombarding me with her mental assaults. Thats the way she worked.

"I am." My reply had been short and clipped. On observing her incredulous expression and raised brows I quickly added, "This has been, so far, the best dimension of my life." Whether it the liveliness in my tone or the shrillness in my voice, both of them had figured out a lot had happened in their blissful absence.

"What is it that has got you so high and dreamy? You've never acted this way before." Damn you Mom! I mentally yelled, for being such an intent observant and quickly picking on loose threads. I opened my mouth to answer her but Grandma beat me to it.

"Our little Renesmee is ready for her own story of birds and bees." Both my aunts and I gawked at her as if she had suddenly grown another head. Was she insane? Did she not know of their livid behaviour upon any deviation from a prescribed Code of Conduct?

"I'm afraid we don't fully comprehend your words Esme." Dad answered, thoughtfully aware of everything right now. My mind was shielded but hers wasn't.

"What she means is, Renesmee has earned the status of a typical 16 year old teen, the usual dramas, random outbursts and the cheeky teen personality." Aunt Rose thankfully intervened, putting a temporary pause in th conversation and avoid it from venturing in the classified danger zone.

"Has she been troublesome lately?" Leave it to Mom to search for an occasion to punish me. I suspected she enjoyed the same habit as Jane Volturi did, inflicting pain, sadism in terms of BDSM.

"Not at all Bella. Nessie is the perfect high school sweetheart." Aunt Alice vouched and I smiled appreciatively at her. At least some people were willing to defend my stupidities.

"Nessie?" For a moment, Mom looked bewildered before that feral aura that was purely vampire surrounded her as a halo and she went from befuddled to livid in less than a second.

"She takes after the Loch Ness Monster, a generous courtesy of her school friends." Uncle Jasper replied, working intently on her endorphin levels to keep her from losing temper. Nobody wanted a temperamental and antsy Bella on the first day of their return.

"The Loch Ness Monster?!" The audacity in her wind chime voice startled every single vampire and sure enough Jasper's gift was nowhere near of controlling her anymore.

"Geez Bella. Its just a name. Certainly fits your little monster." Emmett shrugged, winking at me. Dad glanced at me momentarily, silently demanding an explanation.

"My friends think that Renesmee is quite long and a bit mouthful. It doesn't fit the modern classrooms, hence the name Nessie." I explained. The modern classroom thing was just an added exaggeration I introduced on my own. None of them had said anything about Renesmee being outdated. Still for the sake of my own enjoyment and risk, I added it merely to testify Momma's anger.

"Renesmee is a beautiful name. And to disparage it as Nessie is derogatory by all standards. I named you Renesmee for a reason." I didn't know that the usage of the word disparage was still in existence. It had been a rather annoying habit of Mom's to use words from the 19th century novels.

Of course! Mom had to name me after her and Dad's mothers. I thought bitterly. Don't get me wrong. Renesmee was indeed a beautiful and unique name. But so was Nessie. I didn't see what was wrong with that. It suited me fine just the way Renesmee did. But who was I to argue with a superfluous furious vampire.

"No more addressing her Nessie. Either stick to Renesmee or May." Ah May! How long had it been since I heard that mediocre levelled monthly name? Now someone would please care to explain me what was singular or special in the latter.

"Now now, I don't think a fluffy name has enough worth fighting over. What possibly is wrong with that?" Grandma asked directly to Mom who was now in the calm aura of Dad's presence.

"Renesmee, honey how about I fix you some breakfast?" I followed Grandma, leaving behind a simpering Bella and over the edge Edward.

Heaving a sigh I settled on the breakfast bar. Would it always be like this? Disagreements and vindictive feuds? Could we ever be a normal family in harmony? The possibilities were less than slight. It wasn't possible for supernatural creatures to act civil for long and maintain composure. At some point, it was bound to waver and break. This was just the beginning of an aeon that awaited to be embarked upon with constant bickerings and thunderous quarrels. What I was scared for was my jeopardized relationship with Jake, who was now in the secret. The only thing left to dread upon was their unpredicatble repercussion following the revelation of my illegitimate bond with Jake.

Rest of the morning was spent in an air of awkward malaise. Up to a certain point Grandma was thrilled now that her potentially indestructible family had reconvened. To speak for rest of us, not so much. The day lousily morphed to a sunless afternoon which brought another round of vociferation in the living room. Actually, it was more of a let-the-adults-discuss-important-stuff thing where Mom, Dad, Rosalie and Jasper actively articulated their opinions on matters ranging from vampire politics to the mastered skill of stealth and furtive existence. I, along with Alice, hung back quietly, contemplating the trivial. Emmett got bored soon so he snuck out to hunting, graciously extending the invitation to Grandma, who having nothing better to do, tagged along with him.

With Grandpa's return in evening, everyone dispersed off to attend their own pursuits and businesses. It was Christmas Eve so there wasn't much to do in town. Everyone was occupied with celebrations except the almighty Cullens. It had a become a tradition of ours not to celebrate any festivities or holidays. No thanksgiving, no Christmases, no fourth of July, absolutely nothing excluding birthdays. Even Aunt Alice didn't bother finding any muse or pestering family for get-togethers. She had lost that spark, as she called since, well since the obvious happened. Translation : Since Mom acquired the status of a self-declared queen bee.

It was clearly evident through a rummage from all of the Cullens' memories that the family had lost its title, its claim of a family. Everything was divided and there was always a Cold war in the neutral territory to behold. I had often captured glimpses of their lives before Mom came along. They were all contented with the way they lived. There was absolutely no room for an eighth or a ninth wheel.

With my train of thoughts hurdling rapidly in all directions, dark of the night began to shade the sky and glow of the moon peek shyly behind the cloud cover. I cooked myself a pre-Christmas feast which had evolved to my tradition on Christmas Eve. Since no one had laid foundation stones on eating, I could still make the best use of my culinary skills.

The mates had long but retired to their sanctuaries calling it a night and an eerie silence had crept in. Thank heavens the rooms here were sound proof or else those funny noises would've haunted my dreams every single night I slept. I whole heartedly appreciated Grandma's efforts to cause me less inconvenience and tumult.

That night I didn't risk calling Jake and eventually drifted off to slumber with my glass doors open to let the forest chilled December breeze congeal my room. Surprisingly I had a dream free sleep.

The next day took flight as any other day in the Cullen domiciliary with no greetings or the festive spirit. Grandma fixed me breakfast as usual. My uncles wrestled on the X-box while Aunt Alice chattered on her bluetooth headset in Mandarin regarding stocks. Grandpa was at home today and Aunt Rose was idly flipping through Vogue magazines. Uncommonly Mom and Dad emerged from their den and spent the morning with us. Daddy entertained Momma playing her favorites on Piano while she was engrossed in her Shakespeare's sonnets.

Around twleve-ish there was a knock on the door and Grandma answered it while I was busy revising my lessons.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Cullen." That soft, tinkering greeting was from Camilla as she hugged Grandma.

"Merry Christmas honey. Come inside." She ushered my witch friend inside and into the living room where I was seated.

"Hey Cam. Merry Christmas." I wished the human, no, the non-human in the house. She hugged me vehemently and I returned back with same vigour. It felt good to be embraced with emotion by a beloved one, even though you were unsure of their intentions.

"Mrs. Cullen I was wondering if I could steal you daughter for the day. Nessie told me you guys didn't have any plans and that you didn't celebrate holidays. So I was thinking I could show her a true gathering." Of course the only Christmas I had was when I was months old before the Volturi sensitive quality of hers warmed my heart. I had told her on a stray occasion how my family was anti-celebrationers. And she remembered it!

"Her name's not Nessie. Its Renesmee." Mom snapped for the umpteenth time appearing in the doorway. Camilla, however, didn't seem appeased or moved.

"Nessie is the name we gave her. Renesmee is just..." I quickly grabbed her hand and projected my message.

_Please stick to Renesmee. _She most certainly knew I knew what she was. And she was well aware I was a hybrid. What was the point in hiding anymore? More so, let a revolt break out between the two most stubborn beings I knew of.

Camilla neither flinched nor cringed at the contact or the deliverance of my message, neither at the foreign sensation. But thankfully obliged to my mute request.

"Allow me the pleasure to show _Renesmee _the glamour of Christmas." She spat, with so much of venom in her voice she looked vampire for a split second.

"But of course dearest should Renesmee desire that." Grandma smiled, passing me a wink and I quickly jumped at the opportunity to leave the well-guarded typical, vampire fashioned mansion.

"Don't bother changing your clothes Ness. I already have an outfit for you." And she dragged me to her Panamera, loudly accelerating before pulling out of the driveway. The drive was tense and uncomfortable in all outlooks. She pretended to concentrate on driving while I found interest in snow covered backgrounds. It seemed prolonged and tarrying with each pass of small cottages.

"Go ahead Ness." She started, indicating me to begin the moment of truth. I stared out front through the wind shield, with absolutely nothing coherent to talk of. The embers of our overdue showdown were beginning to weigh down my intellect and discernment. There was so much to be asked and so much to be told but I could voice my thoughts, an unknown paralyzing force had my tongue in knots.

"Cam I . . . . . I've really got nothing to say?" I offered. My reply came out more as a question and Camilla, well she looked shades of bewilderment. A small frown descended on her face as she pondered over something. The air hung heavy with unspoken words and unintelligible thoughts. As for me, I could not imagine her in cloaks of dark hues or with peculiar practices, assisting the Volturi in their every move or strategy as a matter of fact. The thought of the two together made me sick to my stomach.

"Strange. Demetri informed he had acquiesced you with the knowledge of our true identity."

"Is he going to be there? Demetri, I mean?" That caused her to appear shocked and look at me with a frown and I cowered under her gaze.

"No. He's already left for Volterra." She spoke after gaining her composure.

"I don't understand. How are you a . . . . . " Why couldn't I bring myself to say a simple word witch?

"I come from a strong lineage of London. It runs in my family. So is David. Its not like a gene as in your case but we truly have magic in our blood that enables us to perform paranormal activities. Like you guys have talents. We, on the other hand, are all talents of vampires accumulated in an embodiment."

"And your relations with the Volturi?" No more was the hesitance in the air and in our words. We were quite straight forward in what we spoke and I, for once, was happy to shed the pretense I had worn for so long.

"Ah . . . . . Thats more than the definition of complicated. Aro has the this undying hunger of despotic power that is impossible to quench. The wizards are far more valour and prowess than your kind. And to gain their loyalty, it sure is a boon and absolute power for them. I was forced to the orphanage at the age of eight. My family had succumbed their last breaths to the War and I was left alone. One of the authoritarian running the place was a vampire. He keenly noticed my constant isolation from other kids. Everyone came to believe I was a freak. Only he didn't.

"Our magic kicks into play only when we are exposed to treacherous and vile environment. Mine did when I was ten. They all observed how I could move things without touching them, how I could make a leaf reattach itself to the twig its fallen from, how I could exhibit a tyrannical control over the others, bend them."

"Sebastian, as others called him, took me to the Volturi seeking favour from Aro, only he got himself executed because he wouldn't grant Sebastian his wishes. Aro saw potential in me, he could forsee the benefit I'd yield him when I was of appropriate age. He sent out a word to England to wizards a certain raw talent had come in his possession. We are very much loyal to our species. Anyone outsider is treated as an intruder on our lands. Anxious, one of the family from southern London adopted me and began teaching me the basics, the spells and incantations.

"Of course thats where I met David. But he wasn't always like this. He was bully and always pulled tricks on me with few of the older wizards. My education took thirty years to complete by which time I had attained immortality True to their promise, the family returned me to Volterra and where my loyalty lied so did David's. I wasn't quite sure of his feelings back then. He followed my every step, all the way to Italy, somehow trying to make up for his insolence. I had no idea he'd fallen for me.

"Aro had no use of me back then but David and I spent sometime studying their foreign lifestyle. Of course, this was the time when our friendship with Demetri blossomed and we all became greatest comrades. For a few years we lived in the castle before deciding to explore continents and cities. Time's passed and here we find ourselves in Washington."

"You're not bound to live in castle's limits?" I couldn't help asking her. The had to be something in these two they were just allowed to leave.

"No. Aro's a diplomat not a fool. He could see in my thoughts how I wished to travel. Because in this alliance David and I call the shots. He knows how ineffective vampires are in contrast to the Wizards. They know we can bend their will and reduce them to pile of ashes with a mere flick of finger. But I'm bound to the Volturi because Aro was the one paying for my expenses in London. Had it not been for him, I would have perished along with the thousands in the epidemics."

"How extraordinary! The mighty Volturi are string puppets of High School sweethearts." She chuckled, rounding in the driveway to Jake's house where I was supposed to get ready.

"How long have you been allied with the Volturi? I mean, how old are you?" Curiosity got the better of me. For someone Aro had willingly lavished his resources should be quite a jewel, an ancient one.

"A little younger and much later after your grandfather left the Volturi." She threw me an exasperated glance at my voluntary gasp and I shied under her look. Red heated my cheek instantaneously.

"I'm sorry tats just so . . . . "

"Old?" She offered with a hint of smile. Her sharp features and vast knowledge of the modern world disallowed me to believe she was over centuries. Her skin didn't have that chalky pallor or antiquated planes. It was just so new and fresh like young leaves on a budding branch. Yep. It was hard to believe she was primitive.

I shook my head in disagreement and replied, "No. I was thinking more of well versed" She merely grinned and the tension that had taken root earlier had efficaciously evaporated and I was glad to have embraced my best friend.

"So little Miss Hybrid. Care to share that smile?" She asked as we went up the stairs to play a little make up and stuff. As soon as we were inside the room she shoved a knee length burgundy dress at me, pairing it with a pea coat and dark stockings and a pair of ankle boots.

"Ness. I want to smile like an idiot too. Tell me whats got that canyon sized grim plastered on your face."

"I'm so glad to learn my one and only girlfriend would be around always to hangout." She smiled briefly, pinning my hair to one side leaving a few tendrils. But that smile instantly wiped off to be replaced with a sour scowl.

"Whats wrong?"

"We'll be around always for each other. But what about the humans? They'll meet their demise to fragility. Even Jake." As much as I hated to admit that, it was an inevitable truth. Jake was human. He'd grow old. Unlike us, his youthful cheer would morph to expertise in adulthood and wrinkles in the old age. And we were helpless to change that.

"But he has other plans already." She efficiently pulled me out of my considerations.

"What plans?" My brow furrowed in befuddlement.

"He's going to ask for your consent to become a vampire."

"What?!" I shrieked jumping out of the chair.

"Demetri overheard him talking to your grandfather in Seattle. He wants to become a vampire."

Taking deep breaths I forced myself to calm down. Jake wanted to be like my family. So suddenly where did all of this come from? The idea could've been planted in his head by Demetri.

Well if he wasn't, then I had to rational about it. I would have to talk him out of his indecision. It would cause no more harm than good. React however he may want to, he won't become a vampire. Not under my watch.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for sparing your time and giving it a try.**


	27. The Monster Within

**A/N : I know, I know. I totally suck at updating but this particular chapter wouldn't come out right. So I thought Screw it and lets post.**

**Thanks to HummingBird, lytebrytehybrid88 and Troy123 for reviewing and alerting the story.**

**Alright. Here goes nothing...this is it...Jacob's transformation...Enjoy...!**

* * *

Chapter 27

The Monster Within

JPOV

"I can't believe after everything we've been through you want me to remain a fragile human!"

"I don't care what you think. I won't have you be one of the Cold One." She yelled right back in my face, her voice echoing through the shelves in the enormous library that belonged to Camilla.

"You seriously don't care about me if you're asking me to stay human." I breathed out, fighting the primal urge to run in the inviting embrace of cold icy snowy layers. I was so damned hot, I felt being roasted in boiling oil well over 110 farenheit.

"Thats bullshit Jacob. You know I care about you more than anything else in the world." Nessie's logic and reason had been long but lost on me. She had been trying to diss the idea of vampire out of my head with all attempts in vain.

"Obviously not enough." I shot back, searching frantically for any source of comforting chill.

"Jacob listen to me." Her hand cupped my cheek and forced me to look at her. My temper had rose my temperature so high I could not feel the satin heat of hers. Never had I felt so helpless and impotent than I did now. Here I was willingly sacrificing every last bit of my humanity to ensure a life with her and she was stubbornly inclined to prevent me from doing so.

"I understand where you're coming from. You are the prey in my world and seeing Demetri triggered your desire to be one of them. But you're unaware of the sacrifice you'd be making." I slithered out of her grasp and stood at the end of the aisle facing away from her crumpled face. Nothing appears more heartbreaking and pathetic than her forlorn looks she devised, manipulating to get her way around stuff.

"You don't understand Ness."

"But I do. I do Jake. And thats why I'm asking you to recant on your decision." Her arms slid around my torso from behind and she rested her head on my back.

"Please Jake. For me."

"I'm doing this for you!"

"Jacob, for a second hypothetically speaking, would you let me do the same if the situation were reversed?" Would I ? Let her give up on her humanity and obliterate the traces of her life from the lives of her beloved ones? The answer was a simple two lettered word. No. I wasn't that selfish. Only to have her all to myself and I could not let her capitulate her life.

"Would you?"

"Thats not the case Nessie." I snapped, freeing myself out of her iron clad grasp.

"Would you?" I didn't have to answer her, didn't feel the need to. She already knew it. "You wouldn't. Not in a million years, not for anyone. Then how can I? How can I be so self-absorbed and let you trash your life?"

"That would be different Ness. Right back in present its my decision." I turned around and saw her biting down on her lip. Could she ever let the poor lip breathe free? Poor thing, always troubled by her razor shape incisors. With my hand I tugged her chin forth freeing the bottom lip in the process.

"Enlighten me please." She rolled her eyes but otherwise her usual carefree aura was today was distressed. Her gaze carried a heavy chagrin, a notion of unease and concern, a nature of oppression. She really did look ill at ease today and not the usual self she was in my presence.

Was it my declaration that caused her this discomfiture? Had my opinion affected her this much? I hated seeing her this edgy and restless and not peppy but some things were not in my control.

"It would be different considerably." My voice went down a dangerous notch. "I'd be the omnipotent one then. Your safety from my world would be my foremost responsibility." Unconsciously I had started walking small steps and within a matter of seconds had her goddess embodiment pinned to the rack, holding her hostage under the cage of my arms. "I and I only would be held accountable for your well being, your adjustments, your impending life and your actions." The only sound in the enormous library was the sound of our soft breathing and rhythmic beats.

"Thats not much difference Jake." She ran her fingers lightly down my arm and I leaned in closer, almost tasting her minty breath. "See, thats why I refrained myself from telling you about the vampire. I knew you'd jump at the first opportunity to be one."

"Why can't you just be happy and complacent?"

"Because I'm not. I'm really not. How can I be when my naive lover is hell bent on ruining his life?"

"Ruin?" I asked almost disbelievingly. Was she this much against this?

"A vampire is a ruin worse than destitution and destruction seen after wars. Its a life I wouldn't wish upon my gravest enemies. And you're my world. I don't want it to be trashed by some in-the-moment instigation."

"You're all but making sense to me." Tilting her in my arms I ran my lips over her smooth durable skin from her cheek to her neck and down her throat where I delivered a caress, silently smirking when she forced a lump down her throat. Her antsy behaviour had morphed to a sensual quietude and her eyes darkened under the influence of my mere peck.

With vampire speed, what appeared a blur of motion to me, she had herself wrapped around me. From then on the instinctual hormones took over and I found my mouth on hers magnetised to pull. The anguish, the passion, the disagreement sense and the denial were all in one kiss, a smooch blindly overpowering everything.

"Ahem." A throat cleared in the background and in a flash we were standing feets apart, me with a smug and her trying not to look embarrassed as she was. It was David at the end of the carpeted aisle looking amused at the public display of affection with a stupid grin plastered on his jubilate face.

"David, whats up?" I casually leaned on the teak wood shelf.

"Thought I heard yelling. Obviously I'm hearing things." He grinned and I rolled my eyes at his bluntness.

"We were just talking." Nessie stammered and I coughed an uproar of laughter to which she glared daggers at me, entertaining him and me furthermore.

"Before things got out of hand. I understand Ness. Lets go down, I believe its too hot in here, don't you think?" We heard a 'too hot' from Ness before she downcast her gaze, realizing she had been overheard. He led the way to the dining room while Ness and I casually strolled and I managed to steal a kiss or two from her which she most righteously returned.

The Dining Hall was lit with all sorts of decorative lamps featured in interior designing catalogues. And the custom imported table glowed aurum under the dazzling lights where it was not hidden under the crockery and glassware. Christmas decorations hung in bunches around the room lending it a Church style look. I had to give to the youngest Villeneuve, she sure knew how to organise an event.

"Exactly how hard it is to keep your hands to yourselves in my library?" Camilla eyes us with agitation written all over her face. She sure looked quite comical with a spatula in one hand and the other on her waist. I couldn't suppress the chuckle at my coherent thought. Nessie eyed me skeptically, silently inquiring the source of my amusement.

"Whats so damn funny?" She sneered, now typically resembling an annoyed homemaker she was.

"Nothing." I choked out, pulling Nessie's chair out. Yeah, I know. The eminent presence of women had taught me some basic manners.

Lunch at the Villeneuve-Rousseau Estate had been a small but private affair. Conversation flowed easily on the table and the three of us made sure Nessie enjoyed her first rehearsal Christmas as Cam put it. Of course I couldn't keep up with the dialogue exchange with my intense revelling in the distinct flavours of the dishes. What can I say? I had to make the most of it while I could because in a few months I'll be saying goodbye to the delicious tastes.

_You'll miss these distinct flavours. You cannot possibly give up on your love for food. _Nessie's crux ability allowed her to tap her thoughts in my mind. Well. She had me there.

As I tore my gaze away from the enticements of worldly tastes to the allurements of unflaws the lifestyle Nessie's world offered, I found myself facing a serious dilemma. Could I give up Rachel's, Esme's, Camilla's and most importantly Nessie's cooking for a mere eternity? The answer was a bit twisted. I wanted both the things. Why couldn't there be some alternative to enjoy the tastes of cuisines and perks of forever?

_It doesn't have to be this way. We can work out another alternative. We always do. _This habit of hers had taken some time to adjust to. I shook my head muttering a 'there isn't' cynically.

The afternoon was spent basking in the afterglow of Cam's specials and an easy playful banter. As the evening began to gather around us , I observed Nessie becoming disturbed by each passing second.

"You ok Ness?" I asked approaching her too still form.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Actually its more than okay Jake." She replied too quickly, raising my suspicion furthermore.

"Well then why don;t you stay over at mine tonight?" That always did the trick. It was the simplest and most convenient way of checking her poise and mental composure. If she was composed and perfectly in harmony, her replies ranged from 'Let me inform Rose' to 'You better watch out your back tonight'. And her low spirits confirmed all the problems she endured in VampLand. Her responses varied from 'Grandma would be livid if I spent another minute in your corrupting presence' to 'There are some major crisis VampLand is facing'. Today, however, it was none for her reply had been a mere shake in dissent.

And it hit me, much later, why she seemed troubled, why she didn't text or call last night and why she didn't wish me in the morning.

"They are back, aren't they? Your parents?" I asked aloud and her denial confirmed any doubts I had regarding that.

A mere shake of head and the whole world just gained a new symmetry, a different axis. All those nightly conversations we engaged in, those dreamy looks on her face on the webcam, her sweet voice chattering inane and , those flirty texts passed, I mistook to be on a temporary pause, had actually ceased fire and cut short. And the creditable beings were none other than her parents.

"What are we going to do Jake?" That hopeful spark in her eyes made me realize the suppression she went through.

"Its not like they are constantly picking on your every single move. I don't think a change is in order. We'll keep a low profile and you can always come down to Forks for an escape." She bit down on her lip, countering the facts I offered and some of her own ideas.

"And I can always tell them I'm at Cam's." She smiled brightly.

"Hey. Why am I being dragged amidst the family drama?" Camilla asked, giving us a dirty but stern look. Nessie shot her an apologetic look, seeking a sanctuary, an aid only she could offer and like butter on crisp toast, Camilla melted.

"I hope your parents keep their noses out of your business. Because that would be way beyond immature. Speaking of which when are you introducing me to them?" I asked once Cam left us hot chocolate mugs in her enormous patio. Taking small sip of the warm liquid I noticed her get stiffen and horrified and I barely stifled my chuckle.

"Come on. You can't seriously tell me you've never thought of introducing us, mi amore."

"Actually, that has never crossed my mind." Her admission hackled my brows. Surely she can't be that ignorant.

"So were planning on keeping them in dark, labelling me a mere fling? We're talking about an eternity here. I'll be a vampire in no time and you're saying that has never crossed your mind?" Long gone was my cool, calm attitude and shivers of agitation rolled down my spine. The cold air suddenly became too hot and I fought an urge to rip off my clothes and submerge in icy water.

It eventually died down, like a roar in background and I could finally see and think clear.

For someone as smart as her, Nessie was surely naive and typical teenager in sense of word. Just concerned about bigger picture and forgetting smaller but important details.

"Get the thought of vampire out of your head. Thats s'not happening." She retorted, completely bypassing the bigger picture now, focused on my stoned declaration.

"Ah . . . . . so we're back to that again?"

"I don't see any reason for you to sacrifice your humanity." She shot back, still unconvinced.

"For one, it would guarantee me the satisfaction of never having to loose you."

"You'll never have to loose me to anybody. I'm here, ain't I Jake? I'm not going anywhere. Why can't you see that?"

"Its pointless putting up an argument with you Ness. Damnit you never listen."

"I know. Thats why they crowned me epitome of polemics." She smirked placing her hand in mine. "But really, you can be so dense sometimes. I was taught to nurture and value human life above everything. And your resolute cognition counter with my ethics. I cannot let you do that. Not for you, not for me, not for anybody." Her composed reply ws made without the knowledge of the torment I was battling on the inside. Everything inside me screamed to break apart and burst. On the outside I was unsure of my conscious looks, I don't how I managed to maintain my composure.

"So you won't let me become a vampire then?"

"Hell no. Not a chance. You are so much more to me than you are aware of. More than anything and to have you redefined by venom would be injustice to my love because I fell for The Jacob Black, quarter back of the football team, owner of the Black's garage and hunk of Forks. All those parameters set would be dissolved then."

"It doesn't matter what I become Ness. I'll still be your Jacob." I choked out now seriously on the verge of breaking point. My discomfort must've given me away because all the shit was forgotten in a moment.

"Are you okay Jake? You look kinda pale." The hand of hers that rubbed my back, back and forth provided no comfort. It stung painfully, with a vice-like grip, the hold of a leech latched on, not willing to let go, a thousand thorns simultaneously pricking in my back. The decrepitude grew so intense, all I saw was red and all I could think was breaking away from the blood curdling sensation.

"Get . . . . . away . . . . from . . . . me . . . . . leech." Reaching back I very painfully rotted out the cacti sensors and the leech type stuff and discarded it aside.

There. That helped and I finally found the power to form a coherent thought. And suddenly, everything was back to normal and those monstrous and rage filled emotions quieted down like an eye of hurricane, so calm and so peaceful.

But the victory was short lived as a gasp broke my reverie and pulled me back to reality.

"Jake?" It was Nessie, clutching her hand, cradling it against the swell of her breast looking terrorized and shocked as hell. Notches of hurt and thunderstruck looks filled her face.

With a flash it all came back to me. That insectivorous sensation, that loss of psyche and the extraction of spines made sense. It had been her hand on my back I mistook and shoved away with so much strength, I ended up hurting Ness. Abashment and shame filled me completely.

"Nessie?" I was immediately at her feet, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles over it, apologising all over and kissing her skin to ease her pain.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I swear I lost all sense and this other worldly sensation caught hold of me . . . . I . . . . Fuck I'm sorry."

"Jake. Jake. Shh. . . " Her soothing voice calmed me ans she purposefully ran her fingers through my hair.

"Its ok Jake, its fine. No harm inflicted. Now tell me what happened. You kinda zoned out of me."

"I have no idea either Ness. One minute we were fighting and the other, everything went off. Like a button clicked and my own hell had consumed me. Blood boiling and nerve endings stretched like a rubber band, every tissue set on fire, it was blaze without flame. Everything just turned chaotic. Like a raging sea battling beastly waves. I could . . . . . feel my insides protesting and then like a parasite, a liverfluke or a leech had latched on and wouldn't let go. It was torture Ness, pure fucking torture." I breathed out, describing every detail. A shiver rolled down my spine at its thought.

A tense air settled around us and I vaguely wondered what could have actually caused that deadly sensation. Something this freaky and abnormal had never happened before. Surely I had these 'spontaneous attacks', only name I could think of for that pungent feel. But today had been the worst of its kind. Now that I look back at the past moments, I realized how painfully everything had twisted inside and man it was freaky to an extent I was scared.

"Maybe its my blood." I looked at her quizzically.

"Huh?

"My blood Jake, remember the whole Nahuel ordeal? I gave you my blood in the eleventh hour. Maybe its my blood causing you this other wordly feeling." Oh lord, she was literally out of her head, I was sure of it. My juvenile mind had lost the capacity of understanding a hybrid's mind.

"Thats downright insane Ness. Your blood would decide to show its effects after so many weeks . . . . that doesn't make any sense. I think it should be out of my system now."

"Forget about my blood. Yours. Its a potential possibility you're feeling all this torment."

"My blood?" Oh Lord, this was going nowhere.

"Yes. Your blood. Blood transfusion for you had nearly been impossible. Your blood group reads AO- . There is no such blood group known. Grandpa was intrigued by the uniqueness of it, he couldn't help studying the viles he had extracted. And he did make a historical discovery. Your cells are identical to mine. You've got 24 pairs of chromosomes. See it scientifically Jake. It makes sense." Holy mother of crap! This shit was new, something I'd have never expected. Hell, why would I have an organisation like hers?

"Where did I acquire an extra pair from?"

"I asked my grandfather to run a research through this. He could not formulate any theories or find something plausible. I, however, feel it could be hereditary in the tribe, you know, like passed onto younger generations."

"What makes you think so?"

"An inkling I guess. Lets be realistic here, your tribe has legends, like any other, of spirit warriors and wolves. I am uncharacteristically putting dimes in old wives' tale." She shrugged as if it was no big deal and my temper soared high at her shrug. How dare she . . . . .

"You're telling me all this now?" I demanded. I deserved to be informed with such an important piece of my life, about all the biological and other stuff and what else those bloodsuckers had discovered.

Whoa! Wait. Hold on. Did I just think bloodsucker? What an insulting and derogatory term for a species I wanted to join. Or could I even join it? Was I even fully human? There was a lot to take in to find answers to that question.

"I don't know. I ought to tell you but the topic never came up." She grimaced apologetically and I heaved a sigh. Fantastic. All these days we were singing kumbaya? I'll be damned to hell. She tried to comfort my worry by rubbing my arm but was cut short when sound of vibration filled the air. She retrieved her phone to read the text.

"Who is that?" I asked as she worked on the reply.

"Rosalie. I've gotta go. Apparently Mom's been throwing a fit." She sighed dramatically, resting her head on my shoulder. I could tell she didn't want to leave and despite everything I didn't want her to return back to VampLand just yet.

"Controlling much?" Ii asked, running my nose along her bronze hairline, breathing in deeply.

"You have no idea." She breathed out in utter helplessness and all I could do was watch her distressed, incapable of doing anything to help her. "I should get going Jake. Rose isn't sure how long she can handle Mom's insensitive monologues." Reluctantly I got up and held out my hand to her, and she placed hers without any hesitation.

Casual byes were exchanged with Cam and David in a rush to hurry back to VampLand. Camilla was wary to let Nessie walk back after her escapade but there was no other way round. I drove back Nessie home in borrowed Aston Martin and we pulled in their driveway just in record time as the early hues of night began to decent the cloudy sky.

With a small but exhausting kiss I let her go and let her go and started my way to the Reservation.

* * *

I pulled up next to my little maniac of a sister's BMW and got out. I had devoted my whole morning to the typical celebration where the council and tribe gathered together and revived the magic of our tribe. So I didn't feel any remorse or guilt when I'd snuck to spend my afternoon with my little hybrid love. The house was empty but I picked up laughter coming from the yard. It would look outrageous to have a gathering in this weather but while reconstructing the house I'd been thoughtful enough to make adjustments for heaters and a temporary roof so the seating area was comparatively warm.

The night was spent outside with a little bit of intensive staring and bitching from Sam and his cult, which Embry had joined. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was when I saw following Sam fucking Uley like a shadow. My blood boiled and skin heated up, I hated this guy with passion. But the night became better once they had left to their businesses.

New Year was nothing if not a big deal. Camilla had insisted to host the party at my place where practically the whole town and the tribe was invited. Nessie couldn't make it as she was supposed to be home but we texted throughout the night. The chill of Jan brought more business to the garage as accidents took place due to snow and it was economically a good month for the Black's Auto Garage. On the other note, I was still having no luck with my genealogy and I was fucking insane with no theories or results. There had to be some reason for me to have 24 pair of chromosomes. But so far no luck.

My biggest fear was if I could be changed or not. We had no proof I was human or not and if the vampire didn't work out for me it would be big bummer. I'd be stuck as human and grow old and leave behind Renesmee. I wasn't willing to give myself up or her up for the sake of humanity, there had to be solution for us. It couldn't end right here.

Before I knew it, February was here and I still had no evidences. On a dead sunday, I woke up with a self-made decision to check if I could be changed. Screw the research and stuff, I was going to test that out myself. Quickly having completed the morning routine, I drove to VampLand knowing Carlisle wouldn't be in office today. I had to knock thrice on their door before Nessie finally opened it. So much for sensitive hearing.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Ok. Not the best way to greet a person.

"Hello to you too babe." I rolled my eyes as she let me in. "I'm here to see Carlisle." As soon as I said his name, Nessie's expression turned sour.

"What for?" She sneered.

"I've got some issues to deal with."

"We've been over this a million times Jacob. I thought your sweet dark fantasy had been overwrought by now. Apparently I was wrong. You clearly don't care about my feelings on this subject." Whoa! Someone's having a bad day. "Grandfather, someone's here to see you." Someone?! What a petulant behaviour! Even I couldn't stop myself from grimacing.

Carlisle breezed in wearing a solemn expression. "Jacob. I wasn't expecting you."

As I opened my mouth, I was cut short by her disgusted sneer, "I'll be off while you two play best buds." And with that she was gone. Her agitated behaviour had ben so out of line, even I couldn't sympathise with her. I'd actually recoiled from her just as the pit of fire smoldered in my back. Carlisle was apologetic but he remained silent and sat me on the couch.

"I want to know if I can be turned." Before he could respond Momma and Daddy Cullen had descended the stairs demanding to know who wanted to be turned.

"I believe that would be me." I introduced myself as their daughter's boyfriend and with a whiff of those words, they were all but hostile on me. Seriously, today had been a bad day to come.

"What have you done to earn a place in the family?" Nessie's mother's arrogance was a spectacle to behold. I now understood why she was so complacent with them. They was a teensy bit scary.

"I never asked to be a part of your family. I just wish to be changed." Hold your horses Jake. This is your girlfriend's parents you're talking to. I wasn't sure if it was actually potent, but their proximity and scent was irritating me beyond reason. It was prickly enough to sway my comfort. To make the matters worse I started having one of my so called attacks.

"Watch your mouth boy. You're standing under our roof."

"I would put it past my prejudices if I were young lady." Out of the blue, I'd started feeling inexplicable energy, soaking up in my body from a renewed source, almost charging and challenging. In that moment it didn't matter if I was at disadvantage. It was a matter of pride for everyone. Mine and others.

"How dare you insult her with you filth?" It was Daddy vampire who was enraged, giving predatorial looks. His advance flared up my nostrils and I fond myself grow warmer with each passing second.

"I don't see how my actions concern any of you." I defended my words. Any sense of intellect was lost and I was on the brink of loosing it.

"You are to never set foot here again. And I forbid you from seeing Renesmee." He shoved me hard. That did it. That fucking did it. His icy touch snapped my control and punched him back in the shoulder without hurting myself. Poor guy stumbled backwards. Bella looked like she was about to skim me alive but Carlisle stepped in, calmly telling her to tend to her pathetic hubby.

"Jacob. I think its best you leave for now. We'll discuss things later." Didn't have to tell me that. I wasn't planning on staying and let those leeches insult me. Without as much as a backward glance, I hopped in my car and pulled out. The cool air failed to calm my raging nerves and I was growing unstable with each moment, shaking hysterically and pissed beyond reason. Who the hell were they telling me to mind my own business. I wasn't some kid. Screw them.

The further I drove, the wilder and madder I got, and it was becoming a pain to drive. I stopped the car to a loud screeching halt and breathed, it made the matters worse. The shaking got worse and I trembled vigorously even the car started vibrating. I managed to get the car and crawled on the roadside into the forest cover. What happened next was a magnified definition of torment. It lasted for a second but it was the goddamn longest second of my life. The shaking got worse to a point I heard cracks and snaps and ripping of fabric. A shooting pain shot down my spine and face. Everything felt being stretched to limits, disshaping and bones breaking, I barely managed a heat grew and grew and I could feel heat radiate off my body and by the sounds and pains of it, my bones were a powdered mesh. My skin felt like iron nails were being hammered and pulled out.

And suddenly I wasn't laying on the ground anymore, I was standing, at some great height. I was towering a massive height and the forest floor now looked depth. I opened my mouth and found myself managing a guffaw. Worried to death I tried again and this time it was a deadly howl. I froze. What the hell?! Moving my left hand I tried to lift it but what actually got lifted up was like a worst nightmare. My hands were reshaped and instead it was a paw with russet fur sticking out. Had I entered nightmare zombieland? I called for help, it came out as another howl.

Seconds later I felt a change in air and there was another presence. I heard a commotion but couldn't find its source. It then clicked me, the commotion was in my head, various sounds and stuff, it was all in my head. Those were not just sounds but voices and thoughts. Great. Now I was hearing things. But it was such a chaos it couldn't pick out a clear one. Subdued by another commanding voice, all ceased.

_Jacob? _ It asked. I knew who that voice belonged to. It was Sam's. He knew. He'd been a part of all this. All along it was him.

_What have you done to me? _I asked and another distorted sound escaped me.

_Think with your mouth closed Jake. _I identified that voice to be Jared's.

_Relax Jake. Its normal. _Embry. That was him. He was also a part of this.

_Stay where you are. We're coming to get you. _Sam ordered. Minutes later four wolves, not just any wolves, horse sized wolves stood before me. The tallest was black furred. Sam. Others were in shades of grey. Figures they were Embry, Paul and Jared.

_Whats the meaning of this? _

_Give it a rest jackass. Sam's explaining. _Paul piped with a moronic snort and I growled at him. Sam and others appeared to sigh while I cranked up waiting for them to explain this wolf thing and the change.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for giving it a try. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you like.**


	28. Conflicts and Battles

**A/N : Not much to say but I have an important announcement to make.**

**I began writing this fic when I was 13. I've been a J/N fan since forever. And my juvenile mind didn't know how to add twists and plots and stuff to make it suspenseful. I hated when Jake or Ness were defenseless against their enemies in fics and are vulnerable. So to eliminate that I foolishly wrote Ness having a witch like ability to do anything and everything. Later however I realized that was utterly stupid and then there was no point of the danger. This is a rework of the original I wrote. I was reading the earlier chapters the other day and realized I've written that Ness has same ability. That was a big mistake. Ness's ability is to just show her thoughts and emotions but is more powerful, you'll find out later how. So forgive me for not alerting you earlier. Ness has no special power.**

**Big warm bear hugs to Troy123 , Taurus Pixie , Guest , dkgors and HummingBird for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys. It means the world to me.**

**Alright now regarding the chapter it has a pinch of action. Remember I'm writing it for the first time. So forgive me if its not up to the mark. I'll improve as we go along. Also we see Cullen bonding time. So go ahead and enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 28

Conflicts and Battles

NPOV

To create a friction in our smooth sailing had never been my intention to begin with. Thats all we did these days. Fight over nothing but the most boring subject and debate till the end of the world. Even my uncles had come to accept the terms of our concomitant love and hate. Passionate lovers who loved each other to death and passionate legionaries who fought with utter hatred and despise equivalent to Hitler's crimes against humanity.

I argued for valid reasons, the value of humanity, the essence of life, the beauty of the world and the calm of domestic life. He countered for the worst imaginable reasons, the blood lust, the indestructibility, empty soul and colder and darker side of the world. What for? A mere eternity! He didn't if I could then wholeheartedly, without as much as second thoughts I would grab the opportune chance to be a human on the whole.

Jacob persistently insisted on being transformed and I searched qualms to shot his desire down. However, we never got past or remotely near to the breaking point. Make-up smooches were hot as hell and that was the only incentive in debating. He put up with my moot points because Jake knew the outcome. We never got a steady result, we were too lost to care about anything, too blind to decipher anything and too hormonal to consider anything. Who knew kissing could be this hot and blinding?

And that was how our docile routine went. Escape. Fight. Kiss. Apologise. Kiss.. The whole January was spent in a decorous tantrum. And on many occasions when things became too much to handle, I had to break away and look up to the vampire in me to cope. Running among wilderness always calmed my nerves and walks along the the stream added to the relaxation I sought.

As for now, I needed a desperate run across the greens of the evergreen Washington. My aggravated boyfriend was left behind with my tender Grandpa, whom I expected to kick some sense into Jake. The voices and scents disappeared behind me as my speed took over and I was flying. The best trait of inheritance from my father was his speed. I loved how fast I could go, without missing any change in background scenarios and the littlest of forest wildlife. The freedom that came with running wildly in the woods was very endearing to me and I cherished it as my treasures of hybrid nature.

I slowed down to a halt, nearing my nook I had discovered few months back. True to the environment, it was a simple but majestic tree whose roots alleviated in the ground as far ass I could go, slightly raised, providing me with an almost burrow where I kept copies of my literature collection with a sketch pad and numerous pencils of shades varying. Nobody knew of this place. Not Rose. Not Alice. Not Jasper. Not even Jake. This was my personal sanctuary where I could escape without worrying about the worldly affairs choking down my life.

I took out my sketch book and pencils and snuggled into the bushy blanket the wilderness offered and let my hands free and draw whatever they wanted.

". . . . . . It was clear that everything considered important and good was insignificant and repulsive, and that all this glamour and luxury hid the old well-known crimes, which not only remained unpunished but were adorned with all the splendor men can devise."

I snapped the book shut. From the position of the Sun, I had been here nearly for four hours. I had tried sketching a portrait of neons and pastels which I did complete, and then took out my beaten up Resurrection to pass time. I couldn't manage to overlook the irony of the last sentence I read. How aptly it fit with all the drama going around.

Whatever magic this place held, it was the best way of relaxing. The consternations had dissolved and my mind was now tranquil. I absolutely felt calm with nothing holding me down, stringing me to this earth but my own will.

Sighing in serenity I placed all the stuff back in their designated place and started my way back.

Dusk was beginning to settle over the clouds as I jumped across the wide river on the way home. Landing on the balls of my feet I sauntered along the edges of the bushes soaking the nature. With the sight of my house becoming bigger with each step I felt my walls building up and walls kicking into action. You never know what to expect at home after leaving in haste for a few hours. Pushing my way I noticed nobody was present in the living room. Nothing was wrong. I breathed out in relief tasting the prominent scent of Jake in air. It was stale, by smells of it a few hours old. Hmmm. He must've left not long after I did. I was not aware whether he had called me or anything, I had left my phone in my room in my earnest desire to break free of the invisible chains.

Reaching my room I was disappointed on checking my phone. Not a single missed call, voice mail or text. Maybe I had been too harsh on him. Of course I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I would talk him later tonight.

For an hour or so, I lounged around my room lazily, attempting to relax but my conscience wouldn't let me. It was like my instincts were straining to tell me something unfathomable but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew something was wrong, the tenors of my surroundings screamed it but it was yet to be versed.

Around 8-ish Grandma called me downstairs for dinner. Bless or curse that woman she never let me skip my meals. I gloomily went to the kitchen and made myself home on the breakfast bar. My eyes widened when I saw traditional french cuisine on the menu. It was a winter salad with buttermilk dressing and chocolate mousse all prepared and set in my Grandma's culinary glory. She merely patted my head and smiled before resuming her work.

"French meal?" I asked foolishly stunned at her mad skills to cook almost anything and everything.

"Why not? You ought to be bored with American food by now. European cuisine is quite variant with all the distinct flavours."

"Damn right it is." I dug in tasting the pasty flavours and savouring the taste with my heightened senses. I'd had a winter salad before at Cam's. So I knew what it tasted like. And I had to give it to Grandma, she had perfectly nailed it.

Rosalie walked in the kitchen handing Grandma the phone to attend her call.

"So . . . . . Jake's desire met its waterloo yet?" Amusement danced on her face contexting my love life. Jasper and Emmett had a grand on bet predicting who'll cave in first and Alice was on the lookout for Jake's future.

"Not even close. Same old. Same old." I humphed munching down another bite.

"You know I could some sense into that boy." She suggested displaying her razor sharp canines.

"Uh-uh. Not gonna work. It'll only encourage him."

"Damn it. What's that boy made of?"

"I could say steel." Rosalie passed me a reassuring smile and petted my head. It was her way of saying she understood what I couldn't vocalize.

"He's merely insecure. Nothing you say is gonna assure him. Humans are paranoid like that."

"If words can't assure him, surely he should pay attention to actions. I'm not going anywhere." I huffed.

"Maybe he is not that observant." She sated shrugging.

"Oh trust me Rose. He has quite a taste for observing stuff. Its just his irrationality and fear blocking path."

"Well. I'm only tolerating him because he's insanely in love with you." I felt my mouth twitch up in a smile. No matter how hard headed he was, he loved me beyond reason.

"I know he is." I replied. Mere seconds later I felt the air saturate with apple, honey and freesias. Mom and Dad. My paper thin shield rose up in guard and like a decent child I casted my eyes downwards, well aware of the fact they hated when their minors stood up against them.

"Maybe too much insane." Mom admonished with an undertone of anger. Oh no. What had happened while I was away?

"Insane enough to punch a vampire." Dad scowled sourly and consequently my eyes widened. Punch a vampire? My father? That was admittedly a state of quandary. If Jake had punched Dad then . . . . . oh no, his hand. He must've broken it. Shit his hand. I mentally slapped my forehead for running away. Had I not cowered Jake would still be fine.

"Tell me darling, where did you manage to find such a scum? I'm positive Forks hasn't trudged down in boys." My eyes flew to hers and I glared at her. Her butterscotch orbs glared back in repugnance. I didn't shift my eyes and she continued to glower at me. Dad was watching us with judging eyes. I had never fired back before and the perils of the first time were beginning to show, I was starting to become uncomfortable and eventually I averted my gaze to my leftover dinner. Mom was incessant on boring holes and Dad was tensing up.

"Would you be surprised Bella? Should you judge her? Forks held no interest for you. Edward was not from Forks. You didn't up with a Forks guy. Why should Renesmee be compelled to do something you didn't." Aunt Rose came to my defense. I could always count on her. She never let Mom and Dad away without a snide comment.

"I hate to break it to you Rosalie but this issue is none of your business." Mom countered with forced calmness and intensifying glare.

"I'm gonna ask you to be courteous enough to act like an adult and not encourage her." I had to stifle a humorless laugh at Dad's words. He was asking her to respect his woman indirectly with hidden hostility. Rosalie, according to my parents, was a woman of bland flavours and no sense of knowledge. They thought of her to be self-centered, petulant being. But what Dad was mistakenly unaware of was that it was his woman these adjectives fit apt. But they themselves were visionless in their bubble to notice so.

"You're right Bella. That's none of my business. But allow me to remind you that you have no right to butt in people's a poor example you set forth this afternoon!" I glanced back and forth among the three of them now officially lost. What did happen this afternoon? I narrowed my eyes speculatively at Mom. Surely she'd have something to antagonize Jacob. It was in her blood, no, it was in her venom to provide an unnecessary insight of her diligent mind.

Mom particularly chose to ignore my Aunt's remarks and deviated her attention to me. A slow Cheshire cat grin spread across her face and I gulped down a lump. Oh boy. Here it goes. "My beautiful baby girl. Already dating at the tender age of sixteen. Tell me darling why were we not aware of your fling with that pathetic excuse for a human." My body grew hot at her filthy choice of words. How dare she insult him?

"I'd have told you mother, were I assured you would not act the way you did." I answered monotonously.

"Interesting choice of words baby girl." Dad smiled but then his voice and expression turned stern. "Now tell us why are you involved with a human?"

"Same reason you were with Mom, Dad."

"Don't try to be smartass about this Renesmee. We know you simply do not have that talent."

"Your father and I were an exception."

"So are Jacob and I. It's not what it looks like Mom."

"Renesmee. Trust me when I say something. Boys these days only have the worst of intentions. Their goal isn't lifelong commitment and relationship. It's sating their needs and sick desires." I actually had to take a double glance. Had I entered an alternative universe? Or were my parent were playing on me? Since when did Mom get so perceptive to my actions and activities? More so when did they actually become thoughtful enough to actually talk to me about boys? A small flicker of hope sparked within me. Maybe they did care after all. Maybe they just didn't know how to show it.

"Your mother is absolutely right." Dad stated. _When is she ever wrong Dad? _ I thought but otherwise remained tight-lipped. "That boy you're involved with lacks the basic manners. He had the courage to insult your mother and I."And like that, with those words the flicker of hope died down. So it was about them. It was about their reputation and egos. This momentary instigation had so wronged me, my subconscious was having a hearty laugh at my fatuity and mindlessness.

"Darling what we do is for your own good." Mom articulated eloquently. _What have you ever done for me? _ I thought back bitterly. "You have a variety of options. Nahuel, I feel, is a perfect match." Here we go again. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention Demetri. Now that is a real man." Dad voiced. I eyed him skeptically. Was he doing this on purpose? Okay. I must admit, out of all parent approved alternatives, Demetri clearly stood out and I didn't blame Dad. But I was not willing to enter the world of sadism and torture. Yes. Demetri was the perfect gentleman but his loyalty and company was not something I was brought up to respect and enjoy.

"I appreciate your concern but you cannot dictate whom I date. That's something I have to decide. And it's Jacob"

"You are mistaken my dear. Edward and I have an input in your life. As your parents we can and we will stop you from seeing Jacob as we see fit." Since when?

"If Grandpa had his way you would not have ended up with Dad." I retaliated back. Mom and Dad stared back at me shocked. I had never raised my voice in their voice. Actually I was shocked/ at myself too. I could feel a surge of energy course through my veins like never before.

"Watch your tone young lady." Dad admonished and I shrunk back.

"You two should listen to your own advices." Aunt Rose trilled, clearly bored by their temper tantrum.

"Rosalie . . . . . " Mom hissed but Aunt Rose cut her off efficaciously.

"You know what? I don't have time for this teenage drama. Come to me when you're done with your dinner Ness." Rose's scent lingered behind the trail she'd left. leaving me to fetch for myself.

"God that woman . . . . . " Mom groaned pathetically and I rolled my eyes. _Way to ruin my appetite. Thanks a lot Mom! _

"Here's the thing Renesmee. His filthy paws have defiled your innocent soul. You were such a well behaved child and now look at you." Dad scolded.

"Shame for someone who was born with class. Tsk. Tsk. I did not expect this from you darling."

"What class are you talking about? The one you had in Phoenix with Grandma Renee or the one you've attained on marrying Dad? There is no class for me Mom. And for the record you should let me figure this out on my own." i breathed out heavily. It felt good for a fraction of second to let some things off my chest. For that exponential point in time it didn't matter if I had angered Mom or pissed off Dad. What mattered was I made my point clear. They were in sole need to understand I could make my decisions and handle myself better than their expectations. Despite being physically around for my entire life, they truly were never present to witness my first tantrum or watch me bake my first cookies. I'd grown accustomed to their absence and now their non-necessary interruption was proving to be a sort of hindrance.

Yes. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen have grown independent of the Cullen name and nobody could dictate/ me around. Did it look like I have a submissive bone in my body? I do as I please. I yearn to be with Jacob and that's what I'll do even if the odds are from favourable.

"Bella. I believe Renesmee is tired. She needs to rest and hence the agitation. We should call it a night too. Come on love. I know you need to hunt." Dad practically lugged out a fuming Mom who wasn't budging from boring holes. Oddly I felt a miniscule level of satisfaction. There was no guilt or remorse gripping at me.

_About time. Score 1 for you. _My inner feminist poked her way inside and held her head high in pride.

I, however, disagreed with her. It was no pissing contest. It was about a broken family learning about each other's needs. It was an engraved truth I didn't bother myself poking my nose in their matters of concern. But as much of a truth it was, it was equally true, they didn't keep tabs of their only child's development. Their negligence and ignorance was effectively reciprocated in their less-than-selfless actions.

My subconscious was wrong. It had never been my intention to play of game of wit and characterless personalities. My sub didn't understand that. How could she? She was my imagination I looked up to in times like these and fictitious characters don't think. They act.

In my haze I don't remember tasting the sweet flavours of the salad again, my taste buds must've gone into hibernation till the next day arose. I could barely hear the water running in the sink as I cleaned up the dishes and quietly crept back to my sanctuary. An uneasy knot in the pit of my stomach made it hard to focus on anything. I almost felt ashamed of the drama, disgruntled I had disappointed Mom and malcontent I had raised my voice at Dad.

Tears of shame and disappointment welled up at the realization. I had let them down and myself for that matter with my uncanny behavior. I had sworn to be responsible in this one sided relationship more than they were if they weren't. And today I had broken that promise.

I was abso-fucking-lutely pathetic, crying over an issue that would remain a mystery as long as the three of us lived. But somewhere deep in my heart I knew this was not the reason salty liquid oozed from my eyes, it was just a medium or artifice I used secretly to wail over the unversed matter. It was something else, pricking my conscience, I knew it. And I foolishly found intellect in that little spat downstairs to cry.

And then it hit me. Jake. He hadn't called all day. Was he alright? Was it because of him I felt a bare tug in my chest? Quickly rummaging through my cabinet I checked on my phone. Nope. Still nothing. God I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I don't even have the utmost concern about Jacob. As my fingers worked to call him my sub again poked her thoughts in.

_Get a grip! _She commanded and I immediately set the phone aside. Tomorrow I would talk to him. But I was going to let him approach me first. I desperately needed to put together my act.

Switching off the light I fell back under covers and a horrendous darkness consumed me instantaneously. I was terrified.

* * *

I am jostled awake as cold arms engulf my embodiment in their embrace. I shivered at the temperature difference but snuggled my head against the marble hard body. The cool marginally felt nice for a change. Those expert hands smoothed out my hair at the back. I took a whiff of the air. Lemons and aqua were thickly concentrated in air as I inhaled. I groaned. Alice.

"Wake up." She nudged my shoulder a little too forcefully. As a reflex to her unintended sharp nudge I rolled over to the other side and groaned.

"Hmm. Fair enough. You might wanna groan out an answer to your boyfriend's incessant badgering." She laughed out and my eyes flew open and in nanomoment I had snatched away my phone from her stealthy prying hands. I scowled at her for being so and. Damn vampire perks.

"Hey. At least you're up now." She chuckled uncontrollably at my sour expression. Note to self : Never let the day begin with Devil's presence. I worked my way on to the texts and sure enough my whole chat was sitting on the screen with the exception of today's texts.

"Did you delete anything?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. She held her hands up in defense. "'No. Was I supposed to?" Her voice dripped with uncanny sweetness.

"Shut up and get out. I have to get ready for school." I threw the covers and ran a brush through my wild bungled curls. Ungh! This was gonna take forever to get the knots out.

"Well school's been going on for an hour and half already. I called in sick for you today. So no boring school and family time!" She bounced cheerfully on the bed. I whirled around and nearly yelled at her.

"What?!"

"Your welcome Ness. Now hurry up and get ready. You're spending the day with your dear aunt and uncle." I found no intellect in her excited clap and I nearly fell to my knees.

"But I was supposed to talk to Jake . . . . . . " My frustrated reply was cut short when she sternly put an end to my rambling.

"You need a day off from the teen drama Ness. Come on. One day won't hurt. Don't be such a party pooper." With the skill of vampire thief my phone had disappeared from my hands into hers. "And that means strictly no contact with the humans." Her butterscotch iris stared down at me with an intensity I almost felt self-conscious to stand before her. In my silence I realized she was still awaiting an answer. I gave a weak hesitant 'Ok-ay' and she all but crushed me with her passionate gleeful hug. I awkwardly patted her back and pulled away before my train of thoughts occupied my attention.

An hour later, freshly showered and breakfasted, feeling dimly delighted due to Jasper's influence, I was seated on the coffee table with him, pouring my calculative moves in a petty game of chess. Jasper was truly excellent at this game, I had to give him that. Somehow or the other he always found a way around my moves effectively cancelling out my pre-planned ones. I swear that man could read minds. But he owed this to the Civil War strategies for this talent to be unbeatable at chess.

Time to time he chuckled when I scratched the back of my head in evident befuddlement or rubbed my eyes in obvious frustration. And I loathed how my discomfort provided him with an amusement.

"You know history of Chess is older than any of us." I looked at him questioningly and arched an eyebrow. "Its origins are traced to be of Indian and Persian. The kings in the olden times in Asia fought with knights, rooks, pawns and bishops. It believingly sharpened their strategies for the victory. Check mate is a modern term for . . . . ."

"Alright, alright. Lets come back to Olympia. The emperors could rejoice with a game of blatant sense for all I care. I just need to figure out a way to save mt sorry ass from getting hauled here." My aggravation provided him with a reason to laugh while I shot daggers at him with a full blown pout.

"Its a nice game they invented. I've mastered it with centuries of practice." I had to take a double glance at him. Did I hear it right? "No. I'm not a natural Ness. It comes from decades of devoted practice. Now I know techniques effective enough to fool the Volturi if we were to be ever sentenced to guileful punishment." I stared at him in pride and pure admiration. How thoughtful of him! "Eyes on the board Ness." He ruthlessly instructed and those emotions of pride and admiration went poof that second.

I rubbed my eyes and cried out, "Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you refused to be subjected to day long torment of carrying shopping bags and acting a mannequin. I think those were your words."

"Now that sounds more appealing at the moment." I huffed.

"I'm holding that against you missy." Alice poked and jabbed her finger at me. I shrugged apologetically and turned my gaze towards the board. I couldn't help noticing I had turned down shopping. That was certainly a first. Shopping and lavishly spending the money as I pleased had been my number one time pass. Sometimes Esme called me a shopaholic, I knew I was obsessed with buying footwear. But don't comprehend this incorrect. I was not besotted with buying unnecessarily in Alice kind of way.

"Oh." She exclaimed, her eyes attentive to infinity. Another vision.

"What?" Uncle Jasper asked without sparing his mate a concerned glance.

"The whole future just disappeared. Are you staying home?" I couldn't help but discern accusation in her cackling tonality.

"I thought that was the plan."

"I was gonna free you to your friend's place."

"I guess not then." I muttered. She walked out complaining about a headache and how distance would clear out her head off the blank dark. With minor offers to join her from Jasper and myself we quickly engrossed our minds in the game and resumed our battle. So far he was winning, there was nothing more or less you could expect from him. Every time I crafted a move I would become cautiously aware of his estimated counter move that would leave me fuming. And so I refrained my irky digits from throwing his black king across the linoleum hardwood floor.

A while later, the human in me was beginning to complain about lack of circulation from sitting in the position for hours, drastic for a game of chess don't you think? Some intense badgering and pleading later Jasper reluctantly agreed to play X-box with me, well aware I was the kickass of the family in X-box games.

Halfway through the game we were forced to halt. An agonizing piercing yelp of pain and aid tore through the quiescence stunning me to silence. Jasper and I looked at each other just as another scream tore through. It sounded too familiar. Too similar. Too . . . . Alice.

And in instant we were bolting out the door. He was practically flying and I followed him closely behind, furtively frightened. We chased the potent scent and arrived half a nanosecond later. What chaos greeted us was a sore sight.

My poor tiny Alice was huddled on the floor, restrained by a giant ferocious black wolf. Three other wolves in shades of grey flanked the black one but it was the black humongous wolf harming my Aunt. She was utterly defenseless against the black wolf.

I watched stupidly as Jasper furiously launched himself onto the black wolf but was thrown off him by three other wolves mid-way.

I broke out in a free full speed run towards my struggling Alice as the three wolves bared their teeth at me. They were fast but I was faster. Taking advantage of the tree line I jumped onto the branches, effectively dodging the horse sized wolves and landed just in front of the black one. Its feral gaze locked on mine and all hell broke loose.

I'd never fought with anyone for real, let alone an animal. But I was well taught. Roughly grabbing onto his snout with my hands I shoved him backwards with every ounce of my strength just enough for Alice to escape. The wolf growled and lurched forth and I pulled Alice back just in record time. Snarling and growling the wold circled us and I took advantage of the moment to knock him over and throw him away.

"Watch out Ness." Alice barely warned fighting a smaller wolf. I turned around and was immediately knocked onto the ground. A deep grey truculent wolf was baring his teeth at me and his heavy paws incapacitated my hands to do anything. Its drool was dripping on me like a lap dog and I _did not _appreciate such treatment. Weaving my feet up I kicked on its under skin where fur coat was comparatively less thick. The wolf flew away and landed on the ground with a loud thud cracking something. I could care less.

I flew to Jasper's side who was engaged with two wolves having a hard time combatting them. Jasper landed a punch square in its snot and it yelped in pain while I grabbed on another's fur coat,the texture was coarsely silky soft for creatures savage like them, and jerked him to Jasper who I knew would handle him better.

In an exhilarated moment of rush I forgot I was in the middle of chaos and hardly registered being pulled away. Something spear sharp scraped and gnawed across my arm as I was hauled by Alice behind Jasper. Moments later a burning pain shot up in my arm stinging like a thousand moths concentrated together. I fell to the ground clutching my injured arm as blood flowed out freely onto the snowy cover.

I cried out tears of agony and pain as invisible fire blazed and burned my arm. It was bloody. Three crooked gashes with chunk of flesh missing. Alice rushed to my side as I writhed on the ground.

"She needs Carlisle immediately. It looks bad." Jasper examined my hands though I hardly feel his icy touch and let out an ear splitting scream as something burst inside my arm and more blood gushed out. My eyes watered inconsiderably and I lost track of everything.

I could scarcely listen to cries of help and snarls of wolves enrapturing and seizing my aunt and uncle from behind above my personal hell. It was pure torment as the wound stung and stung and stung and burned with vigour. I choked on my breath and tears momentarily as Jasper's numbing sensation consumed me.

It was better. To be Numb. Than suffer pain. I knew how Jake would mock me, coward, he'd taunt.

And my eyes chortled open as there were even greater and ferocious snarls and some more yelling. My eyes found tow distinct outlines. Emmett and Rosalie. They were here. Good. Now Jasper had some backup. I closed my eyes only to be shaken awake by Alice shouting too loud to not close my eyes. That was the last coherent thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

Afternoon glow warmed up my cheeks and eyelids as I protested in opening them. I managed to clear out my vision with a few blinks and everything flooded back in memory stopping at Rose.

So that's it? Was I safe?

"You gave us quite a scare." A voice spoke startling me and I jumped. Shooting pain shot in my arm paralyzing it. I turned my head and saw Camilla sitting at the foot of my bed, wearing a solemn expression. What was she doing here?

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Wha . . . . what?" I could scarcely get the words out. However, I didn't need to. She understood.

"You blacked out literally in the middle of nowhere. Carlisle is three hours away. Your aunt called David and I saying you were bleeding to death. I nearly had a stroke. We rushed here as fast as possible. David took care of your arm. That was one bloody hell of a fight. And guess what? You've got battle scars." Scars? I wanted to ask her about the wolves. What happened to them?

"Seriously Ness, nest time don't get too lost amidst. You sporadically survived. The wolves ran away where ever they came from." Hopefully they weren't hurt too bad. After all they could also feel pain. Above else my thoughts were clouded by one thing. Or rather one person. Jacob. Was he here?

"J. . . .Jake?" Her brow furrowed and she frowned in confusion.

"He's not here" I shook my head. Oh lord, what the . . . . .

"I thought . . . . . he wasn't in the school either. I thought you two were ditching or something." Please don't say what I'm thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't call or text. He was not in school. I haven't heard from him since friday." She answered now anxious too.

"Where is he?" My heart thudded in my chest and my breathing turned erratic. No. Not again. Please not again.

"I'll ask David to check up on him. Just relax and take rest. We'll find him."

How could I rest when he was out there, fragile and breakable. What if her ran into a vampire or encountered those savage wolves? I knew he had a bad habit of wandering in the woods.

Where are you Jake?

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for sparing your precious moments. Review if you like.**


	29. Better or Worse

**A/N : I'm back with another installment of FIOTB! With final week and school and my birthday I couldn't find the time to write and update. And Jacob's POV has been kicking my ass. SM was generous enough to not acquaint us with Jake's mind and I'm having a hard time to pen down my thoughts...but here's the chapter...**

**Thanks to Troy123 , Guest , HummingBird and Taurus Pixie for reviewing.**

**Here's my attempt at Jake's piece of mind post transformation. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Better or Worse

JPOV

Nobody ever tells you the fairy tales and bed times stories you are read aloud are well animate living nightmare and component of sweet reality. This wasn't some sick cruel joke but the blatant truth. La Push in Olympia had werewolves for guard dogs.

No. Let's put this another way. A few fortunate members of the tribe had the gene that triggered and controlled phasing. Sam's words definitely explained the shit I'd been trying to sort all these days. So much for curiosity. My werewolf was the reason for extra pair of chromosomes.

Everything had changed to a point where purgatory was no pleasure, maybe to some extent. I absolutely loved how alive I became on phasing, every fibre in my body so healthy and fit, the freedom, the senses . . . . . the senses, the senses, the senses, they were the best asset to the transformation. My vision had magnified to see clearly to infinity. It was odd in the first few hours but I'd grown used to it quickly. And the speed I'd acquired gave me the freedom I didn't know I'd craved. I was a bullet when it came to speed. Others watched with their fucking mouths hung agape but I was satisfied.

Well one thing for sure I knew, I was dumbfoundedly stunned when it came to improved hearing. Sometimes I wished I had normal hearing range but the woods made me think twice. Everything was fricking wonderful except for the hearing part in some cases.

But there was again a whole lot to the werewolf that was worse. My temper for instance and control when it came to phasing. I had better control but the temper ruined the neat slice. Things unimaginable pissed me off. But on the brighter side, I was not the only one with issues.

Everyone had problem with this and Paul was even worse. And we all competed and made bets how, when and where would he loose control and how fast. Usually Embry and I gathered up the stock. It was hilarious to see Jared make an annoyed face and grumble whenever he had to reach in the pocket to pick out bills. Things were better with Embry. And I was glad to have my best friend back. We were in the same boat and boy was it fun to goof around like the old times.

Past my prejudices and stereotypes I'd learned Sam was a great guy after all. I'd come to know how he was the first one to phase and how alone he was. Poor guy went wolf for two weeks, the same two weeks he was reported missing. God forbid that loneliness to anyone. Just like us, he also learned something new about the wolf everyday.

Of course this went down in single 24 hours and now I felt closer to the 'pack brothers'. It didn't sound weird to call ourselves a pack. We were both, figuratively and literally, a bunch of wolves. The most victorious moment that left the others green with envy was when I phased back to human form in the first attempt. It was a sight to behold, the way all of their jaws went slack made me smirk.

It took Sam two full weeks, Paul seven days, Jared about the same and Embry nearly a three to figure this one out. All it took me was mere minutes. A shimmer in the form, a tremor of calm and you're back on two legs. I credited my calm to Nessie's beautiful face who I knew would be worried to death.

But now that's exactly where the problem lay. Ness was half-vampire, half of what I was designed to kill. It was our moral obligation to protect our lands and people from bloodsuckers. The pack had encountered only a single vampire to kill and perfect their flaws while I practically lived with one.

I had no idea how things were going to fare out for us? Half of our halves clashed and the other halves fit snugly. On the contrary, I was worried my phasing would alter my views on her. Would she look any different? Probably yes. If anything, then more beautiful. Would she smell different? Maybe. Maybe not. I hoped she didn't smell sweetly rotten like that stray vampire did. It burned my nose. Scouting the woods, we had come across stale sweetly rotten scents. Cullens. And a very stale divine scent that drove me crazy and intoxicated me to the nth degree. It was my personal drug.

Could that be her scent? I doubted that. Her vampire was more prominent than her human. So the scent was bound to be concentrated. Plus that scent was weeks old. So I was sure it wasn't Nessie. But then again her indistinguishable scent always calmed me down. It was only her presence that didn't aggravate me till the day I phased. Rest of the Cullens had become insufferable.

"Hey Jake. Could you pass on that carton?" Embry's drastically changed deep voice pulled me back to the breakfast bar in Dad's home on the Res.

"That's the fourth refill Em." I warned but handed over the carton to his outcasted hand. It was still freshly new how I could ponder on things for hours miles per minute and keep a track of all the activities around, such was the versatility of my mind.

"Don't you have an appetite?"

"Nah. I'm good." I lied while my stomach churned.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Paul asked bumping his shoulder to mine and I wholeheartedly returned back the favour.

"He missed school today." Embry blurted out before I could come with a good excuse. He knew me dangerously well.

"Get used to it mutt. Forget the school. We all have." Jared piped with his mouth full of pancakes.

"The hell I am." I shot back. There was no way in seventh hell I would sit back and miss school. I haven't worked myself up to be their benefactor and not make something out of myself. My wolf was rare and important but so was my career.

"You need to get a grip on your anger Jacob. We can't risk you phasing in middle of a class." Sam's tone was predominantly authoritative and clipped. Wonder what's got his panties in a twist.

"I have better control than anyone including you Sam. I'm not gonna explode in a giant furball just because I got pissed off. Hell I phased back in first attempt. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes you will. You're gonna stay home whether you like it or not." I could decipher his resolve was beginning to falter and so was mine. Who the hell did he think he was to command me around?

"You_ don't _dictate me around." I spat with venom in my voice through gritted teeth. Sam needed to know his little dominant fantasy didn't work, and sure as hell not on me.

"As your al. . . . ."

"Fuck you dude." I barely made it to the porch when my shorts ripped off and the pit of fire in my back had rejuvenated my every fibre.

My paws hit the damp and cold ground as I ran through the forest, or more like drifted like a lonesome kite swiftly. I slowed down to a wade. I didn't need to run to cool off my nerves. I was better. Better than them. That dog can go boss around his pups but not _me. _Not Jacob Black. You needed to have a tonne lot guts and a death wish to be able to decree me.

A while later I was regretting my bold nerves. More reason for Sam to act elderly. Could I really blame the guy? He was merely looking out for our lofty moods. My shortcoming had definitely infused an incentive for Sam to lecture some more. _Damnit! _I'm so stupid!

Talk about irony. Not loosing control and then setting an applaudible example for loosing it over a petty issue. _Fantastic! _All the more intellect in the world to stay put on the Reservation. I was frustrated beyond what one could comprehend in less than 24 hours of turning. All I wanted was to spend a few hours with my lady love and forget I was even a wolf. Was that too much of a demand to ask for? Why couldn't there be ant alternative to switch my life back and forth from human to wolf?!

Utterly _impressing _ if you ask me but I was really sorrowful now and regretting not talking to Ness.

Just her name brought relief to my soul. Was it so absurd to be with someone clearly misfit for you? Society, the pack and the council prohibited me from keeping a relationship with Ness. Quileute and Cullen wasn't not the greatest bond accepted here in La Push.

Then again, I was a newbie, volatile wolf driven by temporal instincts. I could clearly recall how my reaction had been minutes before I'd phased. My animalistic feral side had been begging to dismantle their sweet rotten bodies and how my mind whirled at miles per second in their suffocating presence.

Fuck this was gonna be harder than I thought!

And then there was Ness who hadn't been filled on about the drastic changes I'd gone through. Being a wolf was a military secret on the Res and we were forbidden to disclose it to anybody but the Council and rarely families. It wasn't an everyday anecdote to hear your son was a giant werewolf sworn to protect the people from badass vampires.

Werewolf and vampire ; these terms looked apt for a fantasy novel meant for bookworms. These certainly didn't belong to quotidian life, but somehow against all logic and science they did and altered the symmetry of our lives. _Oh the perks of sweet reality! _It was cool to rum on all fours and have an amazing sense of sight and smell. But the question remained : To acquire these syn at the cost of loosing Ness? I was confused, sure, but I didn't wanna risk her life at the cost my temper.

_Hey lover boy, enough with the heavy. _Embry's voice resonated in my mind. Strange. I hadn't felt him phase.

_What now? _I had to roll my eyes.

_That's quite a catch you're dealing with. _He stated as a matter-of-factly.

_That's nothing Em. Come on let's. . . . _

_That's bullshit Jacob. Tell me I'm wrong. _He stopped mid-sentence.

_Like you're not aware of it. _I shot back with fatigue think in my voice.

_Lemme guess. It's Nessie._

_Duh!_

_You're upset you're not permitted to see her! _The sudden uplift in his tone made me jump. He sounded he's solved an impossible to solve puzzle.

_There's more to it. I know you're aware of that._

_I'll say. Her family is one of a kind, you know like the good ones._

_That's what I'm worried about. I'm not sure how to break it to her._

_You . . . . uh . . . . Holy Shit Jake! You know the Cullens are vampires? _It took him some moments but he finally caught on and I gave him the best Duh wolfish expression.

_My girlfriend is a member of that clan. Sure I know._

_But that's. . . . . you knew before you were changed?_

_No, I didn't, until today. Of course I did Em._

_So let me get this straight. Your girlfriend is a bloodsucker and that doesn't bother you?_

_No. _I replied, jumping over a fallen log and sauntering my way back.

_That's umm new. Wow! So what now?_

_I wouldn't be having this fucking conversation if I knew. And that's exactly why I'm on the brink of pulling my hair out._

_It'll work out. When you have the hottest Cullen babe attached to your hip, shit it has to work out._

_Keep your dirty imagination to yourself._

_Oh come on Jake. You have to admit. Tell me is she is a great blo . . . . ._

_I don't wanna hear it. _I put my foot down on this topic. I didn't want to strangle my one and only source of confide and comfort. But to watch him inwardly drool over her made me pungently sick to the stomach.

_Alright. Alright. No more bloodsucking leeches._ He mentally held his hands up in surrender and I was more than compiling to tag alongside another subject of interest.

_Don't tell Sam about this yet. I have to figure this out first._

_I can't make any promises but I'll try._

_That's all I ask Embry. That's all I ask._

As it turned out, it was his and Paul's duty on patrol and I left him alone and went back to my place which had become the new hangout spot for the pack.

Jared was sprawled on the couch flipping through channels and I could hear distinct rummaging through fridge in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I picked out Sam's scent and another feminine scent trail to the kitchen.

It took me a minute to figure it out but I did and immediately regretted even bothering to bother in the first place.

We had a divinity to attend. Leah.

Fan-fucking-tastic. The bitch is back to ruin our lives. It didn't even cross my mind that Leah followed Sam like a shadow. Those two were a package deal.

Quietly and stealthily I crept back to my room and collapsed on to the bed falling in the arms of sweet slumber.

* * *

"So Sam tells me you have moved back here." Leah's vain attempts to start a conversation had been bugging me for a whole hour an half. It was a great feat achieved I hadn't run away. Yeah. Leah was like that.

"Hmm." I hummed munching down Doritos. I could feel her gaze raking my body. The t-shirt I wore did no good. It was oven hot and to walk with even a single layer of clothing was a matter of control and accomplishment. After all with a 2-inch thick snow cover outside, a T-shirt was an unspoken must.

"Cool. So are you gonna be joining Sam on his expeditions?"

"Possibly." slight possibility as I was not sure of myself anymore. The wolf had thoroughly screwed the life by not permitting to do anything but run and cut-off from the world. To make the matters worse, add a clingy Leah to your _perfect _life and you have the life to die for. Literally!

"So what do you guys do on these forest trips?" Oh the sweet tonation, making me aggravated as each second ticked by.

Behind that annoying layers I could feel a desperate longing, almost a desire suppressed for too long and regret and yet it did not affect me in the least bit. If anything, her character debacled further. She was not a loyal lover. Sam was in a big surprise when he saw my thoughts. How far I was correct was his job to judge. But someday he had to face it, Leah was not a woman of affection but of opportunity. And its gonna be much fun when he discovers this shit about his so-called lover.

"You should ask Sam. I've recently joined so I got no idea."

"Oh! How's school?"

"I've dropped out."

"Listen. I know you're upset with my actions Jake but don't you think you're stretching too far. I know I used your resources but it was out of love." Her mechanical rant did not quite affect me and frankly, it was old school. Who ever thought of those ugly days when she basically dumped smugly? Not me.

"I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything Leah."

"Yes I do. I know I've made your life miserable and I want to rectify my mistake. This loneliness, you don't have to go through it alone. I'm here Jake. I've always been."

"I'm sorry but what?!" A humorless laugh escaped me.

"I know that . . . . "

"Seriously you think I'm miserable and your the cause of my misery. Are living back in the same year? Trust me I'm not. And I'm not alone. And I'd rather be alone than be in your company. Honestly Leah, you're not that important, at least not to me.

"And please discard the fucking idea of 'Comfort Jake'. I don't need it, especially if it's coming from you. Your audacious actions have given me a lesson to never fucking blindly believe in someone. I don't do that sorta shit anymore."

Instead of looking remorseful, she was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, my ashes would've been in Quillayute river by now. Bitch. But hey, I expected nothing more or less from her.

I was actually surprised at myself for not loosing control and handling it quite well. Somebody had to applaud. It was my second day post transformation and I was doing already well and better than the others. The thought made me inwardly smug.

Abruptly she left the living room with her signature scowl plastered and I slumped on the couch. Finally. I sighed when the roar of her truck faded off in the background and breathed a sigh of relief. How suffocating one can be!

I couldn't help but feel smug comprehending what Sam's reaction was gonna be. After all his girlfriend had basically lent an open invitation to an embrace to hold on when in need of comfort. It made me sick to think of Leah like that again but I could bear that for the sake of someone's sanity or insanity, whichever is more apt.

Speaking of Sam, where was the whole pack? Not a single soul in sight. Where were they? Off to patrol or to kill some stray leech. God if they were . . . . .

I jogged my way into the vegetation to phase and check on them. If they were phased then surely I'd know where they'd all gone. Shedding my T-shirt and shorts, I hid them in bushes where I could find them easily. Closing my eyes I felt the pit of fire in my back enlarge and engulf me in its plumes, the heat coursing through every vein and vessel and in the next second I was on all fours.

Good thing was, regular phasing was painless. Had it been like the first time I'd have refrained from phasing, it had been hell to live through that.

Suddenly voices and horrified thoughts of shame and insult filled my head as I was sucked in their minds. Wherever they had gone they were coming back. Jared's head was a frantic mess as he literally felt shaken to the core, I could sense his fear in my fibres. Groans of pain came from Paul who was pissed. Embry felt like he'd committed or witnesses a crime and was ashamed at himself. Sam was obnoxiously petrified and anxious.

_What the hell guys? Where were you? _I demanded, I had to know what they'd all been stewing like a bunch of housewives.

No sooner I'd said the words all of their thoughts snapped and poured on me, I didn't have time to brace myself for the mental attack and what I saw was something I'd rather not see.

It all began after I'd gone to sleep. Their had been a spontaneous decision to attack the Cullens for violating the treaty. I watched through Embry's eyes how they circled their house. Pixie Cullen was out strolling lavishly and her ignorance had a hefty payment. Sam had seized her down but ordered everyone not to attack.

I could feel the dismantling of marble as his claws dug in her skin and she screamed an ear splitting scream that could have rattled the windows. Approximately 4.7 seconds and a cream later, the blond Cullen appeared with Nessie in tow and my mind went crazy. What was she doing? The blonde jumped at Sam but was easily thrown off him. I watched in horror as Nessie dodged my brothers and pushed Sam off pixie.

And thats when it began. Sam got pissed and gave the order to attack the Cullens and all hell broke loose. It could have been a blur of motion were I still human but I caught every detail. Sam was incessant on hurting Ness for wounding his pride. Quite a few times Nessie nearly got strangled and pinned but once it took to take her down.

Paul had his fucking claws on her body, scratching from shoulder to her arm and consequently an agonized cry of torture followed and tears streamed down her face. My heart constricted for her but my mind was enraged at Paul and I lunged at him just as came in my view.

I rolled over him and pushed him down on the snow with all my new found strength. My nails dug in his fur as he howled in pain and I got a good blow at his injured shoulder. Unprepared for the sudden intrusion he didn't estimate my move and I sunk my teeth on his shoulder and chunked it out.

_How DARE YOU TOUCH HER?! _ He shrunk back.

_Are you out of your mind Jake?_ Jared thought but not today. Paul hurt Ness. My Ness. And he was going to pay a hell for it.

_Why the fuck did you fucking clawed her?!_ I lunged at him again but another wolf restrained me.

_Calm down__._ It was Embry holding me back.

_Calm down?! Are you out of your mind? He fucking hurt her. Don't fucking tell me to calm down!_

_What the hell's wrong with you? You almost killed her. You listening? You fucking nearly ripped her. How does it feel to have a chunk of your arm missing huh? You sick bastard..._

_Enough Jacob. Embry take him for a run in the woods. Jared run to the store and Paul try to phase back._ At Sam's commanding voice I had to go for a run against my wishes. Sam and Pual phased back nad I followed Em to the thick forest.

In that moment I didn't care I'd hurt my own brother or shit. Ness was hurt and I was helpless in comforting her.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for stopping by. Review if you like.**


	30. Void and Lovesick

**A/N : So...welcome back readers to yet another installment of FIOTB. I won't take too much time with the AN except for some quick acknowledgments.**

**Hugs and Kisses to Troy123 , Guest , HummingBird , Dbarr74 and gmb7064 for reviewing, subscribing and favoriting the story. Thank you people. Your support is valuable.**

**This chapter shows a glimpse a Nessie's life post her unofficial breakup with Jacob and her mood swings(which I have tried to add, mind you I'm not an expert.) On you go with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Void and Lovesick

NPOV

Those stolen kisses, intentionally spared glances, mischievous winks and multifarious phrases of affection had been the spice in my bland life. It truly had been divine to share a love, an intimacy with someone so different, yet so same and lovable, to be free and in love and happy for once, it made me desperately long for more. The fill of more I'd never understand what exactly meant.

Some feel it is the matrimonial bond that signifies their lives binded henceforth and forevermore. Others say it is widening your physical intimacy. Some feel their young cultured are the epitome of their devotion. Others insist on flashy dates and a plethora of 'I love yous'. These simple propagandas were to be followed by simple, uncomplicated ones, they were not incarnated for those labelled as freaks of nature.

On the contrary, these were human agendas, carved solely for them. Not for us, not for me. To have a taste of an authentic life and to have that opportune ripped away from you leaves you sobbing with lament and sorrow. Why wouldn't it?

Like many, I longed for something I knew I could never have. Painfully aware and cautiously pushing the limits to make this work, I was acquainted with the truth it was going to backfire. But the cowardice surrounded me in smokes of ignorance and denial. I had been a coward to never embrace the inevitable odds and the unpropitious. And where did that leave me?

In literary sense, bleeding and cold, frozen, to transfixed on infinity and traumatized to comprehend anything. Funny, isn't it? How to force of nature compelled me to push him away and I always ran in his waiting arms to let the world slip, only the world didn't slip anymore. Only those arms never stretched to catch me.

His unaccountable absence made me realize one thing though : the object of my vivacious obsessions are the ones that never stay with me. It was a cruel fate, wasn't it? Mom, Dad, Demetri and now him. The loss of former three I could hardly feel but it did affect me.

His loss, however, made me aware of my plight, of what I was and what I'd always be.

All it had taken was an absolute separation for the realization to hit. My little bubble of bliss had popped and the reality had sunken in, the reality I'd always run away from and shield myself. The reality of the world where I was a monster and the reality of which he was no longer a part.

Even the thoughts of him abandoning my love was painful to think, nearly unthinkable. I had to accept it, everybody had been telling me for 2 weeks and 6 hours now. And yet I couldn't. I was no longer the centre of his universe, no longer a part of is cheerful and bright life.

Jacob was gone. Where? Nobody knew. When? Not a hint. Why? If I knew then I wouldn't be asking this to myself and let out my inner monologue, I'd rather contain it.

It wasn't entirely fair on his part to leave without an explanation or even a goodbye text. He knew. He knew I'd coerce my way with him and his cold act would dissolve. All I had to suffice myself was with voice mails, unanswered texts and e-mails. It wasn't fair of him. Whenever it had been me, I'd always confronted him, hadn't I?

Then why couldn't he? Why couldn't he? Would that pain him too much? No. I knew. It was probably his football sized ego keeping him at bay. My blatant rejection of his idea of becoming a vampire must've fueled him up.

I was angry. At myself. And at him. I'd been horrible companion and he had always been nothing but the sweetest boyfriend one could ever ask for. He could get any girl he wanted, a girl who'd never force him to slay his wishes and a girl for whom he'd never have to change.

And that is exactly what I feared. It was a selfish act but I wanted to keep him to myself and never let go. Isn't that what insane lovers did, right? To care for their beloved and refuse a damn for world.

People say I'm being obnoxiously moody and clinging to the broken they rather hear my lament laced thoughts and pitied sighs? I was doing them a favour, my mean attitude kept them off my back. I'd rather be a bitch than hurt anyone with my thoughtless words. I knew they all wanted to see me smiling again. The best I'd managed was a broken distorted smile that even scared me.

I could hear the distinct sound of light graceful steps crunching on snow and fallen twigs. And with those steps my loneliness has been paused for Camilla never leaves me alone or let me by myself for even a few moments. Today, however, had been an exception and I'd managed to get away and slink tot he rocks by the river behind the school where Jake and I ditched classes together. This place gave me chills and goosebumps, I could always feel a shiver rolling down my spine ut I could not bring myself to tear away from this place. This was where I was relatively calm and essentially at repose.

"Wow! I'm impresses. That's some development." She had again discovered my hideout. Damn she never rests.

"What development?" It physically hurt to vocalise words since my parched throat was sore.

"Usually I can find you within the first five minutes. Today it took me fifteen." She smiled, mirroring my stance on the rock and throwing a pebble in the shallow stream.

"Or maybe your tracking skills are deteriorating." I shrugged nonchalantly, watching the ripples fade off and then re-emerge as she tossed another pebble.

"You know he was asking for you." My head snapped in her direction as a flicker of hope shined.

"Who?" My condensed spirits ignited for a jiffy of a moment before the sparks settled down in uniformity.

"Demetri." Neither huffing nor sighing I stared out. Figures it's not the one I want it to be.

"Why?

"Does he need a reason?" I remained tight-lipped. He did and he didn't. Now all of a sudden, after all these years, he has to make his concern known. Where was he four years back when I was concerned? Getting high and slaying innocent. Pfft. Totally incomprehensible.

"Does it matter?" I asked cradling my heavily bandaged arm and running lazy circles over it. The doses of anesthesia could hardly allow me to feel my own touch. So numb physically and so conscious mentally. An exhausting combination if you ask me.

"That depends on the way you read thing."

"And how should I be reading into this?" Past held no interest. It was history and I didn't want the past to come alive and screw up more than my entitlement.

"Every way possible. Read it in the manner a mirror focuses on an object, with and without flaws, from all the angles. What are his intentions and motives, what he wants and what you want. What is his incentive behind all of this." I had to ask her, suddenly it felt we were talking about something else.

"Are we even talking about Demetri or have we deviated?" What a way to voice thoughts and remain innocent and white. This wasn't about Demetri, Cam knew I had no affections for him. It was the one that got away.

"Whichever the way you intend to see it, love." She smirked and I smiled at the near appearance of the British tint in the accent.

"Was Demetri even asking about me?" I enquired.

"Why? That suddenly makes a difference? As a matter of fact he was. Real worried about your well being."

"Oh really? Since when did he start getting time for the contemptible drama?"

"Don't say like that. He cares for you."

"Last time I checked, his duty to the master consumed his time. I'm surprised he managed to spare time for the theatrics." She shot me a dirty look and I immediately regretted my words.

"I'm sorry, but you're not a servant. You're their ally." Apology came out with as much emotion as I could manage. I really must learn to hold my tongue.

"Whatever. That's his fate." In the background I easily picked up the last bell ringing with its usual high-pitched tenor.

"We should head back." I stated, getting up to leave.

"Already? I though we had two quarters of an hour." She exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Two quarter? Really? You couldn't have said half an hour?"

"Hey, don't blame me. This is how they spoke back then. I'm just glad I don't have to conceal my identity anymore." She babbled in thick british.

"Sure sure." I mimicked his catch-phrase, stifling a laugh. My lips turned up automatically at the slightest reference. I was uncharacteristically lovesick. I was in absolute need to see a therapist.

"So you coming to my place or what?" She asked while we were walking back to the parking lot.

"I don't know. Whatever is fine." I shrugged. After all, how does it matter? the way I spend my time certainly didn't make any difference to me. And to speak the truth, I didn't care a dime how and where I lived.

When you lose the intellect of enjoying life, quality of living depreciates unsoundly.

"True that." I jumped, suddenly startled.

"Huh?"

"You were projecting. I saw your thoughts." Camilla smiled.

"Oh." was my dumbstruck reaction.

"Come over to mine. You can mope there all you want love. Nobody will distract you." She mocked and I fake punched in the arm.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Where's David?"

"The garage." Before I could think of even consider the thought of him being there, she stopped me. "He's not there. That was one of the first few places we checked. A deep frown marred my face as I watched myself in her mirror.

"He really doesn't care a damn if he's ignoring the garage." I spat but Cam kept mum wisely.

"No special remarks." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to sound like an ignorant teenage bitch. "Suit yourself." With that she skipped downstairs to grab the lunch.

Some seventeen chapters of Tolstoy's Anna Karenina later I was getting profoundly restless and jumpy. I could help but feel someone's penetrating gaze on me as I was seated on a window seat in the staircase. My grumpiness was annoying Camilla beyond reason and I made the mistake of laughing at her frustrated expression.

"That's is real funny and mature Ness. I'm impressed." She rolled her eyes and I smirked at her in return.

"You're so difficult and complicated. You go about back and forth complaining about potential intrusion and then you manage a reason to laugh at me. That's way beyond insane."

"I know." I replied flipping the page of the 864 page novel.

"Like I said. Was that how you had to answer me?"

"What d'you want me to say? That I'm going insane? Well then let me phrase it appropriately, 'I'm at the brink of detrimental destruction.' I'm totally screwed up. I don't anything to live for." Without warning, the saline waterworks set off and I was wailing on my knees as quietly as possible. The next moment I knew, a set of tepid arms were tenderly wrapped around me as I was rocked back and forth.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Its ok. Shh. Just relax. I'm sorry love. I didn't put my words so cruelly. I'm sorry Ness. Shh Relax." Silent sobs heaved my body as I tried my best to suppress the outburst of my emotions. She tried to soothe me with enamoured words of apology and comfort. I couldn't help but feel grateful for the necessitous affection. There was a friend and a confidante who cared for me, the only companion who'd never stood me up. The thought was deeply comforting.

"I'm . . . . I'm fine." I sniffed through the falling tears.

"I'm sorry love. I did not intend toi phrase my words in a form that would hurt you."

"Its okay. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. There's only a limit someone can bear to. There has to be a compensation point.

"No. It's not like that. Its just I'm angry and frustrated by these events, I don't know how I should put a smile on your face and make the pain fade in the background. It hurts me too, you know, to see you so devastated and dull. I just want to wipe off those expressions from your lovely visage." The articulation of her mind deeply touched the core of my heart, I felt immorally spiteful for yelling at her when she was merely trying to help.

"Oh Cam." I embraced her tightly and pressed my head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't be." She soothed and my sobs subsided.

"Better now?" Her concern shattered the quarter of silence after I was done with the tears. I managed an incoherent nod as she released me from her heartfelt embrace. "Would you prefer to stay here tonight?"

"That sounds tempting. But I can't. School night."

"Oh please! Give me a break. Like that matters to us!" Her unblemished huff made me chuckle. So much for over a century old witch. Out of all the paranormal creatures, Cam knew the best to act her physical age.

Feebly I gathered my belongings and took my leave with a heavy heart. VampLand, as Jake put it on more than one occasion, was infiltrating down my less than perfect life. But tot one down their interpositions I had to play the diplomat and dodge them as and when possible. At times, a guttural feeling of being the mature, the adult hit me. It felt like I had to act the elder to check the propriety, mine and theirs.

The snow flakes began to descend the dark sky as I pulled in my driveway. Another terrible storm was on its way from North. To say the least, the first week of February had been gloomy and dull with families cooped in their houses dodging the cold. We, too, were forced to stay indoors and the spirits of sun showed no mercy. To top it all, add chilling and freezing winds and there you have it.

I stepped out of the car immediately recognising Alice's and Jasper's laughter from the tree line, they were returning from another hunting trip from Canada. Their deep and tinkling laughter hurt my sensitive ears.

"Go straight to your room and don't come out until dinner time." I need not be told twice. Dashing upstairs, I vaguely wondered why she's given a furtive command. But I knew better than to mistrust the foreteller. It was probably for my benefit.

Dialling Jake's number, anticipating disappointment again I paced the floor, praying just once he'd pick up muttering a distanced hello or just an aggravated what, just once. To hear his voice for real I'd try countless times, just once.

Disahgg lanced onto my every singleton fibre as the dial tone went to the answering machine. His recorded, impossibly deep voice greeted me from the other end.

"It's Jake. Why the heck are you calling in this dead weather? I'm out cold. Don't call again". A pause hit before he spoke again. "Just kidding. Leave me a message or a plain hey."

"Umm . . . Hi. It's me again. Nessie. I was just calling to check . . . . check what exactly? That you're not dead or lost. That you are absolutely fit and fine. No matter how hard I tried, it was near impossible to utter a coherent word.

I started again, asking what I would normally.

"Never mind. Just wondering how your day was. Mine was boresome. I spent the noon at Cam's and read. School was not the usual since you're not here . . . . . you're not here anymore. Where are you Jake? I miss you."

I hit the end button and the phone found itself landing on the blue duvet.

What am I doing? Mulling over a guy who has clearly clipped all the strings from me. Someone who doesn't even bother to return back a text? My conscience was horribly pricked, thinking how I did everything in my power to cage him to me and yet he managed a brilliant escapade, how my attempts to protect him and my love went in vain.

I wanted to hate him, loathe his presence or absence for affecting me to a point it actually hurt and despise his existence, I couldn't. Not even by a fraction could I bring myself to tear my thoughts from him, I was in love, so utterly in love. And this more or less unrequited love made my young heart ache. It was simple and plain as that. This insurmountable plethora of heartache that came as a package deal with affection was hard to forget.

Now that I think back, I can't help but feel the years back were better compared to now. Back then, it didn't hurt as much as it did now. Back then, it wasn't worth a dime, cause back then I had nothing to compare this solitary feeling too, ignorance had been utter bliss and I had been a fool to ignore that. It had become a tradition to be a silent sufferer and repress down any emotions of isolation or reclusion. And now . . . . it wasn't even the worst penchant imaginable.

Whoever said love hurts to a point it stops paining was evidently not in love, a far cry from its essence. Instead of numb, I was very much aware of my surroundings and the hearing and vision got so sharp, it was pinching to hear and dazzling to see. The world didn't feel alive or welcoming anymore, it was the precise opposite. At times, the bright contrasts and overwhelming scents brought tears to my eyes.

Whatever this mal phenomenal sensation was, I desperately wanted it to cease. Because of this, I was always ill at ease. Because of this, I always found myself surrounded my imaginary malice and paralysed to break free. Nothing ever made sense anymore as to why I was so heartbroken and reserved. Every thesis lost intellect and on many occasions I found myself trouble-crawling on the roadside, by the stream and in corridors . . . . .

Stop! I must stop obsessing over the pessimism. I should stop being so pathetic and addicted to a single soul. I should just stop being in love hopelessly seeing there was absolutely nothing but specks and dust motes to look forward to.

On the contrary, my feminist longed for his exuberant love and disbursed hours on contemplation, I shouldn't be thunderstruck. The need and crave for limitless affection came as a second nature, as natural as autumn leaves falling and buckets pouring in Olympia.

Just once, just a second chance, just another stray glance and I'd die sated. Rueful it was and even laughable, but I was smoldering to my culmination. The was only one medicine and only one singular cure to my malaise. And that was him. Wishful thinking much but my entire existence revolved around him.

* * *

The umpteenth convocation and somber yet manageably scornful looks had become an almost everyday sight for the inanimates in the living room. The rugs had been long worn from the intensive pacing and the armrest of chairs developing cracks from disdainful gripping. The atmosphere was thick and tense and every couple was perturbed in anticipation of 'what next?'

Since the day we got attacked by those humongous wolves, almost every other night we were summoned to the living space to discuss and analyse the situation. So far, there had been no particular conclusion and fortunately wolves hadn't schemed another charge at us. But the tension was brimming thick.

Questions such as Why Alice was attacked? Why only single wolf intended harm initially? What did they want? Why did they retreat? were dreadfully discussed and debated upon. This had actually evolved to routine. Bottom line : No solid sequitur could be drawn.

Apparently, according to Grandpa, those wolves weren't just any wild animals roaming their way or werewolves, they were the wolves of La Push. few Quileutes had the opportune to shift as and when they liked and they were the labelled protectors and fierce warriors of Reservation. They hunted our kind who crossed their land or even as much thought og harming a hair on one's head.

And this was the very reason why us Cullens were not permitted to set foot on the tribal land. They were the destined warriors but at the same time as much human as any of us. Daddy said those wolves were hard to count as animals since their thoughts were purely civil and human.

Surprising, isn't it? But Mom and Dad joined us for these family sessions. You'd think they had gone insane.

"This is a disaster. All we have done is lounge and speak of those mutts. This terrifically loathsome." Aunt Rose was quick in voicing the majority of our anxiety and opinion. But she didn't have to call those wolves mutts. They too were human. And not to mention, they were doing their job. It was derogatory expression just the way leech or bloodsucker was for us.

"I don't see any of ours future cloudy or foggy. Those wolves aren't going to attack us anytime soon." Aunt Alice trilled in with her insight on the whole situation.

"They it is safe to assume the next attack would be spontaneous." Uncle Jasper drawled in his deep southern accent I loved so much.

"It is a possibility they won't attack again." Ah! My sweet grandmother, always searching something positive in other but never their faults or flaws, not once.

"We all know the reason behind their attack. I say they won't come back again." Emmett looked proud for having saved the day back then.

"I agree with Emmett. I feel it was their way of warning us and keeping us off their lands." Alice agreed, earning herself disapproving glance from Aunt Rose. Rose was convinced the wolves had had the motive to slaughter us and hold me hostage, all the while pointing fingers to Mom who was curled up on the opposite couch under Dad's arm. She managed an unfazed, unembarrassed expression, which I have to say, bothered me. Just exactly how selfish one can be to satisfy their needs pestered me to infinity. And the unease quadrupled when the owner of those desires was my own mother.

I had to give it to her, she knew how to create a scene and draw attention, whether or not it was meaningful. Prior to our lovely chit-chat at dinner the other day, Dad had all but dragged Mom to hunt in her fits of temper. In her blinding rage, Mom didn't realize she had gone the wrong path and accidentally crossed the treaty line separating our lands. She was fuming like a pressure cooker and as red as her skin would allow her to get, but the non-possession at her fury was no reason for the family to pay the price. Needless to say, the wolves must've picked up her scent.

"Dear god. Pray something would have happened to you . . . . ."

"It's fine Esme. We're all okay." Alice consoled while Aunt Rose lovingly caressed my hair.

"I believe we're missing the main point here." I said, breaking their vocalised inner ramblings. All heads turned to look at me questioningly and Grandpa silently motioned me to proceed with my opinions and viewpoint.

"We;re getting off the real incentive of the whole drama. Mom crossed the treaty line, the wolves attacked us and we barely survived had it not been for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Grandpa, you said you signed a treaty with wolves that no Cullen should ever set foot on their lands. Even after all these years, I believe the treaty line is still in force. And now, the agreement signed has been violated."

"What are you proposing Ness?" Grandpa asked, evidently absorbed with my words and articulation.

"The mistake has been committed on our part. We cannot expect any leniency or exemption from them. They're not gonna let it slide easily. But we need to be civil about this."

"Civil?" Jasper arched his brow in question.

"Yeah. Civil. We cannot plot strategies against them. We don't even know their actual numbers. For all there could be half a gross of them. What I'm trying to say is we must portray regret on our part and issue an apology. Someone's gotta bow down in order to avoid bloodbath and that must be us."

"That's crazy. They'll slay us in blink of an eye." Mom interjected and here goes my ideation. Somehow, I knew, she was going to attempt and fins a way around this whole ordeal., I just knew, and in the end make me feel horrible for even as much suggesting anything.

"No. She's right. This is the only alternative for peaceful coexistence."

"Are you out of your mind Renesmee? Where would you get such a detestable notion of bowing down to a bunch of dogs?! We're vampires for crying out loud. We don't live with our heads down!" Mom jumped to her feet, her outburst startling all of us, and frightening me. Her raised voice sent tremors of fear down my spine and I shivered.

"I was merely providing a perception." The uplift in her tone lowered my voice to a meek whisper and I shrunk back further.

"Well there is no requirement for your opinion. You needn't speak in the matter of adults!" The reproach forced my eyes downwards and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from letting my tongue loose.

"Bella, love, you need to be calm." Dad soothed and took her in his arms.

"I see no harm in approaching them first. And Bella I have to disagree with your views. Ness gave a brilliant solution, the pact must undergo amendment and I have no objection in talking out this fault as an adult!" Aunt Alice's reply weekly boosted my ego. Cheers to you Aunt Alice!

"I'm in favour of talking. We don't need their blood on our hands." This surprising reply came from Uncle Emmett. Usually, he was so eager to fight, he was unaware of the reasons for the frictions. But to hear him prefer my sapience gave enough proof he could me mature when he wanted to be.

"It won't hurt to try dear." Grandma coaxed.

"I admire your observation Ness. I'd rather orate than put you danger again." Uncle Jasper smiled and I feebly beamed back. Aunt Rose was shaking her head in disbelief and I silently sought her approval.

"Let's do it Carlisle." She nodded.

"So its set then. We'll have to arrange a meeting where we discuss boundaries and other facets." Finally Grandpa concluded until my fantabulous mother interrupted him.

"Carlisle No! This is highly dangerous. We can't risk our lives."

"Bella. We have the opportunity to rectify our mistake. We must make the best use of it." I noticed how Grandpa referred her mistake as ours. But Mom didn't get. Her narrow-mindedness did allow her to see the vast beyond the tiny.

But what saddened me was Dad was quiet the whole time. He neither agreed nor disagreed, never did he interject his opinion. I would understand if he felt the urge to backup Mom and concurred with her but let me make myself cystal clear : I was not attempting an act of degradation or demean anyone. And I would feel real sorry if he felt I was laying down.

And so it was decided. Daddy, along with my Uncles would travel to the treaty line and demand a civil amendment and offer sincerest apologies. With Dad, the communication would be feasible. And if something went wrong, Emmett and Jasper would handle the matters. Mom wasn't too thrilled about the arrangement but someone needed to learn to slay their wishes and live with compromise. That's the way the world worked. But what she knew of that.

With the discussion over, once and for all, the solitariness and emotions of void returned yet again to accompany me for the night, the daily ritual. The situation had been but a demanding distraction but yet again I found myself empty and cold, overlooking the window, in the depths of the night forest, with unaccountable restlessness, an admonishing anxiety and a dull pull in the bottom of my heart, tugging me westward.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for stopping by and giving it a try...Review if you like.**


	31. Hybrid Demands

**A/N : Hii. *waves shyly* I know its been too long again since I have updated and you guys are probably sick of it right now. But sadly I hit a major case of writer's block and since I don't have a beta I was helpless in every sense. I can't guarantee you guys it won't happen again. Its just I have so many ideas swarming my head I'm struggling to pen them down effectively in a plot. Its just me working alone on this story. However I will try my best to give you guys update weekly or once in two weeks.**

**Thanks to Dbarr74, Taurus Pixie, Guest, HummingBird, Troy123 and msr709 for reviewing and subscribing the story. Thank you!**

**On you go with the chapter, enjoy! Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Hybrid Demands

JPOV

_It is now official, I am actually going insane. My lunaticism has been exponentially raised twice and my longevity for you has only quadrupled. Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. I don't even bother correcting or staring back at people who look at me weird. I've learnt it by now. I'm crazy and no asylum could honour me as its resident._

Her sweet shattered voice spoke volumes to me and I provided an excellent but inconspicuous ear. Ness had no idea how the tonation dramatically hiked up and fell down. Rolling my eyes I continued to listen to her rants and ramblings.

_I am quite aware I'm talking your ear off, that is if you are listening but where else am I supposed to go? Yo ought to be sick by now, with my theatrics but I can't help it. I would contain it if I could. That's primarily because there's nobody out there to erase out my frustrations an dpains. Not even you Jake._

Ouch Nessie! That really hurt. I'm here and I'm not. You just need to find me love since my hands are tied.

I could hear her long sigh and possibly a gnaw on her teeth. Then she whispered almost inaudibly_ Night Jake. Miss you. Love you. _I hit the delete button as the last of her voicemails were discarded and trashed.

Welcome to life of a wolf in a pack! The novelty and the thrill ad worn off tremendously quick and now all of this stagecraft seemed some sick twisted plot of fate. Initially she was forced away and now I was. We couldn't be together be anymore. She was half of what I was designed to kill and half of what I protected. The former ruled out the latter. We were drawn together but thrown apart by adversaries. The odds would never be in our favour. Not when I was human not when I was wolf.

It wasn't a fair play where I had all reports regarding her and she not as much as a whisper. But that's how life was. It constricted my chest whenever I heard her voice begging me to return only I wasn't gone. I was with her the whole time, she didn't know and was utterly hopeless. But hang in there a little longer and no would dare separate us.

To my dismay, life had simplified yet complicated by the sides of my nature.

The wolf provided me freedom beyond what I could ever ask for. The forests and woods were a second home of sorts now. Track down the vampires who dared cross our lands and rip them apart. Yeah. I should be so lucky! I had a job to kill for.

But never had I imagined that my animal instincts would prohibit me to be liberal. I was far too vulnerable and unstable tobe out there in public. No hangout in Port Angeles, no garage and school was far off limits. My counters were always met by a series of philosophical lectured by the elders followed by a speech from Sam and acknowledging nods from pack.

Poor me had to always back down. What else could I do? They had never given me a chance to prove my control. On occasion was all it took them to judge and there went my chances of being free. I was screwed. Destined to be a wolf. Deprived of contact from real world and most of all readily accept orders from the alpha. All he did was bark orders and make out with sick Leah while we ran errands.

It invigorated such a violent and intense reaction in me I found myself going animal and at times challenging Sam of his charge. Of course rationally I never meant what I said but the fury got the best of me. Who the fuck did he think he was to have my ass running around Res while he romped between sheets? My anger had roused laughter, agreement, counter productive glances and most importantly the flare of agitation with being bossed around. Somehow or the other everyone agreed with me. They had to.

Leaving me in-charge as his Beta, all Sam Uley did was blather of his shallow affections for Leah. Anybody could see that. The only reason I was still Beta because they all had begged me. Alone I'd have been a long time ago.

Sometimes or no, everyfuckingtime they all looked up at me with expectant eyes. They couldn't damn decisions on their own. But the tiniest part of me was elated beyond reason. I was their youngest but I was their best shot at almost everything. There, it boosted my pride and fed my ego. I was a maniac but I was proud of it. One of these days Sam was gonna have a stroke considering my influence. . The thought made me smirk.

Aside all this dramatic life was only singleton intellect why I couldn't quit the wolf altogether.

Any thoughts of turning and remaining youthful for an eternity went out the window as soon as my paws hit the grounds. Vampire venom was poisonous and deadly to us, or so I'd been told. Wolf or no Wolf my forever with Ness was in ruins. And there was no solution that allowed me to be with her.

Overlooking this disastrous debacle, my sweetheart had become the gossip of Res, hot topic for people to discuss who were in the secret. I'd had the satisfaction of their momentary agape mouths and dumbfounded expressions. Apparently they didn't believe her to be a hybrid inciting my fury but the pack knew better. They had access to my thoughts and memories. And my past with her gave a solid proof of her hybrid nature. Countless memories of her and I eating dinner together and my sinful eyes watching her sleep gave evidence of her human half.

But her killer heart stopping appearances, diligence and accuracy, her speed and strength terrified them. Too easily blending with humans and too hard to not be considered a vampire. I accidentally slipped up about her gift and they all had cowered away. It took me days to figure it out, they thought Ness' ability was a destructive weapon. Her incessant usage had washed off my sanity by every bit and made me believe I was in love with her. What they didn't know was she had a heart of gold, too pure and too innocent to comprehend any malice.

And suddenly the most fearsome thing was happening. My counters against their insults had led them to believe a single solution ; the demand to see the hybrid, judge her and assess her. This was not a response I'd been expecting. For a second my mind went blank.

_What the fuck? _had been my dumbfounded response. All this time I tried to protect her and only I ended up screwing the whole stuff. To make the matters worse the Cullens had come and negotiated a meeting to discuss everything. The pack too made several demands, one of them being to see her for themselves. Cullens had seemed wary but had reluctantly agreed and I just wanted to bang my head against a wall.

What the hell was going on?

The meeting was scheduled to take place on Thursday night which gave us about two days time to consider our importune and other stuff. These bonfires usually ran late leaving me drowsy and cranky considering the fact Embry and I had night patrol.

Yeah. So to sum it up : life was just a schedule, a repetitive pattern I'd quickly grown tired of.

A howl tore through my reverie pulling me back to reality. That was Jared, we could recognize individual howls. Frustration got the best of me and I cursed out loud.

"Goddamnit. Fuck the wolf." This could mean only one thing since it wasn't tie for my patrol yet, a stray vampire was on loose and he ws having trouble dealing with him.

Better get to work then.

I dragged my rear outside and let the heat course through me. In the next instant I was on all fours suddenly very awake and aware. Any traces of laziness had vanished.

_Jake! Help me out man! _Jared's frantic voice rang through my head. I still hadn't got used to this pack mind thing.

_Calm down Jared. _I admonished, already racing to him. _How many?_

_Three! _It was Embry who answered me.

I saw the two of them circling two feral vampires with teeth baring. By their movements I could easily guess they were too young, too immature to take us down, they were unskilled. They wouldn't pose a problem.

_Finish them. I'll find the third bastard. _I ordered and almost instantly they were pulling out their legs and arms.

The sweet rotten scent led me eastward. With every step, the stench got potent and I knew I was closer. I came to a abrupt halt sensing movement up in the trees. Coward. Hiding in the trees. That's when I knew I wasn't dealing with an amateur. This one was skilled, probably an opportunistic.

A growled escaped me when he purposely landed a good ten yards away from me. His ruby red eyes had a glint of amusement in them, and his mouth curved in a twisted smirk.

"No harm intended there mutt. But you seem to have a problem with every vampire, don't you?" His throaty voice challenged.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be hunting vampires on your land." I bit back a roar realizing he had a valid point. We were indeed not on Quileute land but on the outskirts of Forks.

"I come as a warning to you. Stop slaying every single vampire that trespasses the territory that isn't yours. The masters aren't happy with the scale of activity in Washington. A fair and only warning. Trust me the consequences your tribe would pay will be worse than anything imaginable." This once I couldn't help a growl. I lunged for his neck and he fell down with laughter. Taking him out, dismembering him was easy. He didn't put up a fight nor showed any restrain.

And that's when it dawned upon me. The impact of his words hit me now. I hadn't paid any attention to his chatter, I had been focused on finishing him off. He'd clearly tipped me before falling at my mercy.

I'd ignored the red alert and killed him in the blink of an eyes. The course of my reckless actions now became clear. I'd taken up to the enticements of slaughtering a vampire and killed off my lands.

* * *

"You did the right thing." Paul spoke munching down chips. Of course only he'd say something like this.

"Paul's right Jacob. Don't strain yourself with this stupid act. It probably meant nothing." Said Sam.

"Or something." Embry muttered shooting me a comfortless look. "Jacob's right. He shouldn't have killed him now. This could turn ugly."

"Stop being so serious Grandma." Paul laughed and his boisterous laughed was it took to make me snap.

"Enough." I slammed my fist on the coffee table bringing instant silence to them. The chatter died down as I glared at them. "None of you realize how insufficient we are at the moment. For a second have you thought what if there is some leader of theirs? What is the warning was fair?How are you gonna stand up against them? With four wolves? That just seems brilliant to me.

"There are thousands of them out there. They have the potential to wipe Res off the map. So don't underestimate them or take it lightly as a prank."

"Yeah well what do you suggest we do?" Sam asked, already sweating bullets. Embry snickered while I tried to stifle down my own laughter. I had just finished acquainting them of the disadvantage we were at the moment and already he was a goner. Some alpha he was.

"Jake man, d. . . .do tell us what you think. What do you suggest we do?" Jared stuttered out

"Yes Jake please proceed since you understand this ordeal better than any one of us." Embry mimicked, pointedly staring at Sam. I shook my head trying to act nonchalant.

"Don't you all see it? That vamp they send . . . . . it was a check on our comprehension, how seriously we took their warning. I bet they are plotting schemes against us by now. We need to increase the security of Res. I highly doubt we'd deal with nomads now, the blow will come later but we need to be alert every waking moment. And patrol 24X7. Whatever they are planning, we need to be ready because their are lives at stake here."

"24X7 patrols? That is highly unlikely." Paul exclaimed, wasting no time in voicing his disapproval.

"In shifts idiot." I spat through my teeth.

"I still haven't given you my approval." Sam mused with a gory smirk. Fan-fucking-tastic. Did he forget he was the one asking me what should be our defense? I'll be damned.

"So now suddenly every decision needs to be sanctioned by you?" Embry piped, testing dangerous waters.

"As your alpha . . . . " I could see his fury mount he was cut off again rudely.

"Since the alpha rarely attends these meetings, it is the role of Beta to step up and fulfill the duties that has been done. Jake did his part. Now you care about your nod of approval?!" I had never seen such rage in Embry's words. Sure he didn't particularly like Sam but this was totally off the line.

"Somebody's ego is hurt." Paul attempted a feeble joke which only intensified the already tense atmosphere. I shot him a dirty chastising look for worsening the matters, I had to calm them before they turned this in bones breaking and blood spewing contest.

"Sam we can overcome these threats but only if you're a part of it. We _need you _to protect the tribe. You must be a willing inmate or else the Reservation will fall apart." My emphasis of 'need you' put an end to his violent shaking and his expression was glumly thoughtful.

"The elders must know." Those were the only words he forced out after a while before taking off to the woods. I guess that could not be stopped.

"Try and act civil the next time." I cautioned Embry.

"What the fuck just happened?" Paul asked with his mouth open.

"I think Jake made Sam give in to his command." Jared's words were exaggerating as he wold-whistled.

"I didn't command him. I was trying to reason with him."

"A newbie would have believed you were the alpha." Embry muttered.

"Please. I'm nowhere near it. I don't wanna be. Don't project me as your alpha." I spat back. This pack politics was infuriating when it came to power. Embry and Jared believed I was their destined leader when I didn't even wanna be in a pack. The position of Beta was nerve wracking enough and I had no intentions of letting Sam slide of his crown.

"Do remember it was Ephraim Black who made the treaty with the Cullens, not Levi." Paul shot back and I had to grip the coffee table for not lunging after him.

"Speaking of the treaty, Embry, you and I must be in our wolf forms, immediate action should be taken if any circumstance rises." I announced and he was eager to comply.

"Count me in. I can't stand and talk to those leeches." Paul was quick in jumping next. It didn't sit right with him to negotiate territories with them. If he had his way, there would be no treaty at all, he would slaughter all the Cullens.

"Jake? Don't you think you should be human too while this happens. After all. the negotiations need Beta's approval too."

"I have seen how coordinate and compiling you guys are without orders. If something goes wrong it would take you long to comprehend and act. It is alpha's job to make negotiations and do that sorta shit, not mine." I growled out loud. "So better if I was phased."

In reality I was scared shitless about the whole ordeal of facing the Cullens. Blondie would sin me alive for breaking Ness' heart and that southern would have me in a headlock by the time I reacted. I wasn't ashamed to admit it. Angry parental figures were something I'd rather not deal with. I'd rather go out and hunt vampires across states than facing the wrath of theirs for breaking Baby Cullen's heart. A whiff of Jacob Black Ness Cullen used to date and boy, pieces of my ripped self would be strewn over the woods.

Raiding down the freshly stocked refrigerator, Paul and Jared left with easy banter between them for their short patrol. It annoyed me to no end they always raised stocks and littered around Dad's house but I had their asses running errands at the grocery store and across forests patrolling. I know. Payback's a bitch. But hey, I couldn't help it. One must think they ought to have learned their lessons by now. But no. They were stubborn and refused to let anything through their thick skulls.

"Do you think she's gonna be there?" Embry asked once his player died on the console. I ripped my eyes away from the flat screen to meet his anxious ones. "Nessie I mean."

"Better be. That was the foremost demand Sam made. Or else it all goes to trash." I muttered feigning indifference.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

That's all you've gotta say? Hell man, she was your girlfriend." He raised his brows expectantly and a sigh escaped me.

"What d'you want me to say? Whatever we had is fucking over. Those things don't matter now." Only it wasn't. Those things did matter. A lot. But my poker face was in full action and he couldn't detect the turmoil underneath.

"Fucking over? Is that why you were adamant to eliminate that demand?" Ah! So he had caught on. Who was I kidding? Of course he did.

"You guys don't understand. You don't know her. She is very sensitive. This demand you're making, is gonna frighten her. Not to mention it is being made by those wolves who nearly killed her. She is going to be scared. And that incident would always remind her of cruelty on our part. She'll never forget it. She'll never forgive it." Letting out my tirade was refreshing. I breathed out heavily anticipating his reaction now that I had told him of my intellect.

"It or you?"

"Me. Fine. It's me. She wouldn't want to be involved with someone a part of the cult that hate her existence. She'll never get over it. Besides, the tribe forbids it."

"She is not going to hate you once she learns you were not a part of it."

"Don't you get it? Your claws have etched a pain, scars that would take forever to get over. It will take her a long time to move on. You didn't feel the pain in her agonizing screams, Em. So hopeless I . . . . . " I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Her screams? Please." His audacity to scoff surprised me but what astonished me was what he spoke next. "You must be kidding. You are forgetting she was a sister to me I never had. Still is. I knew her too Jacob. A kindred soul as hers was not supposed to bear that torture. It haunts me, those cries of pain, the desolated look on her face and those big fat tears. I never we'd be the ones to hurt her."

"It wasn't your fault Em. You did what you were commanded to. Sam's the one to be blames. He eyes her with so much disgust it makes my skin crawl. His lapse of judgement was the fault." I didn't realize I was shouting by this point.

"Which is exactly why you need to put him in his place." I stared at him quizzically not quite understanding him.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob, the legends, the histories say it all. You are the rightful alpha, heir to Ephraim Black. Your dad is the chief of the tribe which makes you the next chief. Besides that, the position of alpha is yours, not his."

"So wh. . . what are you saying? I. . . . I take over?" I stammered.

"If you want things to be different once and for all. For Ness and everything else, you should claim it. It is your birthright."

"Just because it is my birthright doesn't mean I'm fit enough to be alpha." I scoffed right back.

"There is a reason why we listen to you. A reason why you have the presence of mind to look at every aspect. Your outlook on matters is much different than ours. Your review, your opinion prevails, his doesn't. You have that authority in your voice which is why we look up to you. He doesn't rest that power, only you do. His decisions are based on the truancy and favourable aspects. Yours are for the welfare of the pack and the tribe. You don't hesitate in voicing opinions and letting others speak. Sam does. He is aware you have the power to turn things to your concordance. That is why he flipped out tonight." I shook my head in disapproval, reeling from the comparison. It couldn't be. I was not some heir. I was not meant to be Alpha.

"You know, you handled his tantrum smoothly while he chased his sorry ass later. That's how it's supposed to be. I glared at him at the glint of amusement in his eyes. Yep, he was enjoying it. My discomfort. But shit man, I was not heir or alpha. Whatever I was, is what I was coerced to be, not by free will. If I had my way I'd quit altogether. Damn the fate. Always messing up plain simple life. Why did it have to be? Why couldn't I be left alone?

"Think about it. Explore your . . . . " He didn't get to finish what he was saying, the door bell interrupted him, buzzing and buzzing incessantly.

"Better get that." I muttered sinking on to the couch for a quick nap.

"One of these days I'm gonna be kicking your lazy ass." His scowl was amusing as he dragged himself across to get the door which was being pounded and pounded, hurting my sensitive ears.

"God damn it. Open the door already." I yelled out, covering my ears with seconds later the click of the door registered its opening and a very frustrated voice was received from the porch.

"Where's Sam?" Fantastic. Just what we needed. Somebody go and teach Sam how to handcuff his girlfriend. I certainly wasn't about to explain her of her boyfriend's _inconspicuous _absence. Bloody pathetic relationships.

"Tell me where he is." She yelled and I expected Embry to silence her. My expectations were silenced with his quietude as no response was made.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked after two minutes of perfect quiescence.

"Embry? What's wrong?" I jumped awake at her frantic words. There was indeed something wrong. Why wasn't he speaking? His silence alarmed me and I forced myself to the foyer to see what the hell was going on.

His hand muscles were taut from the death grip he had on the door knob. Leah, well looked like Leah. But Embry's mouth hung agape as he stared right back at her. There was a look of somewhere between longing, desperation, awe and wonder and his eyes twinkled. It looked like color had actually returned to his face. He was glowing and looking amazed with his heartbeat accelerating. I scratched the back of my head in dubiety.

"What did you do? What happened?" I asked although Leah was probably as clueless as I was.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one standing with my foul mouth open." She shot back which immediately caused him to close his mouth. So he had not spaced out.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Where's Sam? I need to talk to him."

"I didn't know I supposed to keep a logbook of your boyfriend's whereabouts." I quipped.

"Yeah. Well I have a message for him. Tell him he has one hour before I kick his sorry butt to Bastardsville."

"Ah! Splitsville?! Well guess what? I'm not your delivery boy. Good luck with finding him." I laughed out harshly before slamming the door in her face. No sooner was the door shut I'd been pinned against the hardwood door by the collar.

"What the hell Jacob? Don't talk to her like that." Embry seemed to have regained composure since he was holding me by the collar. So my little insult of his Leah was not acceptable anymore?

"What the heck happened to you?" I shouted, wrestling him off me in a clean swipe.

"Embry? What happened?"

"I . . . . uh . . . . I don't know. I just . . . . " His stammer was useless. I needed to see it myself through his eyes. That would explain it.

"Let's go for a run." I suggested.

Once phased in the cover of vegetation I was assaulted with the incident. A tingling sensation crept through me as the door opened to reveal Leah in the doorway. Her eyes met mine and that's when it happened. It was being lost in her dark eyes as light-headedness weighed upon me. A billion things escaped my notice and it was just her and I. With each moment I felt going higher and higher finally free from the shackles that tied me. The only string tethering me down was her, the girl who stood before suddenly resembling a fallen angel, a beauty par godliness. Leah. The reason for my sanity.

I snapped out of his mind reminding myself it was him. I thought back how she had appeared. Ordinary at the best. No angel or that stuff. Then what the frick just happened?

I was just about to extend my questions to him when a body slammed me into the ground before lunging at Embry. I saw Sam being flanked by Jared and Paul. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be on patrol?

_You imprinted on her?! _He roared with unmatchable fury.

_Imprint what? _I asked, allowing my curiosity to get the better of me.

_Imprinting. It's a bond between a wolf and his mate. _Paul snorted.

_Yeah. Apparently when a wolf sees his true mate, his gravity shifts to her. It's her holding him down to the earth. _Jared elaborated.

_They are true lovers, couple, spouses or naything. _Paul added cautiously eyeing the two wolves on ground fighting.

_Isn't that being forced? _I asked.

_Nah. It's like love at first sight redefined. Only more quick and fast forward. You sorta know she is the right one._ Jared answered with what I could muster as plain white truth.

_Stop it guys. You need to act like adults. Lets talk it through. _I said. After much interventional shoves and persuasive speeches they broke apart.

_Its . . . Tis . . . over. She . . . she is not mine anymore. She . . ._ I had never heard Sam sound this devastated and broken. Embry remained silent on ground from alpha's injuries.

_Wait. Hold on right there. That's not the first time Embry saw Leah. How could that happen? _I could practically feel Em rolling his eyes at me.

_In case you haven't noticed smarty pants, it was the first time. _Paul countered.

_Yeah. He never lets Leah in Embry's sight. _Jared snorted earning himself a growl. To come to think of it, it was their actual meeting after transformation. I hadn't noticed earlier but Sam never let her around the house. His insecurity debarred her from seeing Embry for any business. How cautious he was, never letting her out of his sight, aware of Em's affections.

_How do you guys know all this?_ I asked warily, ignoring Sam's frantic rambling in the background.

_We dug up the legends on hitting wolf. Before you two came along. It's very fascinating. Almost like magic. Though it's very rare. _The answer provided by Jared was a relief more or less. What if I imprinted someday? Where would Ness be then? Would I just forget her? Or would she haunt my conscience? Imprinting was supposedly rare i.e. I could live content with my secret admiration as long as I was un-imprinted. Let's hope it stays that way.

_Remember one thing. _Sam's threatening voice pulled me back to the present scenario. _You may've imprinted on her but she is MINE. I order you to stay away from her and never see her again. _He growled, roaring with anger. And at the alpha's command, his legs gave out.

* * *

What I'd feared was happening. Embry was slowly inching towards depression. Always quiet and staring out in space. Whenever he was phased I could feel his agony and the physical pain, the tugging. It was unbearable, we asked him not to phase for a while for his sake and the sake of our sanity. True to his word, Sam hadn't let Em see Leah. Just wish he would get over it.

But aside all this one thing that disturbed me was the lack of reciprocation on Leah's part. Was she doing this purposely? Heartless bitch if she was. But I doubted it. She wasn't a master at poker face. She seemed fairly genuine to me with the lack of affections. Maybe it hadn't kicked in yet. Maybe it would later. But what if it didn't? The imprint felt the connection instantaneously.

Patrolling was another pain in the ass when it came to security. With Embry out of the option and Sam too _busy _I did my best at coordinating the three of us. But let's face it. Security wasn't up to the mark and there was the hanging danger of Res being possibly wiped out.

My own D-Day was approaching too soon. Time had picked momentum tremendously as I nervously staggered back and forth, waiting for the others to come. Embry had already phased alongside Paul as we awaited Sam and Jared, me in my human form.

Paul was practically snorting and laughing with wolfish laughter as jitters wrecked my body.

Tonight I was going to see Ness and it excited me to no end but frightened me equally. What would she say when she saw me? Would she even look past her guard I know she'd have grown? Would she run in my arms? Would she . . . . . .

The self-pitiful interrogation was ceased when Sam and Jared fell in line with me in the clearing and an eerie quiescence dawned. Minutes later the sweet rotten stench grew in air and we knew they were close.

Footsteps crunched on snow as they gracefully formed a semi-circle at the other end of the clearing. Doc stood forth, acting as their fearless leader. The whole clan had come. Emmett and Jasper stood prepared for a potential battle. Edward was clutching to Bella while Esme stood her ground looking stern. Pixie was a ball of untamed energy and Blondie stood looking ashen shielding who I wanted to see.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her standing there, absolutely still, looking as beautiful as ever. She had her head down with a hertbeat strumming as wildly as a tornado. The overwhelming scent enveloped me, dizzying me as it was stunning

I felt it real for myself. The tugging in my heart. A push thrusted and a pull yanking me to her. Ties pushing us together. Who else could it be? My own heart accelerated as I neared loosing equilibrium and snatching her away. I wanted to see her bronze orbs gazing at me lovingly, speaking volumes with a stray simple glance. She didn't. Never once she looked, probably too scared to witness the wolves who nearly ripped her apart.

I felt a shift in air and knew she had felt it too. A bead of sweat marred her forehead while my own furrowed. What was happening? Why was I drowning? In that nanosecond of a stolen moment her eyes met mine briefly before my equipoise snapped like a band and I ripped my clothes as the fur grew, startling her. I had phased mid-way and her broken yet curious gaze bared out my soul. I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. I refused to look at her.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for stopping by and sparing your precious moments. Hope you guys enjoyed. Happy reading.**


End file.
